The Once and Future Queen
by Snm1000
Summary: A new fae ruler has been born. His future is foretold in the book that has revealed the future of all the kings and queens before him. What else the book reveals amazes its keeper. A human with an unbreakable connection to the future king, a bond that stretches though time and their very different worlds. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Millennia Ago…

In a small tower room of a great stone castle in the center of a labyrinth an old man in simple grey robes kneels before an altar. His eyes are shut in deep meditation, contemplating the important event taking place in one of the grand rooms below. The cold stone floor seems to be of little consequence to him, or the lack of fire from the cavernous fireplace, this room is not meant for comfort. On the altar table is a book, ancient and worn, laid open to a blank page. The vellum seems to have an unearthly glow in the candlelight.

Suddenly, the sound of a crying infant breaks through the quiet, the old man gasps and opens his eyes. As expected, the blank page of the old tome begins to glow in earnest. A looping line of fire cuts through the vellum, so bright it nearly blinds the man before fading into embers, and finally to slightly smoking blackness. In beautiful script a name is branded onto the page.

 **Jareth**

 **Ruler of Goblins**

 **Protector of the Labyrinth**

The old man smiles and chuckles softly, so the new prince will be a powerful one indeed. Not just any fae could control the goblins or handle the power of the Labyrinth. The magic that etched the name into the book had burned bright white, a good sign. This future King will do great things in their world. Of course Goblin King is not always a sought after title among the ruling class, members tend to prefer an abundance of leisure time, something the Goblin Kings of the past had very little of. Though often exhausting, thankless work the Goblin King also had something many members of the ruling class would kill for- almost unlimited access to the world of humans.

It was to protect the magic-less and delicate humans that most inhabitants of their world were not allowed entry to the human realm. After many centuries of interference with the primitive human race it was felt that no good could come of unfettered involvement. The world the old man was part of was full of beings that fed off chaos and loved to make mischief. Humans could not handle or understand the power of the other world, humans fear what they cannot understand and destroy what they fear. The human world became too dangerous for them, though they lived lives thousands of times longer than a human they could still be destroyed. The heads of the ruling families decided that the portals between the worlds would be closed, for the safety of both worlds. The creatures of his world became subjects of myth and legend in the collective mind of the humans.

The Goblin King on the other hand had a place in the human world. When the portals closed it was decided whoever became the Goblin King would get the perk of human world travel, as a way to make up for dealing with the trying goblin race. Whoever ruled the goblins also became the rescuer of unwanted human children. The fae and other magic races did not have children as easily as humans and in the time before the portals were closed many magic beings were appalled at the cruel way unwanted children were treated. The Unwanted, as they were called, were rescued by many in the other world. These children were brought up in new families, though they would never have magic like those born to the magic world they lead happy lives, living and working in a world where they were truly wanted. The Unwanted were protected by the Goblin King, as were the families that took them in. The magic beings they lived amongst may be tempted to toy with the humans as they did before the ban but their fear of the goblins and their ruler was enough to stop most. The Labyrinth fed power to the Goblin King, making his magic nearly inexhaustible and therefore impossible to overpower. Though the Goblin King had to answer to the High King there was no doubt in who was really the most powerful ruler in their world.

Just as the old priest was about to shut the ancient book he saw something that he had never seen in all his centuries of life. The page next to Jareth's birth announcement began to glow with the white hot power of positive magic. Perhaps its twins the excited priest thought, a practically unheard of occurrence among fae. The old man waited while once again the fire burned looping script across the page. What he finally read shocked him.

 **Sarah**

 **Human**

 **Ruler of Goblins**

 **Protector of the Labyrinth**

 **Soulmate of the King**

"That cannot be!" the Priest exclaimed in a panicked whisper. A human rule a part of their world? How could that possible? Humans lived here but they were part of the working classes. One had to have magic to rule.

While the old man read and reread the information on the page, trying to understand the information that his brain just did not seem to want to comprehend. The book began one more show of its power. The letters on the pages began to grow and branch out, the names seem to reach for one another across the vellum. The lines met in the valley of the binding, swirling, twisting and turning, creating intricate knot work that connected the name of the future king to the human. It was impossible to see where the knots began or ended, an infinite lovers knot, fashioned countless times across the page.

What he saw confirmed to the Priest what he did not want to believe. This human was indeed the soulmate to the baby prince that was below in the room of the Queen. The priest hesitantly stroked the center of the knot work as if to make sure this wasn't some sort of odd trick. As soon as his finger touch the page visions began to flash through his head. The visions were only flashes of women's and girl's faces, each were different, the hair was never the exact same color, the skin tone varied, but they all had the same eyes. In each face looking back at him were the same large, intelligent, deep green eyes. They seemed to be looking right at him, as if the women knew they were being spied upon.

The priest removed his hand as if the pages burned him, this was unlike anything he had ever seen. His predecessor had never mentioned anything like this ever happening before. The priest sighed, though unheard of he knew his visions did not lie. The soulmate of the baby prince would live many times over before she would take her place in this world. Though he tried, the priest could not remember the exact number of faces he had seen, they all seemed to blur together when he tried to picture them again. Another touch of the book revealed nothing, the magic of the book had revealed all it was going to reveal.

The priest softly closed the book and left the room. It was time to inform the King and Queen what their new son's place in this world was meant to be. They would be delighted to know their baby would have such a respected position in the future. That would be all he would tell them though, the rest he would keep to himself. Something about the situation gnawed at him, he needed to protect the identity of this human until the time was right. The knowledge that a human was destined to become a member of the ruling class was dangerous information to have. There were many in this world that would stop at nothing to keep this prophecy from coming to fruition. The prophecy was unstoppable the priest knew, for what's written is written, and what's said is said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody,**

 **Thank you to those that are following and have written reviews. I really appreciate it and I am very happy to know you like my little story. I wanted to make sure I finished chapter one tonight. I will be out of town for the next several days and will not be able to post anything, I will have plenty of driving to time to think of exactly where I want this story to go. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The years passed, the Priest watched as Prince Jareth grew into an intelligent and handsome prince. He still kept the secret revealed on the day Jareth was born. The Book contained powerful magic and because of that it was closely guarded. Only the current priest could handle it for fear that it could be manipulated and used by those with evil intentions. As long as the priest kept his mouth shut about the prophecy there was no way anyone else could know.

What Jareth did know from a young age was that he would one day take the place as the Goblin King. His uncle, the current Goblin King, took the young fae under his wing. Jareth studied the labyrinth that protected the goblin city and castle, it took several hundred years but he memorized every turn and dead end. He watched as his uncle fulfilled his obligations to take The Unwanted from the human world and would often play with the young children while they waited to see if those that wished them away could solve the labyrinth. The goblins seemed to respect him and the other members of the ruling families found him witty and charming, especially the women. The Prince's blonde hair was long and wild, not surprising, the magic that ran through the blood of the fae often manifested in untamable hair, as if their magic was fighting to break free of their bodies. Jareth's blue eyes were full of mischief and intelligence. He also had the habit of taking the flamboyant dress of the fae to extremes. Ladies of the court could often be seen flirting recklessly with the prince, the idea of becoming the Goblin Queen and being stuck in a castle with the unruly goblins didn't seem like such a terrible fate if they had Prince Jareth as their king.

Jareth's popularity with women was slightly worrisome to the priest. Knowing what he knew it would be disastrous if Jareth became betrothed to one of the many ladies that set their sights on him. The prophecy was written and therefore destined to happen but it did not mean that it would come easily, marriage to someone else could cause far reaching problems in both worlds. Goblin Kings did not usually marry during their tenure, they would take their turn on the throne and when the time came they would move aside for the next. It was after their reign that they would find a wife and start a family. Fae were practically immortal, extreme acts of violence could weaken them enough that they would not be able to use magic to heal themselves and dark magic could shorten their lives. Most waited at least a couple thousand years before tying themselves to a family. The ruling families were not all fae but they all tended to live lives full of decadence, why give up debauched fun for parenthood?

It was decided on the one thousandth anniversary of Jareth's birth he would be crowned Goblin King. Jareth's uncle was particularly delighted that he would soon be able to start his life of leisure. Goblins were menaces that loved to test their king and King Drest was happy to be rid of them. After the several days of wild celebration that came with any crowning the goblin kingdom quieted as much as a kingdom of goblins could. It was then the priest decided to tell Jareth of the secret that had been weighing heavy upon him these thousand years.

While the rest of the inhabitants of the castle of the High King slept, the priest quietly slipped out with a large bundle under his robes. No one must know he absconded with The Book, he had drugged the wine of the nobles and the castle guards to make sure the entire castle would sleep while he was on his mission. Reckless, of course, but he could not think of any other way to show the new king that what he was telling him was completely true, if he had not seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it.

The old man managed to get to the goblin castle through a little known shortcut in the labyrinth, only select royals and diplomats knew the way. Since he was the One Priest of The Book he was also included in the small group, Priests were often called upon by royals to help with difficult magic or times of trouble, their understanding of the magic world was second to none.

As he wondered through the castle, stepping over drunk and passed out goblins scattered through the halls he braced himself for what King Jareth's reaction would be. There was no way to know if he would become angry at the information being held for so long or if he would find joy in knowing that one day he would have a Goblin Queen to rule beside him. The old priest found the door to Jareth's office, he could see light streaming through the space under the door. He paused and sighed before knocking firmly.

"Enter."

The priest opened the door and stepped into the warm study, Jareth was sitting casually in the large chair, his booted feet were propped up on the dark wood desk in front of him. Intricate carvings of goblins in the wood looked back at the priest, varying expressions on their faces. Firelight from the fireplace danced across wooden faces, they almost seemed to be alive.

Once Jareth realized it was the Priest that entered the room he swiftly moved to a more formal pose.

"Hello, Your Majesty, congratulations are in order." The old priest bowed to the young ruler.

"Thank you, I was not aware we have a meeting scheduled, forgive me." Jareth was silently cursing the young fae that was in charge of keeping his meetings in order.

"No forgiveness needed, Your Majesty, I did not arrange a meeting. I have something to tell you of the utmost importance, so important that I went to great lengths to insure no one knows I am here." With that the priest began to remove the bundle from under his robes, revealing the sacred text.

A stunned Jareth knew what the old man was presenting and jumped up in shock and fear for the old man. The Book was never supposed to leave the High Castle, the priest could be stripped of his title and be thrown out in disgrace.

"Are you completely mad bringing that here?! Do you know what could happen to you if anyone finds out?!"

"If I did not think it necessary I would not have done it, Your Majesty. Now please, let me show you." The Priest said as he laid the book carefully on the desk searching for the correct page.

Jareth stood there, shocked to stillness. He never thought he would see The Book, it was a powerful source of magic, possibly more powerful that the labyrinth itself. The pages seem to glow as the priest flipped through them, finally resting on the pages that were revealed the day Jareth was born.

"On the day you were born I watched as The Book proclaimed your future, this is what happens with the birth of every member of your class. Everything was normal, your name appeared like all those before you, then something I have never seen before or since happened, another name presented itself." The Priest said softly as he showed Jareth the pages.

The new king stood stonily silent as the priest spoke, he paused to see if Jareth would understand what the pages meant without explanation but the king stood silently, waiting for the priest to continue.

"The name of a human woman appeared with the declaration that she is to be your queen, that she is your soulmate."

Silence filled the room as Jareth continued to stare down at the book, his brow creased in concentration. The Priest worried he had not explained well enough.

"Your Majesty, I-"

Jareth raised his hand to stop the priest.

"I heard you Priest, you do not have to repeat it. I wasn't aware The Book foretold such things." He looked up from the book to the older fae.

"It is not meant to, no." The Priest knew the book told of the future placement of royals. Occasionally it would warn of upheavals that were to come and if a royal was born with the propensity for dark magic their name would burn with a fire full of shadows, not the bright white that wrote Jareth's name.

"Your Majesty, I would not believe it if I did not see it happen with my own eyes. See these knots that connect your names? They are lover's knots, without end or beginning. This human woman is irrevocably linked to you, I do not doubt it."

Jareth absorbed this information, staring at The Book he could see that the priest was right, a human was meant to rule by his side.

"Sarah." He whispered as he caressed the name of his intended with a single finger. Magic tingled warmly through his finger and up his arm. Jareth's mouth formed a subtle smile, she was his, but where was she? Leaving his hand on the book he looked back up at the priest.

"How do I find her?"

The Priest was surprised as he watched the young king leave a protective hand over the human's name, he could see the magic traveling through his hand and into his heart. Jareth seemed unaware The Book was strengthening his connection to the woman.

"I do not know My King. Since the day you were born I have been trying to find an answer to that question. Perhaps your privileges as Goblin King will allow you to find her in the human world. You can travel there relatively freely. I have tried myself to search her out but my magic is limited to this world." The thought of the hours of work put into figuring out this particular problem tired the old priest.

"So there is no other information other than her name that you can give me? Am I meant to wander the human world calling her name until I get an answer?" Jareth felt anger bubbling up within him. Why would the priest tell him such world turning news if he had no answers?

"I do know something My King." The Priest paused, uneasy in the angry king's presence, "The day you were born I touched the knot work. I saw her. Different faces with the same eyes, deep green eyes that looked back at me."

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

The Priest sighed, Jareth's anger would not be appeased by what he was about to say, "Sarah's soul is undeniably linked to yours, but she will live many times over before she takes her place here."

Jareth took his hand off the book and walked closer to the priest, all the while staring at the old man with a steely gaze.

"Why, dear Priest, did you wait this long to tell me?"

"I-I-I did it to protect you, and her, even if you knew before now what could you have done? It wasn't until you became king that you could travel to their world."

Jareth knew the priest was right, he could not have reached her before. While he was learning his place in this world she had been in hers, living and dying possibly countless times. The thought made his heart ache. Then an idea came to him, he was ashamed he had not thought of it sooner, the solution was so clear!

Jareth left the priest's side and charged to the door, if he was meant to be with this woman then he was going to waste no time.

"Your Majesty, where are you going?"

"The Unwanted, I can't believe you didn't think of it, I-"

"I did My King, for the last thousand years I have gone to see every Unwanted that has been left here, she is not among them, I am certain of it."

Jareth's shoulder's drooped, damn, he thought. It was foolish to think it would be so easy, when was anything involving the two worlds easy? Jareth, suddenly tired, walked back to his desk and sat down, he looked up at the priest once again.

"So what shall we do?" The King waited patiently for an answer.

"I do not know, but between the both of us I'm sure we will figure it out." The priest said softly, feeling that he had failed the young fae somehow.

Jareth sighed and nodded, "You may leave now, I'm sure you need to get The Book back where it belongs, I hate to think what would happen if the High King were to find out what you did."

The Priest moved quickly into action at his dismissal, wrapping the book back up and placing it under his robes, "Yes My King, goodnight."

Deep in thought, Jareth sat for hours staring off into space trying to make sense of his conversation with the priest. Eventually he leaned back in his chair, boots back on the wooden desk. Absentmindedly he flicked his wrist and produced a crystal ball and began passing it from one hand to another. What was he going to do?

"Sarah." He whispered once again, the name felt heavy on his tongue, the way a spell does when it is spoken. From the corner of his eye a small light caught his attention, the crystal in his hand began to glow with a golden light. As Jareth stared into the orb a child came into view. A small girl in the simple rough clothing of the human world was running through a field. Her light brown curls danced with each step she took, her eyes were squinted against the bright sunlight, and though he could not hear it he could tell she was squealing in delight as she chased an older boy child through the field. A smile spread on Jareth's face as he watched her, he had the way to find her all along. A simple whisper of her name was all he needed to do, such beautiful and simple magic he thought.

The girl couldn't be any older that five, much too young to take her place with him. He could not simply snatch any child he wanted or he would simply have her raised down here until the time came for them to wed, there were some boundaries to his magic. If she was wished away then possibly but he could tell by the scene playing out in the crystal that she was a happy and well cared for child. He would simply have to wait.

With that thought Jareth flicked his wrist once more and the orb disappeared. The little girl would grow to be very beautiful he thought, he had years to figure out just how to reach her. Until then he would watch and wait.

Little did the Goblin King know of the troubles to come. That lovely child he watched play in the hay field would never grow to be his bride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I guess I should have said this before but I do not own Labyrinth.

Chapter 2

The simple spell that allowed Jareth to Sarah that first day was not an indication of how the prophecy would play out. That little girl in the hay field was the first of many Jareth would find and lose. Human lives came and went so easily in those days, illness, accidents, and occasionally war claimed Sarah before the Goblin King had a chance. Sometimes her life would last only minutes before her soul would escape back to wherever it was souls came from.

When she would die Jareth was left to wait, occasionally he would say her name and flick his wrist, the crystal would show nothing. His life would go on as usual, a regular routine of royal duties and the required social obligations someone in his position needed to attend. Of course, the steady stream of women that adored him did not stop, he was never what one would call lonely.

On the occasions she did appear he would watch her when he could, trying his best to understand this young soul he was linked to. Each time he found her she was different from the time before, not just in her physical appearance but the personalities varied from wild and headstrong to meek and mild, despite this he could sense the common thread between them all, an intelligence, a certain spark within her that made her special. When he could get away Jareth would enter the human world as an owl, watching as always and listening. He could never seem to bore of this practice, he was completely fascinated by her. Each time he would begin to plot a way to claim her as his queen.

In the early years he had made a rash decision. At this point Sarah was the daughter of a German farmer, she lived a simple life but was happy and healthy. The forest near the farm had been a favorite playground and hunting ground for the creatures of Jareth's world back when they could travel freely, and Sarah grew up hearing tales of the many magical creatures that lurked in the shadows. Her love of these stories bolstered his confidence that when the time came she would accept her place in his world.

One day while Sarah was daydreaming alone in a field he approached her in owl form, at first she was fascinated to see the handsome owl in the middle of the day, and one that seemed so interested in her. Her delight turned to terror as she watched him transform into the Goblin King. Before he could speak she ran from him screaming for help. He quickly returned to his castle and watched the aftermath of his sloppy attempt play out in one of his crystals. She told her father what she had seen, an owl turn to a man with wild hair and odd clothing. Her father and the men from the surrounding farms banded together to hunt down this creature, though they did not know exactly what he was, Jareth grimly chuckled at the talk of a magical creature that tried to steal the young girl away. Her family became watchful after that and Sarah became nervous and introverted. He decided to wait for the next incarnation, he was afraid he had done too much damage this first try and her fear meant she would never accept him in this lifetime. He still watched her though, hoping she would find some sort of happiness in her world. After the rumors of her being touched by evil (such nonsense, Jareth thought) died down she did go on to marry and have several children, she seemed content in her life but she had changed, the young woman he met in the open field no longer day dreamed or told children the stories of magical creatures that roamed the forest.

It was after this attempt that the Priest entered the altar room of High Castle to find an owl perched on the window ledge.

"Your Majesty, how may I be of service?" As he bowed he watched the shadow of the owl morph into that of a man, when he raised his head the Goblin King stood before him.

"Have you still kept our little secret?"

"Of course, Your Majesty, I thought it wise, that sort of information in the wrong hands could have serious consequences." Jareth nodded at this, he expected as much from the Priest.

"I doubt I have to tell you I am having difficulty in fulfilling that little prophecy." Jareth said through gritted teeth.

The Priest was silent, the King's annoyance was obvious. How difficult it must be for him the Priest thought, he has lived a life where things are given to him before he even realizes he is in need of it. He was even given a crown seconds after his birth.

"I don't need this headache Priest, I could easily pick from any of the noble families and have a wife within the week. Why should I give a damn _that book_ says some human brat is meant to be queen?" Jareth was pacing the length of the small room now, in his anger the magic running through him sent off sparks. To begin to lose control over his magic that way made the old man nervous, fae were taught from childhood to control their emotions and magic, uncontrolled magic was dangerous.

He could not have the others in the castle hear Jareth, the other rulers are always meant to enter High Castle announced formally, to simply sneak in, even to speak to The Priest in private would be considered treasonous. The Priest tried to calm him.

"The Book also said you were meant to be Goblin King, you are an exceptional one, and clearly it was right on that account."

Jareth paused and glanced at the Priest, "Yes, well everyone is right occasionally I assume," he began to calm himself.

"You have thousands of years to find the way to fulfill the prophecy, you've only been King two hundred. These things take time, Your Majesty."

"I suppose you're right, good day Priest." Before the Priest could response Jareth once again changed and flew out the window toward the Goblin City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. It would be cool if I did though!**

 **Author's Note: Thanks you all you that have followed or favorited or commented (love the comments) on the story, it means a lot! This story hasn't been super uplifting so far but I wanted to give a heads up that this particular chapter gets pretty dark. I also wanted to share a list of songs that I have been listening to, to help me write. Some of these songs are for scenes I have yet to publish, they are either partially written or rattling around in my head waiting. If you are so inclined you can listen to these songs as well, sort of a soundtrack to the story. A lot of them are older songs, is it just me or do they not make music like they used to?**

 _With or Without You-_ U2

 _Wicked Game_ (acoustic version)-James Vincent McMorrow

 _Together_ -The XX

 _Magic_ -Coldplay

 _Always in My Head_ -Coldplay (as well)

 _O_ -(again!) Coldplay

 _I'm on Fire_ -Bruce Springsteen

 _Sara_ -Fleetwood Mac

 _Come Undone_ -Duran Duran

 _Salted Wound_ -Sia

 _The Ground Beneath Her Feet_ -U2

 _Wild is the Wind_ -David Bowie

 _Possession_ -Sarah McLachlan

Chapter 3

"Sarah."

Once again a young girl appeared, this time she had long flowing auburn hair to compliment her green eyes. The light sprinkling of pale freckles along her nose were a charming touch Jareth thought as he stared into the crystal orb.

Two hundred years passed before the Goblin King decided the time had come to once again try his hand at claiming his queen. She had appeared a few times in his crystals since his first attempt but each time he had found some reason not to try, he had become unsure in his ability to execute his part of the prophecy. Everything in his life had come easy to him, he was one of the most powerful rulers in his world, he was handsome and charming and magic seemed to radiate out of him. This was anything but easy.

When this incarnation of Sarah came to his attention he saw the circumstances of her birth presented the perfect opportunity for him. She had been born to a wealthy French nobleman and his wife. Her life mirrored his in some ways, born to the ruling class her duty in life had been decided at birth, while he became King she was raised to be a wife to a man like her father. She learned how to run a castle, handling the accounts and the many people it took to keep such a place moving. She was made to believe her greatest achievement in life would be to be seen as the ideal wife.

When Jareth saw this he was struck with a brilliant idea. He knew enough about the human world through his duties as Goblin King and from watching Sarah that pretending to be one of them should be simple. So on the tenth anniversary of Sarah's birth a foreign nobleman appeared at the gates of the castle, a well off traveler in the need of a place to rest.

Pretending to be a human lord was easier than Jareth could ever hope, he was purposefully vague about his origins but it seemed if one had the proper manners and enough gold jingling in their purse their position in this world was not questioned. He had clothing similar to her father's made, it was a bit similar to his usual attire but not quite as ostentatious as he would have preferred.

At dinner he was given a seat next to Sarah's father. It was then that he began to plant the seeds of an idea in the nobleman's head.

"I am returning home from a long journey, I had been promised a wife but when I arrived it seems she preferred one of her father's knights. I believe her father is still trying to track the pair of them down." Luckily, Sarah's father was too deep in his cup to care to ask questions about the particulars of that story, instead he howled at Jareth's colorful story of watching his intended running off with a man of a lesser station.

"God have mercy on her when her father finds her," he said between laughs, "I don't imagine her father will easily forgive offending a man such as yourself."

"She seemed a bit headstrong for my liking, I would prefer a woman that had been taught what a wife is meant to be."

The nobleman nodded in agreement, "My wife is training our daughter now to be such a wife, she's young still but by the time she old enough to be wed she will be perfect. Docile and God-fearing, the perfect wife and mother."

"How old is the young lady?" Jareth knew he was entering the critical point of the conversation.

"She was born ten years ago today actually, she has several years before she is ready to wed."

"Do you have anyone in mind, perhaps? It is never too early to begin to plan, if she is truly all you say she is."

The slightly drunk lord paused, "No one I have met yet is worthy, or rich enough. I'll not have her end up in some falling down heap after all we've done."

Jareth made a sound of agreement, the time had come, "I have recently found myself in want of a wife. If you would like to consider the idea…"

The nobleman looked at Jareth with interest, "I suppose it is time to beginning planning for her. I would prefer someone that I have some knowledge of-"

Jareth cut him off, so close to the goal he began to grow impatient, "What knowledge do you need, I'm wealthy, high born and in possession of more land than you can imagine. My home is far from here, but little birds cannot stay in the nest forever."

Sarah's father contemplated the idea, his wife would resist, a foreign nobleman was not ideal, though he didn't seem uncivilized there did seem to be something dangerous about him, he was too charming, too handsome, _too clean_ the Frenchman thought, hell the man seemed to glow.

"I'm not sure you would be best for her, she is still young. I could not let her go for years yet, especially so far from all she knows."

"Of course my lord, I did not expect marriage tomorrow, I simply thought an engagement would benefit us both. I would have the ideal wife and you would marry off a daughter to a man so rich you did not have to pay a dowry." Jareth paused to let that last bit sink in.

A smile grew on the father's lips as he realized just what kind of deal he would be getting from such an arrangement. A daughter off his hands and not a cent out of his coffers, it was beautiful.

"I believe, my lord, you have just found yourself a wife." The Frenchman slapped Jareth affectionately on the back. "Congratulations, my boy!"

After a few days in the human world arranging the betrothal with Sarah's father Jareth returned to the Goblin City. In six years he was meant to return to take Sarah as his bride, his future father-in-law tried to shorten the wait but his wife remained stubborn, Sarah would not be ready until then. The Goblin King could not be happier at the prospect, finally the prophecy would be fulfilled and he would no longer have to wonder about it. In celebration he summoned The Priest to the castle.

"You wished to see me Your Majesty?"

"The time has come, dear Priest, to congratulate me."

The Priest looked confused, "Of course, My King, for wh-"

"I am betrothed to her, my friend." There was no need to elaborate.

"That is wonderful, Your Majesty, it is a time for celebration!"

"I would agree with you, but we have six years until the wedding and she is crowned Queen. I feel confident in my plan but there are still some things that could go wrong. Until she is my queen I cannot use my magic to protect her, she could die. I also have to watch for any chance she could find herself infatuated with some human." These worries would nag at him until it was all said and done.

"Yes, My King, I can see your point. We can only watch and wait, and have comfort in the fact it is written."

"What's written is written." Jareth said absentmindedly, a common response when The Book's prophecies are discussed.

"You will pull through this, Your Majesty. I have no doubt."

The six years came and went quickly for the Goblin King. He focused on his duties in his kingdom, he focused time on making the labyrinth harder, making it and himself more powerful. He attended parties and balls, took lovers and discarded them. He was as carefree as he was before he took the throne, without the prophecy weighing on him he could occupy his mind with the issues of his world. He still looked in on Sarah through his crystals, though not as much as he did before the betrothal, he did not think much about his lack of interest, his thoughts were focused on his kingdom.

On the eve of Sarah's sixteenth birthday he entered the long unused Queen's Chamber in the castle. It had been thousands of years since a Goblin King had a consort, the neglected room made that fact clear. With his magic he transformed the room from a dull, musty mess into a chamber that he thought would please Sarah. From watching her he knew the colors she favored, the types of flowers she liked and used that to his advantage. The purples and greens that dominated the tapestries on the wall made the room look regal yet warm and inviting, unlike that drafty castle she lived in now.

When the time came to return to the human world he once again donned the rather boring clothes the humans favored and prepared himself for the wedding festivities. He would have preferred a quick and quiet affair so he could slip away with her without making nice with the locals but he had been watching her enough to know a grand celebration was in the works.

The celebration was grand indeed, hours of ceremony were followed by hours of feasting and toasts. Jareth was growing rather tired of it all, parties could last for days in his world but when surrounded by humans and desperately trying to keep the guise up that he was one of them his tolerance for fun was short lived.

Jareth looked over at his new wife. Sitting deadly still next to him she looked pale and tired, her food barely touched. He realized that he had said maybe ten words to her the entire day. She seemed aware of his gaze, she blushed and looked down at her hands. As he studied her he tried to understand his feelings about the young girl. She was beautiful, no doubt, and from his spying he knew she was kind and intelligent, a bit timid at times. He felt connected to her of course and very protective, but he did not love her. Admiration, definitely, and perhaps deeper feelings would grow with time. He thought it rather odd that his proclaimed soulmate did not stir more profound feelings within him. He sighed at that thought and stood, offering his hand to his young bride. She tentatively placed her hand on his arm and stood next to him, eyes demurely lowered to the floor.

"I would like to steal you a way for a moment, I doubt we will be missed." The festivities were taking on a chaotic feel, he could tell she was as tired of his as he.

"Yes, my lord." The response was barely above a whisper, she seemed reluctant to be alone with him, the thought made Jareth sigh.

He led her through the chaos and into a small room, still near enough to the party to hear if they were being missed.

He turned to her as she dropped her hand from his arm, once again she looked down at the floor, head slightly bowed, she looked completely calm except for her hands clutching each other in front of her stomach. Jareth smiled at her, trying to think of the best way to calm her.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked softly.

"No, my lord, I am nervous and the day's events have tired me."

"I can understand that." He chuckled, his little wife was honest.

"I am nervous about what is to happen tonight, my lord." She seemed stunned with herself for having admitted it, her face began to turn a mottled red.

Jareth couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, "I'm sorry, my apologies my lady. You do not have to fear tonight, I am a patient man. I am in no rush to force myself upon you."

She seemed to relax a bit at that, "I do not want to offend you, my lord, but you are a stranger. I have not spent much time around men, other than my father."

"I am glad to hear it, since we have been promised to each other for so long."

"I am curious, my lord, where do you come from?" Once her worries of consummation were allayed she became more open to him.

"I come from a place far from here. It is very different, but I know you are meant to be there."

"I hope to be a good wife to you, my lord."

"I'm sure you will be."

"Could you please tell me something of your home?" At last she looked up from the floor to him, the green eyes uncertain and searching.

Jareth thought for a moment, she had to find out at some point he thought, he couldn't keep the charade up much longer, "I can show you. Would you like to see?"

He held out his hand and waited, he couldn't just take her, she had to agree and go willingly. She stared at his hand, puzzled and slowly placed hers there.

"Yes."

With that they disappeared.

Fear and confusion tinged Sarah's voice, "Where are we? What is this place?" Her panicked breathes punctuating each question.

"Please, calm down, you are safe here. This is my kingdom." Jareth reached for her arms trying to still her, her eyes darted wildly around, searching for something familiar. They were on the edge of the labyrinth, from the small hill they could see the castle rising up in the distance. There was nothing of her father's castle in this strange place.

"I don't understand!? How did we get here!?" Despite his attempts her hysteria was mounting.

He tried to speak calmly, his own nerves becoming rattled by her reaction, this was not going as planned, "I am a king, all you see before you is my kingdom."

She looked to him, eyes wild, but trying to comprehend what he was saying, "King of what?"

"Goblins." There was no other way of saying it.

Her panic reemerged full force at that word, "HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

Screaming hysterically was not how Jareth wanted to introduce his subjects to their queen, they disappeared from the hill and reappeared in the newly furnished Queen's Chamber. The change of scenery did not help Sarah's mood. She threw herself at the door before Jareth could stop her, as soon as she entered the hallway she encountered several goblin servants going about their day, unaware their king had married. Her screams at the sight of them tore through the castle, she ran back into the room where Jareth was. He his mind was racing with how to fix this situation.

"Please, calm yourself Sarah." He reach her, holding her still.

"I want to go home, please, just let me go home, I can't live here with these monsters!"

"They're not monsters, they are my subjects. My world is filled with creatures like them, like me. You are to rule by my side."

"NO! Please take me back to my father, tell him anything, that you refuse to take me. Just don't make me stay here!" Tears streamed down her face, she collapsed on the floor.

Jareth knelt down beside her, "I'm not going to take you back, you will grow accustomed to this world, there are other humans here, though none of them have an equal rank. This is meant to be Sarah, you need to accept it. This is your home now."

More sobbing was all that answered him. At a loss as to what to do he quietly left the room and locked the door. Hopefully the shock will wear off, she was raised to be a wife, to accept her position in the world, he had to hope that her training would help her to concede to her fate.

Several days passed, Sarah refused to leave her room. She barely slept, passing the hours with fits of crying or staring blindly at the wall across from her bed. Afraid the sight of more goblins would cause another fit of hysterics Jareth used his magic to make sure there was always food and drink available in her room, though she never touched it. Even though she was in a room down the hall he watched her through his crystals, hoping for a sign that she would pull herself out of this state. The few goblins that had encountered her were sworn to secrecy, it could not get out to the other noble houses that the Goblin King had a crazed human running through the castle. At a complete loss he once again summoned The Priest.

Before the older fae could get a word out the Goblin King took him by the arm, "You have got to help, she is losing her mind in there!" Jareth dragged him to the door of the Queen's Chamber.

"Your Majesty, what do you mean?" Through the heavy wooden door the Priest could hear the sobbing of a woman.

"We married in her world, after I brought her here. She is terrified of the goblins, the labyrinth, of me." It was hard to admit to the Priest but any time Jareth entered her room she began shaking like a leaf, eyeing him like a wild animal.

"I will talk to her of course." The Priest gasped when Jareth unlocked the door with his magic, "You're locking her in there like a prisoner?! She's your wife, Your Majesty!"

"I don't know what else to do, at least with it locked she won't fear anyone but me coming in."

The Priest entered the cheery room, the miserable Queen before him on the disheveled bed, "Your Majesty, I am most pleased to see you."

She looked up from the bed, her eyes darted quickly to Jareth and then to him. She took in the older looking man in the simple robes, her eyes widened.

"Oh, Father, please help me!"

The Priest looked to the King in confusion, was she really so far gone she thought he was her father?

"Father is was they call religious men in the human world, you are dressed similar." Jareth explained

The young human threw herself at The Priest's feet and began praying in Latin. He looked once again to the King, at a loss as to how he could help. The desperate look on the Goblin King's face grieved The Priest, by telling Jareth the prophecy he had helped create this mess. He looked down at the frighten woman at his feet, he knelt down to her.

"There, there, you have nothing to fear here. We have been waiting for your arrival for some time." She clutched his hand frantically ask he spoke.

"I don't belong here, Father, he's evil." She whispered, eyes darting to her husband.

"No, Your Majesty, King Jareth is a great king, loved and admired by his subjects and the other rulers."

He eyes widened again, "There are more like him?!"

"Yes, My Queen, King Jareth rules one of the many kingdoms in our world, there are elves, other fae-", the woman's scream cut him off.

She began backing away from him as well as Jareth. Once she backed into a corner she kept pushing against it, as if she could push passed it if she tried hard enough.

The Priest looked to the King, "I do not know, My King, I did not think she would react this way, it is written."

Jareth seemed not to hear him, he simply stared at his new bride, quickly becoming insane at the shock of her new position. There was only one thing to do at this point. He walked toward her, ignoring her cries of fear, touched her shoulder and disappeared from the room.

It was the middle of the night in the human world, the newlyweds suddenly appeared in the empty tower room at the top of her father's castle. He let go of her once she steadied, she calmed considerably once she realized she was back home. He stood back and looked at her, wondering how he had managed to muck things up so horribly.

She walked to the open window and looked out to her familiar world. Her calmness was eerie, more frightening than the crying. She looked over to him, eyes wide and glassy. Once more she looked out the window.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I wish I had gone about this another way. I have brought you home now, as you wanted."

She was silent for a moment, still looking out into the night, "I am not going to be welcomed back home, I am married to you, whatever you are. My mother and father will see me as a failure if I am returned, rejected by my husband of less than a week. I will be seen as used goods."

Jareth was silent, he knew enough of her world to know the truth to what she said.

"I could return with you, to your world, a world full of monsters," she paused, "Queen of Monsters." She whispered to herself, shaking her head.

Sarah looked towards him, "I have another option."

"What would that be Sarah?" Jareth whispered from across the room.

She smiled slightly and without saying another word threw herself out the window, too quick for Jareth to react except to cry out in horror. He ran to the window to see his new wife, laying lifeless in the courtyard below, tremors of anger travelled through him. He heard the shouting of the inhabitants of the castle as they began to realize what had happened. It was enough to snap Jareth out of his daze, before the lord's men reached the tower room Jareth disappeared into his world.

The Priest had decided to wait until the King returned, wanting to make sure the fragile girl he encountered was alright. The door to the King's office burst open, startling him from his thoughts. Jareth walked in anger radiating from him. Without looking Priest's way he pointed to him.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT!" A roar of thunder punctuated the demand.

"Your Majesty, I was waiting to find out what happened to the Queen." He nervously said as he stared at Jareth's back, the king was looking out the barred window.

"There is no Queen." His voice was low and laced with poison, he left the window and sat at his desk, his head in his hands as he looked at the wooden surface.

"I don't understand, how can that be."

"She found a way out of our marriage, she threw herself out a window. She chose death." The King struggled to get the words out.

The Priest gasped, horrified, this could not have been what the prophecy had meant. He didn't expect it to be easy but this, it was unimaginable, "I am at a loss, Your Majesty, I cannot believe-how terrible." He was at a complete loss for words, he stood there dumbfounded.

"I told you to leave, I want no more of this damn prophecy. I don't care if it's written, I refuse it." Jareth looked up to the Priest, who was startled by what he saw. The identical bright blue eyes of the Goblin King were forever changed, one eye appeared at always, the other was swallowed up by blackness, all but a thin ring of blue remained. The Priest knew what that meant, though he had never seen it. The aftermath of what had happened would permanently change him. Darkness had found its way into the good King's soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Labyrinth!**

 **I am happy to say this chapter is not as dark as the last. I hope I didn't scare some of you off with chapter 3. We are inching closer to the Sarah we all know and love!**

 **Music helps me write-a future scene I have been working on was helped along by** _ **My Favorite Faded Fantasy**_ **by Damian Rice.**

Chapter 4

Days passed from one to the next. The old Priest watched as Jareth embraced the darkness that crept inside him that terrible day. He continued to rule over the Goblin Kingdom but his patience for the creatures had noticeably diminished, he was quicker to anger, often sending his subjects to the oubliettes that dotted the labyrinth or banishment to the bog.

Along with his demeanor the Goblin King's appearance change as well. The ruling class of their world tended to dress in bright colors and intricately designed clothing, before Jareth was included in this practice but lately his clothing consisted of muted colors of black, dark blues and greys, giving him the look of a dangerous falcon among peacocks. He began leaving his kingdom more frequently than before, attending parties of the less than respectable ranks of the upper classes, the castle once ran like a well-oiled machine, now it often fell into chaos in his absence. The labyrinth, reacting to the actions and emotions of its ruler became more dangerous than ever before, storms seemed to hang in constant threat over the entire Goblin City.

The changes in Jareth seemed to enthrall his fellow nobles, the brooding Goblin King was the topic of conversation at every ball and dinner party, whether he attended or not. Whispers over what could have caused the change, especially the telltale mismatched eyes. Before he had always been a popular member of society, charming and handsome, everyone wanted to be counted among his friends. The new, darker Jareth was just as desired, possibly even more so, his change was seen as an interesting development in an often stagnant society. The married and single women were regularly sending invitations to him, subtly and not so subtly implying the desire to begin an affair. He made no attempt to hide these liaisons, in fact, he often seemed to go out of his way to act contemptuous to his friends and family, but no matter what he did he could not seem to earn their contempt.

Once a year the Priest would request and audience with King Jareth and every year it would be denied. Jareth seemed to have truly chosen to turn his back on his destiny.

In the King's bedchamber flickers of light danced across the shadowy room, lighting the stern King's face as he stared into the fireplace. That damned Priest had requested to speak with him once again, he had ignored the plea as always. He had no more time for that old fool and his book. Every time the prophecy entered his mind he could not stop picturing that poor girl, unnaturally sprawled on the courtyard ground, unseeing eyes staring back at him. Every party he attended, every lover he took was an attempt to wipe the memory from his mind. She had been too young, too sheltered to have been thrown into a world she never knew existed. Now it seemed he was determined to become the monster she had accused him of being.

No matter how hard he would try to resist, on nights like this when he was alone with his thoughts he would find himself saying her name, once again searching for her. It had worried him how long it had taken to find her, he was afraid her final desperate act was keeping her from being reborn. It took one hundred and fifty years but finally the crystals offered an image of a new born baby.

Born to a slightly prosperous merchant in Northern Italy she was the youngest of several daughters, she was adored by her older sisters and grew to be a happy, gentle little girl. Jareth began visiting her town in owl form, desperately looking for any sign of damage from her past life. Fortunately, she seemed to have no memory of it and his worry eased a bit. Sarah was a fearless little thing, helping injured wild animals and defending smaller children when tormented by the older bully in town.

Though he tried to spy undetected but it was not long before the little animal lover noticed the large white faced owl with mismatched eyes that always seemed to be up and about during the day. Every day she would look toward the trees for him and smile, waving hello when she spotted him. Though he tried to harden himself where she was concerned he could not help but admire her. She seemed to know he was not exactly as he looked to be, she would often speak to him as if she knew he could understand her completely. Regardless, he had no intentions of trying to make her his Queen, the risks were too great. The little girl entertained him, she was so different from the jaded members of court, he couldn't keep himself from watching.

As she moved to adulthood Jareth wondered who she would end up marrying. She had grown lovely, her green eyes setting her apart from her brown eyed family. Many of the men and boys of the town and neighboring villages seemed to have set their sights on her, unfortunately for them she showed no interest in any man.

One afternoon Jareth found himself perched on a tree branch outside her family's kitchen window when a very interesting topic of conversation developed between Sarah and her mother.

"How many days in a row has it been that the butcher's son has walked you home my little one?" Her mother had noticed the young man several times in the last month. Ridiculous boy, Jareth thought to himself, the animals his father sold had more brains that that idiot.

Sarah seemed to agree with him, rolling her eyes she looked toward her mother, "Please, don't start with him Mama, he was so wretched toward me when we were children I could never think of him any other way, I keep expecting him to pull my hair."

Her mother chuckled, "You are too picky Sarah, you have to marry someone, all your sisters have, it's your turn."

"No, I think perhaps I am meant for a different life." The statement made Jareth inch closer to the open window, what could she mean?

"What kind of life would that be my little princess?" Her mother was thoroughly amused at the idea there was any other kind of life.

"I just believe I am meant for something bigger than marriage to a village boy." The owl outside seemed to nod in agreement.

"What is bigger than marriage and family?"

Sarah paused, deciding just how she wanted to answer, "I believe I am meant for someone else." Jareth was so shocked by the declaration he was amazed he didn't morph into his normal self, the Goblin King hanging from a tree branch.

"Who daughter?" Her mother seemed as puzzled as Jareth. Could she know, did she have memories of the past after all?

"God, Mama. I have been going to the church and speaking to the priests there, I think I am meant to be a nun. In that life I can help the sick and poor, I can continue to save animals. No husband would allow me that."

Jareth was as stunned as her mother, he found himself perched on the window sill, trying to see if she was completely serious. A life closed away? He knew enough about the human world to know that convent life was not always easy, he could not imagine the shining young woman before him locked away from the world. It seemed he did not have to wait long for such an event to take place. Before long Sarah was carted off to a convent miles from the world she grew up in. She seemed genuine in her desire to take the veil, she had been right after all, she had sensed she was not meant for marriage to a human, religion was the only logical answer in her mind. She knew nothing of Goblin Kings and magic books that told the future.

He continued to watch as Sarah flourished in her new home. As the years passed she became a favorite of the young novices sent to the convent. He watched as she did exactly what she desired, helped the sick and poor animal and human alike. Happiness seemed to shine out of her, her austere life in the convent was not the dark and lonely life he had envisioned. He felt a lightness enter him, the feeling of contentment when someone you care about is truly happy. Despite knowing she was safe and cared for Jareth continued to follow her. The other nuns joked with her about her feathered admirer, her little protector. Sarah would often leave little tidbits of food for him, speaking to him softly as she inched toward him, though he never let her touch him, no matter how many times her hand reached out he would not allow her that.

Humans age so fast when you are a near immortal creature. It seemed only days had passed when he realized Sarah's face was no longer smooth but lined with creases. Her green eyes began to fail her and her daily chores became harder to complete. One day she did not appear in the convent gardens for her daily walk. Jareth flew to the small window he knew looked into her small bedroom. Several of the other nuns were kneeling on the stone floor, praying quietly. Sarah, still in bed, opened her eyes at the soft fluttering of owl wings. She looked toward him, and softly smiled. She tried to lift her hand in his direction, but the effort was too much for her and it fell back onto the bed. The owl hesitantly entered the room, afraid of being shooed out by the other nuns but no one paid him any attention but Sarah.

He inched toward her on the simple bedside table, at a loss of what to do for her. Once again she lifted her hand, he stared into her cloudy eyes then tilted his head toward her. He closed his eyes as he felt the gentle brush of her hand.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Jareth's eyes opened in shock as he heard the dry whisper of her voice, he looked toward her, did she know?

She seemed to read his thoughts, smiling as best she could, "I was not ready, Your Majesty, the time will come." Sarah closed her eyes and Jareth felt a change in the air, there was one less soul in the room.

The Goblin King returned to his castle, pacing the stone floor of his bedchamber. How could she have known? Or was it the rambling of a woman near death? No, Jareth knew that she had sensed something about him since she was a young girl. She did not fear him or think him a monster it seemed, perhaps the time had come to try again. Possibly, the next time it would work out. No, he argued to himself, was it worth the risk of causing her pain by dragging her into his world? He had not interfered with her life this time, there was no plotting, no tricks, and she had lived well. She had been happy in the life she chose, not the life chosen for her in a different world. He vowed to himself to leave her alone, she was better off without him. No more watching, no more crystals or visits to the human world in order to see her, it was the only way. With that thought he left the room, intending to dull the ache that formed in his heart by throwing himself into the wild debauchery he had become known for.

 _Three Hundred and Forty-One Years Later…_

In a city hospital a young mother holds her new daughter for the first time. She looks up from the small face to her husband who seems as enthralled with the little one as she is.

"What shall we name her? None of the names we talked about suit her." She said a little troubled, a baby has to have a name.

"I don't know, Penelope?" The father asked, softly stroking the baby's dark hair.

"No, definitely not," the mother looked back down at the sleeping new born, "I think I know."

"Yes?"

"Sarah, her name is, Sarah."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Priest of the Book found himself waiting, once again, for the cry of a child to ring through the High Castle. Children in the ruling classes were few and far between. Each set of parents waiting anxiously to see if their child would be destined for power. When the wailing reached his ears he look to the Book, which began to glow brightly.

 **Ninian**

 **Son of Nechtan, the King of Daemons**

Oh dear, thought Priest as he watched the burning letters fade to black. No title for the new baby was revealed. It was not uncommon, not everyone was destined to rule. When this happened to the child of a King they were often put to work in their parents' kingdom, or if they were particularly talented, they would be utilized as ambassadors to other kingdoms, or sent to serve the High King as he saw fit. King Nechtan was not going to take such news lightly, he had had great hopes for his son, most likely his only child. Well, no use putting off disappointing news thought the priest, as he went to close the book. As he reached the threshold of the room he heard a heavy thud, turning around he saw the Book laying open. Puzzled, he went to close it once again but stopped when he saw the page it had opened to.

 **Sarah**

 **Human**

 **Ruler of Goblins**

 **Protector of the Labyrinth**

 **Soulmate of the King**

It felt like an accusation, that page staring at him. His position as The One Priest of the Book meant he was bound to fulfill whatever the Book foretold, and he had given up on this particular revelation.

"What do you want me to do? I can't do anything without him and he won't look at me, let alone speak to me!" He scowled at the book, as if it was going to argue its point. He sighed at his ridiculousness of yelling at the page and reached to close the book, placing his hand over the human's name. Once again faces with green eyes flashed through his mind, finally pausing on one face in particular.

A young girl with thick dark hair was playing in her bedroom, dolls and play clothes strewn around her. Books filled a shelf, stories from his world, magic and fairies, princesses and heroes, ancient myths and so on. The Priest realized the book was trying to tell him to act, that this little girl could be the Goblin Queen of the prophecy. If only he could get Jareth's attention, otherwise these visions were pointless. Priest closed the book and left to tell King Nechtan news he most definitely did not want to hear.

Late that night, after repeating Prince Ninian's lack of kingdom more times than he cared to remember Priest entered his rooms, ready for bed. He looked to the many books that lined the walls of his chamber, looking for something dull enough to help lull him to sleep. A small red book wedged between two large, brown leather bound treatises caught his attention. He didn't remember the little book being part of his collection, perhaps it was left by the prior Priest. He eased it out of its hiding place and opened it to a random page. It was an historic account of a young human woman that had beaten the Labyrinth before the portals where closed. In those days there were many more runners than today, King Jareth had been in power almost a thousand years at this point and had only had to deal with a handful of runners, all had failed. The human world had pushed such stories as Goblin Kings and unwanted children to the realm of make believe, Priest paused at this thought. An idea struck him, he read the essay cover to cover then went through, making changes here and there with his magic to make it read more like a story than a factual account. He smiled at the genius of it, he knew of a little girl in the human world that would enjoy a story of a brave girl and a goblin king. He just needed to figure a way to get it to her.

Jareth was out of the question, he had given up on his meeting requests a century ago, there was no way he would participate in such a scheme. Other than the Goblin King the High King was the only one in their world that could travel freely between the worlds, the only other instances were goblins that accompanied their king or the increasingly infrequent occasions where a human had the power and the knowledge to summon one through their increasingly rare brand of magic. He couldn't wait for someone to be summoned and he would never trust a goblin to complete such an errand without causing havoc and likely terrorizing the young human in the process. It seemed hopeless until he remembered that King Drest, the former Goblin King was alive and well. Though he was no longer the king he still had the ability to travel between the worlds, it was a long shot but Priest couldn't think of any other way.

The former king looked mystified by the elderly Priest's request, "Why in the world should I travel to the human world to deliver a package like some errand boy?" He tilted his head waiting for an answer, like Jareth he had the wild hair of the fae, though unlike Jareth's blonde, Drest's was a ruddy brown. His intelligent brown eyes squinted a bit as he looked at Priest, trying to figure out just what all this was about.

Priest had requested an audience with the old king as soon as possible, travelling to his palace near the goblin kingdom's border with the Elf's dominion. Now he found himself in front of the King, without a plan in place.

"Please, Your Majesty, I would not ask if I did not think it utterly important."

"What's in the little package exactly?" Drest had no desire to return to the human world, he found them inferior in all ways, only slightly more tolerable than those damn goblins he spent centuries ruling over.

Priest did not want to give up that piece of information, it would be best to keep as much as of the plan secret if he could, "Nothing dangerous, Your Majesty, actually I think its an old relic of the human world, it should probably go back to where it came from."

King Drest clearly did not believe the old priest, "Then why not just throw it out? If its from the humans its owner is long gone."

Scrambling for something to convince the king Priest paused, "I know who it belongs to, I saw a vision when I touched it."

Drest's eyes widened, "You have visions?" Though magic was commonplace visions were a rare power, those before him that admitted to seeing visions often ended up captives of power hungry rulers that wanted to use the ability to their advantage.

"Just the one, Your Majesty, a rather useless vision I know, but since I had it I feel strongly that I need to help fulfill it." That was the most truthful thing you've said all day Priest thought to himself.

Drest made a sound of agreement, "I see your point. Luckily for you I can get the package to whoever it is without having to step foot in that damned world."

"Your Majesty?"

"Did you think all the Goblin Kings personally attended to the taking of all the Unwanted? Hell, back in my day I wouldn't have had time for anything else. Jareth only attends to it personally because of his silly fascination with the creatures." Drest gestured for him to follow him from the office to an adjoining room. The room was barren except for a glowing form in the center. A large crystal orb of swirling blues, greens and whites, it was beautiful.

"Every Goblin King goes about it differently, but this gave me the ability to transport the Unwanted to the castle without having to move through the worlds myself. It also allowed me to look in on the runners after they were returned to their world." King Drest seemed very proud of his creation, admiring it openly while the other man stood there dumbfounded.

"How does it work, Your Majesty?"

Drest looked up at the Priest, "Think about who the package belongs to, reach into the crystal and wait."

Priest tentatively reached a hand out to the swirling mass in front of him, expecting to hit its hard surface he was amazed when his hand entered it without resistance.

The King chuckled, "It won't bite. Now continue thinking of the person, a name, a face, whatever you can to help find them."

Priest watched as colors swirled around his hand, trying to keep his focus on the little girl he was trying to reach. He felt the warmth of magic travelling up his arm, entering his mind. After several minutes the swirling stopped and an image emerged of a dark bedroom, a small form was laying in the bed, covered to the chin with a quilt. The Priest smiled and looked to the former king.

Drest nodded, proud of his invention, "Now simply place the package inside and let it go. It will do the rest."

Priest followed the directions and once he let go of the little book the sphere began to swirl again, glowing bright and then fading back into the swirling colors of before. The book was gone, hopefully it had worked.

As they left the room King Drest reached out and grabbed Priest by the shoulder, forcing him to look the King in the eye, "Now, my friend, I have done this for you. If you tell a soul of what you saw here I will deny it with every breath and you will face the consequences alone, we both know you are not meant to have anything to do with the human world."

"Of course, Your Majesty, not a word. Thank you, My King." Priest bowed to the old ruler, realizing he had put himself in a vulnerable positon. Satisfied, Drest nodded his head and Priest left his palace as quick as he possibly could. Now all he could do was wait for a sign that it had worked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, though a few short lines from it appear in this chapter**.

 **Hi! Someone familiar has entered the story, I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6

" _The Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl_ …"

Jareth paused as he looked over the endless stack of correspondence he received daily, the little voice seemed to come from nowhere. He looked around for the possible source but when none could be found he shrugged and went back to looking over his schedule. It looked to be a boring afternoon, though he did have the evening with the beautiful Caoimhe to look forward to. Her family had no current kingdom but were extremely wealthy. It was well known Caoimhe's parents were hoping for a marriage to a king. Their daughter had no qualms about using her many charms to try to convince a royal that she would make the perfect wife. While Jareth enjoyed the many nights she spent trying to convince him of this he had no interest in marriage but was perfectly content to keep her bed warm until someone else seemed a better candidate.

"Your Majesty," Caoimhe purred when Jareth appeared in her bedchamber that evening, "I expected you so much sooner."

"You must forgive me, my lovely, my duties kept me away." He smiled seductively at her, walking slowly to the bed she was draped across.

"Your duties here are being neglected, how very bad of a king." She sat up to reach for him, grey eyes smoky with desire, red hair falling over her shoulders.

"Then I must do my best to make up for my failures." Just as he leaned into the fae woman he was taken aback.

" _Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be…"_

"What the hell!" Jareth pulled away from his companion and looked around the room, that damn voice again. Where was it coming from!?

Caoimhe sat up on the bed perturbed the attention had been taken away from her, "Your Majesty, whatever is the matter?"

"Did you hear that? That voice?"

Caoimhe scoffed, "There was no voice, you and I are the only ones here."

Jareth knew he heard it, the same little voice coming from everywhere and nowhere. He stood in the middle of the room, seemingly unaware of the annoyed woman staring at his back.

"Come back to bed, I'll make you forget all about whatever's troubling you." She stretched on the bed seductively, hoping to recapture the King's attention.

Jareth permitted her the barest of glances before turning away again, "No, there is something I need to do…" He didn't even finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"I swear, Jareth! If you leave I will never allow you another chance in my bed!" Her eyes snapped in anger.

"If that's the way you want to play it my dear then by all means." He smirked at her angry face and disappeared.

Jareth appeared in his bedroom trying to sort out just what was going on. It was expected he would hear the voices of those wishing away children but this was not the case. The words were all wrong for that. The voice was that of a child, it sounded like a story, a story where he played an important role. He began to pace the room, as he often did when troubled by something. After a few minutes and several echoes of " _Goblin King_ " ringing through his head he looked up and paused, his eyes narrowed at a realization. Jareth let out an exasperated sigh as his flicked his wrist, about to perform a spell he had not used in nearly three hundred and fifty years.

"Sarah." He bit out, unable to stop the contempt from his voice. Please, not this again, he thought.

The Goblin King watched as an image was revealed in the crystal ball. A girl, perhaps eight or nine, with long dark hair was running through a garden. She was wearing a costume several sizes too big and a slightly crinkled crown made of gold paper. In her hand was a small red book with gold leaf lettering, _Labyrinth_ was all it said. Jareth looked up from the crystal, where the hell did she get that? Jareth knew the answer of course.

"That damn Priest." He mumbled to himself.

Priest returned to the altar room, head bowed wearily after enduring a very long meeting with the High King. He didn't think the meetings were necessary, it seemed the High King only insisted on them in order to complain about every single creature in all the kingdoms. Lost in these thoughts he did not immediately notice the owl perched on a chair back, staring at him.

Priest stopped short and bowed, "It's been a long time, Your Majesty." He stayed there with his head bowed until he could see the Goblin King's feet settle on the floor.

Jareth closed the distance between him and the Priest, towering over the smaller man. Priest met the fuming King's eyes, refusing to react to Jareth's attempts at intimidation.

"I would like you to explain just what the hell you think you were doing."

Priest had to stop himself from reacting to the quick movement of Jareth's hand, a crystal appeared in the King's hand.

"Sarah." Jareth said the name as if it were the worst of curses, his eyes trained on the Priest, waiting for him to see what he had discovered.

Priest had to reach a hand up to cover the smile that emerged when he realized his plan had worked. The little girl in his vision was dancing before him in the orb, red book in hand. He stole a glance at Jareth, clearly he didn't think this was as happy a moment as Priest did.

"I do not get your meaning, My King." Priest said as innocently as he could, it only enraged Jareth more.

"Do you think me stupid?! I told you I wanted nothing more to do with that girl and that damn prophecy! Common sense should have told you to drop it! What an old fool you are!" Jareth began pacing, his agitation driving him mad.

Priest did nothing but watch the King work his way around the room a few times before responding. Perhaps the truth would be the best course of action.

"I had a vision of her."

Jareth paused at the sound of his voice, waiting for further elaboration.

"I had an idea. I could see she enjoys stories about creatures from our world, she seems to live more in her make believe worlds than her own. I thought perhaps she would enjoy a story about the Goblin King and his labyrinth. I found the book in my library, it was a historical account of a woman that once beat the labyrinth long before you or I were born, I changed some of it to make it read like a fiction. I thought it would make it easier."

"Make what easier, pray tell." The annoyed King new the answer but waiting for Priest to say the words.

"I thought it would make it easier for when the time came to make her your Queen."

"Well, since I have no intention of making her or any other Queen it seems your efforts are pointless." Jareth once again took up his pacing.

"I thought perhaps if she had no fear of you, if she knew of you beforehand, even in a story she thinks is make believe, she would accept her position here easier than in the past." It was the first time Priest even hinted at the past disaster that had been Jareth's days long marriage to Sarah. Magic snapped through the air as Jareth clinched his jaw at the intimation.

"Don't you ever speak of that to me again." His voice came out in a harsh whisper, his anger barely contained.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I know it was painful for-" Jareth waved his hand to stop him from finishing the sentence.

"Stop." Jareth walked to the window, preparing to return to owl form, then paused and looked back.

"How did you get the book to the human world? Your position does not allow communication with their world.

Priest straighten himself up and looked Jareth in the eye.

"I will not say."

Jareth cocked his head to the side, "You dare to defy me?"

"I felt it was for the best, My King. I am bound to fulfill what the book reveals. You do not have authority over me."

Jareth was not used to having people stand up to him, even the other kings disliked to disappoint him. He stood there a moment, amazed a priest was the one to stand up to him. The other fae took the opportunity to ask a question.

"Your Majesty, how did you know?"

The sound of the Priest's voice broke Jareth's line of thought, he looked at the older fae, annoyance clear on his face, "I can hear her. Every time she reads my name I can hear it. Was that part of your plan? To drive me insane? She's read the damned book four times today. I can only hope she will tire of it soon."

Priest couldn't help but laugh slightly at Jareth's aggravation, that would be annoying.

"I'm terribly sorry, My King, that was not my intention. Surely someone with your powers can figure out a way to block it."

"I'm the villain in the book I noticed. I don't turn children into goblins Priest, you know that."

Priest shrugged at the minor elaboration on his part, "You'll have to forgive me again, Your Majesty, I had to make it sound like one of her stories. You as you are, well, you're not really a villain are you?"

Jareth simply rolled his eyes and morphed into the tan and white owl, taking flight for the tower window. Priest watch him until he was a barely visible dot in the horizon, he chuckled to himself. Perhaps the sound of Sarah in his head was exactly what Jareth needed to convince him there was no escaping one's destiny.

Though he vowed not to, Jareth could not help but look in on the little dark haired girl from time to time. He had managed to block out her reading, a relief, since there seemed to be no chance of her tiring of it. Everywhere she went she seemed to have the book, and she would play out the scenes at home any chance she had. He once again found himself spending time in the human world, a vigilant owl that seemed to always be around. Though this time Sarah didn't seem to take notice of him. She was much too interested in her world of make believe and play acting. Her mother it seemed, was a stage actress that encouraged her daughter's wild imagination, while her father repeatedly tried to interest his little girl in activities that involved other children, Sarah had no interested in girls or boys her own age. The world in her head was just too intriguing. Jareth watched with pity as Sarah dove into her world of make believe even more when her mother ran off with another man, leaving the little girl that idolized her alone with a father that did not seem to understand her. Jareth hated to watch it all unfold but could not keep away, if he was able he would have taken her into his world. Surely she would be happier there, in the world of her dreams than the lonely life she was living in her reality.

Years went on and Jareth continued to watch, every night he would look into his crystals, making sure she was home and secure. More often than he would like to see, he would watch troubled as she cried herself to sleep, holding onto a picture of her mother.

As the years passed, he watched as she grew from a pretty little girl into a beautiful young woman. The pain of losing her mother to someone else seem to grow stronger as she watched her father fall in love with another woman and marry. The new wife seemed to truly want to be there for her headstrong step-daughter but she could not seem to understand Sarah or where her anger was coming from. Jareth knew enough of humans to know during their teenage years they became quite volatile. The only thing that seemed to make Sarah happy was when she could immerse herself into the world of her fairy tales.

She was so otherworldly, Jareth thought as he watched her, the attention she began to receive from the boys in her school did not seem to interest her. The girls her age thought her strange and would often tease and talk about her. None of that seemed to bother her, she was so completely engrossed in the world of her mind. Her family, including a new step-brother, seemed to be nothing but annoying distractions from her imagination.

By the time she turned fifteen Jareth realized his feelings about the girl had begun to change. He still saw her as a child but his interest in her only seemed to increase over time. Did he love her? He thought of that question more and more recently, no, he did not love her. Though the tenderness he felt for her in the past did seem to be growing. He would catch himself thinking of her throughout the day, at parties and dinners with other nobles he would see a dress or the jewelry of one of the women and think how much Sarah would enjoy such things. He was beginning to think that maybe, possibly, there was a chance the prophecy could be fulfilled this time, but that time was far off.

Then one night, as Jareth began to prepare for a formal dinner at the palace of the High King he heard a familiar voice echo through the room.

" _I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now_."

Well, Jareth thought, this was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Labyrinth, but only nine months until Christmas so maybe then ;).

Author's Note: I have to admit, this one was a little harder to write than all the others. It's not my favorite but don't give up if you're not a huge fan of this one please! The next chapter is already in the works and has been very fun to write.

" _In this age of grand illusion_

 _You walked into my life_

 _Out of my dreams…"_

-David Bowie

"… _desire urges me on, while fear bridles me…"_

-Giordano Bruno

Chapter 7

Before he knew it Jareth was standing in the pastel hell Sarah's father and step-mother called their bedroom, a few of his goblin subjects around him to keep up appearances. He smirked as she recognized who it was standing before her. He was quite impressed as her shock quickly passed, she was a bit frightened of course but more worried over the fate of her little brother than anything else. How very brave she was, defying him so easily. He was a bit surprised she declined him when she was offered her dreams, her head was so often in the clouds he assumed she would jump at the chance to escape her world. Oh well, he thought, this could be fun after all. He knew in her version of things he was meant to be a bit of a villain. Well, it would be a pity to disappoint her.

It seemed she was determined to play this whole thing out. Be my guest, he mused, in thirteen hours this will be all over. Surely in that amount of time she would succumb to him, she was so enamored with the idea of the labyrinth there was no way she would refuse him in the end. She just needed time to play the heroine, in a few hours she would become so frustrated she'd give up and he could get exactly what he wanted. He was a bit thrilled by the whole scenario he had to admit. She was so determined, refusing to show him any sign of fear in her green eyes. In the meantime, it was quite fun to play a villain.

 _Several hours later…_

Things were not going exactly to plan. In all her spoiled complaining about how unfair this all was she was doing far too well. As Jareth watched her through his crystals he was amazed at how far she had gotten. He was beginning to suspect the labyrinth was actually helping her along, and that damned dwarf wasn't making things any better. In all his time as King no one had gotten as far as she had, it was beginning to worry him. He hadn't planned on her actually finishing in time, he may not have the ability to cause her any real harm but that damn dwarf was going to get his in the end.

Despite his worries he could help but be amazed at how she seemed to accept the creatures of his world, he had seen runners nearly lose their sanity at the sight of the goblins. Not his Sarah though, her introduction into his world did not seem to faze her, she seemed completely in her element as she wandered her way through the maze. When her and that dwarf (whatever his name was) found their way out of the oubliette he had had enough of sitting back and watching. He needed to throw a little bit of a challenge her way, perhaps thirteen hours had been a bit generous. How he loved to watch the fire snap in her eyes as she watched the clock's hands move forward. How fun it was to tease her, maybe a visit from the cleaners was in order, it seemed like something her story book Goblin King would do. As he threw the crystal into the darkness he silently cast a spell to create a false wall appear, it should give out just in time…

 _A few hours after that…_

Even with him shaving several hours off her time she was still getting too close to the castle for comfort. On top of that she was beginning to collect the oddest assortment of creatures to help her along. While she seemed to pass through her world without much interest in those around her she seemed determined to make a friend of everyone she met here. While that boded well for the future queen, Jareth thought, it was not helping him much in this situation. Of course, those damn fireys near the bog took things too far, he didn't know why he had agreed to allow them a place inside the kingdom walls. Those creatures were totally unpredictable, if they had harmed a hair on her head that would have been it for them. He'd like to see how much fun they would have in the no man's land between his kingdom and dominion of the daemons.

On the bright side, he had managed to corner that dwarf alone long enough to give him the enchanted peach, he would prefer not to go to extremes but desperate times and all that. Once Sarah took a bite of it she would find herself in the most vivid of dreams, her deepest, most secret desires would be revealed, desires that she wasn't even aware of and then she forget all about Toby. He had to admit, he was dying of curiosity at just what that dream will reveal.

He watched in his crystals as Sarah took the peach from Heggle. Sitting up on the throne, eager to see exactly what was going on in that pretty little head. He smiled slightly as she took a bite, what he saw next nearly floored him. He was at the center of her dream, as the scene played out it became clear. Her young mind was beginning to understand attraction and desire, she feared and longed for something she hadn't quite comes to grips with. Jareth couldn't stop a laugh from escaping him, the poor precious thing, how very confusing that all must be. Well, this was good news, she seemed perfectly content dancing with him in her dreams. With a twist of his hand the orb disappeared, no need to watch anymore, things were going far better now. As he left his office to go check that the goblins were still caring for the baby he couldn't help but hum the tune that played out in Sarah's fantasy, what a lovely song, he smiled, it may be his new favorite.

Unfortunately, his good mood had not lasted for long. He sat alone in his office, hours after Sarah had eluded him yet again. He looked back on the recent events, trying to find out just what went wrong. How had she managed it? Sitting in the ornate chair behind the desk, one hand propping his chin up as he brooded, the only sound in the room was the sound of his other hand drumming on the wooden desk's surface. Nine hundred and eighty-six years, that's how long he had known about the prophecy, and for nine hundred and eighty-six years she had evaded him. Though this game of cat and mouse had been far more enjoyable any of the times before. He still would not let himself think of the last time he had brought her to this world, it was a time he would forever block from entering his thoughts.

Yes, this time had been much different. He had always felt a pull to her, he expected it since they were so intricately connected, but he noticed a change in his feelings as he watched her make her way to his castle. Though he knew it would be best for him if she lost he couldn't stop the feeling of pride every time she overcame an obstacle. She was so clever, so strong, her soul had seemed to have matured and completed itself. He noticed that feeling of connection and admiration was changing as she slowly inched her way to the center of the labyrinth.

He closed his eyes and groaned at how the end had played out. With mere minutes left he became desperate to change her mind about staying. He found himself offering her dreams to her yet again and worst of all he heard himself begging for her love. He buried his head in his hands at the thought, but he had to be honest with himself, it was true. In the last several hours the simple desire to fulfill the ancient prophecy that had motivated and tormented him all these years had changed. He loved her, and that was better motivation than some dusty old book. But she remained steadfast, she recited the lines from her storybook as he watched the time run out. She had already won, her words were pointless but he listened just the same, just to keep her there a bit longer.

A knock at the door interrupted his brooding, "Enter." He said quietly, knowing who was on the other side. The Priest entered slowly, surely the gossip had reached the High Castle, that King Jareth had lost his first runner, but there was no way he could know who it was.

Jareth gave him a quick glance before drawing his attention back to the empty fireplace, it had been in this very room all those centuries ago that he had first heard of a girl named Sarah.

"Did you hear about the runner today?" His voice was surprisingly calm for how he felt.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I'm sure you're disappointed. How can I help you?" Priest had nothing to do with the labyrinth and was at a loss as to why he had been summoned.

"Do you know who the runner was?" He looked to Priest, wondering if he would be able to put it all together.

Priest looked back at the King for several moments before his eyes widened as the thought dawned on him, "No, it couldn't have been!"

"See what your meddling with little red books has done." Though part of him wanted to throttle the older man he kept himself calm, it was all a means to an end.

"I didn't think she'd do such a thing as to wish away a child, Your Majesty, you must believe me."

"Yes, I'm sure you had the best intentions. What's done is done, she beat the labyrinth and is now home, safe in her bed. She refused me Priest."

"Anything I can do to help, Your Majesty, this can be seen as a small set back. She is very young still, perhaps in a few years…" He trailed off, lost to how to remedy the situation. He expected Jareth to once again swear off anything to do with the human.

"Don't worry Priest, I'm not done trying. I wanted to reassure you, I knew you would hear the gossip and put two and two together. I have time to think something up."

Priest smiled at the King, "What was she like, Your Majesty?" Ever since meeting that poor frightened child all those centuries ago he wondered if she would ever recover.

Jareth smiled at the question, "Strong-willed, spoiled, intelligent, kind," he paused, "beautiful." The last word was merely a whisper, his new feelings were rather overwhelming.

"Spoiled, Your Majesty?" That didn't bode well.

The Goblin King chuckled, "Yes, she kept complaining that the whole situation was unfair. As if a child knows about unfairness."

Priest smiled back at the King, "Children, Your Majesty. They can't help it."

"I know, Priest. I do have a question for you though."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"The last lines of that little book of yours, did you write them?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"So you put it in her head that her _will was as strong, and her kingdom as great_?" He quoted.

"Well, yes I did. The girl in the book defeats the Goblin King, I thought it fitting." Priest was becoming unsure of this line of questioning.

"Did you also put in that little part about me having no power over her?"

"Yes, I did. It's the truth, as an inhabitant of the human world you don't have power over her." Priest was beginning to regret that little book.

"Just curious, don't be alarmed", He smiled at the Priest, "You are dismissed."

Priest bowed to him and left the room. Leaving Jareth alone with his thought once again, she had complained about unfairness. What did she know about unfairness, spending centuries chasing after the same girl time after time, only to fail, now that was unfair. Though, he had to admit, this wasn't the same girl, as before. This girl would never hide convent, or lose her mind in fear of him. Her will _was_ as great as his he realized. She would have stopped at nothing to get her brother back, and he was going to stop at nothing to get her back to the Goblin Kingdom, where she belonged. She was wrong about one thing though, he had quite a bit of power over her. She desired him, her little dream had said it all. The Goblin King knew, objects of desire always had power.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Easter Bunny did not bring me the rights to Labyrinth so I still don't own it.**

 **Hi Everyone! I hope you had a good Easter, if you celebrate. Mine was a raining mess which made it perfect for writing. Thanks again for all the nice reviews, I hope you enjoy this little peek into what Sarah's been up to!**

 **P.S. To Guest who commented a couple days ago, no worries, PMS has never been a plot point in the story, it never crossed my mind!**

Chapter 8

"… _I wait for you_ _  
_ _Sleight of hand and twist of fate_ _  
_ _On a bed of nails she makes me wait_ _  
_ _And I wait, without you…"_

- _With or Without You_ , U2

 _Ten years later…_

Sarah took one last look in the splotchy antique mirror that hung on her apartment wall. Somewhat satisfied with the reflection she grabbed her keys and headed out the door into the comfortably warm winter air of New Orleans. The Garden district was buzzing with life, tourists and locals alike stretching the fun of Mardi Gras into a days long celebration. Sarah managed to squeeze onto one of the incredibly crowded street cars heading toward the French Quarter, hopefully she would be able to find her friends once she was there.

She had only been in New Orleans about six months but it definitely felt like home. She had planned to stay in Savannah after graduating art school. Her family had expected her to return to their hometown up north but that place represented too much sadness for her, that was where she had been an outcast, the odd girl, even within the walls of her own home she had felt that way. Art school was filled with outcasts and oddballs, she had been accepted for her differences and encouraged not to hide them away. The people of Savannah, used to the steady stream of artist students, made her feel comfortable and welcomed. The city was an odd combination of beautiful old architecture and classic southern manners mixed with young partiers, to see someone walking down the street with bright green hair was not an unexpected occurrence.

After graduation she had stayed on in the city, working as a tour guide for haunted walking tours to make ends meet while she tried to sell her artwork in several of the galleries around town. She was one of the more popular guides in town, her love of telling a good story apparent to the participants. Though she loved leading the tours she really wished for a way to work full time on her artwork. Well, she didn't wish, she didn't wish for anything anymore, she had quite purposefully removed that very word from her vocabulary, she knew how powerful it was.

A couple years after school her work was noticed by a wealthy tourist, Mrs. Lebeau, or Madame Lebeau as she preferred to be called. She was an older woman from New Orleans whose husband had died and left her too much money and too much time on her hands. Madame Lebeau decided at some point after her husband's death to reinvent herself as an Auntie Mame character with a thick (fake) French accent. She loved to collect young artists from around the country, becoming a patron and letting them live in the garconierre that adjoined her Garden District mansion. Sarah jumped at the chance and was now living in the small apartment and studio filled with antique furniture and artwork from previous tenants, it was completely rent free, leaving Sarah the chance to focus on her art.

She immediately adored Madame and her eccentric ways, she was always dressed as if she was about to go to a cocktail party, her red hair was always set perfectly, her make up a little wild but perfect for her personality. She loved her even more after the housekeeper told her in hush murmurs one night that while, yes, Lebeau had been her husband's last name, she had been born in the working class Irish Channel neighborhood, with the name Margaret O'Shea. It was all common knowledge to anyone with a few decades under their belt but no one would dare call Madame Marguerite Lebeau Peggy O'Shea. Sarah laughed until her sides ached at the revelation. She had to respect Madame, she decided who she wanted to be and stuck with it, regardless of what people thought.

Since moving Madame took Sarah around to meet all her society friends. Society friends, while often dull, had money and that money could buy artwork. So Sarah made small talk at cocktail parties and watched the fabulous Madame work the room. The life of the party, she often wore vintage style clothes from various time periods, always taking it so far she often looked like she was in costume. Sarah had assumed such a wild persona would be treated coldly in the straight laced world of the upper crust but Madame was often the most sought after guest, her loving and accepting nature made her wild ways perfectly acceptable. One lovely grandmotherly sort of woman at one of these parties smiled as she and Sarah watched Madame try to start a conga line with a very uncomfortable looking man in a dark blue suit. She turned to Sarah and said, "We here in the Deep South adore our eccentrics, it distracts us from the heat." Well Madame was certainly that.

Later, Madame held a dinner party for Sarah and invited an array of people that made up the New Orleans art world. People from all backgrounds and various ages showed up to greet the new transplant. Many of them were painters like Sarah but there were also writers and sculptures and even a few actors and performance artists. It had been a wild night full of stories of even wilder times before. In the past, Sarah had always had a very difficult time making friends. At art school it had been easier but everyone was so wrapped up in school work and deadlines that fun was often put on hold. Here in the home of Madame Lebeau she realized those days were behind her. This group of misfits would welcome any odd thought that crossed her mind. Hell, she could probably tell them all about the laby-, she paused in thought, no she would never tell them about that.

Looking back on the last ten years she could not avoid thoughts about the labyrinth and the world it inhabited. At fifteen she learned the shocking news that the world she loved to escape to in books was actually a reality. After escaping that other world with her baby brother she had decided to swear off anything to do with fairy tales or make believe, but that did not last long. She realized that ignoring that world wouldn't make it any less real, and to deny it would be denying the friends she had made and the strength she found within herself in those hours.

The labyrinth, the thought always filled her with a bevy of conflicting emotions. She had been afraid at first but she realized it had been the first time she had actually felt like she belonged. She had made her first real friends in that strange place. She missed them of course, they'd said she could always call on them if she needed but that did not seem to be the case. No matter what she said or thought she could not communicate with them except for that night she had beaten the labyrinth, and _him_. She never spoke his name or title, she didn't even allow herself to think it. She didn't know what would happen but she didn't want to risk it.

He had seemed so angry and hurt when she rejected his offer. She knew it was all part of an act, he needed her to stay along with her brother, just like in the book. So she did what the girl in the book had done and refused to let him rule her. Love, Sarah scoffed just thinking about it, even that young she knew it was a trick. How on earth could someone like _him_ feel anything for the awkward little thing she had been. If he was any indication of what the other fae inhabitants of his world were like than there was no way a simple human teenager could compare. He had been mesmerizing. The air around him felt different, charged with electricity or magic, he was oddly beautiful. At the time, the strange mix of panic and comfort she felt in his presence confused her. Later, she realized it was attraction she was feeling, or just straight forward lust if she was being honest.

Whenever he entered her mind she would pull out her sketch pad or a fresh canvas and work, it was the best way to distract herself from letting her mind wander down a dangerous road. A few times in the past she would pause to take in her progress and realize she had drawn or painted mismatched eyes and a knowing smirk.

Elements of the labyrinth and its world often found their way into her work. Wild eyed creatures in ancient looking forests, fairies and goblins with mischievous thoughts evident on their faces. She would often paint picturesque scenes of the old houses and squares in Savannah, pieces that were popular among tourists, but each time she could sense something in the work, an element of danger, eyes watching from the shadows. One of her most lucrative jobs was to paint scenes on the walls of nurseries or bedrooms for wealthy families in New Orleans and Savannah, even the occasional library displayed Sarah Williams artwork. Even when she was hired to do help restore some trompe l'oeil work in an old mansion's sitting room she would ease her boredom by painting a little creature of some form or fashion into the room, most homeowners never even noticed.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when she was jostled by a drunken partier that had stumbled off the street car. She knew she wasn't really in the mood for Mardi Gras festivities, especially for the craziness she knew she would encounter in the French Quarter. She loved going out and having a good time with her friends as much as most women her age but today she just couldn't work up much excitement. She had only accepted the invitation from Claire and Reg because she didn't want to be stuck at the party Madame Lebeau was throwing that night. Madame had been very excited when she announced to Sarah that she was throwing a masquerade the weekend before Mardi Gras, Sarah got a cold sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She definitely did not want to attend, it was hard enough to block him from her mind without attending a party that would no doubt look a lot like one she had attended in the past. Sure, it had been a dream but it had felt so real she had trouble shaking it off. So when her new friends had invited her to hang out with them that weekend she jumped at the chance, it was that or go to the masquerade and spend the evening trying to not look for the wild haired King with contrasting eyes.

She annoyed herself to no end with thoughts of him. Throughout the years she would get a feeling of being watched, the air would change and she would catch a scent in the air of something ancient. The smell of rain water, a primeval forest and a touch of smoke, she knew that smell, every time she caught it she would look around for a white and tan owl or a man with long blonde hair. It happened often in Savannah, she would be walking among tourists taking pictures of the shady squares and the live oaks dripping with Spanish moss and she would stop in her tracks. So far she had yet to notice any changes in the air here in New Orleans, that could be because the place seemed teeming with energy and strangeness. If she was completely honest with herself she felt a tinge of disappointment, though she had no proof it was him she liked the idea of it, though she felt foolish. She chalked it up to a fascination, a crush, and nothing more. In her more vulnerable times she would play with the idea of trying to call for him, but she would stop, her pride was too strong. Besides, if he really felt the way he suggested all those years ago he would have come back by now. She would tell herself it was all part of the game.

Since she had returned to her world she had made an effort to be more open to the idea of dating. High school wasn't very successful in that area, she had already been dubbed the weird girl. She knew guys in her class would look at her in that way but would never act on any attraction they had for her, you don't date the weird girl. College had been a bit different, plenty of guys were interested in her. Most of them were artists as well and embraced the eccentricities that made her Sarah. It also helped that she had blossomed in her later teens into a beautiful woman, she lost the childlike fullness of her cheeks and her body moved with grace and confidence that she didn't always feel. She had liked many of the guys she dated, all of them different, all of them attractive and charming. Looking back she knew she didn't feel much for them other than friendship, dating was fun, sex was enjoyable but she never felt the earth moving emotions she had read about in her books or witnessed as friends fell in and out of love. The only time she got butterflies was in the presence of a king.

When the street car finally reached Canal Street she got off with the rest of the crowd and walked with the hoard to the French Quarter. She was meant to meet Claire and Reggie at their small apartment in the on the edges of the famed neighborhood. They had both been patronized by Madame Lebeau and became roommates after their tenure at the mansion was up. Both of them were wild and fun, Claire had been born and raised in New Orleans and knew the place like that back of her hand. Whenever she could pull Sarah away from her work Claire would take her someplace new and exciting that the average visitor would know nothing about. Petite and blue eyed, she had long curling blonde hair that she often dyed in streaks of varying colors. She concluded she was always getting paint in it anyway so why not embrace the inevitable. Reg on the other hand was from a small town in east Texas, a town full of gossip about the boy who preferred to play with the girls instead of rough housing with the other boys. As soon as he could Reg escaped the sideways glances and knowing looks of his neighbors and found a home with Madame, he was the first person that Sarah had ever met that seemed to have a natural talent for anything he tried. His paintings and sculptures sold steadily, he had the voice of an angel and a talent for designing wild fashions for drag queens and Mardi Gras attendants. He was tall and lanky with pale hazel eyes that stood out against his dark tan skin. Often on their nights out together Claire and Reggie would compete to see just how many men's numbers they could get, loser had to clean the house the next day, regardless of the inevitable hangover.

As she reached their street she began to look around to see if they had already joined in the festivities. Usually this side of the Quarter was pretty quiet, more residential than the crazy Bourbon Street or the shop filled Royal Street, but today she had to steer her way around several wandering groups. At one point she passed the gated entry to a townhouse courtyard, the smell of flowers wafted through the air. Sarah paused as she walked by, a feeling struck her, inhaling deeply, there was something else to the perfume. She took a couple steps back and peeked through the iron gate, she could see a bit of the shadowed garden beyond, full of flowers and small fountain but nothing more. She narrowed her eyes at the view, she knew she smelled it, _that_ scent but now it was gone. Perhaps it was someone in the crowd, someone's cologne maybe. Finally she reached Claire and Reg's place. They were already sitting on the steps to their door, plastic drink cups in hand. They smiled and waved as she walked toward them, ready to begin the fun.

A couple hours later they were standing outside the crowded karaoke bar on Bourbon St. listening and laughing at the people inside do their best to belt out Journey or Mariah Carey songs with the bravado only the seriously drunk could muster. Eventually, the odd feeling she had early left her mind and she focused on her wild friends.

Claire took a sip of her neon colored drink and looked at Sarah, "You know who might meet us later?" The look in her eye made Sarah suspicious.

"Oh no, who are you trying to set me up with now." Not again she thought.

"It's just Jason, I thought you liked him." Claire whined a little.

"He's fine but he's not anyone I'd be interested in." Jason was pretty nice, Sarah thought, but a little too full of himself. A writer, he felt he was destined to be the next Hemingway, a feeling many writers of a certain type seemed to think about themselves. With dark hair and deep blue eyes he was handsome, but in sort of a bland way. He was extremely confidant in himself, flirting shamelessly with every woman around him, including the much older Madame Lebeau. Sarah wondered if it was all an act to distract from the fact he was painfully dull.

"Just give it a shot, I'm not asking you to marry him. Just have some fun." Claire rolled her eyes, this was the fifth guy she had tried to set Sarah up with, meeting resistance from her new friend each time.

"Listen, I'll date someone one when I want to date someone. Otherwise I'm perfectly happy spending my days working and the weekends hanging out with you two."

Reggie smiled at her, "At some point I hope not to be so available, you may not be looking for a man but I'm always looking." To drive the point home he lifted his head above the crowd, smiled and winked at someone that neither girl could see, a hopeless flirt.

"Whatever Reg, you can't stop looking enough to figure out if you like someone or not. Besides, you'd miss me." Sarah smiled up at him as he bent down to hug her.

"You keep telling yourself that, baby girl, I love you but sometimes you just need a man in your life. Besides, I'm already married to this one over here." He said gesturing to his roommate.

Claire laughed at that, "Just as long as we can see other people I'm cool with that."

The night carried on like this until Sarah realized it was so late she needed to try to make it home or she would be stuck crashing on the ancient couch Claire and Reg had in their narrow living room. She said goodbye to her friends, knowing they were nowhere near ending their night and headed off. She knew the best bet to finding a taxi would be to head toward the river, on Decatur St. she may find a cab, or someone willing to share theirs. As she walked down Saint Ann St. toward Jackson Square, it was eerily quiet when she got to the back of the cathedral, its white spires glowing bright against the dark sky. She had always loved this part of the Quarter, as she reached the bit of grass behind the cathedral she looked through the iron fencing, it had once been used as a dueling ground she had been told. A sudden movement startled her from her thoughts, out of the corner of her eye something white had flitted through the dark. She laughed at herself, maybe it was a ghost. She kept walking, her tennis shoes barely making sound on the old stones. Once she reached Jackson Square she began looking around at her chances of finding a cab. Thankfully a group of girls headed back to their hotel after a bachelorette party were headed in her direction and were happy to share their cab. As she waited her turn to squeeze into the car she looked back at the picturesque square, she noticed something different about the façade of the church. Above the clock, so still it looked like part of the decoration, was a white faced owl, staring directly in Sarah's direction.

She froze as she realized what she was seeing, it couldn't be. In all these years she had never spotted him, it was unlikely today would be the day. She shook her head of the thoughts that were forming, she had had too much to drink and needed to sleep it off, she'll laugh about it all in the morning. With that thought she got into the back of the yellow cab and sped off toward home.

The white faced owl stood watch over the square, the partying down below was somewhat muffled up in the wind. In ten years he had spied on her from trees and rooftops, he would watch until he noticed a change in her demeanor that told him she sensed his eyes boring into her and he would disappear. This time though he had waited until she noticed him, even from across the square he could see the color drain away from her face, she was absolutely shocked. Though she shook her head as though she was being ridiculous he knew that the thought would linger, she would not be able to shake the idea that it was him. As he took flight toward the Garden District he smiled to himself, oh, what a surprise he had in store for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone, this is a pretty short chapter but I felt it worked better on its own. Hope you like it!**

 **I still don't own Labyrinth btw.**

Chapter 9

After the longer than usual cab ride home Sarah waved goodbye to the bachelorette party. She heard drunken shouts of 'I love you' and 'I'm gonna call you' from her new found friends. She didn't expect them to even remember her when they woke up the next day.

Turning toward the Lebeau Mansion she sighed when she realized the party was still in full swing. Usually on nights like this she would access her apartment by going through the main house, but she definitely didn't feel like being pulled into the masquerade by Madame or one of her guests. Sarah instead walked around the old iron fence to the back gate, it was so dark in the back yard she had so inch her way around to avoid tripping over flower pots or the stepping stones placed along the walkway. As she navigated her way around she could hear music from the party. This time it sounded like Madame had hired a band to sing standards, sometimes it would be bluegrass or half an orchestra, it all depended on Madame's mood that day.

Once Sarah made it to the steps that lead to her second floor rooms she heard the band begin a familiar melody. She paused mid step as she realized exactly what tune it was. She looked over to the wide back porch of the main house, large French windows lead to the spacious formal dining room that doubled as a ballroom for such events. The light poured from the windows, creating rectangles of light on the porch floor. Where Sarah was she could see couples dancing to the music. Her heart beat faster as she watched the scene so similar to one she had participated in before. Sarah shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, it was in her mind, it had to be. She had never heard that song before or since that dream, it was a woman singing this time but there was no doubt, she still remembered every word. Sarah returned to walking up the steps in a daze, she passed her apartment door and began to inch her way to the source of the music.

The spell the song cast on her was soon broken as she heard the kitchen door downstairs creak open. From her place on the porch she could see that someone had stepped out into the darkened garden, she could see enough to know it wasn't Madame. Probably one of the partiers sneaking out for a smoke, Sarah thought, Madame had a no smoking policy around all her priceless antiques. She could see enough to know it was a man, but his back was too her as he looked around. Sarah decided not to interrupt him and began to head back to her door when breeze cut its way through the yard. That smell hit her again, seductive and alarming it wafted around her, Sarah turned back to the figure in the yard- _him_. It couldn't be she thought to herself, there was no way on earth it could be!

She knelt down and spied the man through the wooden railings of the porch, she crept her way along the balcony, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face. Her heart raced as she tried to keep from calling attention to herself, the smell in the air, that song playing, it was all too much. Just as she got far enough along the porch to make out his profile Sarah once again heard the kitchen door open. She lowered herself down once again when she heard a woman's voice seductively laugh and call to the man. He turned towards the sound as Sarah hid against one of the wide white pillars that lined the porch, no matter who it was she did not want to be caught snooping on the guests. She watched as the stranger returned to the kitchen below, she was no closer to figuring out who it was that smelled like _him_.

As her heartbeat began to return to normal and the sounds of the band playing an upbeat Sinatra song Sarah laughed at her foolishness. She definitely had had too much to drink if she's seeing _him_ in Madame's back yard, the woman knew a lot of people but Sarah was sure those people only inhabited this world. She walked back to her apartment and let herself in, scolding herself for letting her imagination get the best of her.

The party was over and the sky was still pitch black, but it was inching towards daybreak. A lone figure stands preternaturally still in Madame's lawn, staring at a darkened window in the back of the house. Arms crossed, a forgotten owl mask dangles in one hand. He only looks away when he hears someone approach him from behind. Though she looked decades older, he could remember when she was little Peggy O'Shea.

"Did she see you?" She asked as she took her own gold swan mask off.

He looked back up to the window, "Yes, but she couldn't tell it was me. She suspected though, she was sneaking around the porch to get a better look." He smirked at the memory of her trying to walk along the creaky wood without calling attention to herself.

Madame Lebeau looked at him sternly, "Don't you dare harm her, King or no King, I'll not allow it."

"No need to worry, Peggy, you have nothing to fear from me." He only gave her the briefest of glances before looking back at the dark glass.

"I thought for sure she would have jumped at my invitation to the party. A girl like her should love masquerades." She sounded almost apologetic as she looked back up to him.

He laughed, "No, I think Sarah has had her fill of masked balls. Don't worry, this worked out rather well in the end. It's probably best to ease her into the idea."

Madame scoffed, "More likely you want to drive the poor girl mad."

"That does have its attractions." He purred, "But that is not my intention."

"What are your intentions, you never made that clear."

"No, I didn't." She was not going to get any information from him.

"How long will it take?"

"As long as it takes, don't forget what we talked about, you must play your part."

Madame bowed her head, "No, Your Majesty, I won't forget."

Before she had the chance to lift her head the Goblin King disappeared into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The next morning greeted Sarah with blinding sunlight and a pounding headache. Groaning at the fact she had almost slept until noon she dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the little kitchenette in search of aspirin. While downing the pills with a glass of water Sarah looked out the window above the sink, it was going to be a beautiful day. She could see that Madame was taking a late breakfast on the back porch, a newspaper opened wide, covering her face. Another groan escaped her as she recalled that she spent the last part of the evening creeping around that porch to spy on a party guest, a party guest she thought might be _him_. Now in the sober light of day she had to laugh at herself, Madame had friends from all walks of life but she was pretty sure they were all from this world. Deciding some breakfast might ease the hangover, Sarah changed into some nicer, blue cotton pajamas and a robe, Madame would not approve of the paint stained tank top and cotton shorts she had slept in that night, but the idea of real clothes was just too much at the moment.

Madame lowered her paper and smiled when she heard Sarah approach the small table. Without a word said she took the spare porcelain cup and saucer from the cart next to her and poured a steaming cup of coffee, handing it to her companion. She watched as Sarah took a few sips before speaking.

"How was the Quarter?"

"Crowded but fun. Those drinks are crazy though, what do they put in them to make me feel so bad the next morning?" Sarah closed her eyes, trying to ease the headache that seemed to be getting worse.

"Lots of rum and sugar I imagine." Madame took a sip of her own coffee and pulled off a piece of the croissant on her plate and popped it in her mouth.

Sarah looked over at her patron and smiled a bit, "Why is it you can party all night like you did and not seem to feel the least bit tired or sick?"

"Years and years of practice, darling. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"How are Claire and Reginald?"

"Uncontrollable, as usual. How was your masquerade last night?" Sarah asked as she chose a few pieces of bacon and some fruit from the breakfast cart.

"Oh it was nice, not the wildest night but fun. I still wish you had decided to come, I think you would have enjoyed it. There were several people there that I think you would have loved to meet."

"I'm sure that wasn't your last party, Madame, I'll meet them some other time. I just don't like masquerades, they give me the creeps." They make me feel confused and nervous, and remind me of someone that I'd be better off forgetting, is what she wanted to say. Though the party probably would have been a good time Sarah knew she would not be able to keep from looking through the crowds for a particular king with wild blonde hair.

"That's surprising, it seems like something you would enjoy."

"I suppose, but they just remind me of something I'd rather forget." I shouldn't have said that, Sarah thought.

The little insight intrigued Madame, "What would that be? A boy perhaps, and old boyfriend?"

Sarah thought how to best answer without telling too much, "No, not a boy."

Madame lifted one of her immaculately shaped eyebrows and stared at Sarah's reddening face, "Not a boy, a man then."

Sarah looked down at the table, a man was definitely more accurate than a boy, he might not be human but he was definitely more man than boy.

"No one Madame, it all happened a long time ago and isn't important."

"You're blushing Sarah, I'd say it is rather important. You know you could tell me anything, I am in no position to judge." She smiled kindly at Sarah, she hadn't thought of it until just now. No wonder Jareth laughed at the idea of Sarah attending the party, he was behind her reluctance to attend. Damn him, Madame thought, why didn't he just say something in the first place?

Sarah knew there was a lot she could say or do that wouldn't shock Marguerite Lebeau but she thought telling her about her time in the labyrinth might be the line drawn in the sand, but it did feel good to talk about it to someone even through cryptic sentences and half-truths.

Madame prodded a little more, "This man, he is special to you."

Sarah paused and looked at her for a moment, trying to decide the best answer. Before speaking she turned her green eyes to the spot in the yard that the mysterious party guest had stood the night before.

"I suppose he is special, I'm not sure that is a good thing though." She thought of the mingling feelings of attraction and fear that accompanied all memories of _him_.

"Oh dear, was he the first to…" Madame didn't finish the sentence but raised her eyebrows as Sarah looked over to her.

"Oh, no no. Definitely not." Sarah laughed. The art student named Daniel with his short clipped brown hair and stocky build that had been her first was nothing like the glamorous fae king.

Sarah looked back to the yard, "He is most likely upset with me. I seriously doubt he would speak to me again. If he did I don't think it would go well, and I'm not sure how I would feel about it either. Some people are better left in the past." She always worried about the chance of retaliation, she had beaten the labyrinth and feared he would make her pay for it in the end.

"I suppose." Madame said thoughtfully, her eyes scanned the trees and rooftops of the surrounding houses, looking for a particular bird.

Sarah finished her coffee and got up from the table, "Well, I am going to take a shower and then do some work, the sunlight is going to be perfect in the studio."

Madame was still scanning the surroundings and hardly heard her.

"Have a good day dear." She said in a distracted tone.

She waited until Sarah was back in her apartment before she got up from the table and walked into the yard, looking over the roof top of the mansion, she huffed when she did not see what she was expecting. How is she supposed to do her part when he wasn't here to listen? Madame entered the house and went up to her spacious antique filled bedroom to get dressed for the day. Going over a couple outfit choices she heard a man's voice come from behind her.

"Well, Peggy." The accented voice caused Madame to jump in panic before she turned around to address it.

"Will you please not do that!? I am an old woman!" She yelled at him while clutching her chest, so far he had refrained from appearing in mirrors at the Lebeau mansion, this unexpected occurrence was not well received.

Jareth seemed unimpressed with the theatrics, rolling his eyes as she scolded him. "Did you get her to say anything?"

"Wouldn't you be able to hear her say your name if she had?"

"Since she hasn't said it since she beat the labyrinth I have no idea. If she had I doubt I would need you." He was becoming impatient with Peggy, though he knew she would be helpful if everything went his way.

"Why doesn't Sarah like masquerades, Your Majesty? From what she said today I think you may be behind it." She crossed her arms as she addressed the image of the Goblin King in her full length mirror, if the housekeeper heard her she'd think her boss had gone mad.

Jareth smirked at the question, "Sarah had a little dream about me in the labyrinth, and masked ball."

"And I don't suppose you had anything to do with making her have that dream?" Madame's eyes narrowed at him, he was a tricky bastard. She wouldn't put anything passed him.

"The spell I used merely made her dream, the dream was her own." He smiled at the memory of watching that dream, realizing she felt an attraction to him even if she wasn't fully aware of it.

"She said masquerades brought up memories she'd rather forget." Madame couldn't help feeling a little pleasure and telling him that. The struck look on his face was quite satisfying, she may owe him a debt but she did not like being used to trap Sarah into admitting anything she didn't want to.

Madame went on to summarize her conversation with Sarah, "She said it reminded her of a man that she did not think would be happy to see her, and she wasn't sure how she would feel about him either."

Jareth mulled the information over, he had never thought Sarah would have the impression he was angry with her, though now he could see he was being foolish. She had beaten him and rejected him outright, he had been a little angry of course but the idea that she may fear him was unsettling, though of course he had at one time stupidly begged her to fear him. He did not want a repeat of before, he closed his eyes to blot out the image of Sarah from long ago, sprawled lifeless on the ground.

"I don't understand why you don't just show up one day and talk to her, whatever it is you're trying to do I would think at some point you are going to have to face her." Madame said as she started putting her jewelry on.

Jareth sighed at the thought, he did not think simply appearing would go well, "I need for her to ask for me."

"Why? I certainly didn't ask for you to appear in my closet mirror." She scowled at him, he wasn't making any sense. She knew enough about his world to know he could come and go as he pleased.

"The whys don't concern you, Peggy." He certainly sounded like a spoiled king with that tone.

Madame rolled her eyes, unimpressed, "Fine, suit yourself. If this doesn't work, then what?"

Jareth ignored the question, other than just appearing like Peggy said he didn't have a back-up plan, "Just do what I've asked you. Everything else will make sense later." With that he vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

Madame shook her head in exasperation. She didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew Jareth was hiding quite a bit from her, she hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass in the end. He was annoying as all hell but he had been good to her a long time ago and she wanted to repay him.

* * *

Back in her little studio on the third floor of the house Sarah had planned to paint while the sunlight was still good. She was an hour into painted when she was rudely disturb by a loud knock on the door. Initially she tried to ignore it but whoever was on the other side was being very persistent.

"Who's there?" She called as she walked to the door.

"Jason." Came the muffled reply, Sarah groaned at the name. She did not want to deal with him today.

"What do you want Jason?" She said as she opened the door, though she tried to block him from entering the studio he slid past her and began to look around.

"I just came by to apologize for standing you up last night." He replied with a smile that suggested he had planned it all along.

"I don't remember you standing me up since we didn't have a date. Claire just mentioned you might meet up with us at some point." God she couldn't stand his smug attitude.

"Really? Because I was under the impression you wanted me there."

"Nope, the thought never crossed my mind. So no need to apologize, now if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to get back to work." She stood there with the door open, if she thought she could physically pick him up and throw him out she would have.

"Come on now Sarah, aren't you tired of playing hard to get. It's been fun, but it's gone on a bit too long, don't you think?" He stood in front of her, seeming to love the fact he was annoying her, like a little boy pulling a girl's pigtails on the playground.

"I can assure you that it's no act, Jason, I'm not interested. Now please leave!"

"Suit yourself Sarah. But you can't deny this attraction for long." Sarah slammed the door in his face instead of replying. What a cocky son of a bitch, she thought.

After that little distraction Sarah found it difficult to go back to her work. Jason's visit had totally spoiled her mood. She decided a walk around the city may be helpful, it often gave her ideas for her work. Since it was the week of Mardi Gras there was probably lots of interesting things to inspire her, people watching was always a good way to clear her head.

* * *

Sarah headed back down to the French Quarter, though it was still very crowded and wild it was a bit tamer than the night before. Sarah carried a small camera, a sketch pad and pencil around with her as she took in the sights. The liveliness of the partiers was contagious and Sarah's foul mood eventually slipped away. After a bit of wandering around Sarah found herself back in Jackson Square looking up at the white façade of the cathedral. She looked back to the spot she had noticed the owl last night, expectedly it was absent today. Maybe she had imagined it after all.

Sarah walked off to the side of the square to take a few pictures. Lined along the cast iron fence of the square were half a dozen fortune tellers, all facing the old church. There were often palm and tarot card readers in Jackson Square, they would sit out day and night reading fortunes for tipsy tourists. Sarah always loved the sight of them against the backdrop of the church, often dressed in costumes of flowy clothing in bright colors or solid black they were incongruous to the solid white symmetry of the St. Louis Cathedral. The ideas of her next painting were forming in her head while she watched the fortune tellers. It wasn't long before she felt the uncomfortable sensation that she was being watched as well. She looked around and noticed one of the fortune tellers was staring at her with a concerned look on her face. Sarah, thinking the woman was upset about the pictures she was taking walked over to her to explain what she was doing.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I upset you, I'm an artist and sometimes I take-"

"Oh no, I'm fine dear that's not why I was looking at you." The woman had a pleasant face, she had to be about fifty years old. She had pale blue eyes that looked at Sarah kindly and long black hair that was liberally threaded with silver. She looked at Sarah's face as if she was searching for something. Sarah smiled at her and began to walk away when the woman placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Have you ever had your palm read dear? I can tell yours must have quite a tale to tell."

Sarah looked at the older woman for a moment, what harm would it be? "Ok, might as well."

Sarah sat on a little stool across for the palm reader, a small table set between them was covered in cheap red velvet with a stack of worn out tarot cards placed to the side. She looked to the woman for what to do.

"Place both hands palm up on the table please." As she did the woman looked from one hand to the other, comparing the two hands and tracing lines lightly with her fingers. Sarah waited patiently, skeptical at what the woman was going to tell her.

The fortune teller began to speak while still looking at the lines of Sarah's palms, "You have very interesting lines. I see you are creative, but no surprise there. You will have a long life, and call more than one place home."

So far nothing I didn't already know, Sarah thought.

The woman began pointing specific areas of Sarah's hands, "You have three lines that are very unusual. See these little lines here? You have had past lives, many by the looks of it. This little mark here by your wrist means you have a soulmate, and the M in the center of your palm is very rare, it is a good sign, a sign of a happy life."

"Well, that's good to know." Sarah said trying not to laugh.

"Well, that's the most interesting stuff that I can see, perhaps a bit of drama but not a lot of trouble ahead for you compared to happiness and lots of travel in your future." She smiled and let go of Sarah's hands.

"Well, thank you," Sarah pulled a few bills out of her pocket and handed them to the woman, as their hands touched and the made eye contact the fortune teller grabbed Sarah's hand firmly. Her eyes looked deeply into Sarah's then became cloudy and unfocused. Confused, Sarah just stood there waiting for the woman to let go of her hand.

"You have been touched by another world", the fortune teller began to speak, eyes still hazy as they looked at Sarah's face, "you've felt great pain, great joy and devotion but you have a shadow."

Sarah's eyes widened at the odd words, could it be an act for bigger tips?

The older woman continued, "There is another linked to you, through time they have reached for you, though never touching. They are light and dark, old and young, part of your world but not. They represent love and fear."

Sarah felt unease seep into her mind and she began to try to pull away from the woman but it was no use, the other people in the square seemed to not notice the scene playing out before them, Sarah looked back at the woman.

"You must surrender."

"Surrender to what?" Panic evident in Sarah's voice.

"You must surrender, to attain your deepest desires you must surrender to your greatest fears." And with the woman's eyes lost their cloudiness and she let go her Sarah's hand, an apologetic look came over her face.

"I'm so sorry dear, I sometimes get visions. I go off like that, I hope I didn't say anything to scare you."

Sarah just looked at the woman, trying to understand how she could take what just happened so lightly.

"Itsok I guess." She began inching away from the fortune teller, completely unnerved by what happened.

Sarah began walking toward Canal Street to catch the street car, darting passed people on the sidewalk, completely lost in thought. She had allowed the woman to read her palm more out of politeness than interest in what she would say but when she thought back on everything she began to think maybe it wasn't bullshit after all. She had said Sarah was 'touched by another world' and that was definitely true, if she was right about that then other things she said could be true. The idea of soulmates and past lives scared her though she couldn't quite place why. A feeling came over her, it was as if there was something important that she had completely forgotten, the memory was there but just out of reach, teasing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jareth watched Sarah weave her way through the crowds of the French Quarter. He wished he had the time to visit her world, he may have been able to hear just what that fortune teller had said to make her so flustered. Instead Jareth was practically chained to his desk. Today was the day he met with representatives of the neighboring kingdoms. Goblins were not an easy lot to rule, they fed off mischief it seemed and often caused problems while venturing out of the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth regularly scheduled days just to hear complaints against the goblins and to come to an agreement on how the offenders would be dealt with. It was tedious, often the complaints seemed petty and a waste of time but Jareth knew the key to keeping peace and to keep the High King from breathing down his neck was to be open and conciliatory towards the other rulers.

Yet, the Goblin King's mind was not on his duties. In between each visit he would conjure up a crystal just to watch her for a few minutes. It was just luck that he was able to watch her face change from skepticism to alarm by whatever it was the palm reader had told her. A knock on the door snapped Jareth out of his thoughts and back to his duties.

"Enter."

Jareth was surprised as he saw the Priest enter the office, his usual placid smile on his face.

"Priest, what are you doing here, I was expecting the High Advisor."

"Pardon, Your Majesty, but the High King sent Lord Morcant to deal with some issues in another kingdom." Priest said as he bowed.

"Why on earth would he send you?" This was all highly irregular.

"I volunteered, Your Majesty, Lord Morcant said that there were no issues to discuss with you, that the goblins have been staying away from the High Castle since the last incident."

Jareth gave a quick laugh at the response, the last incident involved a rowdy group of goblins that had absconded with some of the High King's favorite wine. I was unclear just how they managed to get into the royal wine cellar but they paid for it dearly, left to live in the bog for ten years. By the time their sentence was up they should smell so bad that they'll have to live in the no man's land outside the gates of the labyrinth.

"Then why did he schedule a meeting do you suppose?" Jareth was sure he already knew the answer.

"You know the High King likes to keep tabs on the goings on here, that can't be news to you."

"No, I suppose not." Jareth was silent a moment, Lord Morcant was a slimy creature, always whispering in the High King's ear. He had found several goblins through the years that had been paid by Morcant to spy on the goings on in the Goblin Kingdom, but that had been centuries ago. It seemed the High Advisor had realized that goblins make terrible spies, often too drunk and usually too dim to commit much useful information to memory.

"Which kingdom was Morcant sent to, Priest?" All day he had not heard a single peep about any turmoil in the kingdoms, but he sensed something was amiss.

"The Daemon's Kingdom, it seems the King is still rather put out that his son was not appointed a position."

Jareth rolled his eyes, King Nechtan was loud and obnoxious, he usually tried to bully the other rulers to get his way, Jareth and the High King were the only ones that ever bullied back. Jareth detested the Daemon King, though he was good at keeping the malevolent daemons at bay he loved to threaten the unleashing of the dangerous creatures onto his perceived enemies. He saw the lack of title for his son as a slight against him.

"What title is Nechtan holding out for?"

"Well, yours, Your Majesty." Priest didn't know what reaction to expect from the moody king.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed, "So Nechtan wants little Ninian to be Goblin King."

"Yes, My King, his argument is that you've been King close to a thousand years and still no successor has been named."

"But Ninian is still a child, I'm sure someone will come along to take over here."

"You would think. It's been suggested that you have paid me off to lie about a successor so you could keep the crown." Even Priest had to laugh about that one, to think a Priest of the One Book would lie about a prophecy, unthinkable, impossible really. If something was written it was going to happen, no matter who disagreed.

Jareth found humor in the situation, if anyone would try something so underhanded it would be Nechtan, not him.

Priest, bolstered by Jareth's good mood decided to speak of another bit of gossip from the High Castle, "It has also been said that you have been rather absent from the social scene, Your Majesty."

Jareth's smile left his face and looked at Priest, debated on what to tell him, "Yes, I've been away quite a bit lately."

"To the human world, Your Majesty?"

"You know very well that's what I mean."

"Does that mean you are-"

Jareth raised his hand, silently commanding Priest not to finish his question. Jareth walked behind Priest and closed the door, which was still slightly ajar. He looked Priest in the eye and put a finger to his lips, then silently called up a crystal, holding up so the other fae could see what it held.

Priest's eyes widened as he recognized the little girl he had envisioned all those years ago. Though no longer a little girl, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. He watched as she sat on the porch of a very large white house, sketching a picture with a look of concentration on her face. He smiled and looked up to the Goblin King.

"She's very lovely, Your Majesty." He said in a faint whisper. Jareth didn't take his eyes off the crystal, Priest watched as he stared, his odd eyes wide and unwavering.

"Yes, she is, she is also afraid of me."

Priest felt a wave of sympathy as he looked at the steely face of the Goblin King. Though Jareth refused to discuss it he knew the night Sarah ended her life haunted Jareth. He knew the King would rather ignore the prophecy and face the consequences than replay that terrible night.

"What will you do?" Priest asked, hoping he had a plan.

"There is someone helping me, a human. I hope that eventually she'll call for me herself. She's afraid of me but I don't quite understand the source of her fear, its not like-before. Though your little book didn't help things, she had me cemented as the villain before she ever met me." Jareth looked to Priest, one eyebrow raised as he waited for a response.

"I'm sorry about that, surely her mind can be changed, Your Majesty."

"She read that book a thousand times if she read it once, you really think its going to be that easy for her to forget?"

Priest sighed, perhaps he was right, "I'm sorry, My King, I did not think that would be the outcome. My purpose was to make you mysterious and interesting, I suppose."

"Really?" Jareth said sardonically, "Well it's a good thing you're the Priest, you'd never make it as a writer, because that is not how she sees it."

"Clearly, My King."

Jareth, still holding the crystal, walked back to his desk and sat down, watching as Sarah wadded up the picture she had been working on and tossed it too her side. Priest watched as a small, content smile spread on the king's face. Without the words, Priest knew he was being dismissed. He quietly left the office, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he walked through the goblin littered hall, the prophecy was well on its way to being fulfilled. Something was very different this time, the Goblin King was in love.

* * *

Sarah began sketching as soon as she got home, feeling too restless for her studio she chose to work on the front porch. The fortune teller's words played on repeat in her head, 'to attain your greatest desire you must surrender to your greatest fear'. What was her greatest desire, her greatest fear? The whole way home she had asked herself that question. No answer she came up with seemed correct, nothing was adequate enough to be her greatest desire, nothing terrifying enough to be her greatest fear. As she thought she began to sketch, her hand moved across the page with a mind of its own, her eyes were on the page before her but they didn't seem to take in the image before her. At times she would rip a page off and crumple it up, other pages she pulled loose from the book and sat next to her. She didn't notice the fading light as the sun inched down or the coolness in the air, or feel Madame Lebeau's concerned eyes watch her from the parlor window.

Once the sun set Madame quietly ventured onto the porch, something about Sarah alarmed her. She had never seen her work so intensely or with such focus, though her eyes seemed to have an unfocused, faraway look. Madame looked to the stack of drawings next to Sarah, a woman's face looked up from the page, a look of confusion or fear on her face. Madame picked it up to get a closer look, revealing the page below, another portrait, this time of a woman with a gentle smile on her face. The third portrait was of a younger girl with curly hair. Each of the women had large eyes, similar to Sarah's though the pencil sketch did not show their color. Madame wondered if perhaps they were family members, other than her father, half-brother and step-mother she didn't know much about Sarah's family, her mother had been absent from her life for decades now, maybe one was of her.

"Sarah?" Madame said gently, trying not to startle the girl, she had to repeat herself several times before she saw the focus return to Sarah's eyes as she looked up from her sketch pad.

"Yes?" She said, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"It's time for dinner dear, why don't you wash up while I look at what you've drawn." Madame realized she was talking to Sarah as if she were a child.

"Oh, alright." Sarah shook her head a little and handed the sketch pad to Madame without even glancing at what she had drawn and headed into the house.

Madame watched the door close behind Sarah and looked down at the pad, she put a hand to her mouth as she recognized the image, mismatched eyes stared back at hers with a cocky smirk, Jareth the Goblin King drawn in life like detail. Not sure what to make of this Madame ran quickly to her room, images in hand.

"Jareth, damn it, show yourself." She called out as soon as she knew she was alone. Jareth appeared in the mirror above her dresser almost immediately.

"Can I help you, Peggy?" A look of innocence on his face.

"What did you do? Are you the cause for that fit she was in?" She scowled at him, on the verge of telling him exactly where he could go with his plans and schemes.

"What do you mean? I saw she was upset earlier, she got her palm read by one of those ridiculously dressed women in the square today, something she told her must have upset her." Jareth was becoming concerned, Madame was not usually the panicky type.

"Where you watching her sketching today as well?"

"I saw her for a few minutes, yes." Jareth was puzzled by the question, Sarah was almost always sketching or painting something.

"She was at it for hours, it was dark when I finally got her to stop. She didn't seem to have any idea of what she was drawing or for how long. Her eyes had this weird, far off expression, like she was possessed or something."

Jareth's brow creased as he tried to make sense of what Peggy was telling him, "What was she drawing, exactly?"

Madame held up the picture of the little girl and Jareth's eyes widened as he took in the image, he knew that little girl. Centuries ago when he first learned of the prophecy his crystals showed him that same smiling little girl. The next images broke his heart to see, the face of the terrified girl he had married all those years ago and the sweet face of the nun that had fed an owl scraps of food from her own dinner. The eyes may not have been green in the black and white drawings but he knew they were all the same. Sarah had been drawing herself over and over again, what had that palm reader done to her? Jareth stared it the images until Peggy put them down.

"That's not all she drew." Madame held up the final, half-finished picture.

Jareth stared in disbelief as his face looked back at him, the knowing smile seemed to mock him. What did it all mean?

"What do you want me to do?" Peggy's worried voice cut through his thoughts.

"I don't know." He said simply, he was at a loss.

"Who are those women?" Peggy asked, pointing to the discarded images.

Jareth stared back at her through the mirror, deciding on how much to tell her, he sighed, unsure of the next step to take.

"They are of Sarah."

Peggy looked at him in confusion, "The eyes are similar I suppose but they are definitely not of Sarah."

"They are of Sarah but from the past, Sarah has been reincarnated several times. That is what she looked like then."

That didn't help Peggy's confusion at all, "How do you even know that?"

Jareth couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question, "I'm older than I look Peggy, surely you know that."

"Of course I know that", she bit out, "but how do you know that Sarah has been them as well?" She pointed to the images.

"That I can't explain at the moment, its best if you didn't know." He did not want to have to explain anymore.

Peggy looked at him with narrowed eyes, clearly unhappy with the answer. A knock at the door was the only thing that saved him from further interrogation.

"Dinner is ready, ma'am. Are you coming down?" The housekeeper asked with a muffled voice, the door remained securely locked.

"Yes, just a moment. Tell Sarah that we will have dinner in the library tonight, it's too cool for that drafty dining room, and start a fire as well please." She needed to ask Sarah a few things and she wanted the privacy of the library to do it.

"Yes, ma'am."

Peggy held up her hand to keep Jareth from speaking until she heard the footsteps of the housekeeper fade away. The short time was all he needed to come to a decision, he knew what the next step had to be.

"Tell her, Peggy." He said simply.

Though she was taken aback by what he said she knew exactly what he was talking about. Concern crossed her face as she contemplated refusing, but sighed and nodded her head. Leaving the four portraits on the dresser she left the room without a backward glance at the king in the mirror.

Before entering the library she made her way to the basement that her husband had converted to a wine cellar decades ago. Looking through the various bottles she picked two, both expensive bottles of red. She knew the calming effect of the wine was the only thing that was going to get her through the story she was about to tell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Madame sat across from Sarah in the dimly lit library. The wind had picked up outside and in the quiet they could hear it force its way through the old windows. Madame kept a close eye on Sarah as they ate. She remained silent and preoccupied, any attempts Madame made at conversation were only answered in one or two words. Even when she asked Sarah what she did in the Quarter today there was no mention of a fortune teller. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. The fire roaring in the fireplace and the wine were helping to relax Madame, though she almost snapped her glass in two when she noticed the shadowy figure in a mirror behind Sarah. With one look from him she knew he was losing his patience with her, the time had come.

"I think there is something I should tell you, Sarah." Madame stared into the wine glass, slowly turning the stem with her fingertips, watching the red wine slosh around the bowl of the glass.

Sarah looked over at her patron and waited silently for her to continue.

"I'm sure someone has told you by now that I used to be called Peggy and that I grew up in a rougher part of town than this." She looked up at Sarah, a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, someone did mention it once."

Madame laughed at the answer, "I'm sure more than one person. There are many reasons I have chosen to forget my time before I became part of the Lebeau family. The new identity is just an easy way to signal to people that I have closed the door on certain aspects of the past. But I feel I need to tell you this particular part.

"When I was six years old my mother had a baby, her name was Cathleen. I was so happy to have a baby to play with, she was so sweet, with big blue eyes and little wisps of strawberry blonde hair. I insisted on helping my mother with anything that had to do with her care. I guess I saw myself as another mother for her.

"My father worked long hours and would often come home after I was in bed, but I always heard them fighting. At times it got physical, but back in those days things like that weren't discussed and divorce was unheard of. Ma tried to shield us from it but I knew and as Cathleen got older I tried to protect her from the realities of our situation."

Madame got up from the table and walked to a roll top desk that was set against the wall. She pulled the bottom drawer out and reached for a dusty looking black cardboard box. Madame paused before she opened it, revealing a trove of old photos. She rifled through them and pulled out one of the smaller ones from the bottom of the pile and handed it to Sarah.

Sarah took a few steps to the fireplace to get a better look in the dim light. The photo was worn, the edges rounded off with age and a bit yellowed. In the picture three faces smiled back at her, a woman who's looks made it easy to determine it was Madame's mother, on her lap was a plump baby girl with a white bonnet covering her head, next to them was a young Peggy O'Shea with skinned up knees and a big smile that revealed several missing teeth. Sarah smiled at the image and looked up at Madame.

"That is the only image of Cathleen that remains." Madame said quietly as she went back to sit at the table.

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked as she handed the precious image back to Madame.

The older woman was silent a moment as she regarded the picture, a finger gently outlining the curve of Cathleen's face.

"Just after my tenth birthday my mother died suddenly while I was a school. She was pregnant at the time. The doctors said it must have been her blood pressure. No one said anything around me of course but I know many in the neighborhood knew how hard living with my father was, the stress of her marriage to him and the pregnancy was too much for her poor body.

"Cathleen was four at the time and cried constantly for days, calling out for our mother. I tried my best to comfort her but it didn't help much. Father became worse after Ma died, after the funeral I can't remember ever seeing him sober. I tried my best to stay out of his way and to make sure Cathleen and I had clean clothes and something to eat. The women in the neighborhood often pitched in, helping with laundry or cooking a meal for us but that was the extent of their help. Father was in a constant rage at that point and no one wanted to be the focus of that anger.

"Cathleen was so young and didn't understand, she would often go up to our father crying, asking for Ma. Her crying always threw him into a rage and though I tried my best to intervene I often failed, so Cathleen replaced Ma as our father's favorite punching bag. I don't know why her and not me, perhaps my wish to be invisible to him was granted. When I sensed one of his fits coming on I would scoop up Cathleen and get out of the house. Sometimes a neighbor would let us stay until Father had passed out or left the house, sometimes there would be no one and I would simply hide the in church a few blocks from home."

Sarah sat frozen across from Madame, her stomached turned as the story unfolded. If Cathleen was no longer here, she knew where the story was headed. Her heart broke for Madame and the little sister that was long gone.

"After six months I began looking for a way out. No one we knew could take us in, we had no family and I knew enough about orphanages to know I could end up in a much worse situation. At first I refused to think Cathleen and I might have to separate but in the end I could see that was the most likely solution, I had become hard and hateful to everyone but Cathleen. Even if someone was willing to take me, looking back I doubt it would have lasted long, but Cathleen was still sweet. She still had a chance at a normal life.

"Our parents were both children of Irish immigrants and Ma would often tell us stories about fairies and changelings, goblins and the like. I always enjoyed them and would often repeat them to Cathleen but I always thought they were simply stories.

"Then one night Cathleen woke up from a nightmare, screaming for Ma. Our father hit her so hard across the face she got a bloody nose. After he passed out again, I tried to calm her and clean up her face while I told her some of the stories Ma told me. One in particular was about stolen children, fairies and goblins."

Sarah's heart began beating faster and her breathe became shaky that the mention of goblins.

Madame continued on, still staring at the picture of her broken family, "I put Cathleen in her bed and tucked her in. She looked at me when I told her goodnight and my heart broke, she looked at me with dead eyes. Have you ever seen pictures of soldiers coming back from war, their eyes just look empty and closed off? That's what Cathleen looked like, I knew then I had to do something immediately. I tried to get her to smile by telling her the stories again but she just looked into space, I don't know if she could even hear me, I began to think of all the stories about stolen children and how I wished someone one would steal her away to keep her safe. Then I said the words-'I wish the goblins would come take you away, right now.'"

Sarah tried to keep silent but made a strangled sound in her throat at the sound of the familiar words. She gripped her seat as though she could anchor self into this world as her eyes darted round the dark room, but to her relief no goblins or kings appeared.

Madame watched her reaction and chuckled, "Don't worry, Sarah, you have to mean the words for them to work, and you're hardly a child."

Sarah's eyes shot to Madame's face, how could she know?

"I'm sure you know what happened after I said those words."

Sarah couldn't even nod, the shock of someone else _knowing_ was too much for her.

"When he appeared it scared the living daylights out of me. I had just thought they were stories, but I guess you know just as well as I do."

Sarah was still so stunned she didn't comprehend that Madame knew she had also met the Goblin King. Her voice came out in a harsh whisper, "What happen?"

"I told His Majesty that I didn't want Cathleen back, that I just wanted her safe from my father. He explained that the whole ordeal was very regulated, that I would have to at least try the labyrinth before I forfeited completely. He also told me that I would never see Cathleen again and that the rest of the world would forget she existed and she would forget us and live her life out in his world.

"I almost lost it at the idea of never seeing my sweet little sister ever again, but when I thought of her dead stare I knew it was for the best. I asked to go with him as well but 'rules are rules' he said. He could only take the unwanted child he said. So I agreed. After admitting defeat he made sure I got into bed. Once I laid down I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, I cried long and hard. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I froze thinking it was my father come to beat me to silence but it was Goblin King. He sat next to me on my little bed while I cried myself to sleep, protecting me from any chance that my father would hear me. The next morning I woke and all evidence Cathleen existed was gone, her bed, toys, and every picture except this one. I found this one under my pillow, the Goblin King had left me a gift."

Sarah watched Madame with tears in her eyes, whether the tears were for the little Cathleen or Madame or herself she couldn't tell. Panic was coursing through her, the room seemed to be closing in on her. She could swear she could smell _that smell_ , alluring as it seemed to embrace her. At the same time she wanted to run from it screaming, desire and fear fought inside her.

Desire and Fear. Sarah paused at the thought, to attain her greatest desire she had to surrender to her greatest fear. Him. Just the idea of him filled her with longing and dread. All these years when she sensed he was around she always felt a fear tempered thrill, like standing on a ledge and looking down. It was all too much, what would surrendering mean? She didn't know if she wanted an answer to that question.

Without a word to Madame she ran from the library to her small apartment. Taking deep breathes to calm her rapid heartbeat. She stood in the dark, looking out the window next to her bed onto the neighbor's empty back yard. She felt herself begin to calm, her breathes slowed and her heart steadied. Then once again the scent of forests and fire seeped its way into her room, she tensed, afraid to look for the source. She gripped the sheer curtains that flanked the window, she couldn't help but breathe in, steeling herself for what would happen next, her eyes closed. She shivered slightly and the change in the air, like it was full of electricity-or magic.

"Well, Sarah, It's been quite a long time."

The voice was clear and throaty, it reminded her of smoked honey.

She opened her eyes, mentally counted to three and turned around.

" _Mine, immaculate dream,_

 _Made of breathe and skin,_

 _I've been waiting for you…"_

 _-_ Duran Duran, _Come Undone_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up, after the last two chapters I had visitors for an extra-long weekend and then I got sick. Its hard to write with a stuffed up head. I am also thinking of moving the rating to an M but I'm not 100% sure yet. I just want to let you know I'm thinking about it in case you have been keeping up with the story but don't follow it, if it suddenly disappears from the T ratings you'll know what's up. Happy reading!**

Chapter 13

Jareth stared at the back of her head. The long dark hair falling down her back as she looked out the window. He heard her take a deep breath in when he appeared. The scent of her perfume enveloped him, fruits and flowers, it reminded him of summer in the human world. Though his heart was racing he tried his best to appear calm. He remained on the opposite side of the room even though every cell in his body was screaming for him to reach for her, take her in his arms and disappear into his kingdom. No more mistakes, he told himself, no rash decisions.

"Well, Sarah, It's been quite a long time." He heard his voice cut through the silence, it seemed unnaturally calm compared to how his heart was pounding in his chest.

He watched her tense at his words. Though he longed for her to turn around he feared what she would do or say, would she run and hide? Scream in fear? Reject him once again?

His breath caught in his throat as she turned to face him. Her beautiful green eyes were large and dark in the unlit room, shadows played out on her face from the streetlights outside. He was as silent as she was as they took each other in. He knew his appearance was unchanged from the last time they faced each other, wild hair and the clothes of a rock star, the only difference was the serious expression that replaced his usual cocky smirk. She on the other hand had changed significantly, those hours of watching her from afar had not prepared him for how beautiful she had become, she was no longer the girl in the labyrinth, she had become a woman.

With his eyes locked on hers he slowly walked toward her, his boots seemed unnaturally loud in the room. Sarah's eyes widened as he approached, fear clear on her face even in the dark. Once they were only inches apart he gently took her hand in his gloved one, lifting it up to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. He felt a jolt akin to an electric shock when he placed a kiss on her knuckles. He felt a slight tremble in her hand but he did not release it, instead he moved it towards his chest, the palm of his hand flat on the breastplate he often wore, the back of her fingers pressed lightly onto the cold metal. Even though there was a layer of metal and cloth between him and her he felt her hand as if it was placed directly to his skin.

* * *

Sarah's heart was racing as she watched the Goblin King make his way to her. The light and shadows from the window played out on his face, his mismatched eyes never left hers. When he placed his lips on the back of her hand she felt like she had been shocked with a live wire, it made her shiver. She wanted to run screaming from the room just as badly as she wanted to fling herself into his arms. His eyes held her mind hostage, she couldn't form a thought long enough in her head to speak or move. He kept her hand in is, his hold was not so tight that she couldn't have easily removed it but the thought of pulling away never crossed her mind. Just like that dream so many years ago, she willingly followed his lead but instead of a crowded party in a magical world they were completely alone in her rather mundane bedroom.

"Why?" Her voice came out in a whisper, cracking with emotion.

His head tilted as he tried to figure out just what she was asking.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't you want me here, Sarah?" His voice, always so alluring.

"I-I don't know." It seemed an inadequate answer but the truth.

"Don't you?" Finally, that smirk she had expected from him flitted across his face for a second before he grew serious once again. Having him so close to her was overwhelming, she tried to breathe deeper to calm herself but that only resulted in more of his forest and smoke scent to muddle her head all the more. The serious expression on his face was the only indication that he was not toying with her.

"What do you want?" She said a little bolder.

He smiled at the question, his eyelids lowered a bit over his eyes. The effect was quite seductive Sarah thought as she waited for him to answer.

"I thought that much would be obvious, Precious." His low voice sent a thrill through her, his closeness was too much. She pulled her hand away from his and turned back to face the window, maybe she could think clearer by not being face to face with him.

It helped but only a little, she could still feel him behind her. He may as well be pressed up against her, it was like an electrical current was travelling between them. She could feel his breath on her hair, slow and steady, unlike her slightly panicked breathes.

"Are you afraid, Sarah?" His lips were near her ear as he spoke, seductive and alarming all at once.

"Yes."

"Of me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She wasn't really sure how to answer, her old fear of retaliation seemed pointless. She hadn't called for him and he was still here before her, if he had wanted revenge he could have done something about it any time he wanted in the past decade. He was here for another reason.

"I don't know."

"Not very loquacious tonight are we," he leaned a bit more toward her, the tip of his nose bushed against her check for moment before she heard a low chuckle in her ear, "where is that brave girl from before?"

"What are you trying to do?" Her voice was came out in a bit of a whine, frustration building.

"Have I not made that obvious?" The laughter in his voice was infuriating as it was erotic. She shook her head no, the action causing her hair to brush his face and her face to briefly touch his. She could hear a slight gasp come from him at the contact, still she could not trust herself to look at him.

"Well, shall I make things clear for you?" He reached for her, closing the scant inches between them. She felt a gloved hand on her cheek as he forced her to look at him, she noticed his pupils were even now, only a thin blue ring lined the black. Her eyes began to close, anticipating what would happen next when several heavy bangs on her front door broke the spell of the room. Sarah opened her eyes only to see the wall across from her. She looked around in shock, the Goblin King was gone. She would have thought it was all a dream except from the lingering smell of forest and fire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So Sorry it's been so long. I had a very busy May and spent a lot of time thinking about where this story is going to go. I am currently typing this with a fresh tattoo on my shoulder (my David Bowie tribute tattoo). I didn't think it would be too uncomfortable but its making typing difficult. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Sarah stared blankly at the empty space that had been occupied by the Goblin King only seconds ago, the pounding on her apartment door snapped her out of the daze. Hesitantly, she walked to the door and peered through the peep hole. She quietly groaned when she saw a very disheveled and clearly drunk Jason on the other side. He seemed to sense her presence on the other side and stopped hammering on the door with his fist.

"Sarah!" He yelled, slurring her name.

Sarah didn't respond, she kept as still as she could and continued to watch him through the small hole. Fear coursed through her and her heart pounded in her chest. Before she had simply seen Jason as annoying and overly confident in his pursuit of her. She had never considered he may do something like this, she didn't know what he was looking for but she knew enough not to risk opening the door to find out.

"Come on Sarah, I know you're in there." He hit the door a couple more times, "I just want to talk to you, just open the door."

She watched as he backed up a couple of steps, tripping over his own feet he disappeared from view. A dull thud told her he was now leaning against the door. She couldn't make out the exact words but she could hear him mumbling through the door. Occasionally, a thud would vibrate through the door as he repeatedly banged his head.

Fear gripped Sarah as lowered herself on the other side of the door. Quietly as she could she hugged her legs to herself and leaned against the wall, her eyes locked on the door as she waited for a sign that Jason was giving up. She looked up to the phone next to the door. She could call the cops but then he would hear her through the door. She knew it would be the smartest thing to do but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Goblin King." She whispered as quietly as she could.

"Goblin King." She repeated a little louder, but nothing happened. She heard Jason shift positions and once again hammered on the door.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she tried to calm herself, "Goblin King," she repeated, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back the panic. Nothing happened, she started to feel ridiculous, why did she think she could just call him and he would just appear? Fear was making her foolish.

"Go away Jason!" She screamed, "I'll call the cops if you don't leave right now!" Her fear was developing into anger.

"Sarah! Just open the door, I just want to talk, explain things." Jason whined pitifully.

"I don't want to talk to you, leave right now! I'm picking up the phone!" Sarah got up from her place on the floor and looked through the peep hole, her hands clenched in fists at her side. Her breath came out in heavy puffs as she waited for him to walk away. Slowly, Jason stumbled down the steps and into the yard. Sarah kept her eye on him as he left the property and clumsily walked out of view. She stayed there, staring out onto the dark lawn for another fifteen minutes before she moved.

Slowly, she opened the door and stuck her head out to look around. The only movement was a slight breeze that ruffled the tree tops. Sarah tried to calm her heart beat but the events of the evening were too much. She stepped outside and quietly made her way to the lawn. She curled her toes in the cool grass and closed her eyes, taking deep breathes to settle her racing mind. The exercise was working, she became so focused on her breathing that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her until they were just a few feet away. She gasped at the sound, expecting to see Jason, but instead she saw a silk robe clad Madame nervously approaching her.

"Are you alright?" The older woman asked quietly, concern etched on her face.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Madame asked confused.

"Jason."

"Jason was here?"

"He came pounding on my door drunk as hell wanting to talk to me."

Madame gasped, "What?! I can't believe he would act that way! What's gotten into him? "

"I keep turning him down for dates, he can't seem to take no for an answer. Please, if he comes around here-"

Madame cut her off, "He certainly isn't welcome back here after acting that way, don't worry, I won't let him near you if that's the way he wants to act."

Sarah smiled slightly at Madame, relieved to know she had her patron in her corner, "Thank you."

"I was concerned about what we talked about over dinner. How are you?"

"Oh," Sarah said, "He came to me."

"Suspected he would. He didn't harm you did he?"

Sarah paused before answering, unsure of how much of the encounter she wanted to discuss, it had seemed too private to discuss in detail.

"No, he didn't seemed to want to harm me."

"I have to say I'm relieved."

"What does he want from me?" Sarah had an idea of his intentions but couldn't be sure. The encounter had left her emotions so jumbled she couldn't trust her memory on the details.

"That I don't know, he would never say. He was adamant I bring you here, why he wanted you here I don't know."

The answer disappointed Sarah, "So the only reason you're my patron is because he asked you to?"

"No, not entirely. He told me to go to Savannah to try and convince you to come here but if I had seen your work without his insistence I still would have offered you a place here. You're very talented, Sarah, without the Goblin King pulling strings for you."

"Why did you help him anyway?"

"He broke the rules for me. He let me keep that picture, and he occasionally tells me things about my sister. In exchange I had to agree to help him when he asks for it, he may be extremely powerful but his world has endless rules about interference with humans. So I assist him time to time here."

Sarah listened to Madame while searching the trees and sky for the tell-tale flash of a white face or snowy wing but there was no sign of an owl, he was not here. She had called for him and he did not come.

"What does he want with me?" Sarah asked, not really expecting Madame to know.

"He never would say. He assured me that it wasn't to harm you, or I never would have agreed to help."

"He's been watching me all my life. I became aware of it after I beat the labyrinth. I thought he was waiting to take revenge on me for winning but looking back, I think it goes back farther than that."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know for sure. Maybe it was just that book, that's where I got the idea to wish my brother away."

"What book?"

"I had a book about the labyrinth and a Goblin King. I used to read it constantly, I'm sure I'm not the only one to have had a copy. I used to pretend I was the girl in the book and that the Goblin King was in love with me."

Madame's eyes widened, pieces started to fit together. Could it be that Jareth was harboring feelings for the young woman in front of her? She wasn't sure how she felt about the idea, Jareth had been kind to her in the past but he was also head strong and moody, and he was fae, how could such a relationship work?

"I'm sure I'm not the only little girl to read that book and pretend I was chosen by the Goblin King." Sarah's words broke through Madame's thoughts, though Sarah could see the look of worry on the older woman's face.

"Yes of course, I used to hear the story from my Mother, we can't be the only two."

Madame smiled though she knew from her years of research on fairy stories and myths that there was very little written about Goblin Kings and nothing about labyrinths. Whoever gave that book to Sarah had wanted her to have it. She patted Sarah on the shoulder, told her good night and returned to the house. She had been relieved when she saw that Jareth had not harmed the girl, but now the worry returned. Fae were powerful and dangerous, getting too close to one could destroy a human.

Sarah remained outside for a few moments after Madame had left. Thoughts of her earlier encounter with the Goblin King kept invading her mind. Her skin tingled where he touched her and her breathe hitched at the thought of how closed she had been to surrendering to him, it was almost as if he had cast a spell over her, hypnotized her to bend to his will. She thought of how she called out to him in fear during her standoff with Jason. He had just disappeared, surely he was watching, she knew he was watching her regularly. He had acted like he wanted her but had not come to her aid, she didn't know what to think but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to be so pliable if their paths ever crossed again.

* * *

Jareth watched Sarah through a crystal, lines of worry etched across his usually smooth face. He wanted to go to her badly, every fiber of his being was screaming to be with her but he remained in his castle. A gentle tap on his office door distracted him from his thoughts.

"Enter."

The familiar Priest enter the room hesitantly, any time he had been summoned by the Goblin King it had usually gone very bad, "You sent for me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I did." He did not move his eyes from moonlit face in the crystal, he slid a piece of folded parchment across his desk with one finger.

Priest stepped forward to examine the letter. The page was mostly blank except for one question scrawled across the page.

 _ **What does the dark haired human mean to you?**_

Fear gripped Priest at the implication of the question, "When did you get this, Your Majesty?"

"It was here when I arrived from the human world, no crest or seal on it. I am hoping this is a foolish question but did you tell anyone?" Jareth's voice was calm and clipped, the rage he felt simmered beneath the surface of his calm exterior.

"Of course not! I know how dangerous that could be for her or yourself if the information got into the wrong hands."

"That's what I thought. I want you to do a favor for me Priest."

"Of course, Your Majesty, anything."

"Keep your eyes and ears open. Visit the other royal houses, see if you can find out anything."

"I'll try. What will you do?"

Jareth raised a single brow at the impertinence of the question but knew Priest felt very protective of Sarah, "I'm going to do the same as you, and stay away from the human world for a while. At least until we figure out what or who we are dealing with. You're dismissed."

Priest looked back before leaving the room. The Goblin King stared intently on the sleeping figure in the orb. The idea that someone knew about Sarah shook Priest to his core. If the wrong creatures learned of her importance her life could be in grave danger, though laws barred interference with humans did not mean it was impossible. For the right incentive their world could create hell for the humans.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter! I think I started this one four or five times before I settled on how it should go!**

 **Guest- I appreciate that you like my story, I'm working very hard on making sure each chapter is something I feel proud to publish on here. I'm sorry that you feel like I'm not posting often enough. I would love to be able to post every day but that's just not realistic. The posts are slowing down as I reach critical points in the story, I want to make sure I get them right and I don't forget any of the plot points that will be important later on. Also, I have many responsibilities other than this story. I am a mother of a toddler and my husband in deployed overseas, on top of that the majority of my friends and all of my family are hundreds of miles away. Believe me, I would love to sit for hours and write this story from beginning to end but other things have to take priority. Thank you for following the story, I do really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I do really enjoy writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Several days passed with no sign of the Goblin King. Sarah did her best to try and convince herself that she didn't care, that their brief encounter that night meant nothing to her. His absence could only mean it meant nothing to him. He had wanted her here in New Orleans with someone he could rely on to help him, he had watched her for years after her time in the labyrinth, only to disappear once they met face to face and then not to come to her aid when she called for him, it made no sense to Sarah or Madame.

Sarah did her best to go on with life as always, though she had made it a point to avoid places she may run into Jason. She hadn't yet decided how to deal with his horrendous behavior, part of her wanted to ignore the incident but she knew that wouldn't be possible. Jason's actions had shown a frightening side of his personality and if it was ignored it would just get worse. The Goblin King and Jason, two issues that filled Sarah's brain to the point she could not think of anything else. Usually, she could use her art to help her sort through her feelings and thoughts but not now, every time she picked up a paint brush or pencil she could not bring it to paper.

One thing she had realized since seeing him again after all these years, she no longer feared the Goblin King like before. Now those feelings of fear were wiped clean, what replaced them was curiosity and fascination. She would close her eyes and take herself back to those fleeting moments where they were alone in her apartment. It had been as if he had cast a spell over her, she had been enthralled by him. The feeling was seductive and unsettling, she had never let anyone hold such a power over her. That night she had beaten the labyrinth she had emerged from it empowered, she did not like the feeling of being helpless and between Jason and the Goblin King that's exactly how she felt.

Those were the thoughts occupying Sarah's mind one night during a late dinner with Madame. As her food began to grow cold Sarah stared unseeing into the mirror that hung above the dining room fireplace. She had seen him in the library mirror that night Madame told her about Cathleen, maybe he could see her now.

Madame watched Sarah with concern clear on her face. She regretted bringing the girl here now, at first she thought it was possible Jareth may harbor feelings for Sarah but with him nowhere in sight for days she was started to think he may just be playing some game with her. Fae had always loved to torture and play with humans, throughout history humans have been driven mad by Fae, open any human history book and you could find tragedies caused by bored Fae. That preening peacock of a king could just be exacting revenge on a girl that had the audacity to best him. Frankly, Madame thought, revenge would be a more likely scenario than love.

"Damn you to hell, Jareth." Madame whispered loudly.

"Hhmmm?" Sarah looked toward her, pulled from her thoughts.

"Just damning a certain Goblin King, that's all."

"Jareth?"

"Yes, that is his name after all."

Sarah's brow creased slightly, "I don't think I knew that before."

Madame looked at her disbelieving, "Surely in your time there you heard his name at least once."

"I must have just forgotten." Sarah looked back to the mirror, how ridiculous, she thought, thinking about some man day and night and I don't even remember his first name.

Madame attempted to change the topic of conversation, "Have you heard from Claire lately?"

Sarah made a face at the mention of her friend, "Yes, she's called a couple times, I'm surprised she hasn't just shown up."

"Are you mad at her for something?"

"No, not really but she was pushing hard for me to give Jason a shot, I don't want to have to get into what happened just yet."

"Understandable, you sort through your own feelings before you deal with her reaction."

Sarah nodded at Madame's statement and excused herself from the table, she had begun to feel antsy and need to get some fresh air, Madame's home was beautiful but sometimes the formality of it all could make her feel on edge.

Once out into the moonlit back yard Sarah scanned the trees for a white faced owl, nothing, the trees were empty. She jogged up the steps to her apartment only to stop short a few steps from the top. She hesitantly made her way to her front door, where a large bunch of deep red roses laid on her welcome mat. Her first thoughts jumped to Jareth but the idea quickly died. Why would he leave roses at her door when he can just appear in her room if he wanted to? No, they were definitely not from the Goblin King.

Sarah reached down to pick up the small white card that laid on top the bouquet, and left the flowers where they were placed. She swallowed nervously as she read what was scrawled across the white cardstock.

 _Please forgive me,_

 _I know we are meant for each other._

 _Just give it a chance,_

 _I won't let you ignore me._

 _Jason_

It was the first time he had contacted her since that night, she had hoped he was so embarrassed by his behavior that he would avoid her from now on but clearly he had gone off the deep end. What was she going to do? She looked around once more, this time for the presence of her not so secret admirer. Luckily, Sarah saw no sign of him. She gathered up the roses and walked them to the garbage can placed behind the garage and dumped the entire bouquet in the trash except for the note. As she walked back up the stairs to her apartment she promised herself she would ask to move into the main house for a time. Some may say she was overreacting to Jason's pursuit of her but she didn't want to underestimate him. Better safe than sorry she thought as she locked the apartment door behind her.

In the dark apartment her answering machine flashed off and on indicating she had a message, she walked over to it to play the recording while she changed into her pajamas.

 _You have 17 new messages…Sarah, its Jason please pick up…Sarah, its Jason again, I just want to apologize…Sarah, DAMN IT, I know you're there…Pick up Sarah, pick up, pick up…_

All seventeen messages were from Jason, each message was angrier and more desperate than the one before. Sarah stopped herself before she erased them in disgust. She needed them, and the note, if she was going to get help from the police. She ejected the tape from the machine pocketed it and pick up the phone to call a cab. She was going to the police now, even if they couldn't do anything official maybe a simple warning would be enough to scare him off.

Sarah watched from the window of her apartment until she saw the yellow cab arrive, she locked up the apartment and ran to the taxi.

"Where to?" The bored sound cab driver asked, not even looking at Sarah.

"The closest police station, please." The answer made the cabby look up in the rearview mirror to Sarah's face.

"You ok honey?" His voice was thick with the southern drawl prevalent in Louisiana and new found concern.

"So far." She said simply while her eyes looked out for Jason's familiar frame.

The driver started the car up and began the drive, Sarah noticed he routinely looked to the rearview mirror with concerned eyes. She nervously fidgeted in the back seat, eyes darting to the face of anyone that happened to be on the street.

When he stopped in front of the station door Sarah reached into her purse for her wallet before he waved his hand to stop her.

"You don't have to pay, honey. I'm going to wait right out here until you're done and I can take you home."

"You don't have to do that." Sarah said as she tried to hand him the cash.

"No, I insist. I got a daughter around your age, either I take you home or one of the cops can."

Sarah smiled at him softly as she got out of the car, "Thank you."

Inside the florescent lit office Sarah couldn't tell who to speak to, no one seemed to notice she had entered the room. Several officers were interviewing people, offenders or witnesses, she couldn't tell, others were dealing with stacks of paperwork while many were talking amongst themselves. After several minutes of looking around lost someone finally walked over to her.

"Miss, can I help you with something?" The cop towered over Sarah he had to be at six and a half feet tall, she looked up to see he had bright red hair and a kind face, his voice was loud and booming but not intimidating.

"Yes, I came looking for some help with a situation I'm dealing with." Though the officer didn't seem annoyed with her coming in and had no way of knowing why she was here she started to feel unsure about her coming here. What if he blew off her concerns and left her to deal with Jason on her own.

"Come have a seat at my desk." He pointed to one of the several desks evenly spaced out through the large central room. Sarah made her way over and sat down in the empty chair, looking across at him over the cluttered desk.

"I'm Officer Randall, what can I do for you today Miss…"

"Williams, Sarah Williams."

"Sarah Williams." Officer Randall said to himself as he scrawled her name on a sheet of paper.

"Yes, I'm here because I'm concerned about a guy I know. He asked me out a few times and I always said no. Well, now he's leaving flowers and notes at my door, tonight he left seventeen messages on my answering machine, and a few nights ago he came to my apartment drunk and banged on the door for what seemed like forever."

The cop showed no emotion as the story spilled out of Sarah, once she stopped he nodded his head and exhaled loudly.

"Do you have the note still?"

Sarah reached into her purse and pulled it out, laying it on the desk. Then she pulled out the answering machine tape and placed it next to the note.

"I assume you know the name of the man, where he lives?"

"Yes, his name is Jason Warner." She rambled off his address, watching the officer write down the information, then she waited as he pulled out a tape player and inserted the tape into it. Sarah winced at the increasingly disturbing voice that came out of the small speaker. Officer Randall's brow furrowed as he listened, after a few messages played he pressed stop and look up at Sarah.

"If you don't mind I'm going to keep these things on file but unfortunately there isn't much I can do at the moment."

"Nothing?" Sarah asked, her voice sounded defeated.

"Not much no, I can stop by his place tomorrow and let him know if he doesn't stop he could face serious charges but since he has not threatened you or physically harmed you there isn't much I can do at present." He said apologetically.

Sarah's shoulders drooped, disappointed, though she had come into the station expecting exactly what Officer Randall told her. Well, hopefully a visit from the large and intimidating cop would be enough to scare some sense into Jason.

"Well, if that's all you can do I would appreciate it."

"Of course, here's my card. If he does anything else call me and leave a message if I don't pick up. Any time he calls or comes by your apartment I want you to write down the date and time and then call me to tell me. If he escalates we want to be able to put a stop to it before he causes you any harm."

Sarah took the card and tucked it into her wallet and began to stand up, "Thank you for your help."

"I'm sorry I can't do more at the moment. Do you have a way home?"

"Yeah, I've got a cab waiting."

Officer Randall walked out of the station with Sarah, a protective hand placed on her shoulder. Just like he had said the cab driver was waiting for her.

Sarah and the driver were both silent on the drive back to the Lebeau Mansion. When they pulled into the driveway Sarah opened the car door but was stopped by the driver.

"Here, honey." He said handing her a card. "This is the number to the company I drive for and my cab number and name, on the back I wrote down my usual shift hours. If you need to go somewhere you call me first, I can tell you're in a bit of trouble. Young, pretty thing like you, I'd hate if something happened to you."

Sarah smiled at the older man and held out her hand for him to shake it, "Thank you very much, sir."

"Phil."

"Thank you, Phil. I'm Sarah."

"That cop able to help you out?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll see. Not much he can do right now."

"Is it some boy giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, hopefully he'll stop now though."

"I know a few fellas that'll rough him up if ya want."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the offer, "I'll keep it in mind Phil, thanks."

"No problem, honey. Now go inside and turn the light on, I want to make sure you get in safe."

Sarah followed the cabbie's directions and waved bye to him from the kitchen window. She began getting ready for bed. After changing into a tank top and pajama pants she began to wash her face, while she bent over to rinse her face in the running water she jump up at the sound of a voice.

"Sarah." It had said in a harsh whisper.

Sarah froze in front of the sink, staring out of the open bathroom door to the rest of the apartment, all the lights were on and she couldn't anyone around. The T.V. was shut off and silent, the radio was off as well.

"Sarah." She heard it again.

Taking a calming breath she slowly reached over and turned off the water. Now the apartment was completely silent. Sarah waited and listened.

Nothing.

She waited a few more minutes, the only sound in the room was her breathing. She shook her head and chalked it up to paranoia and finished washing her face. She laid in bed a good hour before finally falling asleep, the stresses of the day finally catching up to her. Her sleep started off troubled, but as if by magic her restless mind calmed and she fell into a deep sleep filled with pleasant dreams, something to do with a forest and a charming man…

* * *

Jareth woke with a start, looking around disoriented he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. For hours he had been watching Sarah through his crystals. While she spoke to the giant red headed cop he must have drifted off. He had been having a troubling dream, he was trapped in a fog, he couldn't see three feet in front of his face but he could hear screaming, Sarah was screaming for him somewhere in the fog. He kept calling out to her but he couldn't place where the screams where coming from. The sound of his own voice roughly calling out Sarah's name was what had startled him awake.

Since receiving the ominous note he had barely slept, his mind raced with ideas about who could have sent it and why. His kind were sly creatures, it could be anyone but he couldn't quite see of any of the other Fae concerning themselves with a human, even if they did find out he had an interest in her. The Priest swore he had told no one of the prophecy. He had no real enemies he could think of, he had more power than most, it would be stupid to cross him and he could not think of anyone reckless enough to try.

To add to the stress he noticed the human boy's interest in Sarah had become alarming. He watched him almost as much as he watched Sarah, fearful of how out of control he could get. Sarah had not called for him since that night he appeared to her. Though he noticed she did look for him, her eyes scanned the trees and rooftops for his owl form. Peggy had been calling for him relentlessly, he was sure whatever she had to say to him would not be pleasant.

For hours he sat in his office and watched the situation unfold. As much as he wanted to take the boy and dump him in the bog he couldn't risk bringing attention to himself. Instead he watched nervously as Sarah dealt with the situation alone. He had to constantly talk himself out of travelling to the human world, he was starting to suspect he was being watched, or worse, followed on his trips. He could think of no other way someone here could learn of his interest in Sarah.

Frustrated at his inability to act, Jareth paced the length of his office before stepping out on the small balcony into the night air. From the perch he could see much of the labyrinth, though at night most of it was too shadowed to make out. He looked about him, searching for any possible spies, but it was clear he was alone. With a long sigh he performed the well-practiced spell and created another crystal. Sarah was in bed, asleep but not well. It seemed he was not the only one troubled by bad dreams. His worried face softened as he watched her. Once again he looked around. Satisfied he was still alone, he gave into temptation and disappeared into the human world.

Sarah's bedroom was as dark and shadowed as before. He stood back at first to make sure she was truly asleep, he knew she was on edge and did not want to frighten her any more than she already was. She tossed and turned, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her brows inched together. He slowly made his way to her bed, his steps silent as he could make them. He knelt down so his face was level with hers. He studied her features a bit longer, he had never been able to just look at her in person. She was truly beautiful, he thought, fighting the strong temptation to stroke her cheek or hair. He remember the shock he had felt at their touch, he did not want to wake her so he resolutely kept his hands to himself. Instead he whispered a few words was studied her face, slowly her features relaxed, she took a deep breath and sighed, a slight smile on her face. He stood to leave, a smirk on his face, pleased with himself. He may not be able to do much at the moment, but a simple spell to give her pleasant dreams was easy enough, of course they had to be dreams about him.

 _I've been watching your world from afar,_

 _I've been trying to be where you are,_

 _And I've been secretly falling apart,_

 _Unseen_

 _To me, you're strange and you're beautiful…_

 _I'll put a spell on you…_

 _-_ _ **Strange and Beautiful, Aqualung**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Finally got the chapter up! I don't know what's going on but the site has been giving me a hard time! By the way, I don't own Labyrinth.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Jareth once again found himself in the quieter end of the French Quarter, hiding among the shadows, watching the door of a small apartment. He had promised himself that he would stay out of the human world long enough to find out who sent him that damn note and rid himself of the problem, but he couldn't stop himself from spending the majority of his time here in muggy New Orleans. In different circumstance he may have enjoyed his time in the old city, its acceptance of debauchery and indulgence made him feel quite at home. Except for the damn caste iron that seemed to be everywhere, New Orleans was as close to a Fae court as he had seen on earth. Unfortunately, he was not here for pleasure, Sarah's overzealous human admirer would not give up as easily as one would hope.

He watched, relieved to see the light in Jason's small first floor apartment go off, hopefully he was going to bed. Jareth stepped out of the shadows and onto the empty street, the tidy and clean-lined convent to his right seemed to glow in the moonlight. He hated that convent, it brought back memories of Sarah's past lives, her past deaths, his past failures. He made his way to Jason's apartment and quietly approached the door, he was relieved to finally hear silence and not the concerning conversations he had heard more frequently in the past few weeks.

In his world Priest was doing as he was asked, making his rounds among the other kingdoms, searching for a whisper or scrap of information that would help find out who was spying on the Goblin King. So far Priest had nothing to report, the lack of progress was infuriating. Jareth controlled extremely powerful magic, he was a king, he was used to getting his way immediately. The fact someone had the audacity to spy on him made his blood boil, and to top it off whoever it was could be a threat to Sarah. He had to fight every instinct he had not to spirit Sarah away to his world and lock her up until he weeded out the threat. To do it would be reckless, he realized in his calmer moments, without knowing anything about his enemy he could easily put Sarah in more danger by dragging her into his world, a defenseless human in a world of magical creatures.

So, he took to watching her through crystals almost constantly, at first he had been relieved to see she had moved into a guest room in the main Lebeau house, near Peggy and her staff. It was only a few days before that relief was replaced with distress as he watched Sarah go about her days as best she could. Nearly every day Sarah left the Garden District house she was followed by Jason, far enough away that she didn't notice, but close enough for Jareth to see him, always in the background. He never approached Sarah but watched with wilder and wilder eyes. It seemed he was no longer taking care of himself, he wore the same clothes without washing them for days at a time, he no longer shaved and Jareth suspected he stopped bathing completely. He no longer looked like the same man, it was not surprising Sarah did not notice him. Confident that Jason was not going to be leaving his home for the remainder of the night he disappeared, there was one more visit he needed to make tonight.

* * *

Madame Lebeau busied herself with her pre-bed beauty regimen once Sarah had gone to sleep. She enjoyed having the girl so near, they spent many evenings talking about art and their families. Two subjects they stayed away from where Jason and Jareth. Happily, they had not seen or heard from Jason since the very obliging and very large Officer Randall and informed him that his attentions where not appreciated and if he continued to bother Sarah he would find himself in a jail cell. Sarah had also made it clear she did not want to discuss the notably absent Goblin King any more, Madame reluctantly obliged.

Sarah made a point of getting on with her life as before, not wanting her fear of Jason to control her. Peggy admired the girl's courage but insisted that Sarah take Phil the taxi driver's offer to drive her around. Sarah agreed and seemed to enjoy her drives with the cabbie, who always had some hilarious story about his life and family to make Sarah smile. She had begun to hang out with her friends again, Claire and Reginald where disgusted by Jason's actions and where on high alert for any sightings of him. Claire was so furious with him that she had declared the moment she laid eyes on him again he was a dead man, but so far, no one had seen him in weeks. Considering Claire and Reg lived a few short blocks away from him it seemed odd, perhaps Jason had left town they said. Wouldn't that be lucky, Madame thought to herself.

Lost in her thoughts as she rubbed moisturizer into her cheeks she yelped and jumped straight out of her vanity chair when she saw Jareth appear in the mirror. She jumped a second time when she realized he was not just in the mirror but standing behind her.

"Damn it to hell, Jareth! How many times do I have tell you to stop doing that!?" Peggy's French accent was immediately replaced by her natural, undeniably southern drawl.

Jareth rolled his eyes at the often heard complaint. Humans could be so jumpy.

Madame took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Well, now you're here what do you want?"

She then sat back down to resume rubbing cream into her face.

Jareth smiled to himself as he watched her, completely unimpressed by him. Some would think it was merely an act, but Jareth had known Peggy almost her entire life, he knew for a fact she was no longer dazzled by him. Her tough demeanor reminded him of his grandmother, the Dowager High Queen, both were brash and full of opinions and completely fearless when they needed to be. Though he had not seen the Dowager for centuries, she was living in happy retirement in one of the endless wings of High Castle. Before answering he took a few steps away from the vanity to look out one of the glass French doors that lined Peggy's bedroom, his eyes scanned the yard and street beyond, hoping not to see a particular human. Luckily, Jason was nowhere in sight.

"Peggy, have you noticed anything odd lately?" Jareth asked quietly.

Madame looked at the back of the Goblin King and rolled her eyes, "I'm a patron for young artists in New Orleans, you're going to have to be much more specific."

"Alright, have you seen anything or anyone from my world?"

That got Peggy's attention, she stopped studying the lines on her face and looked in his direction, wide eyed, "I thought you were the only one that could come up here."

"In theory, yes, but travel to the human world is illegal for the others, not impossible."

The troubling revelation caused Madame to think back on the last few weeks, "No, I haven t seen anything."

"Are you sure? Could you tell the difference between one of us and a human?"

Peggy gave a snorting laugh of derision, "You're not exactly inconspicuous."

"Fair point. Sarah hasn't mentioned seeing anything has she?" Sarah would be even more likely to notice someone from his world, she had spent hours in it.

"No, but I'm not sure she would tell me if she did. She has made it a point not to anything that may have to do with you." Jareth did not like that at all, his eyes narrowed. Peggy couldn't help but gain some pleasure at seeing the great Goblin King annoyed.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, realizing he wouldn't be asking such questions without a damn good reason.

Jareth remained silent.

"Jareth, what is going on? You haven't spoken to me or Sarah in weeks and now you show up in the middle of the night asking these questions, you're scaring me."

Jareth sighed and pulled his eyes off the view from the door and looked back at Peggy, "I do have a kingdom to run Peggy, not everyone lives their life going from party to party."

Madame stood up, indignant, "Cut the shit, Jareth, tell me what's going on!"

Jareth clenched his jaw, trying to keep his temper in check. The nerve of the woman, speaking to him like that.

"I've been spending a lot of time watching that boy."

Madame blinked a few times, confused, "Jason?"

"Yes, he's been following Sarah, he's just going about it smart enough that she doesn't notice."

"Damn it." Peggy said under her breath, her stomach dropped at the news.

"He always seems to know where she'll be."

Peggy sat back down, her shoulders sagging, "Just when we thought it was over."

Jareth continued, "He looks a bit unhinged. I've heard him talking a lot when he's at home, I can't tell if he's talking to himself or if someone is with him, but it's always about her."

Madame looked puzzled, he couldn't tell?

"Can't you just used one of those glass balls of yours to see inside?"

Jareth was silent for a moment, knowing what he would say next would frighten Peggy. If he was honest the implications frightened him.

"That's what concerns me the most, I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Someone is blocking me from seeing him. Whenever I try I only get flashes, his face mostly, but nothing I've done will get it to work."

"Just with him?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell. I've tried counter spells to try a break the block but nothing works, I've never seen anything like it." Jareth began to pace the length of the room, the topic made him agitated. In all his years as Goblin King he had never faced anything like this.

"Why would someone block you from seeing him of all people?" Asked, watching the nervous Fae from her vanity.

"I haven't figured that out yet but I suspect..." He trailed off, not really wanting to tell her more.

"Don't do that, tell me! That boy is fixated on Sarah, he's clearly dangerous!"

Jareth held up a hand in surrender, he had told her this much, she might as well know the rest, "The night I visited Sarah, the night Jason showed up to her apartment and started this madness, I received a letter. Someone in my world knows about my interest in Sarah."

"Oh." Madame said simply, at a loss of words.

"At first I didn't think the two things were related but now I think someone from my world may be manipulating Jason with magic."

"Who has the power to do something like that?" Madame asked, worry evident in her voice.

"It could be almost anyone, most of the creatures from my world have some control over magic. Not goblins, they lack the power and the focus to do something like this."

"What will you do? You can't let this go on."

"I'm doing what I can, until I find out who is behind all this then I'll put a stop to it." Whoever is behind this will wish they'd never been born, Jareth thought as he clenched his fists, if one hair on Sarah's head is harmed because of their schemes he'll wipe out their entire family.

"Why would anyone care about Sarah? Because she beat the labyrinth?"

Jareth didn't think anyone knew about Sarah and the labyrinth. Beating the labyrinth was quite the feat, especially for a human, but the creatures of his world did not interest themselves with the maze. He doubted her besting his labyrinth was known by most. The best case scenario someone had him followed and noticed he spent in inordinate amount of time watching Sarah. The worst case meant that someone other than him and Priest knew about the prophecy. Jareth looked at Peggy, he knew he could trust her, but he didn't want Sarah learning of the prophecy from her. He would tell her himself when the time was right.

"I doubt it has anything to do with the labyrinth. Fae live thousands of years, there have been full blown wars started out of boredom."

Peggy shook her head in disbelief, "You mean to tell me someone may be torturing Jason and Sarah simply because they're bored?! How have you not wiped each other out with your stupidity?!"

Jareth really didn't have an answer.

"So help me God, Jareth, if Sarah comes to harm because of you-"

Jareth cut off the threat, "I'm not going to let that happen. I haven't spoken to Sarah in weeks, hoping that would be enough but I think they know-" Jareth stopped himself before revealing too much.

The slip was not lost on Peggy, "Know what, Jareth?" Her eyes steely as she waited for his answer.

"Nothing." He said, disappearing before her eyes.

Peggy O'Shea wasn't convinced.

* * *

A single figure stands on an unlit balcony that juts over a seemingly endless cliff. The figure does not react as another form appears next to it out of thin air. They do not greet each other, they stand side by side, both looking over the cliff to the dense forest beyond.

"He knows the boy is being controlled." The second figure's deep voice cuts through the darkness.

"Does he know by who?" The first figure asks.  
"No, he continues to watch them both. We may have to move quickly."

"The girl?" The first figure asks.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything, she seems completely ordinary." The second figure sounds a bit puzzled by something.

"Ease off the boy for three days. That should be long enough. Stop the block so he can see the boy again, make him think it s all over. Then we go as planned."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The second figure nods its head, smiling in the dark before disappearing as easily as it appeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

The sun was setting by the time dinner had concluded, casting a purple light over the castle. Priest decided to take a stroll in the gardens before retiring for the night. He was mentally exhausted, never known to be attracted to the intrigues of the royal courts, he had never been more sure of his position as Priest. He would never have lasted long as a king, no matter how many kings graced his family tree. His current assignment from the Goblin King was proving to be impossible, he was no closer to figuring out who the culprit was.

It could be argued that he was wasting his time in the Fairy Kingdom, his current residence, since Queen Nolwynn was a good friend and ally to King Jareth. It was highly unlikely she would be plotting against him but at one time, in the early years of their reigns when Jareth spent his time ignoring the prophecy, Nolwynn was considered the ideal consort for the Goblin King. He had snuffed out those ideas fairly soon after they took shape and the Fairy Queen did not seem hurt by his rejection, but one could never tell with the Fae.

Priest probably shouldn't have been but was startled all the same when he noticed he was not alone in the garden. He stepped out of the shadows, the dying light of the sun casting an eerie glow on his strange eyes, his wild hair moving slightly in the breeze.

"Your Majesty," Priest acknowledged the Goblin King.

"Have you found out anything?" Jareth said without preamble

"No, Your Majesty, not yet."

"Do you think that perhaps you're wasting your time here? I highly doubt Nolwynn is plotting against me."

"I doubt it as well, but I thought it would be best not to skip anyone. Especially when we know so little."

"Have you been to the Elf Kingdom yet, the Daemons?"

"Not yet, soon though. I must return to the High Castle tomorrow, Lady Cliona is due to give birth any day. I must there to witness The Book."

Jareth rolled his eyes and snorted in derision, "Do you really think Cliona capable of giving birth to a ruler? She hasn't two brain cells to rub together."

"It doesn't matter what I think, Your Majesty. Lady Cliona is a member of the Ruling Class, her father was Goblin King before your uncle."

Jareth seemingly ignored the history lesson and stared out to the last bits of sunlight peaking over the horizon. Every muscle in his body was tense as Priest waiting for him to speak, it was clear something was on the Goblin King's mind.

"I'm worried, Priest. I suspect someone is manipulating a human as a way to harm Sarah."

Priest gasped, "But that is forbidden!"

"Why do you think I'm making you go from court to court like some wandering minstrel?" Jareth gestured towards Priest, lifting his hands in frustrated helplessness.

"Who would so such a thing? The consequences of harming a human in such a way are great, much greater than anything they could gain from such an action. They'd have to be mad!" Priest knew no matter the rank, someone in their world would lose everything and live out their very long life in exile if they were caught breaking the laws that protected the fragile humans.

"Exactly."

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I am well acquainted with all the Royal Houses, even the lesser branches and no one comes to mind."

"Of course not, if it was obvious we'd be done with this mess." Jareth was losing his patience with the whole situation. The sooner this nightmare was solved and Sarah was safely ensconced in the Goblin Kingdom as their Queen the sooner he can relax.

Priest watched Jareth in the quickly fading light, he had known the Goblin King his entire life. He was very fond of the King, and had become familiar with his habits and idiosyncrasies. It was clear to Priest the Goblin King had his suspicions but for some reason was not comfortable with saying them out loud. He stood calmly by Jareth's side, hoping his silent presence could help in some way.

Before Jareth could share his suspicion a small sound interrupted them. They turned to see a fairy servant hovering several inches off the ground, her delicate wings fluttered behind her, barely visible in the darkness. Her dark eyes stood out from her pale skin as she nervously looked toward Jareth.

"Your Majesty, Queen Nolwynn sent me to ask why you found it necessary to hide out in her gardens without announcing yourself." The fairy was clearly uncomfortable with confronting the powerful Goblin King.

Jareth flashed his famously charming smile at the servant and let out a laugh, putting the servant at ease.

"I'm sure Her Majesty's exact words were a bit more colorful."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded to the fairy, "You may tell your sharp tongued Queen I will be there directly."

The fairy dipped down an inch, her version of a bow and left the garden. Before following her Jareth looked once more to Priest, his eyes steely as he held a finger to his lips.

Nolwynn was waiting for Jareth in her throne room. While the Goblin King's throne was bedecked in horn and rather rugged looking, the Fairy Queen's was a delicate creation of silver and gold fashioned to look like tree branches. She wore a diaphanous gown of shimmering copper cloth that complimented her waist length red-brown hair. Her golden eyes looked patiently on as Jareth appeared before her.

"Nolwynn, it's been too long." Jareth carried himself casually, smiling at his old friend.

"Jareth, I thought you were taught in childhood not to go sneaking about in someone else's kingdom." Her voice was stern but her eyes smiled at the rascal king.

"Apologies, Winnie, I simply needed to discuss a personal matter with the Priest."

The Queen ignored his use of her childhood nickname. Friend or not, Jareth was a sneaky one, all fae were. She was not in the mood for flirting.

Jareth looked around the room, completely opposite of his chaotic throne room, the room had large stained glass windows depicting former rulers of the fairies. The room was large and airy, to accommodate the winged subjects.

"I'm losing patience with you, Jareth."

"Honestly, it is a very personal matter."

"Then I suggest you discuss personal matters in your personal kingdom, otherwise you look suspicious."

"Come now, Winnie, you know I would never do a thing to harm a hair on your pretty head."

The Fairy Queen paused a moment, her face calm, her eyes locked on his face to catch even the slightest change in his forced calm exterior.

"Jareth, who is Sarah?"

Jareth's jaw clenched as he tried to control his anger, "So, you had one of your damned fairies spying on me."

Nolwynn smiled placidly, "Not intentionally. She was meant to watch the Priest. I didn't know he was here on your orders. Really, Jareth, did you think Priest would be a helpful spy?"

Jareth looked up at her on her throne, so calm. He should have known better than speak to Priest here in the Fairy Kingdom. Fairies came in all sizes, the smallest ones had been used as spies from the beginning of time. The stress of this situation was making him careless.

"I didn't exactly have options, Nolwynn."

"Who is she? A human?"

Silence.

Nolwynn smiled at the angry King, "Come now, Jerry, you know I would never do a thing to harm a hair on your pretty head."

Jareth remained silent, lifting a brow skyward as he watched Nolwynn leave her throne and walk toward him. Her wings unfurling behind her, iridescent purple in the candle light. She reached a hand up and stroked his face.

"I love you dearly, Jareth, as frustrating as you are. You're a better brother to me than my actual brother. Please, something is troubling you, let me help."

Jareth reached up and held her hand and laughed softly, "Maybe I should have agreed to our betrothal, life would be a lot simpler."

"Please, we would have murdered each other within a century, you were right that it wouldn't have worked. Besides, I do not want to live in that gloomy castle of yours."

Jareth sighed, surrendering to the temptation, "She is a human."

"Why would someone here be targeting her?"

"She beat the labyrinth as a child."

"So what, many people have beaten the labyrinth since it was built."

Jareth should have known she would know that that wasn't the reason, "I don't want to involve you, Winnie. If something happened to either one of you I-"

Nolwynn put a finger to his lips to silence him, "You know you don't have to worry about me, if you haven't noticed I am rather powerful myself. You clearly need help Jareth, I'm offering it."

Jareth looked into the golden eyes of the Fairy Queen, the need to share this secret that had been hanging over him so long was powerful. He nodded, it was time.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Nolwynn said as she led him down a grand gallery to her private sitting room, where she only allowed her most trusted servant to enter. No one would interrupt them there.

Despite his habit of wearing makeup and bejeweled frock coats Jareth looked out of place in the very feminine room, Nolwynn couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight.

"Alright Jareth", she said sitting by the fire, "tell me."

He had only intended to tell Nolwynn the barest outline of the situation, that Sarah appeared in The Book the day he was born, that they were soulmates, which he was working toward fulfilling the prophecy until it became clear someone was using magic to control another human into terrorizing the girl. But once he started he couldn't stop, he told the Fairy Queen about all his failed attempts in the past, even about the time he had managed to marry her only for it to end in disaster. Nolwynn sat silently as he unburdened himself. By the time he finished he was pacing the length of the room, as Nolwynn stared down at the carpet wide eyed, trying to make sense of the mad story.

"Well, Winnie, say something." Jareth had begun running his hands through his hair, causing it to look even more wild.

"It's unbelievable." She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"That's all you have to say!?"

Nolwynn shook her head, "I'm sorry, Jareth, it's just not what I was expecting. I just thought you were lusting after some human girl, but this, this.." She trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's insane, I know."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Priest said no, he looked through every history book in our world. This is the first time a human has appeared in The Book."

"Do you love this girl, Jareth?"

Jareth stopped in his pacing and looked to Nolwynn, his face serious, "Yes, I believe I do."

Nolwynn was silent a moment, once again staring at the floor. Jareth continued pacing, anxious now he had let someone in on the secret. Nolwynn walked to her desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and a simple quill.

"First thing first, I am sending my best spies to each of the kingdoms, they'll be ten times more help than Priest. If there is anything to this they'll find it out."

"Thank you, Winnie." Jareth said a relieved breath escaped him.

"I'm writing to the High King, I'm going to visit the High Castle. While I'm there I'll make Priest show me The Book, I need to see it for myself. Then I will play nice with whoever else is there, someone may know something, the bored courtiers know too much and have too much time on their hands."

Jareth was shocked at how quickly Nolwynn jumped into the situation, ready to help him, ready to plot, ready to spy, all to help a human she never met.

"I love you, Winnie."

Nolwynn didn't even look up from her desk, "I know, you idiot. Now go, I have work to do. Go watch over your human. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The last couple of days had gone well for the Goblin King. Nolwynn was ensconced in High Castle, charming secrets from the nobles, all her little fairies were making their way to the other kingdoms, taking their time in order to keep their presence undetected. Though they were hard to catch, every ruler knew fairies were talented spies and many set up detection spells around their borders.

His spying on the human world was going well, he suddenly was able to watch Jason through his crystals. What he saw was relieving, Jason was acting like someone splashed with cold water after a long sleep. He was no longer talking to himself, he was eating and showering, most reassuring he was no longer following Sarah around. Perhaps staying away from the human world had done the trick and whoever was behind it all lost interest. Once he figured out who was behind this and ended them he could go back and see Sarah in person. The idea excited and terrified him, he had no idea how he would go about it all. His talents were in seduction, he had no idea how to get a woman to agree to marry him, especially a human that had lived in fear of him for so long. Once again the temptation to kidnap her and keep her in the castle until she fell in love with him was strong, but he knew that was no way of going about this with her. He could not force that girl to do anything.

* * *

"You owe me so much for this Jareth." He saw the Fairy Queen heading toward him in the darkness, pulling him from his thoughts.

Jareth laughed at the pained sound of her voice, "Come now, Winnie, it can't be all bad."

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes as she landed lightly on the stone floor, the torches that flanked the balcony gave of a flickering gold light that played on her wings. Jareth smiled at her down at her, she was so small and ferocious.

"Do you have any idea what it's like at High Court? They're all so ridiculous, the High King is never around, and I can't say I blame him. They're like children!"

Jareth followed Nolwynn into his private suite, suppressing a smile as she watch her go straight for the liquor cabinet and down a full glass of wine.

"Your absence from parties has been well noted, I don't know how many of those floozies you used to hang around hounded me for information."

"Really? I thought the opinion among High Court was that you were one of my floozies?"

"Yes! I couldn't believe it, they actually think you and I are…" Nolwynn didn't finish the thought and pour herself another drink.

"Preposterous, notion. The thought that I would be with someone like _you_. How insulting." Jareth teased, catching the wine goblet that went hurling towards him.

"You really are an ass sometimes." Nolwynn flopped very indelicately on to one of the upholstered chairs by the fireplace, seemingly exhausted.

Jareth sat across from her, waiting for any news she had. It had only been two days since she had arrived at High Castle but had sent word that she would be visiting him tonight. He could only assume it meant she had found something out, or one of her little spies.

"I'm getting impatient, Winnie."

The Fairy Queen sighed and looked into the fire, "First, I managed to talk Priest into letting me see The Book. Have you seen it before?"

Jareth thought back to the day he first heard about the prophecy, the day his life took a completely different turn from what he had expected.

"Yes, once. It was a long time ago."

"It's incredible, I can see why it's locked up so tightly. I saw your name and the human's, I don't think I really believed you completely until I saw it for myself." She said almost apologetically.

"I can hardly blame you for that, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"Well, High Court is very crowded, everyone is waiting to see if Cliona will spawn a king or not. Which gives me a chance to talk to more of those idiots than I expected."

"And?"

"Not much, I'm sorry to say. I was hoping I could find something out so I could get the hell out of there. There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about though."

"What's that?"

"Branna was there."

"Oh really, and what did the Queen of Daemons have to say." Jareth hadn't seen the black haired Branna since her wedding to Nechtan, the night before the nuptials she had snuck into his room at High Castle, begging him to run off with her. She said she had loved him for all those years, Jareth was more convinced she really just dreaded living in the world of Daemons. It took strong rulers to control them, the Daemon King usually married soon after taking the throne, needing the help of a Queen with strong magic to keep the darker subjects at bay.

"Of course there was a big speech about how that son of theirs should have been given a crown." Winnie rolled her eyes at the memory.

"So?"

"I'm getting there, apparently Nechtan has gone to the High King and suggested that there is no longer a need for a Goblin King."

Jareth's eyes widened, "Exactly why am I suddenly superfluous?"

"Apparently, Nechtan has been looking in on the humans' village. He's noticed there haven't been any recent Unwanted. No one is wishing away children anymore."

"Nechtan hasn't been to the village, I would have known." All Goblin King's had created different magic protection spells to put over the human village, it was on the edge of the forest that separated the Goblin Kingdom and the Kingdom of Daemons. Many daemons were harmless but the darker variety loved playing with humans and would love to enter the village and create havoc.

"I suppose he found a way around your protections. You are preoccupied with Sarah, maybe you let the guard down."

"No, that doesn't make any sense." Any nonhuman other than himself should have been physically repelled at the border.

Nolwynn didn't have any reply, she had never attempted to see the village herself, humans were of little interest to her.

"Even if there aren't any recent Unwanted, I do have other responsibilities. Who is supposed to control the goblins?"

"Nechtan's thought was the Goblin Kingdom and the Daemon Kingdom could be combined. He could use the dark ones to control the goblins."

"That's ridiculous, the daemons would drive the goblins mad. They'd be even harder to control. What would happen to the humans then?" Of all the stupid ideas Jareth thought.

"I think his plan is to remove the humans altogether, send them back to their world. Not to worry though, Branna said the High King was not responsive to the idea, that's why she was at High Castle. Nechtan is in such a foul mood she had to get away. You know how Daemons feed off emotions, I'm sure the castle is absolute hell."

Jareth shook his head in disbelief, he had been so wrapped up in Sarah that he had neglected keeping tabs on his neighbor King, who always seemed to dislike him.

"Thank you for telling me Win."

"That's what I'm here for." She said with the flourish of her hand, the wine she had gulped down finally taken their desired effect.

Jareth watched the flames in the fireplace, it seemed possible Nolwynn had already done her job. Nechtan seemed a likely candidate, except he had no access to the human world, there was no way for him to get to Jason, no way he was able to block Jareth from viewing him in the crystals.

Lost in thought he flicked his wrist and brought up a crystal, watching the scene within it.

"Is that her?" Nolwynn asked drowsily.

Jareth nodded his head and leaned forward so she could get a better look. They both watched as she walked down a busy sidewalk, her dark hair falling behind her swaying with each step.

"Is that what humans wear? Seems almost indecent." Nolwynn tilted her head as she spoke, as if trying to wrap her head around very different apparel of the human world. Jareth smiled softly at the scene playing out in the crystal. Sarah seemed happy, smiling at each passerby, she was wearing a white cotton dress under a very worn jean jacket, he had to admit it was very different from the clothing women wore here. The noble women of his world loved intricate dresses made of rich materials, arms and chests were often on display but never the legs. Sarah's knee length sundress was indecent even as underclothing, not that he was complaining.

Nolwynn was transfixed by the crystal, it was a power only the Goblin King controlled, just like wings were only found among fairy rulers. She reached out and Jareth let her take it from his hand, she was almost childlike as she moved her head around to view the scene from different angles, her eyes wide with wonder, she had never seen the human world.

"Wait, Jareth, something's wrong." Her face lost its look of wonder, her forehead rippled with worry.

Jareth jumped up and looked into the crystal, he took it from her hands and move closer to the fire.

"Is that the boy?" Nolwynn asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Damn it." Jareth growled, peering at the human trailing Sarah. It was Jason, at quick glance he looked perfectly fine but his eyes were wild and trained on Sarah's back, his lips moved as if he was talking to himself. Why was Sarah walking alone? She had been so careful recently.

His heart jumped into his throat as he saw a quick flash in Jason's hand, a knife, held tightly as he inched closer to Sarah.

Nolwynn hadn't seen the knife but knew something terrible was happening when Jareth disappeared before her eyes, a roar of anger filling the room before fading away. Leaving her alone, to hope for the best.

* * *

"I think she's coming around."

Sarah's head ached as she tried to focus on the woman's voice, it was lovely but completely unfamiliar. God, her shoulder and elbow ached as bad as her head. What had happened? She felt a gentle hand sweep her hair off her face.

"She's very pretty, I'm sure she's beautiful when she isn't so roughed up." The same pretty, feminine voice was closer to her now, she tried to open her eyes to see where it was coming from. She groaned as she cracked her eyes open, why was it so bright in here?! As if by magic the light dimmed to a more acceptable level. Sarah looked up to see a sweet faced woman with golden eyes full of concern.

"Don't try to sit up yet Sarah, you've had quite a knock on you head." The woman used a white cloth to wipe her face, when she removed it Sarah could see a streak of red, she was bleeding.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice scratchy.

"You got in a spot of trouble, it could have been a lot worse. Do you remember anything?"

Sarah closed her eyes again as she felt another swipe of the cloth on her face. She had been walking home, and as she turned off St. Charles Avenue to take a short cut and was knocked down. Or did she trip? No, she thought, she could remember feeling the hands on her as she fell, landing on her side as she tried to see who the push came from. Jason, it had been Jason, she thought. She remembered hearing his voice tell her to stay down. Then she remembered someone else there, a familiar smell and then a feeling like she was flying. Jareth had been there. He had saved her from Jason. Her eyes popped open as she tried to sit up.

"No, dear, you have a bad knot on your head, don't get up too quickly." The woman said as she pushed Sarah back down.

Sarah looked at her again, she was dressed like a Greek goddess and had wings, actual wings. I'm losing my mind, Sarah thought.

"Now stay right there, I'll be right back."

Sarah watched as she got up and moved toward a pair of glass doors that opened to a large balcony. A man with wild hair stood with his back to her, his hands braced on the balcony balustrade. The Goblin King. Her heart raced, in panic and excitement. She looked around more, the surroundings were unfamiliar but unmistakable, the fireplace near here was intricately carved with images of familiar creatures, the floor was the same shade of stone it had been all those years ago. Sarah knew if she looked passed the two figures on the balcony she would recognize the twists and turns of the labyrinth. She was once again in the Goblin Kingdom.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We are finally back in the Goblin Kingdom! Hooray!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I have been on a writing binge lately! I've just finished 19 and already have most of chapter 20 planned out in my head, I hope to have that up soon! Please continue to review!**

 **P.S. I do not own Labyrinth!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sarah did not have long to adjust to the realization that she had returned to the Goblin Kingdom before the beautiful woman accompanied the Goblin King back into the room. The woman smiled pleasantly at Sarah while Jareth only afforded her the quickest of glances before looking away, his face grim.

"Now, Sarah, I think you'll be all right. Jareth, why don't we get her something to eat?" The nameless woman looked in his direction as she spoke, her voice was almost musical. Jareth said nothing but walked to an intricately braided silk rope next to the fireplace and gave it a quick pull.

"No, thank you. I would just like to go home. Madame is probably wondering where I am, it must be late." Memories of the last time she ate food in the labyrinth rushed back, she had learned her lesson about taking food from the Goblin King.

"Don't worry, nothing will be enchanted." Jareth seemed to read her mind, "Peggy knows you are here, I informed her moments ago."

He was pacing the room, avoiding looking her way. His tone with her in the past had always been flirtatious, seductive even at times, now it was edged with something else. Anger perhaps? She became more uncomfortable about being there.

Sarah looked from Jareth to the woman, puzzled. Was this the Goblin Queen? Sarah couldn't think of any other reason she was here, in the Goblin Castle. She was clearly comfortable around him. Sarah did not want to dwell on the sick feeling that spread through her stomach at the idea Jareth was married. She shouldn't give a damn either way. She needed to get out of here.

"Really, if I could just go home." Sarah tried to get out of the large bed, the thick velvet blanket across her seemed to fight against her has she tried to move, trying to ignore the pain shooting from her injuries.

The woman with the beautiful wings placed a gentle hand on her unharmed shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed.

"No Sarah, I'm sorry but it may not be possible for you to go home yet."

"What? Why not? Because of Jason? I can go home and call the cops, report everything."

The woman looked over to Jareth, an unsure expression on her face, "Perhaps I should go see to your dinner."

As she left the room she stopped to give Jareth a pointed look before closing the door quietly. Leaving Sarah alone with the Goblin King. With wide eyes she watched him walk around the room. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, his avoidance of her led her to conclude that she was the cause of his anger.

She felt panicky but did her best to sound calm, "Thank you for getting me away from him. He's been stalking me for a while now. Usually I don't walk alone but lately he hasn't been a problem so I thought he may have moved on." She stopped when she realized she was beginning to ramble on.

"I know all about it." He said quietly, looking out the window. He sighed and began to walk over to the bed, her heart fluttered nervously as he got closer. She suddenly became very interested in the midnight blue of the blanket across her lap.

He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and gently lifting her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Sarah could feel the same sensation from his touch that shocked her that night he came to her in New Orleans.

"I'm very sorry, Sarah." He said quietly.

The anger she felt earlier coming from him was gone as he apologized. Sarah looked into his eyes, the pupils mismatched as always, they were full of sadness. She had never seen him look at her that way before, even when she rejected his offer all those years ago.

"There's no need for you to apologize, it's not your fault."

That seemed to have been the wrong thing to say, he dropped his hand from her chin and once again went to the window, clearly searching for something.

The silence was driving her crazy and she searched for something to say, "She's very pretty. Is she your wife?"

He turned and looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face, "You mean Nolwynn?"

Sarah nodded.

"I'm not married, Sarah."

"Oh, I thought because she was here…"

"She's an old friend of mine. Queen of Fairies actually. Definitely not my wife."

"Have you ever been married?" Why on earth did she ask him that?

He paused before he answered, unsure of what to say, "Once, it was a long time ago. It didn't last long."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's really none of my business."

He looked over to her, one eyebrow cocked up as she apologized.

"No need to apologize, feel free to ask me anything you want."

Sarah was a bit stunned at the offer, she began to ask how he knew about Jason when the Fairy Queen entered the room with a bright smile and a large tray in her hands.

"Here we are Sarah. I think you'll feel much better after something to eat." She placed the tray on the bed next to Sarah and lifted the silver cover. The tray was filled with simple, wholesome food, a few slices of brown bread, a sliced apple and a thick stew that Sarah guessed was made with lamb.

"I told them only simple foods, they are the best when one is feeling ill or injured." Nolwynn said with a smile as she placed a napkin over Sarah's lap.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Sarah said with a slight smile, she felt much better about the woman now she knew she wasn't the Goblin Queen.

"Oh, so Jareth told you who I was." She looked back to him, still standing guard at the glass doors. Jareth said nothing, completely lost in his own thoughts.

Nolwynn let out an exaggerated sigh and clapped her hands, "Now that you are getting fed, we should probably discuss what to do with you."

Sarah swallowed the mouthful of bread rather hard at the phrase, "Do with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry dear, but you are going to need to stay here for a while." Nolwynn said apologetically.

"Here?" She asked pointing to the bed she was in, which she suspected as Jareth's bed.

"Well, no not necessarily here, but you can't go back to your world."

"Why not, I've told you I can call the police when I get home and they'll take care of Jason." It didn't make any sense.

"Well, we think someone from here is using Jason as a way to harm you." Nolwynn once again spoke with an apologetic tone. She looked over at Jareth, her eyes narrowing. This was his job, why was she stuck explaining the situation to the poor girl.

"Why would someone from here want to hurt me?" Jareth was the only fae she had met, other than her friends from her time in the labyrinth, she seriously doubted they would want to harm her.

No one spoke. Nolwynn looked towards Jareth, silently begging for him to tell her the truth, at least as much of the truth as the poor girl could handle at the moment.

"They know you beat the labyrinth. Some believe that makes you a threat." Jareth spoke the lie so easily Nolwynn would have had no trouble believing it if she didn't know the truth.

"If I am right about the boy being controlled by someone then its best you stay here until they're discovered. I can't always be in the human world to watch out for you." He looked at her only momentarily, his eyes devoid of the sadness from before.

"Now we need to figure out the best place for you. Somewhere you won't be discovered." Nolwynn explained. Sarah was more and more grateful for the Fairy Queen's presence otherwise she was sure Jareth would have locked her up in a room without so much as a hello.

"Dearmad." Jareth said plainly.

The word made no sense to Sarah but clearly Nolwynn understood immediately.

"Are you sure, Jareth? After what we discussed earlier." The pretty Queen's forehead rippled slightly with worry.

"She can't stay here, gossip would spread immediately. Unless I locked her up in the dungeon." Jareth's jaw clenched the idea of locking the woman he loved up like some damn prisoner, even if it was for her own protection.

"That's true." Nolwynn grudgingly agreed.

"She can't stay with you, she'd stand out even more there than here."

"Again, true."

"Dearmad is the only place she won't stand out. I'll place more protections on it, just in case."

Sarah finally found her voice, "What's Dearmad?"

Jareth answered flatly, "It's the village in my kingdom where all the Unwanted go."

Sarah sat there silently confused, waiting for more explanation.

"The Unwanted is what we call the human children that are wished away, dear." Nolwynn said gently, repeatedly brushing Sarah's hair back with her fingers, trying to ease the stress of the situation.

"Everyone there is human, you'll blend in much easier there than here or with Nolwynn and I don't trust anyone else." Jareth went to leave the room without a glance at either Sarah or Nolwynn, "I'll have things prepared."

Once the door was closed Sarah looked to Nolwynn with more answers. Her confusion and fear were quickly being replaced with anger at the decisions being made for her and Jareth's attitude toward her.

"It's as if he blames me for being attacked."

Nolwynn looked at her a moment, clearly wanting to say something to comfort her, "He doesn't dear, Jareth doesn't like losing. I'm sure you know that already."

Sarah's memories on that matter were clear, indeed, the Goblin King did not like to lose.

"This shouldn't be for long, think of it as an adventure."

"I've run the labyrinth, I've had my adventure in this world." She was not interested in seeing the place Toby would have been left if she had not successfully made it to the Goblin Castle. It sounded like a dreadful place.

"Jareth tells me you're an artist. I'll make sure to send you some supplies, we have painters here too. You'll have plenty of time to work." Nolwynn was searching for something to make the idea even the slightest bit appealing.

Sarah looked at Nolwynn surprised. Jareth spoke to the Fairy Queen about her? Why?

"We are going to have to find you some appropriate clothes for when you're here. Your dress is lovely, but quite scandalous for our world. You have such lovely coloring, but nothing I own would work for you. I think I know who could help." Nolwynn said quickly, trying to distract Sarah from asking too many questions, those questions were best left to Jareth.

She walked to the dark wood desk across the room and quickly wrote a note on a cream colored piece of parchment. Sarah watched in amazement as Nolwynn took the note in her hand and, in a fashion similar to what she had witness Jareth do several times, she flicked her wrist and the note disappeared.

"Can you conjure up crystals too?" Sarah asked.

Nolwynn laughed quickly, "Oh no, all fae have powers, as do some of the creatures, but each is different. Goblin Kings have crystals among other things, Fairy Queens have wings, so on and so forth."

Sarah had to admit despite the fear and confusion she was feeling she was extremely interested in learning more about this magical world, Jareth's world. Yes, knowing more about Jareth had its appeal. No matter their past, he had saved her tonight for a reason, she wanted to know what it was. She got the distinct feeling that he and Nolwynn were keeping something from her.

"Your Majesty-"

"Please, call me Nolwynn when we're alone. No need for formalities."

"Nolwynn, Jareth said he was married once, but it didn't last long. Who was she?"

Nolwynn as silent, her eyes wide as she tried to find an answer, "I never met her, it was a secret marriage."

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked in a small voice, once again feeling dread forming in her stomach at the thought of Jareth's wife.

"She died. That's all I know."

"Oh."

"Jareth went to a very dark place after that I remember, though I didn't know why until recently."

Sarah was silent as she absorbed the revelation. He must have loved her great deal, but why had it been secret, she wondered.

"Oh finally!" Nolwynn's exclamation pulled Sarah from her thoughts as a large leather chest appeared from nowhere. She opened it to reveal an array of colors and fabrics, she held one up, showing Sarah one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. A high neck with long fitted sleeves, a deep green satin glowed in the candlelight, dark midnight blue velvet created a beautiful abstract pattern of flowers and vines across the satin. The colors played off each other, contrasting beautifully. It reminded Sarah of a Victorian lady.

"You'll look beautiful in this. One of my ladies in waiting has similar coloring, I knew she'd have a few things to send you." Nolwynn investigated the rest of the chest, clearly there were more than just a few things in the chest, it was overflowing with garments made of silk and lace, satin and velvet.

"Women here wear things like that?" It was so different from the Grecian gown Nolwynn was in.

"Don't you like it?" Nolwynn asked concerned.

"It's beautiful, but it's so different from yours. So different from what Jar-the King wears."

Nolwynn smiled, "You'll soon see that none of us really dress the same. It's not like your world dear." What little she had seen of the human world she had quickly noticed humans seemed to almost dress in uniform, no one really looked that different from the other.

Sarah nodded and slowly got out of the bed, her body still aching from her injuries as she tried to take off her sundress, now spotted with brownish red blood stains.

"Here, dear, let me help." Nolwynn lifted the thin dress off of Sarah and began to gently dress her in the thin undergarments and then the heavy dress. Sarah stifled a laugh as the she realized she was being dressed by a Queen, not only that but a Fairy Queen. She couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud, the events of the day were becoming too much for her, soon the laughs turned to tears. It was all too much, couldn't her life be at least a little normal?

Nolwynn seemed to understand and silently handed her a lacy handkerchief and began brushing Sarah's long hair before securing it at the nape of her neck. Sarah looked in the mirror, her face was red a splotchy from her crying but the dress was amazing, it was like she was looking at a portrait of someone from long ago, not at her own reflection.

Nolwynn smiled in the mirror behind her, "It was like it was made for you."

Sarah was about to respond when Jareth returned to the room. His eyes widened at the sight of her, he was silent as he took her in before turning to Nolwynn.

"Everything is prepared."

"Excellent, I'll send the clothes now." Nolwynn paused for a moment and as easily as it appeared the chest dissolved into nothing.

Jareth walked out of the room, Sarah began to step out but paused, looking toward the Fairy Queen. Nolwynn came to her, threading Sarah's arm through her own. Seeming to understand how uncertain Sarah was in the presence of the Goblin King.

They walked arm in arm behind Jareth, their footsteps the only sound echoing through the stone gallery. Sarah noticed portraits on either side of them, all men in various style of dress.

"The Goblin Kings." Nolwynn whispered to her.

Jareth stopped and turned to them, "Nolwynn, perhaps its best we go alone from here. You arriving with us would be rather conspicuous."

"You're right." She let go of Sarah's arm and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you." Sarah whispered to her, not knowing if she had met the last friendly face she would see for a while.

"You'll be fine." Nolwynn let go of Sarah and watched as Jareth reached for her hand. An odd sensation caused her to pause at the scene, she became aware of a hum in the air. When Sarah tentatively placed her hand in Jareth's a nearly imperceptible glow grew from where their hands met. They seemed oblivious of it themselves. Nolwynn shivered as the feeling of the powerful magic at work rushed through her.

Sarah looked back at her once, and Nolwynn's smile grew as their eyes made contact. Something in their world had been waiting for centuries for Sarah to be exactly where she was now, at the side of the Goblin King, and it was singing for joy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It took longer than I want to admit for me to settle on a name for the Unwanted's village. Dearmad (or dearmat) is Irish or Gaelic and means to forget or forgotten, which is exactly what its inhabitants are, forgotten. Except for maybe one in particular villager...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Just want to say thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter just as much. I've been searching through Spotify for music to put me in the mood to write and I came across and album I never would have found anywhere else, it's almost perfect to set the tone for this world I'm trying to create, I highly recommend!**

 **Olafur Arnalds- _Living Room Songs,_ especially _Tomorrow's Song, Agust,_ and _This Place is a Shelter_**

* * *

Chapter 20

Sarah kept her steps in time with Jareth's as they slowly made their way through the castle. He didn't seem to be particularly eager to reach their destination. He placed her hand in the crook of his arm and held it firmly as she made her way down the large stone staircase, unsteady from lack of sleep and the full length dress, she was grateful for his support.

She would steal glances in this direction, trying to figure him out. She realized he had been part of her life for nearly as long as she could remember. When the labyrinth was nothing more than a fairy tale in a little book the Goblin King had been a creature of fantasy, tantalizing and frightening. Then he became her adversary as she took on the labyrinth, still she had to admit she always felt a thrill when he was near. Since solving the labyrinth she was determined to look forward and leave it behind her, despite that he was never far from her thoughts. The easy answer was that she feared retaliation, which was only partly true, she also longed for it in a way, like a person afraid of heights that couldn't help but edge closer to a cliff, just to see what would happen.

She looked to his profile once more. He was so _interesting_ to look at, that was the one word that seemed to fit. Was he classically handsome? No, she couldn't say that he was but there was something about him that drew a person in, it wasn't just the wild hair and makeup or the clothes that made him look like a mix of glam rock star and fairy tale prince. She was sure if she saw him in the comparatively plain clothes humans wore she would still find it hard to tear her eyes away. She was sure he could feel her gaze upon him but did not return it. He look onward as they made their way out of the castle and into the city that surrounded it.

"Normally I wouldn't walk to the village but I want you to see the route. The village is protected but you need to see the way back should you need me."

His voice drew her from her thoughts, she nodded unsure of what to say.

"I'll make it so Nolwynn will be able to visit you as well."

"Thank you, she's very nice. How long have you been friends?" Her voice sounded odd to her, too sharp after the sound of his smoothly accented words.

He was silent a moment as they reached the city gates. Two goblins stood guard but immediately moved to open the gate as they recognized their king. Once they reached the other side of the wall, with the heavy door closed behind them he looked down at her briefly before speaking.

"I've known Winnie since we were children. She is the closest thing to a sister that I have." Jareth said as he held her back a moment before moving onward, he was noticeably tense as he looked around, looking for signs of trouble.

It was late at night now, the labyrinth spread out before them, its corners and turns even more forbidding in the dark. He felt Sarah move closer to him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder for a moment as she looked around nervously. He took the moment to savor the feeling, to collect if for safe keeping, like he did with all their moments together.

He led her to the single entrance to the labyrinth, with a practice flick of the wrist a crystal appeared in his free hand. He quickly smiled at Sarah before throwing the crystal at the wall across from them. Just when it looked like the crystal would shatter against the stone the bricks dissolved into nothingness, leaving a path that disappeared into the night.

"That would have been helpful a decade ago."

Jareth couldn't help but laugh, Sarah looked at him in surprise. He had been acting so cool towards her, the laughter was a welcome change.

"I suppose you would have found it rather helpful, but think of all the fun you would have missed." He winked at her before leading her down the path.

Torches flanked them, igniting as they approached only to be immediately extinguished when they were no longer needed to light the way.

They fell back into silence, though less strained. Jareth was happy to watch as Sarah discovered this new aspect of the labyrinth. Her eyes wide with wonder. He watched, contemplating a life of showing Sarah his world, making her part of it.

He had always felt a tenderness toward her, every life time she lived, each face had been lovely but his feeling had remained guarded to a point, he knew how fragile humans were, how brief their life could be. Now as he lead her down the path, her hand lightly gripping his arm he realized how grateful he was that it had taken so long for the tenderness he felt to grow into something more. This Sarah was so unlike those that came before, it was as if each time she had been reborn she had taken the best aspects of her past, to make the woman at his side. She was so fearless and brave, so gentle and kind, so very beautiful in away far different than the women of this world. Fae women were all beautiful but were so very aware of it, Sarah seemed not to notice the admiring glances she received by the men of her world. Jareth had noticed every glance as he watched over her through the years.

Sooner than he was ready a faint light appeared in the distance, growing with each step as the village came into view.

Sarah let out a quiet gasp as they entered the village, it was beautiful, even with the night obscuring its details she could see that. It was as if they stepped into a travel brochure for some quaint village in Europe, though it was such a mix of style it would be impossible to place it.

"Only humans live here?"

"Yes, though they don't remember their lives in your world. Their memories are wiped clean, even those too young to really remember anything in the first place." Their voices echoed in the empty square, the inhabitants all asleep around them.

"How sad."

"Not as sad as you may think, most of them wouldn't have had any pleasant memories. Why leave them with the pain?"

Sarah said nothing, not able to argue with that. Her mind went to Cathleen, Madame's baby sister, wish away all those years ago.

"Your Majesty." Sarah said awkwardly, having never addressed him by name or title it felt odd on her tongue.

Jareth bowed his head to look at her, an eyebrow raised, questioning.

"Madame's sister?"

Jareth smiled at the question and nodded, "She's here of course, but she remembers nothing of Peggy. It would be best if it was left that way when you see her."

Jareth turned off the main street of the village to a lane lined with lovely cottages with thatched roofs.

"I'll see her?"

"Well, I wasn't going to send you to live here alone." They stopped in front of the one house on the street that had a light burning, sending yellow beams through the window on to the cobblestone. As they reached the cottage door it opened, revealing its inhabitant.

The baby in Madame's cherished photograph had grown to look so much like her older sister. Though Cathleen's hair was faded with strands of silver it had once been a deep red, just like Madame. Sarah smiled at the welcoming face and stepped into the house.

"I've brought you your house guest, Cathleen." Jareth said smiling at the older woman.

"I can see, Your Majesty, such a lovely girl." Cathleen looked Sarah over, a motherly smile on her face.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, ma'am." Jareth had released her arm when they entered the cottage, leaving Sarah feeling very alone suddenly. Unsure what to do she clasped her hands in front of her as she looked around what appeared to be a sitting room, the wood paneled walls were painted a soft green and overstuffed chairs dotted the room giving it a welcoming appeal.

"I'm happy to have you here dear, please come sit down and we will get to know one another."

Sarah looked to Jareth, unsure about what to tell Cathleen. He seemed to understand her worries and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, the isolated feeling drifted away at his touch.

"I told Cathleen you are in a bit of trouble and will be hiding out here until its safe for you to return home."

"Now, I'm just going to go into the kitchen and make us some tea, dear. Your Majesty, will you be joining us?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I'll be leaving now." Jareth waited until the older woman was out of sight before approaching Sarah, he knelt down to avoid towering over her.

"You'll be safe here Sarah, just remember not to go into too much detail about where home is. The humans here know they are from another world but not much else."

Sarah nodded nervously, feeling unsure of being left alone here, not matter how welcoming Cathleen was.

Jareth noticed her discomfort, taking her hands from her lap he gripped them warmly.

"I'll come see you when I can, and you'll be able to write to Nolwynn." He once again turned his hand and presented a crystal to her, Sarah reached out for it, holding it delicately.

"This crystal will help you reach me if you need to, throw it at the labyrinth and the path will appear like it did for me."

"Yes, thank you." She said quietly.

Jareth nodded and turned to leave, fighting the desire to stay near her. Sarah watched as he paused at the door, unable to stop a hand from reaching out as if she could touch him from across the room. His head turned slightly in such a way that Sarah thought he may be able to feel her fingers on his back. When he stepped past the threshold and into the night the hand dropped down to her lap, the crystal orb reflecting the lamplight in her eyes.

* * *

Jareth arrived back in his private chambers only moments after leaving Sarah. He was not pleased to see that Nolwynn was still there. The look on her face clear that she had a few things to say to her old friend.

"Do you think you could have been a little nicer to her? That poor girl, you're not making things better by acting like some ogre!" Nolwynn crossed her arms as she stood up to him, anger making her face blush.

"Goblin would be more fitting than ogre." Jareth said dryly.

"I thought you were in love with this girl and you barely looked at her!" She followed him across the room.

"Would you keep your voice down!" He shouted, "I don't know who know about her at the moment, I can't act like some love struck boy around her."

His voice dropped to a harsh whisper, "Besides what am I supposed to do? Tell her everything? Excuse, me Sarah, I know I kidnapped your brother when you were a child and made you run the labyrinth to get him back but we have been destine to be together for nearly 2,000 years, so let's get married and make you queen, by the way I'm desperately in love with you. That won't have her running from me in terror at all."

Nolwynn's anger dissipated a bit, it was hard to know what to do in this situation.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to see the High King tomorrow. I suppose your little spies haven't turned up anything yet."

"No, afraid not. What are you going to tell the King?"

"Nothing about Sarah, yet. I'm going to discuss what you told me about Nechtan. It's possible there's more to it. Hopefully I can find whoever's behind this mess before Sarah's irrevocably harmed and she never forgives me for being dragged into this world again." Jareth sat down in one of the leather chairs, exhausted, he stared down at the rug on the floor, the dark blue and silver pattern swirling before his tired eyes.

Nolwynn watched him for a moment, wanting to find some way to comfort her friend.

"I think she'll forgive you most things, Jareth." Nolwynn had watched Sarah, using the best of her abilities understand the girl that had captured Jareth's heart. Even without knowledge of the prophecy leading him to her the Queen of Fairies was certain he would have found Sarah on his own. Their souls called to each other. It was clear the way Sarah watched him that she was becoming aware of the connection. She patted her friend on the shoulder and stepped out on the balcony to finally return home.

Once Jareth was alone he went to his desk to write to the High King, requesting an audience as soon as possible. Once it was written and sent on its way he finally went to bed, the scent of Sarah's perfume still clung to the bed linens, maddening and comforting all at once.

* * *

Jareth's letter appeared on the High King's desk, the wax seal imprinted with the Goblin King's crest glowed dully in the moonlight. It laid on top of many other pieces of parchment, all still sealed with varying colors of wax. The Queen of Fairies note, sent days ago, among them. Weeks of requests and appeals lay unread, slowly being covered with a layer of dust.

* * *

 **Author's Note: While writing the last couple of chapters a quote from Anna Karenina kept popping up in my head-**

 **"He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking." -Leo Tolstoy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! So I'll admit, this chapter is a bit of fluff. Everyone seems to be a Nolwynn fan and I can't help but write her, even when I try to focus on another character. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Jareth did not go to High Castle the next day or the day after. No word had come from the King. When he wrote to friends at the High Court to inquire as to why he was being ignored they had a simple answer-the King was not there, retreated to one of his many holdings. The Royal Secretary was sent a note from the King stating he was only to be disturbed if the world start to fall down around their ears. He had left in the night, to avoid questions from the courtiers.

"Damn it!" Jareth threw the correspondence in the fire. He stomped out onto his office balcony and disappeared before reaching the edge.

He appeared before Nolwynn, who barely looked up from her writing to acknowledge him. They had become quite accustom to popping in on one another.

"When you went to High Castle did you see the King?" Jareth asked, frustration adding an edge to his voice.

Nolwynn looked up from her work, her head tilted to the side, "No, I just sent a letter announcing my plans to visit. I wasn't there long before I left to talk to you about Branna."

"The King did not respond to your letter?" He began his usual habit of pacing the room when he was agitated.

Nolwynn shook her head and shrugged, not really seeing the point in the conversation. She hadn't expected to speak to the King.

"I never received a response from him after asking for an audience. They said he had left in the middle of the night with strict orders not to be disturbed for anything."

Nolwynn tapped her pen on the desk as she thought about the situation, "That's unusual for him, I'll admit but I wouldn't get too worried about it."

"Do you think you could send one of your little spies to buzz around until we know where he is exactly?" Jareth smiled innocently at Nolwynn, knowing just what he was asking.

"Jareth, you want me to spy on the High King?! Do you know what could happen if I'm caught using my subjects to go directly against the King's orders!?" Nolwynn stood up from the desk, uncomfortable with even discussing such an action. She could lose her crown, be imprisoned or exiled.

"Please Winnie? I'd use my own subjects but they'd either get lost or announce to anyone they met that they were spying." Jareth pleaded with her, trying his best to use all his charm, no matter how little it had worked with her in the past.

Nolwynn said nothing, nervously chewing the inside of her mouth while she thought. Jareth was going to continue to goad her when she put a hand up in surrender.

"Fine, but on one condition. When we do find him, you'll tell him about Sarah."

"No." Jareth's face hardened at the request.

"Yes, you aren't going to be able to protect her on your own, I can help only so much. He can put a stop to whoever it is that's behind Sarah's attack."

Jareth crossed his arms, his extreme feelings of protectiveness when it came to Sarah had been developing for a thousand years, he had a hard enough time tell his best friend about her. He couldn't imagine telling the King.

"You can't be worried he'll harm her. She's in The Book, human or not, there's no denying her place here." Nolwynn approached him and reached her hand up to cup his face. "Sarah is vulnerable here until she's accepted. No one will accept her openly until His Majesty does. I understand you want to keep her presence secret but you could lose her if you don't get his help."

Jareth sighed, knowing his friend was right. He nodded reluctantly.

"See, not so hard was it?" Nolwynn smiled and patted his cheek, like she would a child.

"No need to patronize, Win." Jareth grumbled.

"When you stop acting like an adolescent I'll stop patronizing you." She walked back to her desk, beginning the list of all of the King's private residences.

"Have you gone to see Sarah yet?" Jareth asked ask he sat himself in one of the overstuffed chairs that dotted the room.

"No, not yet. Have you?" She knew the answer already.

"No."

"Well, why don't you? I don't need you hovering around me as I commit high treason."

Jareth really couldn't come up with an acceptable excuse. He sat silently, feigning interest in his leather gloves to avoid the piercing gaze of the annoyed Fairy Queen.

"Jareth, you want to marry the girl, you could at least spend some time with her."

"I know."

"Wonderful, you should go now while it's still daylight."

"Why does the time of day matter?"

"Because it means you'll go annoy her instead of me for a while." Nolwynn smirked, she did love teasing him.

"Fine, I suppose I could use a few minutes away from your constant attacks." Jareth made a big show of getting up to leave, trying to cover for his nervousness. He had no idea what he would say to Sarah when he got to Dearmad.

"Don't hurry back." Nolwynn waved distractedly as Jareth disappeared from the room. Then laughed quietly as she returned to her work. She had planned to spend the evening visiting with Sarah but knew Jareth would have used her plans as an excuse to stay away from the girl. He thought he was so clever, Nolwynn thought, shaking her head at how easy it was to get him to do exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Sarah was adjusting well to her new home, no matter how temporary it would be. Though she had only been here a few days she felt very comfortable in Dearmad. The villagers had welcomed her warmly, many stopping by to visit. The villagers were extremely interested in Sarah, it was often remarked that it was unheard of for a human adult to come to the village, but no one questioned her presence. The majority of them were older adults, many had married and had families of their own. Sarah noted that the only children in the village were born there, the oldest wished-away child was a couple of years older than Toby. The thought crossed her mind that she may have been the last to wish away a child. The villagers that interested her most were the oldest, Sarah realized that humans lived in this world much longer than in hers. Some of the citizens of Dearmad claimed being well over 200 years old.

When she wasn't learning about the villagers Sarah helped Cathleen around the house. The familiar tasks of cooking and tidying up the little cottage relaxed her a bit, helping her to keep her mind off the troubling situation she found herself in. Her favorite part of her stay here of course was her chance to work on her art.

Just as she promised, Nolwynn had sent a large box of art supplies to the cottage. Sarah had nearly choked on her breakfast as the wooden crate appeared before her the first morning. Prying it open with the help of Cathleen, Sarah pulled out a seemingly endless supply of canvas, paints, sketch books, pencils and brushes.

Sarah went straight to work on her first project, the familiar steps of prepping canvas and blending paints help her sort through her feelings while focusing on the task at hand. She didn't understand how focusing her energy on work helped her mind sort through things but she always felt better after working.

Sarah was alone in the cottage, putting on the finishing touches on her first piece late in the afternoon, the warm light pouring through the open door when she heard a hesitant tap on the door frame. Expecting a neighbor she looked up, her smile of greeting wavering in surprise as she saw the Goblin King framed by the afternoon light.

Jareth remained in the doorway, he had watched her for a few moments before knocking. He had watched her work before, either through crystals or from tree tops in owl form, but never so close. Her face was soft and relaxed as she worked, her green eyes caught the sun's light giving her gaze glow that made Jareth's breath catch in this throat when she looked his way. The only thing taking away from her loveliness was the hideous old sheet she had covered herself in.

"What are you wearing?" Jareth stepped in, eyebrows closing together in bewilderment. Nolwynn had made sure she would have plenty of clothes befitting a woman of high rank and here she was in a rag.

Sarah was taken aback by the question. Looking down at herself she realized, yes, she looked quite a fright.

"I-I needed something to protect my clothes. There wasn't anything else I could use, the dresses the Fairy Queen sent are all too beautiful to risk getting paint on them."

Jareth said nothing but approached her for a closer look, she was clearly dressed underneath, much to his disappointment, but had used the well-worn cloth to cover the dress like an oversized bib. She looked ridiculous.

Sarah began to get annoyed at his critical inspection. Who the hell did he think he was? King or not it was extremely rude of him to enter her new home and criticize her appearance, it wasn't as if she had been expecting him. He was probably used to all his women looking as perfect as Nolwynn at all times, ridiculous!

She was about to say exactly what she was thinking when he reached up and pulled her makeshift smock from around her neck revealing the dress beneath, one of Sarah's favorite gowns. A black velvet jacket with a small standing collar and tight sleeves that flared out a bit at the wrist and a lovely ivory skirt that was printing with black flowers that reminded Sarah a bit of the Tudor roses she studied in her art history classes.

"You don't have to worry about the paint, Sarah." He smiled down at her as he took the paint brush from her hands and smearing the red paint she had been using across the skirt. Sarah gasped in outrage and then in surprise as she watched the red slowly disappear from the ivory.

"Clothing here is enchanted, you could spill on it all day without care." Jareth could help but grin as her outrage shifted to amazement.

"I don't believe it." Sarah shifted the skirt, examining it at different angles. "I have to say, it will hard to settle for human clothes once I go home."

Jareth said nothing at the statement, not ready to tell her if he had _his_ way she wouldn't be going home.

"I suppose you could smuggle away a dress or two, you do happen to know the right King for the job." He teased.

Sarah felt unsure about his flirting and simply smiled his way before looking nervously at the canvas she had been working on. She had a favor to ask him.

Jareth's eyes reluctantly turned away from her profile to study the painting, "You're very good, Sarah."

"Thank you, I don't usually do portraits but I thought…" She looked up at him, his eyes were full of interest, making her lose track of her thoughts, she must really try to steady herself against his gaze, it made her think things, things best left to fantasy.

"I think I know exactly where it should go." He said smiling, trying to ease the nervousness that was obvious she felt around him. All his worries were easily pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on her. He had hours alone later to dwell on the issues at hand.

Sarah realized he knew what she was about to ask and graced him with a genuine smile, "Really? I didn't know if it was allowed."

"I suppose it isn't really allowed, but I think an exception can be made. Besides, what's the point of being King if I can't bend the rules to suit me?" He joked, his voice so full of bravado Sarah burst into laughter.

"Having the Goblin King as a friend is proving to have its advantages." She teased back, the tense feeling she usually felt in his presence dissipated a bit. No longer surrounded by the rather foreboding confines of the Goblin Castle Jareth was much easier to be around, he seemed like a normal guy she would have flirted with back home. Well, she corrected, normal is pushing it. There was no way Jareth could ever pass as normal, she thought as she took in his wild attire.

Jareth just smiled at her, relishing the sound of her laughter before reaching for the painting, "Are you finished?"

"Yes, but it needs to dry." Sarah answered, looking over her work.

Jareth flicked his hand over the canvas lazily, the oil paints dried immediately.

"That's really not fair!" Sarah could help but say joking, before remembering it had been her mantra during her time in the labyrinth.

Jareth gave her a look that said it all, "Again with that?"

Sarah clenched her mouth shut trying not to laugh, doing her best to return his stare with an innocent expression, failing miserably. Jareth managed to keep himself composed, only seconds longer than Sarah before they both gave into laughter once again.

Jareth composed himself the best he could, wondering when the last time he had laughed so easily. Once they quieted he studied the painting once more, Sarah was exceptionally talented.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think so." She said quietly, looking over the portrait one more time before it disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

Madame had finished her solitary dinner and was forcing herself to read the newspaper though her mind never stayed long on page in front of her. Her thoughts repeatedly went to Sarah and how she was fairing in the Goblin Kingdom. Then of course, her thoughts would move to her baby sister.

Giving up on finishing even one article this evening Madame made her way to her bedroom but stopped in her tracks when she reached the doorway. Something was different in the room, she had become accustom to Jareth popping in and out of her house enough to notice a change in the air when magic was performed, there was no doubt that he had done something. She looked around for any change, tears formed in her eyes when she noticed the portrait above the marble fireplace. Before it had been a painting of her shortly after her marriage, she had been young and beautiful then and she had kept it there to remind her of that fact. Now a portrait of an older woman sat in the gold frame, her red hair was faded and her face wrinkled but there was no doubt who was smiling kindly from canvas. Her little sister, Cathleen, was no longer the baby from her memories. Madame approached fireplace to get a better look, noticing the S.W. painted with care in the corner of the portrait.

"Thank you, Sarah." She whispered to the air.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I don't own Labyrinth!**

 **Hey everyone! This took longer than I meant but here we are, I don't know when the next chapter will be because my husband's deployment has ended and I'm sure I'll be pretty distracted for a while! ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 22

The days led from one to the other for Sarah. Adjusting to her new surroundings was not as difficult as she feared, she was surprised how easy it was to forego television and public transportation. She did admit to herself that she missed her family and Madame but she felt far more at home here in this world than she ever did growing up in the human world. Even her time in Savannah and New Orleans could not compare to this strange place. She realized she thought of her old life less and less.

Nolwynn and Jareth visited her often. The children of the village loved to trail behind the pretty Fairy Queen during her visits. Sarah and Nolwynn often made flower crowns for the young girls and took turns making up stories to entertain them. Jareth's visits on the other hand were a bit more subdued, not that he was rude or cold to the villagers, but they always kept a respectable distance from their ruler. The children were often caught staring at him in silent awe while Sarah noticed the young women of the village would seem to find reasons to be out and about when Jareth was around, casting flirtatious glances his way. Sarah pretended not to notice and would scold herself for caring.

Despite her original feelings Sarah found herself lowering the wall that she had built up between her and the Goblin King. The electrical charge she felt between them began to feel comforting rather than alarming. She became aware of a familiar feeling of a deep connection she only felt with those closest to her. Even though she felt more at ease with him Jareth always seemed to be holding her at arm's length. Jareth would spend hours with her and seemed perfectly content to listen to her talk endlessly about art, or the books she read or the day to day lives of her new neighbors. He thought watching her paint or sketch was a perfectly acceptable way to spend the afternoon. He rarely gave her any insight to his life or his past without a healthy amount of goading from her. Nolwynn would occasionally answer a few questions but never with the detail she desired. More and more often Sarah would catch him watching her, the gaze of his mismatched eyes was penetrating, making her feel suddenly self-conscious. Whenever she would meet his stare he would turn away quickly, as if he was afraid she'd learn too much from his eyes.

Sarah's favorite visits where when Jareth seemed happiest, when he was full of charm and flirtation. Despite her better judgement she flirted back, trying her hardest to keep up with his witty comebacks. Whenever Nolwynn was around to witness their back and forth teasing she would cast a knowing glance to her old friend. Often, Jareth's good moods were short lived. Sarah soon learned not to ask about the progress in finding who was behind Jason's unhinged behavior. A simple question on that topic led to short answers and sullen expressions, clearly it was not going well.

Sarah could sometimes sense frustration between Jareth and Nolwynn. More than once Nolwynn would search Jareth out in Dearmad and pull him aside, out of ear shot. Even without hearing the discussion she could tell whatever was being said was not good, Sarah didn't know who she felt worse for in those situations, Jareth for having received bad news once again or Nolwynn for being his verbal punching bag when things didn't go right.

After a disappearance of several days Jareth and Nolwynn surprised Sarah one evening with a visit. Nolwynn was carrying a large mass of white cotton that seemed to be trying to overtake her slight frame, they were both wearing expressions of apprehension. Sarah bit the inside of her mouth nervously as they entered the house, Nolwynn carefully draped the white material across a chair before smiling nervously at Sarah.

Jareth looked at Sarah a moment before beginning to pace the room.

"This is a terrible idea, Winnie." He said as he paused mid lap.

"Yes, I agree but there isn't much you can do about it now is there."

Sarah was growing frustrated, "Exactly what is a terrible idea?"

Jareth looked back to her, a heavy sigh escaped him, "My Grandmother has found out about you."

"Found out what exactly?"

"That I have been spending an inordinate amount of time with a human in Dearmad. I was at High Castle the last few days, she lives there." He sounded exasperated as he flopped down in a chair.

"Is that really an issue? I mean you don't think she has anything to do with…"she trailed off, there was no need to explain what she was talking about.

Jareth began sulking, looking very unkingly as he stared into the fireplace, "No, Grandmother can be as ruthless as anyone in Court but she has no reason to harm you or me."

"Jareth," Nolwynn said patiently, "perhaps it's time-"

"No." He bit out harshly, leaving Nolwynn with a stricken expression.

"Should I be worried?" Sarah, didn't seem the harm in meeting some little old lady.

"It means I will have to take you to High Castle." Jareth's tone indicated that this was a very bad thing. Not knowing what to say Sarah remained silent.

"Human's do not enter High Castle, they never have." Nolwynn tried to explain.

"Oh really? Are we all that terrible?" Sarah asked jokingly.

"It is more for your protection." Jareth said quietly, still staring into the fire. She had seen that look on his face before, when she had beaten the labyrinth. He looked defeated.

"A long time ago our kind entered the human realm freely but it became too dangerous for humans and for us. Some creatures of this world would harm humans, and in return humans would hunt us down." Nolwynn said, absentmindedly fiddling with the blue silk of her dress.

Jareth pulled his eyes away from the fire and looked Sarah in the eyes, his own were hard, "All your fairy tales and folklore about fairies and monsters, they came from somewhere."

"So humans are your enemies?" Sarah asked, sitting down at the shock of her realization.

"Not enemies, but it was agreed that the mixing of magical creatures and humans was too dangerous to continue. Humans are seen as easy prey to many of our world, and humans have their ways of retaliating. I think you are familiar with witch hunts? There was a time when humans actually found magical creatures, we aren't easy to kill but humans managed it." Jareth's voice was cool and measured, he needed her to understand the situation.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sarah looked from Jareth to Nolwynn.

"I'm going to take you there in the middle of the night, much of the court will be away for the night at a party. With the High King away the court acts like children, they'll be gone all night so there is less chance of you catching someone's eye." Jareth explained.

"We think whoever is behind your attack doesn't know for sure that you're here or else they would have tried something by now. We don't know if they're at court so we don't want to announce your presence."

"All right, tonight?" Sarah didn't see any option except to go along with any plan they had.

"Yes, but first you need to get ready." Nolwynn said reaching for the large white mass she had carried in.

"Ready? What I'm wearing isn't enough for a visit where I'm sneaking around like some dirty secret?" The term 'dirty secret' seemed to bother Jareth, his mouth thinned out in a harsh line to keep from speaking.

"Jareth's grandmother isn't just anyone, she is the Dowager High Queen." Nolwynn explained, throwing a look of annoyance Jareth's way.

"High Queen?! Does that mean your father is High King?" Sarah looked to Jareth.

"No. The position is not hereditary."

Sarah fell silent, Nolwynn waited a beat and moved toward Sarah, "Let's get you changed, shall we?"

It seemed to have taken forever to prepare for the clandestine visit to the Dowager. Sarah wondered how much trouble an official visit would be, she would have had to prepare days in advance. When she finally stepped out of her bedroom, Nolwynn still adjusting her hair and pulling at her dress train like a mother hen, she felt very queenly herself. The dress looked a lot like the Russian court dresses she had seen in a museum exhibit, it was a deep purple satin that glowed dully in the lamp light. The long sleeves touched the ground and were open at the shoulders, exposing her arms when she lifted them out. The train was several feet long with heavy gold embroidery that depicted flowers and small winged fairies. Nolwynn explained the dress had been her first court dress, before she became queen, all the women of the High Court wore them when meeting the High King or Queen.

"I wish I had time to add a goblin or owl to the embroidery." Nolwynn said, looking her over.

"Why? The dress is beautiful."

Nolwynn's eyes got big when she realized what she had said, "Just because you are under Jareth's protection, it would be a signal to others."

Sarah stared at Nolwynn a moment, there was something the Fairy Queen was not saying.

Jareth simply nodded when he saw her, high praise indeed she thought to herself as they left Cathleen's cottage. He did not say a word as he reached for her arm in preparation to use his magic to transport them in High Castle.

Within a blink of an eye Sarah was standing in the middle of an exquisite garden filled completely with white flowers. The effect of the white blooms in the moonlight was breath taking but she barely had a moment to take it in before Jareth pulled her into the awaiting doorway. Sarah entered the very formal sitting room, though there was a large fire roaring and several lamps burning the cavernous room still seemed rather dim. The flickering sources of light caused shadows to dance along walls, the ornately woven tapestries that lined the walls depicted several creatures she could recognize from her time in the labyrinth and many beings that were unknown to her. The largest piece showed what looked like a battle between magical creatures and humans. The scene made Sarah uneasy, if Jareth's grandmother enjoyed looking at images of humans and Fae at war what would she think of her? She swallowed nervously, her legs glued to the spot.

"Come in girl, you can look around later." The haughty voice echoed through the room as a gloved hand waved her forward from a chair. The high backed red velvet chair was turned away from the door, barring Sarah from seeing the source of the command.

Jareth's hand lightly pressed into her back, encouraging her to move forward. Tentatively, she entered the room and made her way to face Jareth's grandmother.

"Grandmother, this is Sarah Williams." Jareth's voice sounded so formal, adding to Sarah's nerves.

"I know exactly who she is, Jareth."

The Dowager Queen Eithne was not what Sarah expected. The woman before her was not the ancient, though she was clearly older than the Goblin King. Her hair was a beautiful silver, as where her eyes. She had the high cheekbones and strong jaw line Sarah was beginning to think was common among the Fae. She was wearing what looked to be a black velvet dressing gown, silver leaves and vines sewn onto it glimmered in the dancing light of the fire. She head her head high as she examined Sarah. The stare seemed to pass right through her, her queenly feelings rushed away leaving her to feel like a child called to the principal's office.

"So you're the one." The older woman finally spoke.

Sarah stood frozen, lost at what to do.

"Most commoners know to kneel before royalty, girl. They also know to answer when spoken to."

Sarah's eyes widened in panic before she dropped down, the dress billowing around her.

"Rise, and answer me girl. You are the one?"

Sarah rose shakily, "I-I do not know what you mean, Your Majesty."

Sarah kept her head down but managed a quick look up, just long enough to catch Jareth's grandmother giving him a withering look.

"Leave me with my grandson a moment."

Jareth stiffened beside her as Sarah looked to him.

"Sarah, why don't you take a walk in the garden where we came in, you'll be safe there." He said gently.

Feeling unsure without Jareth beside her, she slowly walked out into the garden, the door closed behind her on its own.

"So that is the girl the Prophecy foretold, Sarah, the human Goblin Queen." The Dowager said matter of fact.

Jareth looked at her in stunned silence.

"Surprised are you? Did you really think you could keep something like that from me?" She raised a single brow as she looked at her grandson, a look in her eye made Jareth uneasy.

"When do you plan to tell her?"

He looked at her stubbornly silent.

"Well, if you don't tell her tonight-I will."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

 _"I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you- especially when you are near me, as now:_

 _it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably_

 _knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame..._

 _and if two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us,_

 _I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapped; And then I've nervous notion that I'd take to bleeding inwardly._

 _As for you-you'd forget me."_

-Charlotte Bronte, _Jane Eyre_

"Why? What good would it do?" Jareth's voice came out in a harsh whisper. His shock at the realization that his Grandmother knew about the prophecy made gathering his thoughts near impossible. Could she be behind the attack?

The Dowager Queen gave him a withering glance, "I know you have lived your whole life knowing exactly what your place in this world is, but you can't be so self-absorbed to not realize that humans aren't used to such arrangements. That girl has the right to know why she is here."

The Dowager's scolding made Jareth feel like a wayward child. Of course he wondered how she would react, that time before had gone horribly bad, though Sarah's soul was much stronger this time he feared the outcome the truth would bring.

"She'll fight it. She'll run." Jareth looked away from his Grandmother and into the darkness of the garden. He could just make out Sarah's form as she wandered from flower to flower. She was no longer terrified of him, in the years following her time in the labyrinth he could sense the fear she felt when she realized he was near. Now she smiled when she saw him, but lack of fear wasn't love.

"I thought maybe…" Jareth trailed off, he caught a glimpse of his own shadowy reflection in the glass door, in the dim light his pupils were equally dilated, the mark of darkness on his soul was obliterated in the dark. He gained that mark after Sarah had taken her own life rather than accept her fate, he hadn't loved her then and it still affected him so deeply. This time he loved her, if it fell apart again he didn't know how he would survive it. If he just waited until she felt the same, then the prophecy wouldn't matter.

"You thought you could keep it from her? For how long? Forever?" The Dowager's haughty voice cut through his thoughts.

"I don't know." He had never been able to envision a scenario where he revealed their joined destiny and it went well. He knew Sarah, especially this Sarah, would fight tooth and nail to live the life she wanted, not one dictated to her. If she was going to be happy in a life with him, it had to be her choice, and he knew he wanted her love, if she was with him only because of the prophecy it would eat at him.

"Humans do not like to be managed that way."

"What? Like you're trying to manage me?" He snapped back, turning away from his view of Sarah.

"Yes, exactly. Not pleasant is it?" The Dowager smiled smugly at his annoyance, "You will have to trust that it will work out in the end and take comfort in the fact that one day you will be together, but if she finds out from anyone _ **but**_ you-any trust she has in you will be gone."

"How did you know about the prophecy?" He asked, not particularly expecting an answer, his Grandmother was from the time before the portals were blocked, when the creatures of their world could enter the human world without bounds. She always seemed to know everything, but he had been so careful not to tell anyone, not until Winnie.

"It doesn't matter how I know, there is rarely anything that happens in this world that I don't know about, remember that if you try to weasel your way out of telling her she'll find out from me, "she waved her hand in his direction, "Now, go. I'm tired and you have something you need to do."

Jareth stood his ground, it wasn't the right time, he knew it, "Do you know why she's here?"

"What do you mean? You brought her here to fulfill the prophecy." The Dowager answered, annoyed.

"I brought her here to protect her, someone here used another human to harm her. Someone noticed my interest in her and it has put her in danger." He said through gritted teeth, every time he thought about that night his blood boiled, his lack of success in finding who was behind this mess only increased his anger.

"Even more reason to tell her, she should know why she was harmed! Who would do such a thing, harming a defenseless human, they'll lose everything!" His Grandmother said, indignant.

"I think there is more than one behind this, or else it would be easier to track them down." Jareth began his habitual pacing once more.

"You say the human was being controlled?" The Dowager's voice, puzzled.

"Yes, though I don't know exactly how. Any time I tried to watch him through my crystals I was blocked."

The ancient Fae's eyes widened at the news, before schooling her features into a more reserved expression, "Blocked you say, that's very odd indeed."

Jareth paused mid lap and looked accusingly at his grandmother, "You wouldn't have anything to do with this now would you? You know about the prophecy, something only two others know about in the entire kingdom, one being Priest."

"I've known about the prophecy, your entire life. If I was stupid enough to think I could go against it then I would have found her when you were a child and made sure her soul was never reincarnated. Am I thrilled at the prospect of a human queen? No, not particularly, she'll be dead in what 50, 60 years? Then you have to do it all again, sound quite horrible to me to tell you the truth. No matter what I feel I know that to try and interfere with a prophecy of The Book is complete stupidity, it will guarantee your downfall."

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, intrigued at the revelation.

"The Book is the purest source of magic in our world, from it our world is possible. To go against a prophecy of The Book is high treason, an attack on the book is a threat to all of our powers, that is why most prophecies are kept secret. It is often best for one not to know their fate." The Dowager Queen sat high in her chair, as if she were once again on the High Throne. Jareth had been born after her time in power, alongside his deceased grandfather, she must have been terrifyingly haughty.

"I didn't know there was such a law."

"No, many don't except for us ancient ones. No one has dared to threaten the prophecies for thousands of years. So, like a lot of laws, they become forgotten when no one breaks them."

"What happened when they did?" Jareth asked curiously, he had come very close to swearing off the prophecy many times in his life.

"He was stopped, stripped of his power and throne, and then cast out." Her jeweled hand made a flourishing gesture as if she was grandly shooing away a fly.

"Out where?" He bit out, getting information from the woman was like pulling teeth.

"Who knows, your grandfather took care of that I believe, he never said what he did." The Dowager said thoughtfully, realizing there was in fact something she didn't know after all.

"Don't you think it's best to wait until I wait until I solve this problem before telling Sarah about the prophecy?" He once again looked out to the garden, the glittering embroidery of her borrowed gown giving away her location in the dark.

"Yes, I suppose. I thought you were simply dragging your heels, I had no idea." She said a bit distracted, puzzlingly at how the conversation had gone far from where she had planned. She absentmindedly waved him away.

Jareth made a final bow to his Grandmother before walking out into the cool night air. The various type of flowers in the garden should have created an overwhelming scent but each bloom had been chosen to complement its garden mates, causing the breeze to have a lovely perfume.

He approached Sarah as quietly as he could. She seemed so at peace in the dark he was wary of disturbing her. His steps were slower than usual, doing his best to take in the scene before him. If everything goes to hell this time he knew he would cling to moments like this while he waited, once again to find her in the crystals.

He paused a few steps behind her as she bent over to smell a group of small white flowers, he recognized them as one of the several species his grandmother had taken from the human world, he heard her faint sigh of pleasure as she inhaled the honeysuckle's scent. He remained rooted to the spot, she had not yet realized he was there and he wanted a moment to study her. For so long he had to watch from afar, or from crystals. Then she seemed to sense his presence. He had noticed through the years she seemed to have her own brand of magic, she could feel him anywhere. In the past her body would tense and she would pause while taking in a sharp breath, her shoulders and back went rigid as if she was clothed in invisible armor to protect herself from his gaze. That all changed in the recent weeks, she still paused in her actions and the deep breath was still present but now her shoulder relaxed and her face softened.

* * *

Sarah walked several laps around the garden while Jareth was alone with his grandmother. What did she mean by 'the one'? Could she really just mean what Jareth said earlier? The human he was spending an inordinately large amount of time with, or was there something else? She was admiring the wall of honeysuckle that reminded her of New Orleans when another pleasant smell wafted through the breeze, one of smoke and ancient trees, one that used to send tremors of fear through her. She smiled and turned to see Jareth watching her.

"Freed from your grandmother?"

"Yes, finally." He said, he sounded tired.

"Did she lecture you for spending your time with a lowly human?" She said teasingly to hide her worry about the private conversation, could she bar him from seeing her?

He chuckled quietly, "No, I think Grandmother knows me well enough not to try and control me that way, it would just encourage me to do what she dislikes even more."

"Well, that wouldn't be too terrible, it would encourage you to spend more time with me." Sarah didn't know who her flirting surprised more, Jareth or herself. His eyes widened in surprise at her teasing tone, causing her to feel embarrassed, as if she had crossed a line. Of course she had, she chastised herself, don't let his ploy from the end of the labyrinth give you ideas, he is the Goblin King, you are just Sarah.

Jareth recovered from his shock quickly and made his way the few feet to her side and held out his arm, "Would you care to see the rest of the gardens, lowly human?" Then he winked at her, causing her to giggle nervously.

When she was able to compose herself Sarah placed her hand in the crook of his arm, how many times had they done this in the last weeks? It was beginning to feel comforting, as if her hand belonged there, gently placed on his forearm.

They walked a few feet to a small stone staircase that Sarah had not noticed before. Carefully she navigated the stone steps in her heavy gown, gripping Jareth's arm a bit tighter for support.

"Grandmother designed these gardens herself, each is the same size as the first but each has a different color scheme, from white we enter the yellow garden." Jareth gestured to the scene before them, dozens upon dozens of flowers were blooming, though their color was muted in the moonlight Sarah could make out several different shades of yellow, from fully bloomed roses to yellow daisies.

"What a lovely idea." Sarah said taking in the view.

They continued quietly through the yellow garden, Sarah would stop and examine a particularly beautiful blossom or ask Jareth about an unfamiliar flower. It was a lovely mix of recognizable flowers from her world and species only found in Jareth's world. From yellow they reached the pink garden, huge peonies swayed slightly in the breeze and Jareth took her hand from the familiar place at the crook of his arm and began to casually examine it as they walked, tracing the lines of her palm with the tip of a finger and brushing over her nails over and over with the pad of his thumb.

The purple garden was nearly impossible to admire; the deep purple blooms the Dowager preferred looked black in the night. The blue garden was filled with periwinkle tones that glowed in the moonlight with almost the same brightness as the white garden. Sarah was almost sad at Jareth's announcement that they had reached the final garden.

"Grandmother also calls this the Lover's Garden." He said with a knowing smile.

Sarah looked around, the entire garden was covered in blooming red roses, many of them took on the deep red of blood in the darkness, giving the garden an unsettling beauty. In many places rose vines had been trained along alcoves with benches nestled inside, if someone was sitting in the little nooks they would be completely invisible until a passerby was directly in front of them, in other words it was a perfect spot for lovers.

"I can see why." Sarah said wryly, as she tried to keep herself from thinking about the possibility that she wasn't the first woman Jareth had entered this garden with. She pulled turned to examine the flowers, pulling her hand from his grasp. He didn't follow her but watched as she took in the view, much like he did in the white garden, always so very willing to watch her from a distance.

Several moments of silence dragged on before his voice broken through, "Sarah, are you happy here?"

She looked up, puzzled by the timing of the question, "Yes, of course I am. I was nervous at first but after few days I began to feel like I fit here. Almost like when I was running the labyrinth, making friends there was so much easier than back home," she became wistful at the mention of her old friends from the labyrinth, "I haven't seen Hoggle or the others since I came here, are they all right?"

"Yes, of course, they're probably right where you found them the first time. I can't let them visit you just yet. It would look highly suspicious if I let labyrinth dwellers suddenly enter Dearmad. I'm sorry, I know how much you care for them."

"I understand; I have been so worried about everything else I haven't thought to ask after them." I was also afraid you had done something awful to them for helping me, she thought.

"Hopefully, they aren't even aware you are here. Once we know you are safe you can visit them all you like."

"I would feel bad to spend all this time here only to see them right before I leave."

He tilted his head a bit as if she had said something quite puzzling, "Leave?"

"Yes, I'll have to go back to the human world when this is all over, I can't live on your good graces forever. I'll miss Cathleen terribly though, and of course Nolwynn." She started to feel herself want to ramble on nervously to fill the silence. While she had been talking he had been taking meandering steps toward her, like a hunting animal inching toward its prey before pouncing like a tiger, or diving like an owl.

"Is that all you'll miss, Sarah?" His voice was taking on the delicious low sound she equated to smoky honey.

"No, of course not." She said innocently. She turned from his stare and began to examine the deep red rose beside her. He wanted her to say she would miss him, and of course she would miss him. She knew she would miss him most, the man she had once feared more than anything was much more to her. Though it did not matter in the end, because this man she longed to see more and more wasn't a man at all, he was a near immortal magical creature that most thought only existed in fairy tales. She ran her fingers over the velvety petals of the rose, Jareth was several feet from her, silently watching her doing her best to avoid answering him.

She began to think of a line from _Jane Eyre_ that she was now able to fully understand. Like Mr. Rochester, Sarah could feel a string tied near her heart, connecting her to Jareth. She had tried to fight it but each time she plucked at the string the knot only tightened. Mr. Rochester had feared Jane's leaving would cause the string to break, leaving him bleeding and forgotten. It seemed rather fitting, Sarah mused bitterly, she would go back home and live her life, grow old and die while Jareth will stay seemingly unchanged, eventually forgetting the short lived human. She was just a short sentence in his life story. She sighed sadly at the thought, nothing good would come of her developing feelings, it was impossible.

"You don't have to leave." His voice cut through her thoughts, once again he began taking slow steps in her direction.

"Yes, I do. I don't have a place here." She said shaking her head at him, it was obvious.

"Remember what I offered you before, Sarah?" His low voice made it hard to think clearly, she remained silent while her wide eyes watched him inch closer to her, "The offer still stands, it always has, always will."

"You don't mean that."

"What's said is said." He recited the old phrase from their first encounter. He had finally reached her, mere inches away. He reached up with an ungloved hand and with a single finger traced the line of her jaw. Sarah inhaled to calm her nerves and only managed to inhale more of Jareth's scent, making it even harder to think clearly.

"I can't." She whispered unconvincingly, causing Jareth's eyes to light up with a devilish gleam while he fought the smirk that wanted to curl his lips.

"And why is that, Sarah?" The sound of her name on his lips was almost too much. His fingers continued to caress her cheek gently.

"I-I don't know." She stammered, near crying. The answer caused a low chuckle to escape him.

Instead of being annoyed he was laughing at her the throaty sound her toes curl in her borrowed shoes. She had tried her best to fight her growing feelings but now it seemed impossible. Especially here, with him so close, his touch shooting little sparks of magic through her skin. She looked up into his eyes, he had a look in his that that told her he knew exactly what he was doing, that he could drive her wild with longing. All she had to do was give in.

She closed her eyes a moment, the last of her defenses fell from her. She opened her eyes to see his staring intently at her, the darkness of the garden left his pupils large and even. The uneven gaze she had once found so frightening and beguiling was gone.

Jareth didn't need any more encouragement. Slowly, he bent his head the short distance to meet hers. The little jolts of electricity he felt when they touched were amplified when their lips finally met. The sensation took Jareth by surprise and made Sarah gasp. Jareth gripped the back of her head, his fingers digging into the dark stands, as ten years, no-nearly one thousand years-of longing finally came to an end.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews everybody, I love seeing them, especially from the readers that have been giving their feedback from the beginning. I'm happy to know I have several _Jane Eyre_ lovers in my readers, it really is one of the best and I have more copies than I want to admit to, including the copy featured in that Ryan Reynolds movie _Definitely, Maybe_ but mine has the box set case and the matching copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I about fell over when I found them. If any of you _Jane Eyre_ lovers are looking for something to read I highly recommend _The Eyre Affair_ by Jasper Fforde. I think it starts out a bit slow but it is one of the most inventive novels I've read in a long time and is part of great series. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, I don't know when I'll post next so I wanted to get this out quick. I have two out of town trips in the next couple weeks, one to celebrate my little one's birthday with our families and then on to New Orleans for an extended girls weekend! Well, enough of my rambling! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The garden disappeared for Sarah, the only thing she could focus on was Jareth, the Goblin King that had haunted both her dreams and nightmares for so long. Before she was ready he pulled away from her lips and began kissing the jaw he had been caressing moments ago, making his way to her ear and down to her neck.

At that moment Sarah's eyes opened slightly, over Jareth's shoulder she caught a quick flash of white skin and a subtle movement by the garden entrance. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized it was a woman watching them, a knowing smile on her lips, the realization made Sarah gasp and pull away from Jareth.

"There's someone here." She whispered

He turned around as the voyeur came fully out of the shadows. Sarah heard Jareth emit a low sound similar to a growl as the woman made her way to the couple. Something about her made Sarah very uncomfortable. Though she was extremely beautiful, her fair chiseled features were complimented by thick black hair that fell down her shoulders and back in heavy waves. Diamonds were scattered throughout the tresses, mimicking the night sky above. Her dress was of a similar style to Sarah's but made of a material that shimmered with every step, in a shade somewhere between silver and gold, the effect was striking. Despite her physical beauty and wide smile there was nothing welcoming about the woman, Sarah had no thoughts of resisting when Jareth took her hand and guided her behind him. The protective act did not go unnoticed by their visitor, who's smile turned into a sneer before she could school her features back into her smiling mask.

"Jareth, what a pleasant surprise! Though I suppose finding you here should surprise no one. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Her voice was melodic, the accent sounded similar to Jareth's but it did not hold the same warmth his did.

"Branna, what are you doing here?" Jareth spoke through clenched teeth, as he squeezed Sarah's hand in reassurance.

"The same reasons you seem to be here, except it looks as if Lord Elisedd has been detained." She ended her answer with a laugh that had a very clear edge to it. Sarah studied her in the relative safety behind Jareth, she was wearing a gold and silver tiara that looked to be designed in an arabesque style, but the closer she looked Sarah realized the complex swirls and knots were created by human figures twisting and writhing in an endless pattern. From her sheltered spot it was hard to discern if the figures were in pain or in ecstasy.

"Then perhaps you should return home before your husband misses you, or your son."

Branna's eyes narrowed at the mention of her husband, who Sarah assumed was not Lord Elisedd.

"Luckily for me, my husband is away. So I am free to do as I please." Her lips curled in a smile as she looked Jareth up and down.

"How frightening." Jareth said sardonically, "Tell me, where exactly is your husband?"

Branna paused a moment before shrugging rather lazily in reply. Her eyes settled on Sarah, who noticed an unsettling gleam in her pale grey eyes, causing them to glow menacingly.

"Who do we have here?" She let out a throaty laugh, "Oh Jareth, a human? Have you run out of the women of court and now have to resort to picking through your little town of rejects?"

"She is of no concern of yours, Branna." Jareth said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come now Jareth, all the fun we used to have and now you're not the least bit friendly. I was going to suggest we share her. Remember, that one time?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the insinuation, this Branna woman was purposely trying to infuriated Jareth, she clearly took immense pleasure in watching him try to control his temper. Jareth had a death grip on Sarah's hand. The gesture seemed to annoy Branna and her well controlled features contorted into a look of hatred and disgust before she regained her composure.

"There have been rumors you've been spending quite a bit of time with your humans. Now I see why, she is pretty I suppose, for a human. Their features can be quite unrefined, can't they?" Her smile was sickly sweet as she insulted Sarah.

"You think so do you? I didn't realize there were many humans in the Daemon kingdom." Jareth said suspiciously.

Sarah was taken aback by the word daemon, images of horned beasts with bat wings and pitchforks popped into her mind. The idea they were real was terrifying but the longer she remained in Branna's presence the more she could see the Fae woman living among them.

Once again Branna seemed taken off guard at Jareth's comments, faltering before answering his question, an air of phony confidence tinged her words, "My father used to let me see them on occasion when I was younger, I see they grow much bigger now." She raised an elegant eyebrow as she craned her neck over Jareth's shoulder, making a show out of sizing Sarah up.

"I'm losing my patience Branna, leave now." Jareth's tone was harsh and demanding, gone was the soothing voice he had used when they were alone.

"No, I don't think I'm ready to leave just now. You can't order me about like one of your little monsters. I'd say you have quite a bit of nerve to speak to me in such a way. I'd even say I have more right to be in this garden than you do." She said haughtily, throwing her hair back so the diamonds glinted in the dim light.

"This is my grandmother's private garden; I'd say you have no right to it at all." He said coldly.

"You didn't always feel that way."

That was the last straw for Jareth. He pulled Sarah along toward the entrance to the garden, she didn't resist, perfectly happy to leave Branna's presence. As they swept past her, Sarah's gown brushed against her, close enough for her to lean in and whisper in Sarah's ear.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

Jareth was silent as they left the Lover's Garden. Sarah trailed behind him, her gown slowing down her usual stride. Once it was clear Branna wasn't following them Jareth used his magic to transport them back to the edges of Dearmad, the late hour meant they were alone in the village.

Jareth's silent anger continued as they made their way to Cathleen's cottage. The silence between them and the sleeping village made each of their steps sound unnaturally loud. Sarah stole glances at his hard profile, he once again avoided meeting her eyes. It wasn't until Cathleen's home came into view that he paused and looked to her, his eyes hard.

"I apologize for this evening."

"You don't have to-"Sarah began before he put a single finger to her lips, quieting her.

"Yes, I do. First, for my grandmother's rudeness and Branna's poor treatment of you. But most of all I should not have taken advantage of you."

"Taken advantage?"

"Yes, you were clearly upset with our discussion and I used it as an opportunity."

Sarah suddenly felt very shy in his presence, she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, instead her eyes darted around them before finding the bit of earth in the space between their feet extremely interesting.

"I don't feel taken advantage of," the sound of her unsure voice irritated her.

"No?"

"Not in the least, it was a very interesting evening. Of course, I could have done without our visitor." She managed to look up to his face in time to see his amused expression as he tried to stop from laughing at her dig at Branna. He took her hand and they began to make their way to the little cottage.

"Yes, that was quite unpleasant. I thought everyone at court would be away for that damn party."

"From the sound of it that garden is particularly popular."

Sarah watched as Jareth struggled a little for what to say, he clearly did not want to go where this conversation was leading, but Sarah couldn't help but get a little pleasure out of is discomfort.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"I _suppose_ you would know firsthand?"

"A few times, I suppose."

"With that woman?" Sarah heard the words tumble out of her mouth before her brain could stop it, one of those loaded questions. She was sure she didn't want to know the honest answer but if he said he never had she doubted she would believe it.

Jareth let out a sigh before answering, "Yes, a long time ago."

Sarah had no reply and let the wave of jealousy she couldn't keep at bay roll over her. A long time ago for someone like Jareth could be five years or five hundred, she decided she didn't want to know any details and kept silent. They had shared a kiss, that did not require him to reveal his entire romantic past.

Instead, she decided to change the subject at least a little, "What are daemons? Are they evil? Is she their Queen?"

"Yes, Branna is the Queen Consort of the Daemon Kingdom, and no I wouldn't call them evil, not in the way humans perceive them to be, though after your meeting with Branna I could see how you would think that. Humans have developed different names for them over the years but daemons are creatures that feed on and fuel the emotions of others, some are capable of terrible things and most of them love chaos. Long ago, before our worlds were separated many daemons drove humans into madness, lead them into wars, and caused humans to inflict pain upon one another. The chaos eventually led to the banning of humans and creatures sharing worlds. I fulfill my duties as Goblin King but for the most part the human world is off limits."

"Do the Fae look down on humans?" Branna's disdain replayed in Sarah's head, not that long ago Jareth had told her she could stay here in his world, but what kind of life would that be when so many creatures in this world looked down on her kind.

"Most of the Fae, except for the very oldest, have never come in contact with a human."

"Oh." Sarah could not think of a better reply as they reached the small gate that lead into Cathleen's garden. A lamp was left burning in the front window, its yellow light cast shadows across the lawn. Neither made a move to open the gate, both were reluctant to end their time together. Sarah looked up to meet Jareth's eyes, to get some idea of how he was feeling about the events of the night but the shadows obscured his eyes from view but she felt him growing distant once more.

"What did your grandmother mean?" She had searched for something to say that may delay their separating.

Jareth was silent for much longer than she expected, she wondered what could be so awful he would be this reluctant to tell her.

"I'm not sure", he lied, "most likely you are the human I've been visiting."

Sarah waited for him to continue but he fell silent once more. Disappointed with the answer she tried once more.

"Seems a silly reason to summon me in the middle of the night."

"Grandmother has long been accustomed to having what she wants the moment it pops into her mind." He answered dryly.

Sarah let out a quick laugh, "I imagine you're the same way."

"How so?" Jareth asked clearly puzzled.

"I'm sure you get exactly what you want the moment you decide you want it."

"No, I can't say that my life is like that at all." He said solemnly. Sarah realized her teasing statement had hit a nerve and quickly tried to ease the tension.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go to all this trouble tonight because of me."

"No trouble at all." He said as he reached out and opened the gate latch, the creak of the hinges was the only sound.

Sarah started to enter the garden before pausing after a step. She turned toward him and curtsied quickly, "Goodnight, Your Majesty."

Jareth sighed at her formal tone. Branna had successfully ruined the magic of the evening.

"Goodnight, Sarah." He said quietly as he bowed to her but for grasping her hand and laying the briefest of kisses along her knuckles. Sarah watched him disappear before her and then headed off to her small bedroom.

Sarah laid in bed, her mind replaying the events of the evening, especially her time with Jareth in the garden. It seemed so real and yet so much about it seemed like something out of a dream, everything was too beautiful, too perfect. That was until the Daemon Queen decided to bring things to a screeching halt.

Sarah did her best to brush thoughts of Branna from her mind, instead focusing on the more pleasant parts of the evening, like the little jolts of magic that shot through her when their lips met. It wasn't until the moment just before she fell asleep that she realized the Daemon Queen had called her by name.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

Jareth made his way to his private chambers. After nearly two thousand years of life, nearly one thousand years of ruling, he assumed he could manage some control over his emotions, but no, he was reeling from the events of the night. He could hear the rolling thunder his emotions were bringing though the kingdom; he had been an adolescent the last time he brought on a storm with his moods.

"Damn you, Branna," he said through gritted teeth. The pleasure she obviously took in catching him with Sarah made it hard not to throttle her.

He summoned a crystal and practically threw it out the window with frustration. It was only a matter of minutes when Nolwynn lightly landed on the balcony.

"How did it go? What did the Dowager want? She didn't terrorize Sarah did she?" Nolwynn had been dying to know how the meeting went.

Jareth didn't answer, but the expression on his face and his familiar pacing silenced the Fairy Queen. Things had gone very bad indeed. Her tone softened as she approached her friend.

"What happened, Jareth?"

He took a deep breath before answering and braced his hands on the fire place mantle, staring into the flames.

"Well, to start, my grandmother knows about the prophecy. She wouldn't say how but I'm guessing that Priest has been running his mouth when he swore to me that I was the only one that knew."

"Well, that's not the end of the world, your grandmother would never do anything to harm you." Nolwynn placed a reassuring hand on Jareth's arm, he shook it off with a shrug, he was interested in being pacified. At the moment it felt better to feed into his anger, a bolt of lightning shot through the sky, the brightness startling Nolwynn. She stepped away from Jareth, worry filling her eyes.

"I wasn't finished. She wanted me to tell Sarah about everything." Jareth's words were clipped and hard, many creatures would have backed down immediately, but Nolwynn wasn't afraid of Jareth.

"Good."

Jareth ignored her, "I refused and told her the danger Sarah is in. She had no idea why I brought Sarah here, she assumed it was only to fulfill the prophecy. Then Sarah and I took a walk, thinks were going well…" He trailed off, Winnie was his closest friend but did not want to give details of the intimate moments he spent in the gardens with Sarah. He was never one to brag about conquests but that time with Sarah was more dear to him than anything.

"Where were you?" Nolwynn raised an eyebrow in suspicion, she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Jareth waited a beat before answering, "Grandmother's private gardens."

"You mean the _Lover's Garden_?" Nolwynn couldn't hid her smirk. How many times through the years had she snuck into that very same garden to purposely ruin Jareth's time with whoever he had seduced that week. Like a bratty little sister, she would 'stumble' upon him and his 'conquest' with an innocent smile slapped on her face for effect.

"Yes, Winnie." Jareth said with and exasperated sigh, "It was lovely, until Branna showed up."

"Branna?! Why was she there?"

"She claimed she was there to meet Lord Elisedd while the others were away at that damned party. She was her usual horrid self. It took all my self-control not to throw her across the garden." Jareth began pacing again.

"Poor Sarah." Nolwynn said with a shake of her head. On a good day Branna was awful, she couldn't imagine how awful she had been after finding her ex-lover alone with a woman, a human woman at that. When they were y9unger everyone had wondered why Branna was so interested in Jareth. Goblin Kings usually didn't marry while on the throne, and his duties included protecting the humans. Branna had made it no secret of her disdain of the human race. Nolwynn assumed Jareth's charm was just too much for Branna to resist.

Jareth shook his head at the memory of the exchange with Branna, poor Sarah.

"Why you had anything to do with that awful woman I'll never understand. She was just as awful then as she is now." Nolwynn rolled her eyes, thinking back to the time Jareth had decided to pursue Branna.

Jareth ignored the statement, "I took Sarah home. I don't want her outside of Dearmad again. Something about Branna being there didn't feel right. It was almost as if she already knew I'd be there. You know how Branna is, she'll plot and scheme but can't help but tell you all about it. She's conniving, but not very smart about it. She seemed to be dying to tell me something, she was toying with me."

Nolwynn nodded wearily, she was well acquainted with Branna's ways, "Could she be the one behind this mess?"

Jareth shook his head, "No, if she knew anything about the prophecy someone would have heard about it. I don't think she could have kept something like that too herself."

The Fairy Queen had to agree, Branna had always seen her as a rival. Though Nolwynn had never harbored any romantic feelings towards Jareth, Branna had never believed their relationship was completely platonic. Nolwynn had to deal with Branna's taunts once she had captured Jareth's interest. If at any point she had found out that Jareth was destined for someone else Branna would have delighted in telling Nolwynn.

"Nechtan." Jareth said flatly, his pacing stopped as he looked out the sitting room window towards the forest that separated the Goblin Kingdom from the Daemons.

"What about him?"

Jareth turned to his friend, "Maybe it's time to pay a visit to Branna's husband."

"No way he'll see you."

"He'll see you." Jareth said, pointing a finger in her direction.

Nolwynn's eyes widen as she let out a skeptical laugh, "He's only slightly more likely to see me!"

"That's not true Winnie."

"Yes, it is! Don't play this game with me, Jareth. You know it how things are between me and Nechtan."

"Just try, darling. Think of it as a favor for your dearest friend." Jareth smiled and knelt by Nolwynn's chair, if someone walked in they would have assumed the Goblin King was proposing marriage, not some ill-advised meeting between rulers.

"I'm sorry Jareth but three of my best spies are currently missing because of the last favor you asked of me." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Jareth's smile faded, "Missing? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wouldn't help anything, and you need to focus on Sarah."

"You should have told me, Winnie!" Jareth stood up, looking down at Nolwynn's annoyed face.

"I have others looking for them, they were headed to the farthest reaches of the kingdoms looking for the High King."

"I'm sorry, Winnie." He said with a sigh.

Nolwynn got up from her seat wearily, the worry for her spies weighing heavy on her, "I'll try to visit Nechtan, but I can't promise anything. I haven't seen him in years."

Jareth's face softened, he placed a hand on Nolwynn's cheek and looked into her eyes, "You don't have to, I can see him. I'm sorry, I've forgotten that I'm not the only one with problems."

"If Nechtan has anything to do with this he may be behind my spies' disappearance. Either way, I'm doing it for Sarah, that girl has enough on her plate, being destined to marry you, poor girl. If Nechtan is after her as well she'll never want to see another Fae again, and I have developed quite a soft spot for her."

"I don't deserve a friend like you, Winnie." He said softly, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"No you don't and I constantly wonder what awful thing I did to deserve a friend like you." Winnie teased before stepping onto the balcony and gracefully lifting off the ground, her wings shimmering slightly in the moonlight as Jareth watched her fly away. His smile faded as he wondered if he was sending his best friend into a situation too dangerous for her to handle.

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned throughout the night, her dreams were broken and terrible. She would repeatedly wake with a start, her heart beating hard, her nightgown damp with sweat, but when she tried to think back to what the nightmare was that scared her so, she was at a loss. The memory of the dream was just out of reach, frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to remember what it was that shook her so. She got out of bed and opened the window in her room, Dearmad was quiet and still in the night. She could see clouds rolling in the distance over the Goblin Castle. Her mind went to Jareth, causing her stomach to clench. Her dream had been about Jareth, but she couldn't remember the specifics. She had had several nightmares about him in the past but couldn't imagine having one now. After those few moments they had together in the garden her fear of him was gone, now she just feared her feelings. She could not see how falling for him would end positively. She sighed and looked away from the castle, thoughts of Jareth would not help her get back to sleep. She looked down from the second floor to the street below when a slight movement caught her eye. She was startled to see a pale face looking up had her from the small passage between the cottages across from Cathleen's.

The man smiled at her from the shadows, his dark hair blended into the night, leaving only his pale skin and white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He couldn't be human, Sarah thought, he was too beautiful looking, he had the refined features similar to Jareth and Nolwynn, and even that Daemon Queen. Sarah took a step back from the window, uncomfortable with the man's pale eyes staring at her. Something about him made her squirm, her heart picked up its racing beat. She suddenly felt a desire to fling herself out the window and run to the stranger. The impulse scared her, quickly she shut the window and pulled the flower patterned curtains shut, blocking the man's view. Sarah got back into bed but couldn't shake the feeling of pale eyes staring her down. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was watching her from his place in the alley, the glass and calico barrier she placed between them doing nothing to shield her from his gaze.

Eventually, she drifted back to sleep. Once again, dreams troubled her. This time instead of Jareth she dreamt of the man with dark hair and pale eyes, touching her and setting her skin on fire with longing. When she woke in the morning her heart was beating hard and her sheets tangled about her, this time it was not fear that woke her but frustrated desire.

* * *

Late in the morning Nolwynn landed elegantly on the dark grey stone steps that lead to the gates at the Daemon Kingdom. It had been decades since she had been to the Daemon Kingdom, she felt the dread collect in the pit of her stomach. She hated it here, being around a single daemon was easy enough but entering their kingdom caused all her emotions to be amplified, she didn't want to speak to Nechtan but being here made her reluctance turn into outright fear. Nechtan could control his subjects to keep guests from such troubling reactions but he enjoyed seeing visitors squirm. He purposely employed dark daemons as castle guards as a way to control the other Fae.

Nolwynn was lead into the cavernous throne room. So, Nolwynn thought, he wants this to be as formal and intimidating as possible. She looked to the guards that flanked the dais Nechtan and Branna's thrones were placed. They looked straight ahead but she could feel them trying break through the barrier she set around her, her magic was powerful enough to block the daemons' attempts to feed off her emotions but she was rusty at maintaining the spell. She didn't know how she would manage to speak to Nechtan and maintain the wall. She looked around the dark room, so different from her lovely throne room. The pillars that dotted the room were of the same black obsidian that was used for the floor, the grey stone walls were lined with long, narrow windows that only let in thin streaks of light.

"Nolwynn, this is quite a surprise." Nechtan's voice echoed through the room before Nolwynn spotted him in the shadowy chamber.

"Not a pleasant one I assume." She schooled her voice to be as equally emotionless as his. She watched him as he made his way to the dais and sat down. The throne seemed to be made of spikes and shards of dark grey metal, making the large Fae ruler look even more intimidating that his black clothes and towering height.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Nolwynn." He said with cloying insincerity.

"I'm in no mood to play games today, Nechtan."

"My my, what a sour disposition. Has ruling the fairies made you hard and jaded little sister?" His voice laced with fake concern, unable to hide the smile when Nolwynn's face twisted at the reminder of their relationship.

"Not as hard as ruling the daemons has made you, _big brother_."

"Well, tell me, why did you flap your little wings over my way then? It can't be simply to catch up."

Nolwynn stood silently for a moment, not knowing exactly how to go about this conversation. Nechtan had his guard up, all the while the daemon guards were repeatedly attacking her defenses, making it hard to concentrate.

"First off, tell your little minions to ease off. Attacking a ruler could get them charged with treason." Nolwynn forced herself to sound as confident as she could.

Nechtan rolled his eyes at the demand, "I don't know what you mean. Besides, you could never prove anything."

Nolwynn's eyes narrowed into slits as she stared down her brother, if he had anything to do with harming Sarah she would tear him to pieces.

"I'm here to tell you to stop whatever game it is you're playing with Jareth." Her voice was low and steady as her heart fluttered in her chest.

"What game would that be?" He said with feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean, Nechtan."

"Could it have anything to do with the little human my wife found Jareth with? I must say I was surprised to hear the almighty Goblin King would debase himself with a human. But I suppose we can't be too shocked, between his subjects the humans are only slightly preferable to the goblins." He sounded bored as he insulted Jareth and Sarah.

"Maybe you should keep better tabs on your wife and she wouldn't have to stumble upon things she finds so terrible." Nolwynn shot back.

Nechtan laughed at the jab, "Really, Winnie, do you think I really give a damn what Branna does, or who Branna does? Don't be so naïve. Maybe you should show a little family loyalty and not make a fool of yourself with Jareth."

"What are you planning, Nechtan?" Spat out, ignoring his jab at her relationship with Jareth.

"Well, I'm not _planning_ anything."

Nolwynn could see he was lying, he was clearly taking pleasure in her frustration. He didn't care that she knew he was lying, he enjoyed watching her try to keep her composure.

"You can gain nothing by this." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, think so? Thank you so much for your advisement. Now, I have much to do, please see yourself out." He gestured to the door, but Nolwynn stayed rooted to the floor. She noticed a familiar sensation around her eyes, and groaned inwardly as the golden little sparks shot from her eyes. One of her magical talents was fire, unfortunately it meant when she was mad or frustrated to a point she could set things on fire. When they were children Nechtan would bully and tease her to the point she was in tears, unfortunately her tears were showers of sparks.

Nechtan laughed loudly when he noticed the flickering light, "Oh Nolwynn, you are so easy to break."

Nolwynn took a deep breath at the sound of his laugher, she lifted her snapping eyes from the floor in time to see one of the guards try to had a smirk as he watched her. She reached the tipping point and suddenly the guard's boots burst into flames. Nechtan laughed even louder as he watched the sentry try to stamp out the flames.

Nolwynn looked above the throne dais at the black and silver velvet banner that hung about the platform, within seconds it too was in flames. A burning piece fell upon the Daemon Queen's empty throne causing Nechtan's laughter to stop at he jumped away from the burning cloth.

Before he could say a word Nolwynn turned and walked away from him, "Harm on hair on Jareth or the human and I'll destroy everything you hold dear!" She yelled to him as she reached the door.

"Goodbye, Nolwynn!" He yelled back casually, ignoring the burning velvet dropping from the ceiling, "By the way, I would stay away from Dearmad if I were you, you know humans; they can be so temperamental, I would hate to see them turn against you!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hello, Everyone! I am back from New Orleans, one of my absolute favorite cities. If you've never gone, GO! Thanks once again for all the reviews! The next couple of chapters are pretty much set in my mind and I hope to get them written and published soon!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Sarah eventually gave up on getting any rest. Even though the weather in Dearmad was its usual comfortable temperature she couldn't help but feel hot and restless. It was nearly noon when she came downstairs, thinking a walk would help her settle her racing thoughts and fidgety legs. She was surprised to see a large bouquet of red roses on the large kitchen table. They were the same color as the flowers in the Dowager's garden, Sarah ran a hand softly over the blooms before pulling the parchment note free, her name written in perfect script across the front. Opening it, she quickly read the lines.

 _My Darling Sarah,_

 _It was my hope that I would be able to call upon you today. Unfortunately, my duties as King must take priority at the moment but know my thoughts will be with you until we see each other again._

 _Jareth_

Sarah set the note down, she absentmindedly stroked the flowers with a finger, her thoughts were not on the Goblin King but on the stranger in the alleyway. She moved away from the bouquet and returned upstairs to change. Searching out the lightest dress in her wardrobe, she settled on a pale blue linen with white trim, the top was fitted with sleeves to the elbow but the skirt was full and lightweight without layers underneath to fill it out.

Once she stepped outside Sarah began to feel better, but it wasn't too long before she noticed everyone else on the street was acting peculiar. Gone were the usual cheery faces and friendly chitchat, no one returned her smile as she walked by. Several of the town's people were grouped together arguing, something Sarah had not seen once since she arrived in Dearmad.

"Lovely day."

Sarah turned around quickly to search out the speaker, several feet behind her was the man from the alleyway. She could feel her cheeks redden at the memories. His voice was rich and masculine, accented, but not in a way that made him easy to place. He smiled and took several steps toward her.

"Lovely day." He repeated. Sarah realized she had been staring at him.

"Yes, it is." She replied, dumbstruck.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, please do." Sarah could not shake the dazed feeling clouding her mind. He began to walk and Sarah followed, not able to take her eyes off him.

"Your name?" He asked, seemingly puzzled by her silence. He looked away from her for a moment and the clouds lifted from Sarah's mind.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today, I'm Sarah." She laughed nervously.

"Call me Dan." He said with a flourishing bow.

"Your name is Dan?" It seemed completely too ordinary for such a person.

"Yes, call me Dan." He smiled and pulled her hand through the crook of his arm, much like Jareth would do. Their steps matched up as they began to walk toward the main road, thoughts of the odd behavior of the villagers flew from Sarah's mind.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dan." Sarah could feel herself begin to relax a bit.

"Dear Sarah, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Nolwynn walked wearily into her office, the thick green carpet muffling her steps. Being around her brother for any amount of time was taxing but him coupled with several malevolent daemons was enough to put her in bed for a week. If she had not been able to block them as she had she could have ended up unconscious. Other Fae have nearly died after being around daemons for too long. If she had not known him before his rule she would think Nechtan had been driven mad by them, but he had always had a cruel streak, he seemed perfectly suited to live amongst such creatures.

She was surprised to see a small box placed on her desk. It was an intricately carved wooden jewelry box with a silver bow tied around it perfectly. Nolwynn smiled, she shouldn't have been surprised. She was certain it was from Jareth. Throughout their friendship Jareth had done his best to protect her from her hateful older brother. In the instances when he wasn't there to step in for her, Jareth always did his best to cheer her up with a gift or a game. Sometimes he would summon a few of the goblins to entertain them by being-well-goblins.

The satin ribbon loosened easily with one tug and fell away from the box, with a childlike gleam in her eye Nolwynn lifted the lid. The Fairy Queen turned white as her eyes widened at the contents of the box, she stepped away in terror and let out a scream. Stumbling, she made her way into the hallway, once she let out a scream she couldn't seem to stop, the terrible sound echoed through the gallery. The royal secretary, Caiside, was the first to come Nolwynn's aid. Running down the hall in a panic at the state of the queen, he couldn't imagine what could cause the usually calm queen to fall into a fit of screaming.

"Your Majesty, what happened?!" He asked reaching her, he held onto her arms to get her to focus on his face but she couldn't answer. Her screaming dissolved into tears as she leaned onto Caiside. Two maids appeared, breathless from running.

"Help me get Her Majesty to her bedchamber, quickly!" He ordered as he scooped the petite queen into his arms. It was against protocol to touch royalty in such a familiar manner but he did not think the queen would make it to her bed on her own. He was relieved that the queen allowed him to carry her up the stairs to her private chambers.

The maids were silent as they prepared Nolwynn's bed, the eyes wide and faces pale to witness her in such a state. As Caiside laid her gently on the feather mattress, her crying lessened a bit but she still would not say what cause her such heartbreak.

Caiside returned to the queen's office, his eyes immediately landed on the open box on the desk. Hesitantly, he made his way to the desk and peered inside. His hand went to his mouth to muffle a gag as he realized he was looking at the battered, tiny body of Nell, one of the queen's ladies in waiting. Caiside also knew Nell was rumored to be one of the queen's most trusted spies, for the past several weeks she had been gone, serving the queen in some capacity. The secretary didn't know where Nell had been sent on her mission but it was clear, she had been found out. He sighed in grief at the sight and reached for the box lid when he noticed a piece of folded parchment tucked into the underside of the lid. With slightly shaking hands he pulled the note free.

Studying it he noticed the seal was blank, just a simple pool of black wax. He fought the temptation to open in it, the desire to know who did such a terrible thing and to protect the queen was strong but he pocketed the note in his jacket and left the office, the little jewelry box was closed like a little casket.

Upon returning to the queen's bedchamber the secretary was relieved to see she had calmed down. Wiping tears from her eyes she sat up in bed, doing her best to remain in control, though her voice cracked with emotion when she finally spoke.

"I need you to send for King Jareth, he must be notified immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty, anything you need."

"We will notify her parents in the morning. The crown will take care of the funeral of course, and anything else her family may need."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Caiside said as calmly as he could. The parchment letter felt heavy in his pocket as he withdrew to the Queen's private office to write a note to summon the Goblin King.

Jareth was sitting on the window ledge of his bedroom, toying with a crystal absentmindedly as he looked across the labyrinth towards Deamad, his thoughts drifting but always landing back on Sarah. A note with Nolwynn's royal seal appeared next to him, immediately he felt his heart speed up in alarm. Nolwynn never sent official letters to him, preferring just to show up when she needed to speak to him. He ripped the seal off and scanned the note, he was surprised to see it had been written by her secretary. Worry gripped him as he tossed the note aside and disappeared, his mind fixed on Nolwynn.

"Winnie, what happened?" He asked before even appearing, his disembodied voice echoing through her bedroom. Nolwynn waited until he was standing before her before answering.

"Caiside will show you." Her voice was weaker than usual, her pale, tear stained face looked away from him before Jareth could ask her anymore.

Silently, Jareth followed the secretary to the office. Pulling out a key Caiside opened the large double doors engraved with fairies.

"On the desk, Your Majesty." Caiside said at the threshold, seemingly reluctant to enter the room.

Puzzled, Jareth walked into the small box in the center of the desk, a silver ribbon laid haphazardly around it. Slowly opening the lid, he took a step back when light revealed its contents, silently he took in the terrible scene. He shoulder's drooped wearily as he gently closed the lid and placed a hand over it, as if he could comfort the tiny fairy inside.

He looked back to the secretary, sensing there was something else, "What is it Caiside?"

The secretary swallowed nervously as he reached into his jacket, "There was a note, Your Majesty. The Queen was too distraught to notice it."

Jareth walked to the doorway and snatched the note from the young Fae, "Why haven't you given it to the Queen?" He looked down at the secretary suspiciously.

"I-I planned too, Your Majesty, I was just waiting for the appropriate time." His eyes widened in fear as he met the Goblin King's stare, stories of pits of eternal stench echoing through his mind.

"Do you realize that withholding such things looks like?" The King's voice was low and deadly as he spoke. Not waiting for an answer he marched back to Nolwynn's bedchamber.

"Winnie, are you alright?" His tone softened as he saw his friend's pitiful state. Nolwynn was a strong queen but she was also loving and sensitive. She took the troubles of her subjects to heart, to see one of her closest servants and friends murdered in such a way would be devastating to her. Jareth sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"Jareth, I can't believe-" Nolwynn was unable to finish as she was gripped with more tears.

"I'm so sorry, Nolwynn." He squeezed her hand, guilt over the fact the little fairy was killed while spying for him ate away at him. Nolwynn said nothing but squeezed his hand in return.

With his free hand he held up the piece of parchment Caiside surrendered, "There was a note."

Nolwynn looked at it a moment before shaking her head, "I can't, you open it."

Instead of releasing Nolwynn's shaking hand he used his powers to open the note, the wax snapping as the magic broke it in two. Jareth held it open with his free hand, his lips forming a thin line as anger rose in him.

 _Dearest Little Sister,_

 _It was such a joy to see you after such a long estrangement. Unfortunately, one of your little vermin was left behind. I would hate to find I am infested with such creatures, the Daemon Kingdom is a terribly dangerous place for such delicate beings._

Jareth remained on the bed, his heart thudding in his ears as he tried to gain control of his anger. His grip on Nolwynn's hand became increasingly tight, causing her to give a cry in pain. He gave her an apologetic look and released her. He walked to the window and looked out over the Fairy Kingdom. From this window he could just make out his castle, beyond that as Nechtan in his miserable kingdom.

"It was Nechtan, wasn't it?" Nolwynn broke through the silence, her voice dull in grief and shock. Jareth looked at her, their eyes meeting for a moment before Nolwynn looked down at her hands. She didn't need him to say, no one else would have done such a thing.

"I'm sorry Winnie, I shouldn't have asked you to send them. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in my problems." Jareth's voice was surprisingly soft for the anger that radiated off of him.

"I would have done it anyway; it wasn't Nell's first time spying on Nechtan."

"That's beside the point, I have put you through enough. I don't want you involved anymore. I'll find the High King and deal with Nechtan." The High King could strip Nechtan of his powers or put him in exile and rule the daemons himself until the successor was able.

"I'm already involved Jareth, if you think I'm just going to stand aside after he kills my friend you've lost your mind!" Frustration overriding her grief Nolwynn's color changed from bone white to red, anger giving her energy, though he was several inches taller than her Nolwynn faced Jareth with fire snapping in her eyes.

Jareth sighed and put his arm around his friend, "Alright, Winnie. I won't fight you on it." Together they looked out into the scene outside, toward their known enemy.

"What about Sarah?" Nolwynn asked quietly

"She's safe in Dearmad, Nechtan may be powerful but he's no match for my magic, Dearmad is protected, there's no way him or his daemon friends could break the barriers." Jareth's arrogant tone sounded completely confident but Nolwynn could not bring herself to feel the same. Nechtan had clearly moved past the point of no return, then Nechtan's words shot through her mind, fear gripped her.

She looked up to Jareth's face in fear, "Nechtan warned me to stay away from Dearmad! You have got to get Sarah out of there!"

"How could he do anything to Sarah in Dearmad? The village is protected with the most powerful magic I have. The only way he could get in is if I let him in." Jareth looked at Nolwynn's panicked face, the events of the day were too much for her, "I'm sure it was just an empty threat to upset you."

Damn you and your arrogance, Jareth, Nolwynn thought as he patronized her. Nechtan and Jareth were both too much alike at times.

"Jareth, really, just to be sure." Nolwynn pleaded.

"Tomorrow morning I will visit them, I haven't seen Sarah since that little incident with Branna, too many meetings." He guided Nolwynn back to her bed, tucking her in like a child, her panic she didn't notice what he was doing.

"No, Jareth let me up. I'll go to her myself if you won't!" She yelled, struggling with the velvet blanket across her lap. Jareth could see she wouldn't give up until she marched up and down the streets of Dearmad and making sure everyone was safe and sound. He knew they were safe, he would be able to feel it if they weren't. Jareth then did something he had promised Nolwynn he would never do, he used his magic to send her off to sleep, making sure her dreams were pleasant and free of older brothers and murdered fairies.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Some of you may think this is weird to do but this is a WARNING about the next chapter. Without saying too much I want to let you know that this chapter gets pretty dark, not graphic but definitely dark. I don't want to get really personal but I will say that when I was younger I experienced something very traumatic and dealt with issues I later realized were PTSD related. That being said I don't want to upset any readers that may have similar issues. I know how awful it is to be having a nice time and get a figurative slap in the face by a trigger that brings up bad memories, ruining the rest or your day or even your week. If you do have the issues I'm talking about you may not want to read this next chapter. If you want you can private message me and I will give you a simple summary so when I publish the next chapter you won't be lost.**

* * *

Chapter 27

"I've never seen you in the village before." Sarah said, attempting small talk with the stranger.

"No, you haven't." Dan replied, winking a grey eye.

"I thought I had met everyone in the village." Sarah mused. For a moment Sarah thought of how odd it was that she didn't even remember seeing him while out and about in the village, it was very strange, but before that thought could take root in her mind it flitted away.

"Well, I guess you hadn't until today." He answered in his usual teasing tone.

"I suppose not." Sarah laughed, and decided to end her prying. She couldn't blame him for be secretive, she wasn't interested in answering questions about her background either. Unfortunately, she was at a lost, she couldn't think of a single thing to talk about. Her mind danced from one topic to another without really landing on anything.

"I must say Sarah; you must be the prettiest girl in the village." As Dan continued his obvious attempts to flirt Sarah noticed he was caressing the inside of her wrist with a single finger. It didn't make her feel the snap of electricity and magic she felt when Jareth touched her but it did make her restless mind finally settle, unfortunately, it settled on the dreams she had about her walking companion. Sarah felt her face turn pink in embarrassment. Dan smiled at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, leading her to blush even more.

"Thank you, but considering most of the women in this village are old enough to be your grandmother I'll take the compliment with a grain of salt." She teased, finally finding her voice.

"So you're saying idle flattery will get me nowhere."

"Yes, I say I'm far too smart for such nonsense." Sarah lifted her head while she spoke, turning her nose in the air, mimicking the self -important queen she had met recently.

Dan stopped walking Sarah almost stumbled as he held her arm, when she looked at him puzzled about why he was stopping in the middle of the street he met her eyes and with all seriousness said, "I bet you think you can see right through me."

Surprised by the suddenly serious tone she was silent a moment before replying, "Yes, I think I can."

He raised an eyebrow at her answer and something changed in his eyes, Sarah felt a shot of unease being so near to this stranger. She became aware of something similar to what she felt around Jareth. She had come to take comfort in the feeling of the invisible connection she felt when she was around the Goblin King but this pull she felt towards Dan was not comforting in the least. Her heart beat sped as he continued to stare into her eyes, she felt like a fly caught in a spider's web.

Just as the unease she felt began to bloom into panic Dan's demeanor changed, he smiled and winked at her once more and suddenly Sarah couldn't remember exactly what she was so upset about, her brows furrowed as she tried to recall the details of the last few minutes but it was just out of reach.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" He asked in a concerned tone, taking advantage of her distraction, he stroked her cheek with his free hand. Sarah felt herself relax greatly at his touch, she suddenly felt as if she had had a few of those technicolor drinks from Bourbon Street during her time in New Orleans.

"I feel amazing, how about you?" She almost giggled when she answered.

Dan seemed pleased with her new mood and laughed, "I think today couldn't get much better."

"I guess we'll see!" Sarah skipped ahead a few feet, noticing that no one else was on the road she began to twirl like a little girl through the street. Dan stood back and watched, a toothy smile on his face. Sarah wasn't close enough to see the smile didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Jareth had spent the morning and early afternoon searching out and studying every map of the kingdoms he could find. It was now obvious the High King was not in any place that was common knowledge. Every High King had dozens of palaces and castles at his disposal, including several retreats that were completely private though well known.

He sat back in his office chair and rubbed his eyes, he needed a break. Perhaps he'd call on Sarah for a while, he had been away from her too long. First he'd watch her for a moment, just to make sure a visit wouldn't be an inconvenience. He lifted his hand to bring up a crystal when a knock on the door stopped him.

Wearily he looked at the door and sighed, "Enter."

The pig-faced goblin servant bowed as he entered the room, "Your Majesty, there's a dwarf here to see you."

He paused before answering flatly, "I haven't any appointments with a dwarf."

The servant looked to the floor nervously, "No, Your Majesty, but he has insisted. He is in quite a state and said he won't leave until he sees you personally."

Jareth rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Then by all means send him in, I would hate for you and your fellow guards to actually do your job and keep such annoyances away." His eyes drifted once more to the ancient map in front of him. This dwarf may have his goblins worked up but he wasn't going to show the least bit of concern.

"Your Majesty, I've got to talk to you!" The panicked, gruff voice was familiar. Jareth looked up from the map.

"It's you." He said in a surprised whisper.

"Hoggle."

"Of course, Hoggle." Jareth sat up in his seat, his interest peaked, "What can I do for you?"

The dwarf said nothing but moved toward Jareth's desk and reached inside his vest. With gently cupped hands he revealed a fairy. Jareth shot out of his chair and rushed to the dwarf's side. The fairy's wings were bent and she looked nearly as battered as poor little Nell but miraculously this little fairy was alive. Jareth could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Did you do that to her?!" Jareth stood, hands on hips, towering over the dwarf.

"No! I did nothing to harm her. I found her this way on the edge of the labyrinth, but she was awake then. She made me promise to take her to you, so you could take her back to the Fairy Queen."

"She was awake? Did she say anything about who did this too her?" Jareth took the little body from Hoggle gingerly, not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"No, but she said something about the High King, I couldn't understand it. She also said the name Sarah." Hoggle's eyes stared up at the King, unblinking.

"And?" Jareth said, trying to seem unfazed by the mention of Sarah's name when it threw him deeper into worry.

"All she said was the name. Is it the same Sarah from before? That beat the labyrinth?" Hoggle's voice was laced with an odd mix of hope and worry. He missed Sarah but didn't like the thought of her being in this world again.

Jareth's mouth went into a thin line, he did not need this dwarf meddling in his affairs, "I don't have time for this. How dare you question me!" He scolded.

Hoggle just looked up at the King defiantly, "I hope it isn't the same Sarah, she's had enough trouble because of you! I'll kill you myself before I see her harmed by you!"

Jareth's tone went deadly quiet, "I would not say such things if I were you. I let you off when you helped that human through the labyrinth. Do you think I'll be as forgiving if you cross me a second time?"

"No, Your Majesty," the dwarf said, chastised.

"Good, now leave my sight." Jareth waved him away with his free hand.

He did not want to have word spreading that the young girl that had beat the labyrinth had returned. He did his best to remain the stern and aloof King this dwarf had always known him to be. Once Hoggle was out of the room and he was alone once more he disappeared, his mind on getting the fairy spy to her queen as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Sarah would have to wait once more.

* * *

Sarah and Dan walked circles around the village so many times Sarah lost count. Each time they neared Cathleen's cottage she thought she should end their time together and head home to see if Cathleen needed help with anything, but each time she opened her mouth to say goodbye she would blurt out something else and on they would continue. She wasn't really in the mood to be cooped up in the house anyway, it was such a lovely day and she felt happier than she had in a long time. All her worries about who was behind Jason's attack seemed of little consequence now. Her mixed up feelings when it came to a certain Goblin King (who had been frustratingly distant lately) seemed to fade away. All that concerned her was the moment she was in and how perfect she felt.

As the day began inching its way from golden afternoon to night Sarah was mortified when her stomach let out a very audible growl.

Dan laughed at her embarrassed expression, "I suppose I should have fed you sometime today."

Recovering, Sarah began giggling, "Yes, any gentleman would see to a lady's needs so that she won't waste away."

"I never said I was a gentleman."

"Very true."

"Isn't that your house? Shall we stop and make sure you don't faint at my feet from hunger?" Dan gestured to the familiar cottage that was her temporary home.

"Yes, let's stop. Cathleen is probably wondering where I went off to." Sarah opened the door expecting to see Cathleen's friendly face but she was nowhere in sight. In fact, it didn't look like Cathleen had been home at all, the kitchen and sitting room was exactly as it had been when Sarah left that afternoon.

"No one seems to be home." Dan said in a casually unconcerned tone as he looked around the sitting room.

"That's odd, maybe she's upstairs in her bedroom." Sarah was about to head up the stairs when Dan reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't bother her, if she is upstairs perhaps she's sleeping."

"Yes, you're probably right." Sarah turned away from the staircase, giving the door at the top of the stairs and concerned glance over her shoulder, but the worry over the older woman dissolved away as she followed Dan.

"I have an excellent idea, let's take some things and have a picnic. That way we won't wake up your friend." Dan suggested as he began looking around the kitchen for provisions.

"Yes! That is a great idea. I'll get a basket." Sarah happily made her way into the small mudroom off the kitchen in search of a basket. When she returned Dan had compiled several things to make a nice picnic dinner. Sarah began arranging the apples, bread, cheese and some left over chicken from the night before into the basket, she then added a large wine bottle she didn't remember Cathleen having before. Sarah shrugged, if it was earmarked for something special she would just replace it later.

Dan grabbed the basket and offered his free arm to Sarah, "Shall we?"

As they walked out of the house Sarah noticed it had fully become night while they were inside, "Where should we go?"

"Perhaps near the labyrinth's edge?" Dan suggested.

"Yes, that would be perfect. No one to bother us." Sarah smiled, wondering how Jareth would feel if he stumbled upon her with Dan, near _his_ labyrinth. She almost hoped he would see them, it would serve him right after ignoring her.

They settled on a spot in the field that surrounded the village, several yards away from the labyrinth entrance. The torches that lined the exterior stone wall of the maze gave off enough light for them to see but still kept them in the shadows.

They ate in companionable silence for several minutes. Sarah would periodically look to the village, once again finding it odd that no one was out, a few lights glowed from the windows but otherwise Dearmad was a ghost town.

"Wine?" Dan held out the uncorked bottle. Sarah took it and took a deep swallow, it wasn't long before she began to feel strange. She hadn't eaten much that day but there was no way she was getting drunk from one drink of wine.

She looked over to Dan but she had trouble focusing on him. More than once she would have to close her eyes as twin images of her companion swirled in front of her. For a moment she was able to focus in time to see that Dan's friendly expression had changed once again, back to a predator sneer. The shot of panic she felt earlier returned full force as he inched closer, the orange torchlight playing on his face causing him to look even more menacing.

As her brain worked to focus her thoughts on how to get away from him a memory resurfaced, she had felt this way once before, last time it had been a single bite from a peach, this time a single drink of wine. The realization sent Sarah shaking in fear as she clumsily tried to move away from Dan. While her mind was screaming at her to run before she was over taken, her limbs felt like lead. She let out a pitiful cry as she realized that in her disoriented state she had been inching toward the labyrinth wall, not towards the town. She fought the urge to close her eyes as the drugged wine tried to take hold.

Dan could have pounced on her at any moment but seemed to be enjoying watching her struggle, she heard a low laugh as he observed her attempts to flee.

"Sarah, Sarah, you stupid little girl, do you think you can get away from me?"

Sarah shook her head and managed to pull herself up as she leaned against the stone wall. He took that opportunity to trap her, caging her against the wall with his arms. They were eye to eye then, Sarah noticed his face had changed as well. He still had the same coloring but he wasn't as handsome as before and there was something clearly unhuman about his face. He is something _else_ , her mind screamed at her.

She recoiled in disgust as he inched closer, his mouth rested near her ear, "When I was ordered to defile a pitiful little human I was disgusted, but now seeing how much fight you have in you my dear, I dare say I'll actually enjoy ruining you."

Sarah struggled against him and screamed with all she had, "Help. Let go of me! Get off!"

Just then the ground seemed to shake, Sarah closed her eyes and gripped the rough stone of the labyrinth wall until the shaking ceased. She opened an eye when she realized she could no longer feel Dan hovering over her.

To her amazement his face was no longer in front of her, she opened both eyes and looked frantically for where he could be. Looking down she gasped as she saw him, but he was no longer a threat. He lay motionless beneath one of the huge stones that made up the labyrinth's walls, the torchlight reflecting in his dead eyes. Sarah's legs gave out from under her as she tried to move away from the body, reminding her that the drugged wine was still in her system. She needed help, but the village still remained empty and she did not have the crystal Jareth had given her to enter the labyrinth.

With no other options she laid on the grass and with the last little bit of strength she had left she whispered, "Jareth."

* * *

 **Ugh, you may not believe me but I did hate to do that. But fear not! As they say, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. I think our Sarah will come out of this stronger than ever before.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Once Jareth had Sarah back safely inside the castle he felt the fear that gripped him ease slightly, his heart slowed from its intense pounding and his breathing steadied, but the adrenaline still rushed through him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled a chair closer to the bed. Sarah lay unconscious amongst the pillows, like a princess from one of those stories she loved so much as a child, but no kiss from a hero prince would wake her. Besides, there was no prince in this world, only a king that felt the farthest thing from a hero.

He took her limp hand in both of his and held it to his lips, his eyes locked on her face as he looked for any sign she was waking up. He knew the spell that was used on her all too well. He had used it on her himself, only he had used it to seduce her into her dream world not to cause her physical harm. His heart ached as he thought back on it all.

He had been with Nolwynn in the Fairy Kingdom. They had been discussing the circumstances around the second fairy spy's injuries. They could not figure out how the fairy ended up at the farthest reaches of the labyrinth. Jareth had made Hoggle show him the exact spot he had found her; it was the same entrance he brought all those that wished away children. There were no bordering villages or towns anywhere in sight, a complete no man's land. Fortunately, the fairy would recover physically but she had not yet regained consciousness, even when she did they were not optimistic about her remembering much of what happened. Their best hope was that once she had her strength back magic could be used to bring the memories back. Though Nolwynn and Jareth were both reluctant to make the poor fairy relive the events that put her in such a state, they agreed it would be the last resort. Jareth kept pacing the length of Nolwynn's sitting room, the fact the fairy knew Sarah's name made his blood run cold, a quick look through a crystal showed her perfectly fine, walking alone through Dearmad, which made the following events even more alarming.

He and Nolwynn were picking at their dinner while they waited for word on the fairy. Sarah's voice whispered in his head, along with an intense feeling of fear-her fear-then nothing. He said nothing to Nolwynn but shot her a panicked look before disappearing.

Instantly he was in Dearmad, Sarah unconscious at his feet. Not wasting a moment, he picked her up and returned to his castle. Once they were safe in his bedchamber he laid her down on his bed. As best as he could see she didn't seem hurt. He laid a gloved hand on her cheek, studying her face.

"Sarah." He said softly, hoping for some recognition. She didn't stir but she exhaled, the smell of wine on her breath, wine and something sickeningly familiar. Cursing to himself he left the chamber to summon several of the goblin servants to stand guard outside the room. He then called on the Priest, not only the protector of The Book, Priest held vast amounts of knowledge pertaining to all types of magic. If there was an antidote, then he would know it.

Though he didn't want to leave her side Jareth returned to the spot he found Sarah. Laying several feet away from him was a body, heavy stone bricks crushing him. Jareth knelt down to examine the body, immediately recognizing the face of one of the daemons, Blagdan, if Jareth remember correctly. He remembered years ago Nolwynn complained of one of Nechtan's daemon courtier's several attempts to seduce her, though they never had proof of it he and Nolwynn were sure he had been sent by Nechtan as a way to spy on his sister. The stones were clearly the same stones of the labyrinth but there was not a single missing section on the labyrinth wall. The labyrinth was known to shift on its own but never had he seen it to attack a living being but Jareth could not imagine any other way for the daemon to have died, Sarah would never be able to lift one of the stones, let alone use it as a weapon.

He looked away from the daemon's lifeless face and noticed the leftovers of a picnic, the wine bottle laying on its side, the deep red liquid had spilled out but there was enough left in the bottle that one sniff confirmed it had been the method the potion had been delivered.

With a snap of his fingers the daemon's body disappeared, the dungeon of the Goblin Castle was a fitting place for the creature, dead or alive. He was not going to risk leaving him there for anyone else to find, the body was proof of Nechtan over stepping his bounds. Once the High King was found the Daemon King would be charged with crimes against a human. With the wine bottle in hand he returned to Sarah's side, hopeful that Priest was able to wake her.

The sound of the heavy door opening drew him from his thoughts. Looking away from Sarah for a moment he saw Priest in the threshold, his face etched in concern.

"Your Majesty?"

Reluctantly, Jareth left Sarah's bedside and approached Priest, picking up the nearly empty wine bottle on his way, he was silent as he handed it over. Priest took one sniff, his eyes widened in recognition. He looked to Sarah then back to Jareth.

"Who gave it to her?"

"A daemon, whose body is currently being held in my dungeons."

"Body? Did you…" Priest stopped himself before asking a ruling king if he killed someone.

"No," Jareth responded, "I was denied that pleasure. I found him with Sarah, he was crushed by labyrinth stones."

Priest's hand went to his mouth as he muffled a gasp of surprise as he listened to Jareth explain.

"I've never seen the labyrinth attack someone but that's the only explanation I can think of. There wasn't a stone missing from the wall but I have no doubt where they came from." Jareth waited for Priest to answer but he was met with silence.

"Priest, surely you have heard of such a thing."

"No, Your Majesty, of course you know the labyrinth changes itself, its nearly alive there is so much magic in it, but no I've never heard of it causing harm to anyone." Priest left Jareth's side to get a better look at the unconscious Sarah.

"Is there anything you can do?" Jareth moved to his place next to the bed, watching intently as Priest used his magic to examine her, his hand hovering over her body, searching out any injury.

"I'm afraid not, she will simply awaken when the potion runs its course. You know that." Priest gave him a pointed glance; he knew this was not Sarah's first encounter with the spell. "Luckily, she is not harmed in anyway. I sense the daemon, but only faintly, he may have touched her but did not hurt her."

"Well, that is one positive in this mess."

"Of course you know she may be emotional when she wakes, she has spent hours with a daemon, he was manipulating her thoughts and emotions, sometimes it takes a day or two to return to normal." Priest left Sarah's bedside and headed toward the door, Jareth followed him.

"Thank you, Priest."

"I suppose since it was a daemon that means King Nechtan is behind this all." Priest said quietly.

"It looks that way, yes."

"That does complicate things doesn't it." Priest couldn't stop a wry smile.

"Yes, I dare say it does, but there is too much evidence against him. He has gone too far." Jareth was determined to see Nechtan pay for his deeds.

"How did he find out?" It was the question that troubled Priest the most, he could never figure out just how the Daemon King found out about the prophecy he guarded.

"That is still a mystery, but I'm sure it will come to light." Jareth's eyes glinted as he thought how satisfying it will be to discover the one responsible.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty. Please summon me if you or the Queen need me." Priest opened the dark wood door and left the room.

"Queen is a bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

"No, Your Majesty, you married her once before, she is the Queen." Priest said matter of factly.

"She has no memory of that and it was several life times ago. If you need to bring up the past you will also remember she rejected me as soon as she knew what I am." Jareth bit out, hating to be reminded of that painful episode.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty. Perhaps she doesn't know she remembers it."

Jareth was silent as he thought over Priest's words. He watched as the old man slowly walked down the gallery and out of sight.

The Goblin King closed the bedchamber door, sealing him and Sarah off from the rest of the castle inhabitants. Not expecting to sleep tonight he took his place in the chair next to the huge bed. Sarah looked like a doll amongst the bedding, completely still in her drugged sleep. Once again he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips and kept it there.

Hours passed as he waited for any movement from her, his mind wandered from one thing to the next. I thought of what he would love to do to Nechtan, of what to say to Sarah when she did wake-and most pleasantly-he thought of her as his Queen. After hearing Priest refer to her in such a way he could not shake the image from his mind. Sarah the Goblin Queen, well perhaps, Jaret thought as doubt crept in. After all that happened to her he wouldn't be surprised if she once again rejected him and the crown. Thinking back on Priest's words, Jareth hoped that Sarah didn't remember their past, too much of it was painful. He sighed as he thought of the different incarnations of Sarah he knew, he could see a little of each of them in her, especially the nun. Sarah had her kindness and bravery, and in time her patience. What was unique to this Sarah was her strength, she would never go screaming from him in hysterics, she feared him at times but running away would never cross her mind.

Sarah's soft moan snapped Jareth from his thoughts. Looking up, her large green eyes were staring back at him. Her hand, still clasped in his gave a little squeeze of reassurance.

"You found me?" Her voice was low and scratchy.

"Of course, Precious, I heard you call me." He smiled slightly and planted a kiss to the back of her hand, trying not to look overly worried.

"Who was he?" There was no need to specify on who _he_ was.

"His name was Blagdan, he was a member of a powerful daemon family and high ranking in the Daemon Court."

"He told me his name was Dan." Sarah whispered.

"Do you remember anything else?" Jareth didn't want to push but was desperate for any information she might have.

"We spent the day together, I felt incredibly happy."

Jareth nodded, "Daemons can feed off your feelings and control them, especially if they can touch you." He pushed thoughts of that slim laying a hand on her as he felt anger well up in him.

"We had a picnic, it was the wine. He said awful things, he was-he was…" she trailed off as the memory gripped her, the reality of what she escaped playing in her mind.

"I know, I know, "Jareth said reassuringly.

"Then there was an earthquake and he was crushed by the stones."

"Earthquake?" Jareth was unfamiliar with the word.

"The ground shook, I didn't see what happened but when it stopped I opened my eyes and he was dead." Her voice quivered at the thought.

As she fought the tears welling in her eyes he picked her up from the bed and settled among the bedding, Sarah cradled in his arms. She let her tears go then, her head resting on his leather clad shoulder, each teardrop making a little sound of impact on the jacket he wore. He rested his chin on the top of her head, the dreaded thought that her pain was because of him ate at his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to shield himself from it but the thoughts would not cease. If he had gone to visit her today has he had planned this never would have happened. If it weren't for that damn prophecy none of this would have never happened to her.

Sarah quieted but did not try to pull away from him. Jareth remained silent, not wanting to end the moment. Soon he felt her become heavy as she began to drift off, the shock exhausting her. Reluctantly, he shifted to lay her down. Pulling the covers over her he turned to leave but was stopped by a tug on his arm. He looked down to see Sarah's solemn eyes staring up at him, her face half hidden in the pillows and a hand gripping the sleeve of his jacket.

"Don't leave, please." She whispered.

"Of course not, Precious." He said quietly, he moved to sit in the chair when she tugged on his arm once again.

"Not there."

Jareth didn't want to assume what she meant but as she moved from the edge of the bed to make room for him. He sighed as he once again sat on the bed, still booted legs stretched out on top of the velvet cover. Sarah inched closer to him, placing her head on his chest. As he wrapped an arm around her he hoped she wouldn't notice the pounding of his heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I've been away for so long, October was too busy. Plus, as many of you may have had to experience yourself, we had a pretty nasty hurricane down here, which lead to a week long evacuation. Luckily, I'm back! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Nolwynn waited until morning before forcing her way into the private wing of the Goblin Castle. Goblin servants and guards chased after her in a panic, trying their hardest to bar her entry.

"I don't care what he said last night, I'm going to talk to him this minute!" She shouted over her shoulder, try as they might, the bumbling goblins were really no real obstacle for the Fairy Queen.

"But Your Majesty, the King is still in bed!" One goblin maid pleaded from the crowd following Nolwynn.

"That hasn't stopped me in the past, if he's still in bed he can get the hell out of it!" She had sat in her own kingdom for hours, tied in knots with worry. She wasn't feeling much sympathy for anyone at the moment and wasn't going to be brushed off like some annoyance. Last night she had watched as Jareth stiffened in surprise before shooting her a panicked look and vanishing. Never before had he left without word.

Finally, she reached the dark wood doors that led to the Jareth's private rooms and was left alone, the goblins were smart enough not be present when they failed in fulfilling the orders of their King. Nolwynn flung the door open and entered to room, but stopped short, her feet planted at the threshold. Through the years of their friendship Nolwynn had seen Jareth in all sorts of embarrassing situations, usually involving a half dressed courtier or two, and thought she could no longer be shocked. Nothing could have prepared her for barging in on such an intimate moment. Jareth laid on the bed fully clothed and propped up against the ornate headboard, Sarah's dark hair fanned out around her as she slept with her head on Jareth's chest, Jareth's arm wrapped around her, securing her to his side.

She moved to leave but she had caused enough of a ruckus to wake Jareth. One eye opened, taking her in. He said nothing but put a finger to his lips before slowly removing himself from the bed with the supernatural grace of the fae, Sarah hardly stirred and stayed sound asleep.

Nolwynn felt terrible but followed her friend into the adjoining study, an apology at the ready, "I'm so sorry Jareth, I was so worried something had happened after you left the way you did- "

Jareth held up a hand to stop her, "I'm sorry I didn't send word. Something did happen last night, there's no doubt now that Nechtan is behind the attacks on Sarah."

Nolwynn's chest tightened as she thought of her brother, how she despised him, "What did he do? Is Sarah hurt?"

"He somehow got a daemon into Dearmad, he drugged Sarah and tried to force himself on her." Jareth forced the words out, his fair skin growing even paler as thoughts of what could have happened played through his mind.

Nolwynn gasped, "Which daemon?" Though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Blagdan."

Nolwynn swallowed at the sound of the name, she had tried to push the memories of that disgusting creature from her mind but they came rushing back, "Of course it was him, I wish I had killed him when I had the chance. Where is he now?"

"In the dungeons, I found him by Sarah, crushed by labyrinth stones."

"How did Sarah lift one of those things?" Nolwynn's eyes widened, stunned.

"I don't think Sarah did it, I think the labyrinth did it on its own."

"I didn't know the labyrinth could do things like that."

"Neither did I."

"Is Sarah alright?" Nolwynn looked to the bedroom door with worry.

Jareth's own eyes went to the bedroom door, his heart ached as he thought back, "She's as good as can be expected, I didn't ask her too many questions last night though. I wanted her to rest." Laying with Sarah last night had been bittersweet, he had hoped when the time came for such intimacies it would not be under such terrible circumstances. Priest's voice stayed with him as he drifted off to sleep, the words 'the Queen' echoed in his mind. It seemed even more unlikely now.

"How is May?" He asked, trying to pull himself away from dangerous thoughts.

"She is awake but just barely, so far she hasn't remembered anything."

Jareth nodded, twisting his wrist he brought up a crystal, Sarah's sleeping face floated in its depths. Nolwynn watched with mixed feelings. She was so happy her friend loved someone so clearly worthy of him and so heartbroken that it was causing him so much pain.

"How did he get into Dearmad, Jareth?"

Jareth looked away from the crystal as it disappeared in his hand, "I don't really know, I didn't feel anything amiss in the town, but my magic has felt off lately, I'm too distracted. Priest is looking though the histories to see if there was some old entrance that allows daemons into Dearmad, thought I don't know why it should matter, I should have felt my magic being tampered with. I banned creatures like daemons from entering the town, he should have been immediately repelled by it."

"Daemons are tricky; they can manipulate humans so easy. I wouldn't be surprised if he used one of the villagers as a way to get in." Nolwynn offered, the idea that Jareth's magic was failing him was too troubling a thought.

Jareth turned to her, his eyes widening, "Yesterday I checked on Sarah with a crystal, she was alone."

Nolwynn silently stared back, puzzled.

"She said that they were together the whole day, I never saw him in the crystal."

Nolwynn put the pieces together, "Like with the human boy, someone is blocking you. Nechtan doesn't have that sort of power." Crystals were something only few fae could control, it gave the ability to see into the human world so many were banned from even attempting the spell. Jareth was the only one Nolwynn had ever seen with the ability.

As they both fell silent, both searching their brains for a well buried memory to give them the answer, a panicked cry from the bedroom sent them both rushing for the door.

Sarah was caught in the grip of a nightmare, Jareth tried to sooth her as she thrashed around the bed, her cries filling the cavernous room.

"No! Stop! Please, no!"

"Sarah," Jareth said with a calm he didn't feel, "wake up, darling."

At the sound of his voice Sarah's face relaxed and her flailing ceased, slowly she opened her eyes and looked to Jareth.

"I was alone again," she said her face blotchy with tears.

"I'm sorry, Precious, I didn't want to wake you." Jareth said soothingly as he gathered her into his arms again.

"No one was there," Sarah whispered.

"When?" Jareth urged her to go on.

"In the village, it was empty."

Jareth's eyes darted to Nolwynn's face, his jaw clenched as he tried to remain calm for Sarah's sake. A troubling thought dawned on him.

"Last night?" His voice low.

"Yes," Sarah's voice wavered as memories returned, "he said he was going to ruin me."

Jareth held her tighter as she tried to fight the tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Precious. He can't hurt you anymore. Try to stay calm, Nolwynn is here and is going to stay with you for a bit while I go check on the village. I'll also collect your things; I want you to stay here in the castle for now on."

He expected her to fight the idea of staying here, he thought her first reaction would be to return to her world, but she looked up at him with sad green eyes and said, "OK."

Jareth gave Nolwynn a meaningful look, she nodded in return, the implication of Sarah's words was not lost on her. With one last look at Sarah Jareth faded away.

Sarah looked to Nolwynn, her eyes wide, her face pale, "Something is really wrong isn't it?"

Nolwynn paused for a moment, debating if she was going to tell the truth or gloss over the situation with lie, "We aren't sure, but Blagdan was a very powerful daemon. Jareth is just going to check."

"Check for what?"

Nolwynn sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, Jareth may be mad at her later for what she was about to say but Sarah had a right to know, "What did Jareth tell you about daemons?"

"That they feed on emotions and can cause others to become violent."

"Blagdan is one of the worst of the daemons, he loves the pain of others. Before our world was cut off from yours daemons would often cause humans to do unspeakable things, violent things."

"Yes, Jareth said they caused wars among humans."

Nolwynn paused for a moment when she heard Sarah use Jareth's name, the meaning behind the familiarity not lost on her, before continuing, "Yes, wars, but they can cause other emotions, not just anger. Often, daemons would drain the happiness from humans, until they were overcome with despair to the point the humans would turn on themselves."

"You don't mean…" Sarah trailed off as she realized the horror of what Nolwynn was telling her.

Nolwynn nodded sadly, "Jareth said he couldn't sense anything to make him think something was wrong yesterday in the village. It could be that Blagdan used his power-"

"To kill everyone." Sarah said bluntly, feeling sick at the horror that Jareth could be walking into.

"Yes."

"Branna." Sarah blurted out.

"Yes, she is Queen of Daemons, Jareth said you met." The tone Nolwynn's voice made her dislike of the Daemon Queen clear.

"Is she behind this? The way she looks at Jareth…"

"Like a cat looks at a mouse, believe me I know. It's possible, it's also possible it is her husband Nechtan, he has the real control over daemons, Branna has some power but she rarely allows daemons around her." Nolwynn began pacing the room, the recent events made her feel jittery, sitting still was impossible.

"He sounds horrible."

"You have no idea; he also hates Jareth. He has for more than a thousand years. He used to torment me any chance he got." Nolwynn shook her head at the memories of growing up with her horrible brother.

"I don't think I'd let anyone like him around me if I could help it." Sarah shook her head as she spoke.

"I couldn't help it, he's my older brother." Nolwynn shrugged as she turned away from Sarah. Everyone always looked at her differently when they were reminded of her family.

"Oh, how awful." Sarah was shocked that someone as lovely as Nolwynn could be related to someone like the Daemon King.

"It was, Jareth often protected me when we were children, I think that's one of the reasons Nechtan hates him so much." The Fairy Queen mused.

"I don't know why he would focus on me if he hates Jareth, I'm just a labyrinth runner." Sarah watched Winnie, hoping for some a clue to why all this was really happening.

"Oh, Nechtan would stop at nothing to destroy anything Jareth loved." Nolwynn laughed wryly before she realized just what she said, her eyes shot to Sarah, hoping she wasn't listening closely enough to catch the slip.

Sarah stared back at her, stunned by the admission, "What did you just say?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Jareth was incredibly relieved to find the villagers unharmed, though they had clearly been drugged. It didn't take long to figure out just what had happened. Several bushels of fruits and vegetables had been tainted with the potion, as well as the town well. When everyone had gone home to eat their lunch they all ingested the nasty concoction and promptly fell into a deep sleep, making it impossible for them to interfere with the daemon's attack on Sarah. Jareth was relieved, it could have been much worse. It took several hours to clear the village of tainted food and have safe drinking water brought in from the castle stores. The well would eventually be safe once again but it would take at least a week for the potion to lose its power. Though he was happy that no one was seriously harmed and that Sarah escaped before Blagdan's mission had been completed, he seethed with anger at the audacity of Nechtan's plan, the time had come for the bastard to pay for his crimes, if the High King wasn't found soon he'd take matters into his own hands, consequences be damned.

The only bright spot of the day was the fact he would be returning to the castle, and Sarah would be there. When his duties were finished in Dearmad he quickly left, though he tried to remain relaxed and calm he couldn't fight the smile that kept appearing on his face. He just hoped she had some time to recover a bit from her ordeal, seeing her so frightened and weepy had left an ache in his chest he couldn't seem to shake.

He was surprised when he appeared in his bedroom to find it empty, the bed neatly made. No sign of Sarah or Nolwynn in any of the adjoining rooms. The beat of his heart picked up as he began searching the other rooms in the private wing with no luck. With a turn of his hand a crystal appeared, Sarah's lovely face came into focus, she was in the never used study in the opposite wing, long ago built to be the Queen's private wing. The last time he had set foot in that part of the castle it was to lock up his wife, the young girl gone mad at the realization she was to be the Goblin Queen. Jareth's jaw clenched at the unhappy memories that flooded his mind, his guilt hitting him like a blow to the chest.

He found her sitting on one of the deep stone window sills in the airy room, someone had taken several pillows and blankets and made her a rather cozy window seat overlooking the labyrinth. He watched her silently from the doorway for a moment, even after decades of watching over her he never tired of the view. She looked up from her sketch book and smiled nervously as he closed the distance between them.

She looked up at him for a moment, a look on her face he couldn't quite discern before she shook her head and took a deep breath, her face solemn, "The villagers?"

"All fine, fortunately. They just got a larger dose of the same potion you did, the only injury was Cathleen's neighbor, Gregory, apparently he fell asleep standing up and hit his head on his kitchen table."

"Ouch." Sarah grimaced at the thought.

"Yes, quite the bloody mess when we found him but luckily he'll recover."

"I was so worried." She said as relief washed over her.

Jareth reached for the dusty book in her hand, "Where ever did you find that old thing?

"Nolwynn, she looked through the library, when she couldn't find anything with blank pages she made one from an old novel she said you wouldn't miss." Sarah bit her lip a bit, hoping that Nolwynn was right.

Jareth looked on the book's spine, it was so old the words were illegible, he shrugged and handed it back, "I certainly don't recognize it so Nolwynn is probably right. I had your things brought up from the village, so you can have your proper sketch pad."

They locked eyes for a moment, again Sarah seemed to be probing and searching for something.

"Where is Nolwynn?" He had wanted her to stay with Sarah until he was able to return.

Sarah stared blankly for a moment, her cheeks turning pink before she spoke, "I told her she could leave if she wanted to, I'm fine, I know she has her own situation to deal with."

Sarah lied as convincingly as she could, the truth was Nolwynn was so mortified Sarah felt bad for her and persuaded her to leave. Besides, she had needed time alone to decide how she felt about this surprising turn of events. She thought having him near her would help her sort out her feelings but the opposite was true. The news that the Goblin King may love her rattled her, as she looked at him now she still felt rattled. Since she had found that little book as a child the Goblin King had fascinated her, she had relished the thought of some magical king loving her from afar, twisting the world to better suit her whims. That fascination had not diminished, even after they met face to face and her fear drove her onward to solve the labyrinth she still felt a thrill when he would appear, to tease her into frustration. In the end he had asked for her love, though she had dismissed it as a ploy to win. She had imagined countless young women like her all hearing the same line, ' _love me, fear me',_ some most likely fell for it and she couldn't say she blamed them. Now she wasn't so sure, picturing the pained look on his face as she recited those final words from her little book.

It all seemed impossible, her with Jareth, it would end in disaster, there was nothing else to it. At the same time, she wondered if it would be worth it, like standing on the edge of a cliff and wondering if the thrill of jumping would be worth the landing. Did she love him? Her fear of him had always bridled her fascination, he was a mesmerizing flame she danced around, inching closer and closer, all the while fearing the inevitable burn if she got to close. Love was a word with many facets and she didn't know what kind of love it was that Jareth felt for her.

"Sarah?"

Jareth's smoky voice broke through her thoughts, and she shook her head to clear her mind, knowing she could easily think herself into circles, never able to settle on an answer for herself.

"Yes?"

"How did you find your way here?" He looked around the study, he had never set foot in this end of the castle except during his short lived marriage.

"Before she left Nolwynn told one of the maids to have the appropriate rooms readied for me, the maid led me here."

"Did she really?" Jareth said with a rather amused tone as he looked closer to the furnishings.

"Yes, I thought it was awfully far away, it doesn't look like anyone has stayed here in a very long time."

"You have no idea," Jareth said more to himself than to her, "If you'd like other rooms, ones closer to mine…"

"Perhaps, it does feel a little cut off here, though the view of the labyrinth is perfect." She said, looking out the window to the perfectly trimmed hedges that made up a section of the maze.

"Yes, I've always like this section of the labyrinth myself." Jareth said, as he sat next to her, his profile lit by the sunbeam streaming through the window. Sarah paused a moment and studied him in a way she was uncomfortable with before. This man-no-this fae king had been protecting her for weeks now, probably longer than she was aware of, as she thought back to years of white owl sightings and catching his familiar scent in the breeze. He had not asked for one thing in return, not since he had asked her to love him all those years ago. Perhaps…

"Sarah? Do you need to rest? You seem a bit scattered still." He asked with true concern.

Sarah looked down at the book in her lap, embarrassed she had been caught staring, "I'm fine really, last night was awful but he can't hurt me anymore. Plus, I do feel safer here in the castle."

He smiled at her, his head tilted a little to the side, "Should I leave you alone?"

"No, not unless there is something you need to go deal with." Sarah said nervously

"Nothing for now. What have you been drawing?" He leaned closer to her to examine the picture. When he did, Sarah inhaled deeply, the smell of woods and rain enveloping her.

"It's just the labyrinth. I swear its moving, every time I take my eyes off it to sketch I look back up and its different." She shook her head in amused frustration.

"It is moving, it's never the same." Jareth chuckled at her.

"Then how do you always know your way around it? Do you control it?"

Jareth thought for a moment before answering her, searching for the best way to explain his relationship with the labyrinth.

Sarah took his silence for anger, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to say."

"Why wouldn't I tell you? The labyrinth moves of its own accord but it accommodates me."

"What does that mean?"

"When I enter the labyrinth I communicate to it where I want to go and it clears a path to it. I can easily appear and disappear within it, something only the ruling Goblin King can do. It protects the Goblin City and castle and I protect it."

Sarah looked over the acres of twisting foliage as she listened to him, her brow knitted at the last sentence, "How do you protect it?"

"Well, the labyrinth has its own magic, it is older than anyone living in our world today. Many people have gone looking for the source of its magic, to use it for their own gain. I guard that source and the goblins all vow to attack anyone that tries to take it."

"You may want another plan then, if I could beat the goblins I doubt anyone else would have a problem." She teased.

Jareth laughed, "Do you really think I put that much effort into stopping you?"

Sarah turned from the window and looked at him, struck by the notion, "Why wouldn't you have?"

Jareth smiled at her, his odd eyes holding a secret, "I can't tell you everything, Sarah."

"Did you let me win?"

Jareth tilted his head to the side as he thought of his answer, "No, but I didn't exactly make it hard for you."

"You took hours away!" Her eyes glowed bright with indignation at the memory standing up to confront him, it only made him laugh more.

"Yes, but you got to the castle all the same, didn't you?"

"The guards attacked me!"

"Yet, you did not have a scratch on you. Those aren't the only goblin guards I have Sarah, some of them are only something one sees in their worst nightmares, not the little things that tripped you up." He pointed out, Sarah saw the cocky Goblin King from that night coming back full force. He was definitely enjoying her irritation.

"I thought all this time I had beaten you fair and square and spent years worrying that you were out for retaliation!" She blurted out, quickly slamming her mouth shut, regretting her outburst. She had not wanted him to know just how much she had feared him in the past.

Jareth's smile faltered at the comment, "Retaliation? You were afraid of retaliation?"

"Well, I beat you and then you offered…", she couldn't finish before cutting herself off, "but I'm sure that's just part of the game."

"What's just part of the game?" Jareth approached her, a single gloved finger tilted her head up, forcing her to look at his face.

"The offer at the end, you know, the whole 'fear me' bit." She explained, trying to sound nonchalant while standing in close proximity to the magnetic Goblin King, it was not easy.

" _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave_." He recited the words clear and slow, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Yes, that offer." Sarah whispered.

"Those were the words in your little book, weren't they?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Sarah asked, taken aback. How did he know about the book?

"I heard you read it more than once, took me longer than I want to admit to be able to block it out." He reached up and stroked her hair.

"How…"

"Every time you said my title I could hear it, it linked me to you. You read that book over and over, I thought I was going to go mad." He smiled but his voice was still soft, telling her these things eased him some, he had been carrying around too many secrets where she was concerned.

"Oh." Was all she could get out.

"Yes, like your little book I watched you. When you wished your brother away I did not have a choice, but I have to admit part of me was looking forward to you losing, that meant you could stay here."

"But you didn't stop me from winning."

"No, the labyrinth was surprisingly easy on you. I tried for a while to slow you down but you just wouldn't give up, by the time you reached the castle I was just playing a part. In your little book the Goblin King is a villain, I acted as you expected me to." He had had fun playing a villainous Goblin King, but now he wondered if he should have gone about it another way.

"But that peach, that dream you sent me…" Sarah thought back to how he tried to keep her from Toby with that dream.

"I sent you the peach of course but that dream was yours. I searched your dreams for the one that would entice you the most. I have to admit I was quite surprised when I appeared, but flattered of course.

Sarah's face turned red as she tried to pull away from him, his leather clad hand reached out, grabbing her arm, "Don't be embarrassed, Sarah." His voice lowered seductively, the hair on the back of her neck raised, causing her to shiver.

"So you just said those words because they were how my book ended?" Sarah felt crestfallen, maybe Nolwynn was wrong, he had just been acting.

"Only in part." He pulled her closer, so he could speak directly in her ear. She did not fight the embrace, she gripped the leather sleeves of his jacket as their bodies pressed together.

"Part?" She asked in a choking whisper, her heart racing.

"Why would I ever want you to fear me?" His voice was silky and deep. Sarah closed her eyes, trying to steady her herself as her legs became increasingly weak.

"So Nolwynn was right." Jareth stiffened at the words. Sarah's eyes flew open as she realized she had said her thought out loud. She waited silently for a response from him. He recovered surprisingly fast as he kept his hold on her.

"What was Nolwynn right about?" His voice was still calm and low but held an edge of panic.

Sarah was hesitant to answer but leaned her forehead on his shoulder and took a shaky breath, "She said Nechtan would stop at nothing to destroy anything you loved."

Jareth breathed deeply at the statement, so his friend had let it slip, perhaps it was for the best.

"I've never known Nolwynn to lie, Sarah." He said pulling away from her to look her in the eye, searching for a sign about her feelings.

"So, you do?" She had difficulty meeting his gaze, their entire exchange made her feel raw and exposed. She swore she could hear a hum rattling the windows, the air felt heavier with magic.

"Yes, I only regret it has put you in such danger." He answered with a pained expression.

"How long?" She whispered, she didn't know why it mattered but something tugged at her to ask, a voice deep within told her it was important.

"Years. Always. Who's to say the exact moment? I've been waiting for an eternity, and now here you are." He cupped her cheek as he spoke, examining her face, though he had memorized it a thousand times over by now.

Sarah absorbed all he had said, still unsure of her own feelings she stared up at him, their faces only inches apart. She knew this was her moment to act, to decide if she was going to throw herself into the fire. She was in danger because of his love for her, it was enough to make anyone run in the opposite direction, but as always she felt the pull toward him, it had grown since her time in this world. She didn't know what the outcome would be but she knew she would forever be haunted by the what ifs if she turned away.

He opened his mouth to speak, the tale of the prophecy on his lips when she stunned him by stretching the short distance to meet his lips with hers. As their kiss grew more passionate Jareth's thoughts on the prophecy vanished, he was only aware of Sarah. His mind only quickly touched on the growing hum around them, echoing from the labyrinth.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Jareth lounged on his throne, a booted foot braced against its curving arm as he stared out the window. The chaos of the throne room was just white noise to him. He had not seen Sarah at all today. A pest of a Fairy Queen had arrived early with a seamstress in tow. It was time Sarah had her own clothes, Nolwynn had stated, her ladies-in-waiting were tired of giving their dresses away. It was a lie of course, Jareth knew it, the ladies of Nolwynn's court had never worn the same dress twice he'd wager. He doubted they realized the garments were missing. It was just an excuse

Jareth had told Nolwynn his and Sarah's relationship had changed when he visited his friend to check on the injured spy. Nolwynn had decided that it would be no time at all before Sarah was Goblin Queen, an assumption Jareth was hesitant to make.

"It was only a kiss, Winnie." Jareth's exasperation was evident as he spoke.

"She knows you love her, it's only a matter of time now."

Jareth gave her a doubtful look.

"Well, be as cynical as you want, but we need to prepare her."

"I don't know, Winnie. We've made progress, I don't want to scare her off. Besides, she knows my feelings, it doesn't mean she returns them." Jareth flopped into one of the spindly little chairs in Nolwynn's office.

"You can't be serious! How many women in your past would have given their right arm to hear those words from you?" Nolwynn rolled her eyes at the memory of the trail of broken hearts he left behind through the years, "Now, where is the arrogant, obnoxious King that has been my friend all these years?"

"He's worried about your brother destroying everything." He said dully.

"Yes, I know. Sometimes I wish we could just invade like before."

"That would only cause more problems, you know that."

"Yes, you're right. But how satisfying it would be to finally put him in his place. It isn't worth destroying the world over." Nolwynn fell silent as she imagined just what the reality of her words would mean. Jareth was right, an all-out war with Nechtan would end in disaster, even if they won.

Though daemons could be fearsome creatures in their own way but Jareth's army was literally something out of a nightmare. The goblins that guarded the castle and Goblin City were just a small part of the force behind the Goblin Throne, they were never really expected to fight off much of anything and more to keep as much order as they could amongst the other goblins, which was why the city and castle was often complete pandemonium.

The Nightmare Army was another story; they were mostly a mystery to those in their world. Hidden away in the deepest part of the Goblin Forest, only a handful of living members of court had seen them, none were willing to talk about them, just a mention of the Goblin King's soldiers would make their faces go white with fear at the memories. Nolwynn had seen them only once, she had followed Jareth to their training ground, she had fainted at the sight. They had been created long ago by the first Goblin King. He knew the actual goblins were more like disobedient children than anything and that he would need a true defense, so he plucked creatures from the nightmares of humans and magical creatures alike. Many were from the minds of humans with mental illnesses that distorted their minds. Locking nightmare creatures up meant they no longer tortured the minds that created them but the control over them took extreme magical skill. Nolwynn suspected Nechtan would love to gain control of the Nightmare Army, she shuddered at the thought. Just like with other creatures, daemons could influence the minds of the Nightmares if given the chance, the devastation they could cause would be massive. It could easily end their world.

Nolwynn put the thoughts away and focused on her friend, who she knew, had the weight of the world on his shoulders, "Well, no matter what you may think, Sarah will come to her senses and realize she loves you. We must start her education in the ways of our world and the court. We can't just throw her to the wolves Jareth."

"Don't you think I know that? I thought things could wait until it became official, it has only been a couple days, who knows what's going to happen." Jareth began his nervous habit of pacing around the room.

"Oh, yes, of course, it's not like we have an insight to the situation, such as a prophecy or the like. What are you afraid of?"

"Nolwynn, I keep doing this over and over. I didn't always love her but even when I didn't I couldn't seem to stop trying. Even for a time I ignored the prophecy but I always felt a pull to her. I've never been this close."

"I know, you don't want to ruin things before they really begin. Besides, you have my nasty older brother to ruin things anyway." Nolwynn tried to joke but Jareth found little humor it in, she continued on, "Neither one of us want her poked and prodded and gawked at like some oddity. Most of the court have never seen a human. They're going to be curious, I just want to prepare her. They aren't going to like having a human among their ranks, prophecy or no. I don't want to sit her down and lecture her on how to curtsy and how to address different rulers, that can be saved for later. I just think its best she knows about our world a little more."

"That's a terrifying prospect." Jareth mumbled, while he knew Sarah was no longer the blushing innocent child she was when she ran the labyrinth he did not think she would feel at home among the debauched nobles.

Nolwynn did not need elaboration, "Yes, I know but Sarah is strong."

"Yes, she is."

"And she'll have us to help her."

Jareth sighed, there was no point in resisting, she would just do it behind his back, "Fine. When will you start?"

Nolwynn shrugged, "Tomorrow works for me. I'll bring my dress maker, we'll spend the day designing gowns and gossiping."

Jareth cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, "Gossiping?"

"Yes, trust me. I just hope in the end she doesn't end up disappointed." Nolwynn smirked.

"Disappointed?"

"Yes. She's built up this mysterious, dark Goblin King in her mind, how's she going to feel when she realizes what a boring old man you've become?"

* * *

Jareth rolled his eyes at the memory. True to her word Nolwynn arrived first thing in the morning to begin Sarah's education. He was pretty sure she was purposely keeping Sarah away from him as a way to annoy him. He didn't have any siblings but Nolwynn did her best to make him feel like he had an extremely trying younger sister.

"Your Majesty?" An unfamiliar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned to see a young man in the uniform of the High King's stewards. He got up from his undignified position on the throne and approached the young fae, who looked terrified to be there.

"Yes…" Something didn't feel right.

"I have a message from the High King, to be given directly to you." The steward choked out, his voice cracking.

"Do you now?" Jareth held out his hand. The parchment letter definitely had the High King's seal. Jareth held it closer to his face, studying it without breaking the wax, "Is that all?"

"Yes, yes Your Majesty."

"Who gave you this?" His odd eyes made many uncomfortable, the knowledge of how they became mismatched left many feeling he was dangerous.

"It was sent to High Castle with several others, from the King's retreat."

"Which retreat?" Jareth took a step toward the boy, causing him to step back, tripping on his own feet.

"I-I don't know, Your Majesty, I swear it. It just came with the instructions to make sure the letters were placed in the hands they were addressed to." His eyes were wide as he began to sweat.

"Who else is to receive letters?" Jareth's voice was deep and calm, but threatening all the same.

"I don't know, Your Majesty, me and the others were given one letter and deliver, I didn't see the others!"

"Damn it!" Jareth bit out turning away from the steward, he took a breath and with a calmer voice dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand behind him. He continued to turn the letter around in his hand, like his crystals, as he thought.

"Where is the Fairy Queen!?" He demanded as he left the throne room and marched down the corridor.

"Her Majesty and the lady are in the cloister garden, Your Majesty." A timid maid squeaked out.

Jareth headed to the walled garden, his face grim, even when Sarah came into view. She was laughing at something Nolwynn said as they held different cloth samples up in the sunlight, a wooden table had been brought outside laden with a rainbow of colored cloth.

Her smile widened when she saw Jareth step through the archway into the garden, but her smile quickly faded when she took in his expression. She put down the blue silk she was holding and approached him.

"What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his arm, though he was reluctant to remove it he side stepped her to get Nolwynn's attention.

"I received a letter from the High King."

Nolwynn's eyes widened as she eyed the familiar seal, "Open it."

Jareth broke the seal and unfolded the creamy colored parchment, "His Majesty, the High King, orders Jareth, King of Goblins to appear in a day's time to Falaichte Castle."

Jareth's brows furrowed at the letter contents, for weeks they had been searching for the High King, and now he gets a summons out of the blue.

"Falaichte?" Nolwynn asked suspiciously.

"I know." Jareth simply stared at the words of the letter, as if they would rearrange themselves to make more sense or to tell him if what he suspected was true. The wording was all wrong, it was too formal to be from the High King, who always treated Jareth as a friend and equal, a summons like this was suspicious.

"Where's Falaichte Castle?" Sarah asked confused, she could tell by the King and Queen's expressions that this letter was not good news.

No one said a word, the silence thick in the air. Sarah opened her mouth to asked again but Jareth quietly answered, "I don't know, you can only know its location when you are summoned there by the High King, it is hidden to all but him. He never goes there, he says it's too gloomy. It was created long ago to protect the innocent in case of war or…", he trailed off, the castle had been built to protect the rulers in case of an uprising, all the magic of all the ruling families would be no match for all the magical creatures in their world.

"Jareth…" Nolwynn started.

"I know, I don't trust it either." He said looking to Nolwynn, her suspicions were the same as his.

"Do you have to go?" Sarah's voice held a touch of panic as her eyes bounced from Jareth to Nolwynn and back, trying to decipher what this all meant.

"Yes, I'm sure this was part of the plan all along."

"Jareth, it's a trap, I know it." Nolwynn finally voiced the fear they both had.

"I know what it is."

"Will someone tell me what in the hell is going on!?" Sarah nearly stamped her foot in frustration.

"If the High King did indeed summon Jareth, we suspect he didn't do it on his own. Someone else wants Jareth in that castle, where no one can help him." Nolwynn explained calmly, her eyes locked on Jareth's serious face.

"You mean…" Sarah tried to remember the name of the daemon king.

"Nechtan." Nolwynn provided the name, making her shuddered.

"How can that be, if the castle is only available to the High King?" Sarah asked, her voice higher than usual rising panic.

"Branna." Jareth said the name like a curse.

"The Daemon Queen?" Sarah's eyes narrowed with the memory of the cold woman they had met.

Jareth looked at Sarah, her worried eyes begging for clarity, "Yes, the Daemon Queen, and daughter of the High King."

"Oh." Sarah was stunned by the revelation.

"Looks as though she and her husband have set the trap." Nolwynn added, her hands clenched at the thought.

Jareth's hard eyes examined his friends fearful face, "Yes they have, and I'm ready to spring it."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Still don't own Labyrinth. I had already posted this chapter but unfortunately it was the file before I proofread, sorry! I'm glad I caught it as soon as I did! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, its been a long time coming!**

* * *

Chapter 32

Sarah was silent during dinner. She looked beautiful in her flowing forest green dress, tiny cream seed pearls embroidered across the bodice glowed in the firelight. She looked beautiful but miserable. They were seated at the long formal table in the dining hall, Nolwynn had left hours ago, leaving Jareth alone with Sarah and her wide-eyed worried glances. Jareth acted undaunted and relaxed but it was futile.

"Sarah, please stop, you look like you're about to burst into tears."

Sarah pulled her slumping shoulders up but continued to pick at her meal, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid of what that monster is planning."

Jareth couldn't help but feel a little thrill at her worrying over him, "You needn't worry. Nechtan has his power but he's not I'm match for me, Precious."

Sarah looked across the table at him, the familiar words taking her back, "You once said that about me. Look how wrong you were about that."

Jareth chuckled and move to a chair closer to her, "Let's talk about more interesting things than Winnie's wayward brother. What did you and Nolwynn talk about today?"

Sarah relaxed a bit as she thought back on the day, "Well, she was very happy she managed to get me away from you. She said she was sure you wouldn't let me out of your sight now I am staying in the castle."

"Yes, I'm sure she got a thrill out of torturing me," he said sardonically.

"We talked about some of the other rulers, it sounds like they do nothing with their day except hop into bed with each other." Sarah's voice was heavy with mock disgust.

"It's been known to happen; you live thousands of years you need a way to pass the time." Jareth teased.

Sarah's smile faded as Jareth spoke, thousands of years she thought, how many years did she have left? Fifty? Sixty? Maybe seventy if she was very lucky. The last few days they had spent hours together, he mostly listened to her talk about her life, though he already knew most of what she talked about. It started to feel like a normal romance but his comment brought her back to reality, however odd it was.

"What is it, Sarah?" His soothing voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"It's just what you said, about living thousands of years. How would it work, me being human? One day I'll be an old lady and you'll probably look just as you are now."

Jareth shifted in his seat, unhappy with the direction their conversation was going, "Well, yes, I suppose that's true. I do say, the fact you are worrying over such things is encouraging." He watched her a moment a slight smile on his face, "Shall we walk? I can tell you're getting restless like you always do when you're anxious."

Sarah opened her mouth to ask how he knew before remember just who she was with, "You know if you were just some guy it would really creepy, all your watching."

Jareth smiled as he stood and held his hand out for her, "But for a devilishly alluring Goblin King its completely acceptable."

"I haven't decided yet." She answered as they began their meandering walk through the maze of galleries and adjoining rooms that made up the public areas of the castle, it was as much of a labyrinth as the one that surrounded them.

"Sarah, does it bother you? What I am?"

Sarah didn't answer immediately as she paused to look up at the large portrait of Jareth as a child, an older man stood behind him, his hand resting on Jareth's shoulder. A small gold plate on the gilded frame identified the man as King Drest. Nolwynn had told her Jareth's uncle had held the title of Goblin King before Jareth took over. He and Jareth didn't look a thing alike, she wondered which of his parents Jareth favored. She had not seen a picture of them or even knew their names, it was odd. She looked up a few inches to meet Jareth's eyes.

"No, not really," she said, finally answering him. "I just wonder how it could work between a human and you." She paused as a thought struck her, "Have you had relationships with other humans?"

Jareth didn't pause, "No, relationships between rulers and subjects are frowned upon here, since the humans of Dearmad are my subjects I've never crossed that line."

"So you don't think when I start aging and my hair turns white and I'm wrinkled that you'll still care for me like you do now?"

Jareth took a deep breath as he thought of the best way to answer, "Honestly, I haven't given it much thought, time passes differently when you live as long as I do. You are beautiful Sarah, I won't deny that aspect of my attraction but it is only a small part of what draws me to you. Precious, we could be together a single day or a thousand years, it wouldn't be enough for me."

Sarah stared at him a moment dazed by his words, who was this person next to her?

He took her silence as doubt, "Do you doubt me?"

She remained silent, continuing to study him, "I believe you believe that, but I suppose it's pointless to discuss, how can anyone know such things? If two people are meant to be?"

Jareth gave her a familiar smirk, "I know."

Sarah laughed, "You know, I think you would say whatever you think I want to hear."

Jareth pulled her to him, his smile faded as their bodies pressed together. He stared down into her upturned face that mirrored his own serious expression. Her wide green eyes were dark in the dimly lit corridor.

"Perhaps, Precious, but it doesn't make it any less true."

Sarah breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttered shut, being so close to him was still overwhelming, especially when he was saying such things. It was hard to keep control of herself.

Jareth took the moment to begin trailing kisses along her jaw, once he reached her ear he paused, "Sarah. My Sarah, trust me. I know this is meant to happen," He whispered, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin.

"How do you know?" She asked, her hands trailed up his arms, her fingers grazing over the soft leather of his jacket as she sank farther into his embrace.

"Because it is written." He answered, his mouth searching out hers before he realized she had pulled away, his arms still hold her in place.

"What do you mean?"

Jareth sighed, it was time, she needed to know. Realizing how easily one of the goblins could stumble upon them he led Sarah out into the cloister garden. It was not as romantic as his grandmother's gardens but it would have to do. With a thought and a snap of his fingers he lit the torches, illuminating Sarah's puzzled face. He took a few steps from her, looking out through the arched wall onto the labyrinth though it was nothing but a sea of darkness.

He let out a deep breath and began, "Long ago, when this world was in turmoil, the ruling families fought each other for control a book was created with powerful magic. The Book has been guarded by a high-ranking nobleman since it was created, The Priest gives up his noble title and lives simply in a tower in High Castle. Every time a member of the nobility is born, The Priest lays out the book and the child's name appears, along with any title they are to have."

He paused for a moment and turned toward her, she remained silent as he closed the distance between them, he was finding it difficult to keep eye contact with her, instead he reached for her hand and toyed with it, staring at her pale skin against his black gloves, all the while he could feel her eyes on him, probing him for answers.

"The day I was born The Priest witnessed something extraordinary, another name appeared next to mine—yours."

Sarah gasped, he gripped her hand tighter, fearing she would pull away from him.

"Below your name appeared titles similar to mine, Queen of Goblins, Protector of the Labyrinth," Jareth hesitated, "Soulmate to the King."

Sarah's mouth stumbled over all the questions that were trying to fight their way out, "How-who-how-why do you think it is me?"

"The Priest had a vision of you when he touched your name in the book."

"So you've known about this for how long?" Panic put an edge into Sarah's voice.

"Since I became King, almost one thousand years now."

Sarah pulled her hand away and unsteadily made it to one of the stone benches that dotted the garden, "So you've just been waiting for me to be born to fulfill what this book says!?"

Jareth took a moment, but knew now was not the time for half-truths, "No, not exactly. Your soul has been reborn more than once. There's a reason you've always felt out of place around people your own age or out of step with the world around you, so much of you is tied to the past."

Sarah remained quiet, her hands gripped the edge of the bench until her knuckles turned white, her expression of shock frozen on her face as she stared at the gravel path in front of her. Jareth kept his distance, expecting her to bolt if he made a move toward her.

"So how many times have you done this?" Her voice came out oddly flat.

"What do you mean?"

"You said I've been born over and over, how many times have we fulfilled this prophecy?" The hardness in her voice cut into him, memories he never wanted to speak of flooded his brain.

"Never successfully."

"The rooms, in the other wing, where they mine once?"

"Hundreds of years ago I found you—a version of you—in France. She was a nobleman's daughter. I deceived the father into believing I was a wealthy human noble and arranged a marriage. I married her in the human world, but it was unsuccessful."

"Unsuccessful?"

"I brought her here, I explained who I was. The shock was too much. I tried to take her back to the human world…" He didn't want to continue.

"And?"

"She killed herself, she leaped from the tower of her father's fortress. After that I kept my distance, if I could."

"Until now." She whispered.

"Yes."

"So those rooms the maid put me in, they were decorated for her, for me?"

"Yes."

"I imagine you would do just about anything to fulfill what that book says, say anything."

Jareth shook his head, "No, I wouldn't say that."

"Really? You lied to a man to marry his daughter."

"I am not proud of that choice."

"I'm sure I'm not the first 'me' you confessed your love to. I'm sure they all heard those same words." Sarah didn't know who she was madder at; him for deceiving her or herself for believing his pretty words.

"No! I didn't love her. I never felt anything like what I feel for you now." Jareth started toward the bench she sat on but she stood and put a hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

"You didn't love her? I am her! If that book is right, I am that same girl."

"No, you might have the same soul but you are nothing alike." The Sarah before him was full of life and fire, not the timid little girl he found all those centuries ago.

"How can I believe you? How do I know all of this hasn't been some scheme to achieve what some damn book is telling you to do?" Before Jareth could answer another realization hit her, "Is this why that daemon king is after me?"

Jareth met her eyes solemnly, "I suspect he knows you are important to me, yes."

"You never thought to mention it before now?!"

Jareth fell silent once more, all his reasons for keeping the prophecy secret from her seemed inconsequential now. He had used excuses to hide the truth, he had been afraid she would react just like this.

"Sarah, my love-"

"No! Don't say it. How can I believe it? Maybe it's some past version of me you love or maybe love is just a word you use to get me to fall in line with some stupid magic book! Maybe, just maybe I don't want to fall in line, maybe I want my life to be my own! Maybe I want to make my own choices about who I should be with! It's not fair!"

Jareth's anger started to grow to match Sarah's, "Fair! Not Fair!? You don't know the meaning of the word! What do you know of having your life mapped out for you!? Not nearly as much as I know! Do you think I enjoyed spending centuries waiting for you!? You think I would lie to you about love to force you to be with me!? Don't you think if I could force you to fulfill the prophecy I would have by now!?"

He had never shouted at her before, but she didn't cower or fall into tears, she faced him with equal rage, "Well you won't be forcing me now!" She stomped toward the door back into the castle, ready to lock herself into her bedroom, "Just don't let that asshole kill you tomorrow, because if he does I won't have you to send me home!"

With that parting farewell and the loud thud of the wooden door Jareth was left alone as he tried to calm himself, he repeatedly clenched his fists and stretched his fingers out wide. Sarah, still the spoiled little girl at times. From the Goblin City he heard the large town clock begin to chime, the counting of the hours cut through the stillness of the garden. One the tenth and final strike he left the garden and headed back to his rooms. He passed Sarah's bedroom, he could see the light seeping through the space between the door and the floor but he couldn't hear a sound. He only paused for a moment before continuing on his way. They were both too angry to do much good, besides, he should try to sleep, tomorrow he needed all his wits about him if he was going to deal with Nechtan. He had ten hours before he would finally meet the Daemon King face to face.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Nolwynn arrived early to see Jareth off. She was surprised to be led to his private rooms, where he was alone, his back to her as he studied the contents of his dressing room.

"Where's Sarah?"

Jareth didn't turn around at the sound of her voice but answered, unsurprised at her arrival, "Probably still barricaded in her room." His words were calm but clipped and flat.

"Oh my, what happened? Lover's spat?" She teased, trying to lighten his mood.

Jareth let out a snort of derision, "One would have to have a 'lover' to have a spat." He paused a moment before adding, "I told her about the prophecy."

"Well, it was about damn time." Nolwynn leaned against the door frame that separated Jareth's bedroom from the dressing room, she looked around and shook her head, he really did have more clothes than she did. Ridiculous.

"She threw quite the temper tantrum."

"Yes, I assumed she would. You put it off too long."

Jareth shot her an annoyed glance as he perused his wardrobe for a jacket. What does one wear to destroy a life-long nemesis?

"Don't get mad at me. You should have told her long ago."

"Yes, well hindsight and all."

"She'll get over it."

"I'm not so sure, she mentioned going home." Jareth sighed as he pulled a jacket from the rack in front of him. Other rulers had maids and valets to choose their clothing, Jareth couldn't imagine what one of the goblins would try to dress him in.

"Maybe she should go back for a while, she'll realize how much she belongs here in no time." Nolwynn suggested cheerily. She couldn't image Sarah being happy in the human world after her time in theirs.

"If I could be as sure as you I would let her go." He said wearily.

Nolwynn's forced smile finally faded, "I'll talk to her while you're away."

Jareth shot her a look of skepticism, "I don't know Winnie, you were so helpful last time."

"Yes, I know I shouldn't have told her you love her, but it really did just slip out."

"Of course, Nolwynn." He replied, unconvinced.

Nolwynn looked to the ceiling as she fought the desire to throttle her friend, tactfully she decided to change the subject, "What are you going to do?"

Jareth shrugged on his jacket, "That depends."

"On?"

"The state of His Majesty and if your brother has the nerve to meet me face to face."

"Who else would be there?"

"Not sure, Nechtan has always been a coward when it came to fighting his own battles."

Nolwynn was silent as she tried to think of the possibilities, she could only think of one, "Branna?"

"Possibly, though back stabbing and rumors are more her thing, I was surprised when she confronted us in Grandmother's gardens." Jareth moved to the large mirror, reaching from the floor to the ceiling he could take in his appearance while he could see Nolwynn behind him, shaking her head in exasperation as he seemed more concerned with his clothing than the impending meeting.

His vanity appeased Jareth turned to his friend, his face serious, "If something goes wrong you need to get Sarah out of here. If I'm not back tonight take her to your Kingdom and keep her there until it's safe to send her home."

"The human world? How will I get here there? I don't have that kind of power." The Fairy Queen shook her head.

"The new Goblin King will."

Nolwynn fought back tears as she looked up at her best friend, she reached out and hugged him. Jareth, stunned for a moment, wrapped his arms around her.

"If you don't kill him, I will." She said, her voice catching. She waited a moment more before collecting herself and pulled away from him.

Jareth gave her a soft smile before stepping out of the room and toward the corridor, Nolwynn followed a few steps behind. When he reached the door that lead to Sarah's bedroom he paused a moment, he lifted his hand a few inches but it quickly dropped back down. No, he decided, he was not going to give her a chance to ignore him or continue with her accusations. He squared his shoulders and continued on his way, ignoring the disapproving huff coming from his friend.

They made their way into the throne room where Jareth took his seat. He shot an arrogant wink to Nolwynn before disappearing, ready to take on whoever waited for him.

* * *

Sarah did not sleep a wink, she had not expected to. Since Jareth had received that suspicious summons she had been a ball of nerves, she couldn't imagine resting peacefully while he was preparing for whoever was waiting for him in that castle. If she was completely honest with herself she had expected to spend the night before the meeting with Jareth, but now she was locked in her bedroom, avoiding him after their fight in the garden.

She didn't even attempt to sleep, she remained in the dress she wore to dinner as she paced the length of the room in outrage. She tried to calm herself, tried reading, brushing her hair, even sketching could do nothing to ease her thoughts. A prophecy, forever linking her to him. All this time he told her she was in danger because she defeated the labyrinth, and she had believed it. Looking back, she could see how foolish it was not to suspect more, why would anyone apart from Jareth cared?

She thought back on their fight, how blindsided she felt and how betrayed. How could he keep something so huge from her? All her life she had wanted to make her own choices, find her own way and now she finds out some book in this world of goblins and fairies and God knows what else has her future all mapped out for her. How is she supposed to react to something like that? She sat in the window sill and watched the sun rise over the labyrinth, the prophecy faded to the back of her mind as the time for Jareth to leave the castle inched closer and closer. She headed for the door, deciding to see him off but just as she reached for the knob she head footsteps, she knew it had to be Jareth. Frozen, she listened as the steps paused momentarily in front of her door, only to pick back up and become more distant. Sarah leaned her head against the door, hand still on the knob, annoyed with herself. She had yelled and screamed at him last night before storming off like a child. She wouldn't talk want to talk to her either.

Stress beginning to wear on her, Sarah wearily headed to bed, her shoulders and back aching and tense. Still in the forest green dress, she hugged the pillow to her and wondered what Jareth was facing, and if he would come back. He had yelled at her last night while she hurled accusations at him, she had deserved it, as she thought back to last night she realized she had completely overreacted. The stress of her situation and her confusing feelings toward him had been too much, the prophecy and the revelation she had had many lives to fulfill it was too much.

She had the right to be upset over all the things he had kept hidden from her, she knew she was not wrong on that front, only the way she had chosen to confront him. She couldn't shake the thought that all his words of love were nothing but a ploy to get her to fulfill the prophecy. Why else would he go through this hell the Daemon King was putting him through, why else would he give a damn about what happened to her? He had something to lose.

A few tears trailed down her cheeks as she silently cried with frustration. She needed to get away from here she thought, back to her own world. She wondered if Jareth would even agree to let her go. If he wouldn't maybe Nolwynn would know who could help her. Just then a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She got up from the bed and unlocked the door to see the concerned face of the Fairy Queen.

"Is he gone?" Sarah asked without preamble.

"Yes, a few minutes ago, I told him I'd stay with you." She answered softly, her eyes watching Sarah closely, looking for any sign of how she was feeling, "He said you two had an argument last night."

Sarah sighed and turned away from Nolwynn, walking toward the window, as if she could see the mysterious castle Jareth was summoned to, "It was awful. I yelled, he yelled back."

Nolwynn remained silent, the faint rustling of wings as she sat down was the only indication she was still in the room.

"Did you know?" Sarah asked flatly, her sleepless night was beginning to catch up with her.

"Yes." Nolwynn knew what Sarah was asking and felt it was best not to feint ignorance, "He told me shortly before he brought you here."

"All of it?"

"I assume so." Nolwynn tilted her head to the side as she studied Sarah, who was staring vacantly out the window while she nervously fiddled with the pearls on her gown.

"Do you believe it all?"

"Yes, I've seen your name in The Book. Besides, Jareth has never lied to me before, I doubt he'd start now." The Fairy Queen answered calmly as she could, as her mind kept going over all the horrible things Jareth could be facing at the moment. She needed to do what she could to make sure he had Sarah to come back to.

"I'm not so sure."

"What are you not sure about?"

"His reasons." Sarah answered cryptically.

"Would you prefer to talk about this to someone who knows more?" Nolwynn sighed as she asked, she recognized trying to get Sarah to talk about her feelings on the matters at hand would be like pulling teeth, she was going to need help.

"Yes, but I'm so tired right now, I can barely think." Sarah's face was pale, with dark circles under her eyes.

Nolwynn went to the adjoining dressing room and pulled out a night gown and robe, "Get some sleep and when you wake up, hopefully Jareth will be here. If he isn't I'll have someone else here to talk to you."

Nolwynn helped Sarah into the billowing white gown and into bed. It was only a matter of a few moments before she was sound asleep.

* * *

Jareth found himself in an empty throne room, though it was daylight outside the room was murky, candles and torches were cold in their holders. The dais the High King's throne would have been placed was empty, the need for one was unnecessary in this hideaway.

He remained in the cavernous room for a few moments, his eyes searching for any sign of movement, expecting an attack at any minute, but he was confident he was alone in the room. His footsteps echoed around him as he entered a corridor. Paintings of past High Kings and their families adorned the wall, including his own grandparents. Jareth's thoughts were racing, planning for whatever could be waiting for him around each corner.

He reached the end of one gallery and found himself in a large dining hall, like the throne room it also looked completely neglected, except for two place settings at the far end of the table. Taking a few steps into the room a voice broke the silence.

"It has been a long time."

Jareth's eyes narrowed when Nechtan appeared out of the shadows, lazily walking toward him.

"Not long enough in my opinion." Jareth matched Nechtan's blasé tone.

"That's where you're wrong, this has been a long time coming Jareth," Nechtan kept his distance, meandering around the room as Jareth remained in one spot, his eyes following the Daemon King, ready for anything he may try.

"Where is the High King?"

"Why would I tell you such a thing? My father-in-law," he said with disgust in his voice, "is my problem."

"I'd be happy to take him off your hands if he's such a nuisance."

Nechtan laughed bitterly, "I'm sure you would. How about a trade?"

Jareth sneered, "What do you want?"

"The human girl."

"No." Jareth said, his teeth clenched as he tried to control his desire to end Nechtan that very moment.

"I didn't think so. It's so pathetic, spending all that time with humans and now you're chasing after one like a boy. Tell me, Jareth, what makes her so special? Branna said she didn't see much to recommend her, but Branna has always been quite the jealous type, hasn't she? My sister prefers you to me, my own father-in-law prefers you, and I'm almost certain my wife would destroy me with her bare hands if she thought she would get a glance from you. No matter, I have Branna right where I want her. If you won't give me the girl I have another offer, give me your kingdom."

It was ridiculous, Jareth schooled his face into an expressionless mask, "That's impossible and you know it, even if I was so inclined."

"Then I suppose I could just take it. My son would make an excellent Goblin King under my tutelage." Nechtan mused, "No more weak humans to waste resources, no spoiled little girls to run the labyrinth. The kingdoms of Goblins and Daemons united, with them both in my power I would be even more powerful than the High King."

"Where is he, Nechtan?"

The Daemon King waved off his question, continuing on, "Once I found out about your little human I tried to get the High King to see things my way, that you were no longer fit for your throne. He refused to discuss it, wouldn't even consider putting his own grandson on the Goblin Throne."

"You know the rules, neither of us have that kind of power." Jareth pointed out the obvious, Nechtan had truly lost his mind, it was becoming clearer.

Nechtan ignored Jareth, instead he unceremoniously sat in the dining chair at the head of the table, gesturing Jareth to sit at the other place setting, "I thought we could discuss it over breakfast, perhaps you can come to see things my way."

Jareth continued to stand, Nechtan laughed and shook his head, "Always so stubborn."

"Some things never change, you're still the whining little boy that could never get enough attention."

The comment did the trick, Nechtan lost his temper and with a quick gesture of his hand he tried to fling Jareth against the wall behind him. Jareth's quick reflexes let him dodge the spell before he hurled a crystal at Nechtan, who was not as quick. The spell he had used froze the Daemon King to his chair, unable to move he could do no magic.

Jareth approached Nechtan, his mismatched eyes gleaming at the sight, "When it comes to magic you have never been as good as me, I would have thought you would have learned your lesson by now. Now tell me, where is he?"

Nechtan said nothing, meeting Jareth's gaze with an equal amount of hate.

"He has to be here, or else you couldn't be here, now what have you done with him?"

Nechtan remained silent.

"You leave me no choice." Jareth sighed, a crystal materialized in his hand. He rolled it back and forth as he watched Nechtan, who's eyes were now following the crystal.

"I had vowed to myself once that I would never unleash The Nightmares, I could never think of a single thing someone could do that would warrant such action. You've heard of them I'm sure, you know they could destroy what's left of your deranged mind in minutes. Your body on the other hand, well, that is harder to destroy, but they love the challenge. It is horrific, what they do, and it's been a long time since they've been let free, to have a chance at a king would be quite exciting for them. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time," He held the crystal up to Nechtan's face, who was swallowing uncomfortably, before going on, "How did you find out about the girl and where is the High King?"

Nechtan's stare remained unwavering, "You can do whatever you want to me, do you really think I'm working against you alone? You have no idea what you're up against. Do you really think a few goblins would scare me? Do you know what my daemons can do?" He chuckled a moment before continuing, "You're little human got a taste of their power."

"Suit yourself, I suppose I'll have to find him on my own," Jareth shrugged, refusing to let Nechtan see how much his words angered him, "Which means they'll have more time to get to know you." He said as he walked to the door, flinging the crystal behind him. Instantly, the sounds of Nechtan's screams echoed throughout the castle, only muffling slightly as the heavy wooden doors closed behind Jareth.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: I don't own Labyrinth!**

 **So this chapter may be my new favorite, I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 34

Sarah woke with a start. She sat up immediately and scanned the room for Jareth, but she was alone. She must have been asleep for hours, unease set in. If he was still gone then the meeting couldn't be going well.

She got out of bed and dressed quickly in a gown of deep purple satin, the collar was stiff and high enough to graze her jaw, which contrasted with the narrow, plunging neckline. The wrists of the long, fitted sleeves and the bodice buttoned snugly. A glance in the mirror gave her pause, the style of the gown made her look like a woman from another time, a Victorian lady. Maybe I was a Victorian lady, she thought, if Jareth's story of her many past lives was true. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the nagging questions she had.

Nolwynn popped her head in from the adjoining sitting room, "I thought I heard you, feeling better?"

"Yes, I didn't expect to sleep so long." She said as she nervously fiddled with her hair, deciding to just braid it.

"You look lovely, Sarah." Nolwynn smiled at her.

"Thank you, any word?"

Nolwynn shook her head, "No, nothing. Don't worry too much, I wouldn't be surprised if he's gone well into the night. When you live thousands of years you don't rush these sorts of things."

Sarah sighed, at a loss of what to do, knowing the waiting would drive her mad.

"I have someone here I would like you to meet," Nolwynn said, "I think any questions you may have about Jareth and the prophecy can be answered by him."

Nolwynn stepped aside so an older looking man in simple robes could enter the room, his kind eyes took Sarah in before he bowed deeply, "It is a pleasure to meet you once again, Your Majesty, and to be of service to you."

Sarah shook her head in confusion, "I think you must have me mistaken for someone else, we've never met and I'm definitely not a queen. I don't know what Queen Nolwynn told you…"

"Oh, Her Majesty only told me I was needed. She did not need to tell me who you are." He chuckled slightly.

"How?"

"I saw you long ago, before you were ever born. You've always had the same eyes." He said, the benign smile always present on his face.

"You're The Priest?"

He bowed once more, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"My name is Sarah, I suppose you know that, but I am definitely not a queen." Sarah repeated, uncomfortable with the title.

Priest wanted to explain to her that, yes, she was the Queen, married now for centuries but he could sense the doubt and turmoil she was feeling, "Perhaps you have questions?"

"More than I can count. What should I call you?" She sat stiffly on a dainty silk upholstered chair.

"I am simply The Priest, Your Maj-, Madame." Priest decided to ease away from her rightful title for now.

"You don't have a name?"

"I did once, of course, but once I took responsibility for The Book I gave up all things from my life before." He answered.

"Oh." Sarah replied, at a complete loss for something else to say.

"Would you like to begin?" He asked patiently.

"Yes, I would, but let's go outside. I feel like I will start climbing the walls." She was trying not to worry, to remain calm like Nolwynn, but the agitation would not cease.

Priest bowed as Sarah passed him, she bit her cheek to stop from correcting him once again. Clearly, he meant to treat her as Queen, even if you did not address her as such.

They remained silent until they entered the limited gardens of the fortress. The Goblin Castle lacked the beautiful landscaping of High Castle but it would do.

All her questions rushed to the front of her mind, all the questions she could have asked Jareth last night if she had not blown up. She shrugged a bit as she sorted through them all, best to start at the beginning, she thought.

"Were you the one to first see the prophecy?"

Priest nodded, his smile still present, "Yes, the day of King Jareth's birth."

"Is it something that happens often?"

"All the children born into the ruling class appear in The Book, whether they are to rule a kingdom or not, but King Jareth's birth was unusual."

"Does The Book always choose," she paused a moment struggling with how to ask the question, the word wife scared her, "partners for the rulers?"

"No, you are the only one to appear because you are the soulmate to a ruler."

"You seem very certain it's me The Book chose, but Sarah is an extremely common name in my world. Couldn't it be someone else?" Sarah fidgeted with her fingernails as they spoke, feeling very awkward and unsure of herself next to the calm Priest.

"Of course, it's you, My Queen."

Sarah stumbled a bit at the word queen, was this actually happening to her? Why couldn't she just have a normal life?

Priest reached out to steady her, their eyes met and Priest spoke, "I think you already know it's you in the The Book."

"Well, yes, the Goblin King told me last night."

Priest shook his head, "Perhaps you didn't need His Majesty to tell you. When you listen to your soul what is it telling you?"

Sarah fell silent and continued circling the garden, Priest fell behind her a few steps, giving her the space she needed.

For months now she had felt a pull to Jareth, no, she thought, she had felt that pull for years. Even before they met face to face she was drawn to the Goblin King in her little story book. She had told herself time and again that it was simple attraction mixed with a dose of fear. Since he had rescued her from Jason that last time she had been aware that her feelings were changing into something more complex, she would rationalize it as her attraction heightened by danger. Just when she felt herself ready to give in to those feelings something held her back, doubt ate away at her. How could she ever be a match for him?

She heard Priest sigh behind her before he caught up to her, "I know this is all very overwhelming. Perhaps instead of answering questions I should tell you a story."

"A story?"

"Yes, I think it will help you understand."

Priest began his story from the day Jareth was born. Sarah listened intently to descriptions of the young Prince Jareth as he prepared to take the throne. It was clear The Priest had great affection for Jareth, he continued on finally reaching the point where Jareth learned of the prophecy and began looking for her. Her heart broke as she heard how time and time again he failed. The story of the young noblewoman that would rather die than be Goblin Queen was too much for Sarah.

She stopped in her tracks and held a hand up to Priest, "Please, a moment."

"Of, course."

"Why does he keep on? Why does he try time and time again?" She asked as she fought back tears, overcome with feuding emotions.

"He did stop several times, especially after the noblewoman. He went to a very dark place, and he tried to harden his heart to you and ignore the prophecy. He watched you from a distance when you were reborn, but this is the first time in centuries that he has tried to fulfill the prophecy. It is quite different this time."

"Different? How so?" She asked as they both took a seat on a bench, her royal purple dress spread around her, in deep contrast to Priest's simple robes.

"His Majesty cares for you deeply, I cannot say with confidence that he ever has before." Priest knew Jareth always felt a sense of responsibility towards her but the past few years had changed the Goblin King, especially after Sarah ran the labyrinth, something about that time had sparked new hope in Jareth.

"His Majesty has said as much." She had accused him of lying about his feelings for her to fulfill the prophecy. All the information Priest had told her made that seeming highly unlikely, guilt blossomed in the pit of her stomach. She had said some awful things to him last night, and now who knows if she'll get a chance to apologize.

"Thank you Priest, you've helped me a great deal." She stood up, Priest followed and bowed to her once more.

"It was an honor, Your Majesty."

"All those years I read that book, I never actually thought any of it was true." Sarah said it more to herself than to her companion, he wouldn't have any idea what book she was talking about.

Priest chuckled, "Oh, yes, the little book. I have to say, I was quite proud of myself."

Sarah stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, "You were behind the book?"

Priest soft smile grew, "Yes, Your Majesty, I thought perhaps you would be better prepared for your place in this world if you were familiar with it."

"Did you not realize you made him a villain?"

Priest chuckled again, "I wouldn't say a villain, Your Majesty, not completely. Besides, haven't you always found the knights in shining armor and fairy tale princes rather boring?" With that Priest walked back to the castle, leaving Sarah glued to the spot as she watched him walk away, amazed that Priest seemed to have her pegged so perfectly.

* * *

Nechtan's screams still echoed through the building, though the stone walls muffled them greatly. He needed to return to the dining hall as soon as possible, or else The Nightmares would finish Nechtan off before he could confess before the High King and members of court.

Jareth found the High King in a bedchamber clearly meant for a low-ranking guest or courtier. He approached the bed, poised for any magic that maybe guarding him. Though the High King's eyes were open, they were unseeing. Reaching for the King's hand Jareth was relieved to find him alive.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty?" Jareth tried to rouse the King in vain, whatever Nechtan had done to him kept the High King from communicating.

"Don't bother, Jareth. He can hear you but he can't answer." A familiar voice came from behind, Branna entered the room, dressed in a black velvet robe embroidered with Nightshade flowers.

"Branna. I would say I'm shocked you would allow for your own father to be treated in such a way but that would be a lie. What have you done? What did you let your husband do?" Jareth spoke calmly as he watched Branna saunter around the room, as if she did not have a care in the world. She had always been spoiled and selfish but there was a new hardness to her, she was still beautiful but unappealing and cold.

She ignored the questions, "I suppose I have you to thank for the sound of my husband's screams. What are you doing to him down there?" Her eyes sparkled as she smiled humorlessly.

"I'm sure you could figure it out. In fact, you could share in his torment." Jareth offered, matching her cool tone and smile.

She laughed before lounging on an upholstered bench, doing her best to pose seductively, "Thank you but no, I'll enjoy his screams from a distance."

"Your own father, Branna." Jareth said in disgust.

Her smile faded as her pale skin turned red in anger, "Don't! Why should I feel a drop of sympathy for him? After he married me to that horrid swine? Making me live in the wretched kingdom, the daemons whispering in my mind, draining me of every happiness!"

Jareth realized then that Nechtan had been allowing his subject to feed off Branna, something that was expressly forbidden. Her years of mental torment in the hands of her husband had broken her.

"Why did you allow this to happen?" He asked, gesturing to the High King.

"Because, I knew he would lose. Nechtan was enraged that our son was not given a throne, he was sure marrying the daughter of the High King would ensure a throne. He wanted your kingdom, he wanted to join the Daemon and Goblin Kingdoms, he was sure with the two kingdoms in his control he would be chosen as High King." Branna spoke with bravado, mocking her husband's desires, "Of course, being the coward he has always been, he knew he couldn't just take the kingdom from you. You're much too powerful for him, I'm sure when you met him downstairs he didn't put up much of a fight."

"No, he didn't." Jareth answered, his hands twitching to cast another crystal, sending his ex-lover in the dungeons of the Goblin Castle until her father could punish her, but she was divulging too much information. He needed to know how they found out about Sarah.

"I thought not. I knew as soon as he set his sights on you that I would let him go along with his silly plans. I knew you'd beat him and I would be free of him." She smiled, stretching herself farther on the bench.

"Your husband is far from dead, I'm afraid."

"Tsk, you must try harder, Jareth. If you finish him off for me, I'll give you a present." She fluttered her long black lashes as she freed a leg from her robe.

"I don't want anything from you, Branna, those days are long over." He was beginning to lose his patience with her, Nechtan's screams started to quiet, morphing into pitiful whimpers.

"I don't believe you. You couldn't possibly be satisfied with that little human you've been mooning over. I couldn't believe my eyes when I actually saw it, when Nechtan told me I thought it was some sort of joke." Her laugh full of disdain.

"How exactly did Nechtan find out about the her?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, feigning interest in the display of skin Branna was showing. He had learned long ago that if he acted interested or attracted to her Branna would say or do about anything to keep him enthralled.

She smiled, "You know, he never would tell me. Once he heard about her he thought he had his way to end you. If it got out you were chasing after some little human you would lose the respect of the court, then he would be able to take your throne from you, if not for himself then for Ninian."

"It's a ridiculous scheme."

Branna laughed, "Yes! Perfectly preposterous, I knew it would never work, but I let him go on with it. I knew you'd beat him, and I would be there to reward you."

"But what of my 'little human', why try to harm her?" He had to use all his self-control to smile as he questioned her, his lip twitched momentarily as a sneer threatened to appear.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about Blagdan. Nechtan never gave his reasons, I suppose if word spread that a daemon was able to attack a human in Dearmad then he could argue you were losing your control over your kingdom. He really didn't tell me much about his plans for her. He was always so jealous, that we had been lovers, perhaps he saw it as a way to get back at you, since he knew I'd much rather be your queen than his." She continued to try to seduce him, uncaring of her father on the bed.

"That was never an option Branna, what we had once was fun, but long over." His smile faded away, his true feelings clear on his face. He wasn't going to get any more information from her, he was certain. Now he just needed to get the High King to safety.

Branna's friendly demeanor disappeared, her face once again hard and cold, "How dare you reject me!"

She stood quickly, her chest heaving, her breath coming out in ragged huffs. Jareth turned from her, prepared to ignore her fit and tend to her ailing father. It was a misstep, though Branna grasp on sanity was tenuous she still was in full control of her power. With a flick of her hand she flung Jareth into the wall next to the bed.

Jareth gasped as he hit the stone wall, momentarily dazed he fell to the floor. Branna took advantage of Jareth's shock and pointed a manicured finger at him before curling her hand into a fist. The gesture caused Jareth's chest to tighten, his lungs unable to expand. Several moments passed before he was able to break free. He flicked his wrist in the long-practiced habit, a crystal appearing in his palm, before Branna could react he threw it at her chest, freezing her much like he had her husband.

"You should calm down Branna, your husband is no match for me, and neither are you."

Branna's eyes were wild and wide with fury as she stared him down, struggling to break free of the spell.

"Now I have to decide what to do with you. I can't kill the daughter of the High King, no matter what she's done, though I would love to." Jareth couldn't help but get some satisfaction at finally having Branna and Nechtan at his mercy, helpless as Sarah had been when they set out to torment her.

"Perhaps I should let my 'little human' decide what's done with you."

That was enough to cause Branna to break free from Jareth's spell, her unhinged mind overtaken by anger made her more powerful than Jareth had prepared for.

"When I'm done with you I'm going to finish off your little human, she'll be begging for death after I let my daemons drive her mad!" Branna screamed, magic sparking around her, giving her an ominous red glow.

She threw her hands above her head, preparing her spell, giving Jareth a seconds long window. Quickly, he shot another crystal at her, this time she shrieked when it made contact, before disappearing from the room completely. He twisted his hand, the crystal appearing easily, peering into it he could see Branna in the throes of a fit as she realized she was trapped. He had sent her to the dungeons of the Goblin Castle, where she would wait until her father was well enough to deal with her.

Jareth returned to the side of the High King, who remained unchanged, "Your Majesty?" He asked once more with no answer. Jareth sighed, placed a hand on his King and sent him to High Castle, where hopefully he would be in the care of allies.

He left the small bedroom and returned to the dining hall. Another crystal ridded the room of The Nightmares, banishing them back to their home in the forest. Nechtan appeared physically unharmed, though he seemed unable to focus on Jareth as he moved closer. Releasing the Daemon King from the spell that bound him to the chair, Jareth was not surprised when Nechtan fell in a heap on the floor. Drenched with sweat he mumbled incoherently as Jareth propped him up to access the damage.

Nechtan still looked the same, black hair and eyes, larger than Jareth in height and build but clearly beaten.

"Look at me." Jareth said calmly, almost friendly.

It took Nechtan several minutes to comprehend the order and comply. When his eyes met Jareth's uneven blue eyes he began to whimper.

"Your name." Jareth said firmly.

"N-n-n-…" Nechtan trailed off, unable to form the word.

Jareth sighed, The Nightmares and sensed his anger and had not held back in their torturing of the Daemon King, he was unsure if Nechtan would ever recover. He regretted having to go to such lengths but he wasn't left with a choice. Like Branna, Jareth sent Nechtan to another cell in his dungeon, far away from the rantings of his wife.

Satisfied there was no one else in the castle waiting to ambush him Jareth left for High Castle. Unsurprisingly, the reappearance of the High King in such a state threw the court into chaos. The Priest was summoned, hoping his knowledge of potions and magic could solve what had happened to the High King.

Jareth, exhausted, waited hours to hear word from Priest. When the older fae finally emerged, he searched Jareth out.

"How is he?" Jareth asked somberly, expecting the worst.

"He will recover, thankfully. They had been using poisons to weaken His Majesty. I also sense daemons, they must have allowed them to drain the King of energy. It has been going on for months, if a weaker fae had been subject to such treatment they would not have survived." Priest shook his head in astonishment, the High King's own daughter and son-in-law, torturing him almost to the point of death.

"Thank you for coming, Priest." Jareth said. Now that he knew the High King would recover he was eager to return to his kingdom. He needed to speak to Sarah.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He paused a moment, "I was at the Goblin Castle with Their Majesties."

"Their Majesties?" Jareth asked, confused.

"Queen Nolwynn and Queen Sarah." Priest said innocently.

Jareth raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Sarah is not the Queen, Priest. We discussed this." The thought of Priest address Sarah as Her Majesty sent Jareth in a panic, her reaction last night made it clear she wouldn't welcome such a title with ease.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Queen Nolwynn requested I speak to her about the prophecy, she hoped I could help, Her Maj-, the lady understand."

Jareth's panic doubled, he had wanted to explain, to let her know in her end it was her decision alone, "What did you tell her?"

"The truth of the prophecy, and her past lives." Priest answered calmly, unperturbed by Jareth's anxiousness.

Jareth wanted to throttle the smile of Priest's face, clenching his fists he took a few steps away from him, "I have to go, see what damage you've done." With that Jareth disappeared. Priest smiled and headed back to the High King's side, confident the prophecy he witnessed so long ago was finally coming to fruition.

* * *

Sarah wandered around the Goblin Castle, going from room to room. Most of the castle was a mystery to her, she had only been in a handful of rooms since she arrived and was curious about the rest of it. Besides, it gave her time to think and tick off the minutes until Jareth's return.

She made a list in her mind of the things she was sure of. She knew the prophecy was not some made up fantasy by Jareth. She was sure she had lived many times over, though she did not remember any of those lives. She was sure Jareth had failed many times to make her his queen. She was sure Jareth loved her.

She then made a list of the things she was not sure of. She was not sure she was ready to live the life the prophecy foretold, she was not sure she loved Jareth.

She went over the lists several times when she realized she was near Jareth's private rooms. She decided that was the best place to wait for him and made her way into one of the rooms, breathing deeply as his rain and forest scent wafted around her. She had only been in his bedroom once before, deciding she was not ready to meet him there she entered the next room, which was a sitting room. She strolled around the room for a few minutes before curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door to the next room.

Jareth's private study was decorated in a masculine color scheme of dark wood and deep blue. The heavy velvet drapes shut out most of the light, she pulled one of the curtains open, a thin ray of light pierced the room, landing on the opposite wall, drawing her attention to portrait that hung there. Unlike the other paintings throughout the castle this one was a simple sketch. She opened the curtain fully and gasped at what she saw.

It wasn't just one image but a series of sketches, the style of each identical, and familiar. Each woman looked different, their hair varied, each face was unique, except for one feature. They all had the same shaped eyes, and even though the sketches were in simple black and white she felt certain the women's eyes were all identical in color.

She could hear her breathing pick up as she looked to the corner of the last portrait of a sweet-faced nun, the initials left no room for doubt. She had drawn these women, though she had no memory of it. The date below her signature brought back a memory and the words of a Jackson Square fortune teller.

" _You've had many past lives,"_ the palm reader's voice echoed in her head. _"You've been touched by another world…"_

Images came to her, disjointed and unfamiliar. Other times and other people flashed in her mind, white owls always watching, a familiar scent of the forest, fear, but mostly a sense of being protected.

" _There is another linked to you…"_ the fortune teller continued.

Sarah turned to leave but stopped short when she saw Jareth in the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise to find her there. They both remained silent, taking each other in.

" _Through time they have reached for you…"_

"They're me." She finally blurted out.

"Yes." He answered, his voice almost a whisper.

She made her way to him, blinking back tears as she looked into his, uneven and wary.

" _You must surrender…"_ the woman's voice insisted.

He watched intently as she took his hand in hers, removing the black leather glove. She lifted the hand and placed it on her cheek.

" _Surrender."_

She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his cool hand on her skin. All the while he remained quiet and still, letting her take the lead. She opened her eyes, looking up at the one the fortune teller had described, one of light and shadow, old and young.

" _Surrender."_

" _Surrender."_

The echo persisted as she leaned forward, stretching toward him until she felt their lips meet. His hand fell away from her cheek only to wrap around her waist, securing him to her as their kiss deepened. Tears slid from her eyes, as the strength of the emotions running through her became overwhelming.

Jareth reached down, lifting Sarah up at the back of her knees. Returning to kiss her as he carried her to his bedroom his lips found their way down the narrow trail of skin her dress revealed. Sarah clung to him, fingers tangled in his hair.

"Sarah." He whispered as his lips grazed her skin, "Sarah."

He made it to the bed, gently lowering her onto the velvet coverings before joining her, continuing the study of her body.

Through it all she became aware of a hum, she had heard it before but now it was stronger, she could feel it in her bones. Jareth did not seem to notice or chose to ignore it, even when it sounded more like singing. It did not take much for the distract to subside, with each kiss and caress Sarah's old doubts faded away, every rough whisper of her name thrilled her.

They remained undisturbed for hours, the only two in the world, as thousands of years of waiting finally came to an end.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: I still don't own Labyrinth**

 **So this chapter is just fluff, I was going to include it in a longer chapter but I thought I'd go ahead a post it since it has been a while. Thanks for all the great comments on the last chapter, and don't worry, this isn't the end. We are getting close to the final chapter but there is much that has to happen before the end. I'm a little sad about it, I've really enjoyed writing this story.**

 **If I don't post between now and then I hope everyone has a great holiday season and happy New Year. Before we know it, it will be 2017, which means the anniversary of our Goblin King is approaching. How quick a year passes.**

 **Enough sad thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 35

Sarah woke slowly, a lazy smile spread across her face as she snuggled herself deeper into the bed, a feeling of contentment swept through her as she remembered the events of the night before. She felt as if she had been fighting the tide and finally let it carry her away, though instead of disaster, the current drew her into a safe harbor. Where she was meant to be all along.

She could feel Jareth's arm draped over her, its weight comforting. Last night, before they finally drifted off to sleep, he told her about his confrontation with Nechtan and Branna, and the state of the High King.

"I was so worried." She had whispered, snuggling closer into his chest.

He had laughed softly, before planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Come now, do you really think I would have gone if I thought for one minute that they were any match for me?"

He didn't let on that he suspected someone had been helping the daemon rulers, not wanting to put a dark cast over their otherwise perfect night. Besides, whoever it was needed Nechtan and Branna to see to their schemes, or else they would have worked alone. He couldn't imagine they were much of threat. No, he would much rather lay in bed with Sarah securely tucked next to him.

Sarah turned to face Jareth, expecting to see him still sound asleep, only to meet his mismatched eyes staring back at her. She smiled in an attempt to brush away the trace of apprehension she saw on his face. He pulled her closer, a happy sigh escaping him.

"What happens now?" She asked, sleepily.

"We stay in bed the rest of the day, where I can see to your every need and desire." His answer came between lazy kisses across her bare shoulder.

A laugh escaped her as she pulled away a bit to meet his eyes, "No really, I'm being serous."

"Believe me love, I'm completely serious." Jareth replied, deadpan.

"Jareth." She scolded

"Hhhmmm?"

"What happens now." Her voice was laced with exasperation and humor.

He was quiet a moment, "Well, what do you want to happen?"

"That's not an answer!"

"Maybe not, but my previous answer wasn't satisfactory." He teased.

"Please, be serious."

"Fine, fine. I'll go see the High King once he has recovered enough and place a formal request that you are made Goblin Queen. Branna and Nechtan will also be his problem." He answered, sighing at the red tape they would have to go through.

"Queen." Sarah repeated, stunned as the reality of it hit her.

"Yes, well, they have yet to name my successor so I can't do what I would prefer."

"What would that be?" She asked with a tilt of her head he couldn't help but find completely adorable.

He inched closer to her, once again wrapping his arms around her, peppering her with kisses as he spoke, "Find some hideaway for just the two of us, where we can spend every minute of the day just like this. No duties to take my time, no goblins to interrupt us."

"You're impossible." She laughed.

"Probably, though I suppose I should ask you to marry me if I plan to make you my queen." He said thoughtfully.

"That was a terrible proposal." Though her voice was flat and serious she couldn't stop the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, I apologize but it's not something that's really done among my kind."

"Well, it's how my kind do things, so try again." Sarah ordered as she fought a smile, completely enjoying the moment, ordering the Goblin King around for a change.

He took a deep breath, schooling his face into a serious expression, "My darling Sarah, I love you completely. Will you marry me?"

Sarah couldn't help to let out a nervous giggle before answering with a simple, "Yes."

Jareth let out a relieved groan, dropping his head on her shoulder.

Sarah laughed at the act, "Surely it wasn't that much of a surprise. I mean, you have the prophecy, you saved my life a couple of times, and I'm in your bed. I'm a pretty sure thing at this point."

"The prophecy means nothing to me unless you're willing."

"Ha. I'd say the past ten hours or so would make it very hard to say I'm not willing." Sarah said sardonically.

"Hhhhmmmm, true. I'm afraid, my darling, you may be stuck with me." The smug Goblin King back in full force.

"What an awful prospect." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Teasing him was too much fun.

"You could always run back to the human world." He pointed out.

"Actually, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Precious?"

"What about my family, Madame, my friends? They have to be wondering where I am."

Jareth took a moment, unsure of how she was going to react to what he was about to tell her, "When I brought you here I cast a spell over your family. I didn't want to erase you completely from their memories, which is what I am supposed to do, so I've made it where they believe they have just spoke to you. They know you are doing well, but each time they think of you their mind quickly moves to something else."

"Oh."

"So, if you ever did return you could fall back into your life where you left off, only Peggy is aware of where you really are."

"Peggy?"

"Madame, to you." He said with a roll of his eyes, Peggy was pretentious at times, even for him.

She laughed at his use of her reviled true name, "I suppose that's the best way to go about this all, thank you. You could have wiped me from their memories completely." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

She didn't like the idea of being removed from the memories of her family and friends, but she didn't feel anything much more than a twinge of sadness over not being able to see them again. She loved them all but her mother had abandoned her for her career, her father had his other family that she never fit into. Her stepmother tried but they were so different their relationship was more cordial than loving. Toby had grown to be a sweet kid, but their age difference made it hard to be close. She was pretty sure she had found her home and family here in the Goblin Kingdom.

"I was worried you would be upset about it," Jareth said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"No, not at all. You did what you could, it would be cruel to let them think I'd suddenly disappeared. That happens in my world, it's never a good thing."

"I usually don't make exceptions to the rules. The only other time I did that was with Peggy and Cathleen." He said thoughtfully, his mind wondered off somewhere as he stared out the window.

She took the opportunity to study him while absentmindedly toying with one of the strands of his wild hair, "I love you." She said softly.

The words brought him out of his thoughts, it was the first time he had heard those words from her. He stared at her a moment, in awe that he was so close to getting everything he had wanted since she ran the labyrinth all those years ago. He leaned forward and kissed her with all the emotion he felt. It did not take long for the kiss to begin to escalate, but things were brought to a halt by a harsh knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Jareth said as the sound distracted Sarah, only to hear it persist.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" The guard's voice was muffled through the heavy door but the panic was still clear.

"Damn it." Jareth said through gritted teeth, perfect timing. He dragged himself out of the bed reluctantly and donned a deep blue velvet and silk robe while Sarah did her best to hide amongst the covers.

"Enter." The tone was harsher than he planned but he couldn't care, he did not like being interrupted from such a pleasant distraction.

The guard scurried into the room, embarrassment clear on his face as he shot quick glances toward the bed. Jareth rolled his eyes, he was sure it was old news around the castle that the human woman had spent the night with the King. Before long, the news would spread to the neighboring kingdoms.

"Well?" He prompted the goblin.

"Your Majesty, we received this moments ago," he handed Jareth a sealed parchment letter, the imprint on the wax made it obvious, it was from the High King.

Jareth tore it open, nodding in agreement to the words, "Thank you, leave. I will send a reply."

The goblin hurried out as quickly as he came in, but not before his eyes darted once more to the lump on the bed that was his future Queen.

Jareth went to the bed and pulled the covers down a few inches, exposing Sarah's eyes and nose, "It's safe, love. No need to hide anymore." He planted a quick kiss on her nose before striding over to his desk, "You know, goblins barging in at all hours is something you are going to have to get used to. When we're married, I can guarantee it will be a common occurrence."

Sarah let out a groan at the thought.

"Don't worry, most of the time we can tell them to go to hell, this was not one of those times, I'm afraid." He said as he finished the note and sealed it, watching it disappear.

"I guess it's time to get out of bed." She said glumly, her voice muffled through the bedding.

"Afraid so, my love, that was a summons from the High King. The old fellow has already recovered a great deal." Jareth answered as he made he made his way to his cavernous dressing room.

Curious, Sarah trailed behind him, a sheet wrapped around her in case another goblin barged in. Her eyes widened as she took in the rows and rows of the ostentatious clothing she was so used to seeing him in, "Jareth, your closet is almost as big as the bedroom!"

Jareth looked around with a shrug, "It's close, I suppose, though I've never really thought about it."

"I shouldn't be surprised, it is your closet after all." She chuckled.

"What are you implying?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Because you are a complete peacock." She answered as she browsed the racks, velvet and leather, silk and satin, every piece perfectly Jareth.

"A what?" He asked as he searched for an appropriate shirt.

"A dandy, a showoff, a preening exhibitionist."

"You haven't seen the other men of court. I'm a plain little mouse in comparison."

"I find that hard to believe." She answered with a shake of her head. She found it comforting to watch him get ready, expecting each morning to be a similar scene.

"Just wait." He said simply as he finished dressing.

He approached her as she leaned against the door frame, he brushed a lock of her hair from her shoulder and kissed the place it had rested.

Sarah tilted her head until it rested against his, "When do you have to go?"

"In a few minutes. It shouldn't take too long, he has recovered some but His Majesty is still weak." He broke their embrace and returned to the bedroom.

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"Yes, I don't think it will be easy to hide for long. Once he is completely well we will probably have to tolerate a formal reception at High Court to present you to the rest of the ruling class."

"That sounds terrifying." Sarah plopped down in a chair, her eyes wide as she envisioned a countless line of fae creatures sizing her up.

Jareth laughed as he tugged on his boots, "Yes, I won't sugar coat it, it will most likely be stuffy and boring and crowded."

"Returning to the humans is sounding more and more attractive."

Jareth walked to the chair she was slumped in and bent to meet her eye to eye, each gloved hand grasped the wooden arms, "That is not even the slightest bit funny, but I can't say I blame you. It will be easy compared to the time you had to walk through the castle with nothing but a sheet to cover you."

Sarah's forehead furrowed a bit at what he said, "I didn't walk through the castle with a sheet on."

He said nothing but smiled and gave her a quick kiss, winking before disappearing before her eyes.

"What the hell was he talking about?" She asked herself.

Sarah held the sheet closer and began searching the bedroom and office for her clothing, but the dress was nowhere to be found. It was like it had disappeared into thin air. Realizing what her fiancé did she huffed and stomped her way to the dressing room, only to find it empty.

"Damn you Jareth!" Her voice echoed in the closet's vast emptiness. Jareth's familiar laugh replied to her curse, her shouting of his name making her words audible no matter where he was.

"I'll get you back for this!" She shouted, tugging at the long sheet to avoid tripping over the end.

She peaked out the door, two goblin guards marched up and down the gallery, their backs to her. Sarah took the opportunity, gathering the sheet she made a run for it to her bedroom down the hall.

She thought she was home free when a group of goblin maids emerged from another room, Sarah nearly had to jump over one of the shocked goblins' head before reaching her own bedroom. Pranks by magic kings were quite something.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: I did not receive the rights to Labyrinth for Christmas.**

 **Happy New Year, everyone! I hope its been a good one for you, so far. Since I last posted we have lost several more bright stars to 2016. I read a great tweet after the death of Debbie Reynolds, perhaps you saw it as well, "It is becoming increasingly obvious that David Bowie has established a better alternate universe and is populating it selectively one-by-one."** **Solid theory in my book.**

 **I remember the first time I saw David, one of those beautiful black and white photos from his Thin White Duke days, I'm sure I'm not the only one to fall instantly. I also remember the first time I saw George Michael, dancing around in a leather jacket in the video for 'Faith', once again instant love. Here's to hoping 2017 will be better than its predecessor.**

 **Love to all, happy reading!**

* * *

Jareth appeared at High Court and was lead quickly to the King's bedchamber. He smirked to himself as he followed the king's steward, every courtier and servant he passed were as skittish as mice, His Majesty must be quite unpleasant this morning.

Once they reached the bedroom Jareth entered with only a grunt and quick nod as a greeting from the High King.

Jareth suppressed his smile and bowed formally, "Your Majesty, may I say it is a great pleasure to see you so well so soon after your ordeal."

The High King rolled his eyes at the Goblin King's formality and waved a hand at the chair near his bed, "I am not well, and well you know." He grumbled as Jareth sat, "I understand you have custody of my wayward daughter?"

"And your son-in-law."

"I assume there were no bogs of eternal stench involved in your capture of them?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Good, I don't want to have to deal with the smell while I decide what to do with those two."

Jareth let out a quiet chuckle, "Of course, if you decide it is fitting punishment the bog is always at your disposal, Your Majesty."

"I haven't yet decided all that will happen to them. This is a mess; my own daughter targets me. Uses magic to incapacitate me. I'm sure Nechtan was the driving force behind it all, she was just a way to access me. What was it all for? To take control? As if you and the others would allow it, he wouldn't know what to do with the High Throne once he got it. I shudder when I think of the possibilities."

Jareth remained silent, His Majesty was under the assumption the daemon rulers were working alone, he did not want to suggest a third party until he had an idea of who it was.

The High King continued, "Stripping them of their titles doesn't seem enough, especially for that idiot son-in-law of mine. They challenged my abilities, I will have to come down hard on them or else every other courtier is going to start eyeing my throne."

"Well, Your Majesty, there is an issue." Jareth paused before going on, His Majesty preferred to dole out his own punishments, and Nechtan was beyond reaching at this point.

"What did you do?" The High King's eyes narrowed as all the possibilities went through his head.

"Branna is unharmed, she is angry of course, but her usual self. Nechtan, on the other hand, will never be the same."

The High King raised an eyebrow, questioning his meaning.

"Unfortunately, your daughter was a bit more of a challenge than I expected, because of that Nechtan was left in the care of The Nightmares for a bit longer than I planned."

The High King let out a quick, harsh laugh, "Broke him, did you? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. He was always a coward. Why The Book chose him to rule the daemons I'll never understand."

"What's written is written." Jareth said quietly, thinking of the many ways The Book has been a surprise.

"And what's said is said." The High King finished the phrase before getting back to the business at hand, "I suppose I will have to convince Annan to come out of retirement until a replacement is appointed."

"Annan should be easy to convince, he stayed in power longer than most kings." Jareth suggested.

"Yes, well no one was looking forward to Nechtan's rule. That damn daughter of mine would stop at nothing to secure a marriage with him, if I didn't know her so well I would have thought she loved the bastard." The king grumbled.

"I suppose she had her reasons." Jareth offered blandly.

"You know exactly why she insisted, she had some twisted theory that her marrying him would bother you. I'm sure that had to do with Nechtan targeting your throne as well, always trying to convince me your kingdom was unnecessary."

"Perhaps." Jareth said, clearly uninterested in Branna's blatant desire for him. He was not ready to explain to the king all the reasons the daemon rulers targeted him, he did not want Sarah to be seen as a chink in his armor.

"Believe me, I do not hold it against you that you refused the marriage. She's my daughter but she is too much like her mother to be pleasant." The High King said with a shudder, it was no secret that the High King and Queen disliked each other immensely. The High Queen lived in a castle across the kingdoms in similar splendor of her husband, they had not been in the same room in centuries.

"Since we are on the subject of marriages, I have some news." Jareth said as he adjusted his position, the relaxed slouch seemed inappropriate suddenly.

"Oh really, find someone that kept your interest for more than a passing moment?" His Majesty asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Your Majesty, though it is an unorthodox union." Jareth could actually feel himself getting nervous, it was completely possible the High King would refuse to allow the marriage.

"Well, yes, not many Goblin Queens in the history books, but it isn't unheard of. When did you want to have the ceremony, fifty years? I know many engagements are longer, but we can't risk you losing interest."

Jareth swallowed and cleared his throat, "Actually, I was thinking in terms of days or weeks, not years."

"Days? Unheard of! Who is this woman?" The King asked, clearly puzzled.

"Her name is Sarah, she is a human. She ran the labyrinth as a child."

"A human? A human as Queen of the Goblins!? Have you completely lost your mind?" The High King looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"No, Your Majesty, I'm quite sane." Jareth smirked a bit at the reaction of the king.

"I forbid it. Humans have never held positions of power here and they aren't about to start, especially as Goblin Queen. It is unthinkable!" His Majesty turned quite red in the face as his voice rose higher and higher. Jareth remained calm as he let the king go on his rant, confident that in the end everything would be as he wanted it.

"There are rules for a reason, Jareth! You can't expect the court to accept a human! It would never work, she'll live a handful of decades and then what? Have you thought any of this through?" His Majesty continued his rant. Jareth kept his face trained on his King while reaching near the bed to pull the velvet and silk cord that would summon a servant.

A servant reluctantly entered the room, eyes trained to the floor in order to avoid the furious, bedridden king from focusing his anger on him.

Jareth silently summoned the servant to his side with a raised finger, "Could you send The Priest down as soon as he is available? Thank you."

The High King didn't seem to notice the interference or that Jareth was only giving the appearance of caring about the lecture. He continued on until The Priest entered, breathing heavy from the exertion it took to come to Jareth's aid.

"What are you doing here? It isn't time for your damned poking and prodding." His Majesty's face remained in a scowl as he waited for an answer.

"His Majesty, the Goblin King, summoned me, Your Majesty." Priest said calmly as he could between gulps of air.

"Priest will explain my reasons for marrying a human, Your Majesty. I believe you will find it quite illuminating." Jareth gestured to Priest and patiently waited for him to begin the familiar story.

Priest obliged, recalling the day Jareth was born. His Majesty listened, shock clear on his face at the notion of a human queen. As Jareth expected, the High King ordered Priest to show him The Book. He sat in stunned silence, leaning against the dozens of silk pillows that were piled behind him.

He took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "Thank you Priest, you may leave."

After Priest collected The Book and left the two kings alone. Jareth waited patiently, His Majesty stared at the Goblin King, his shrewd eyes bored into him. Jareth did not squirm under the scrutiny, instead he met the High King's stare with equal sharpness, his face the picture of bored placidity.

"You will bring your human here in two days. I will meet her privately before any marriage is announced. If I give my permission, there will be a formal reception here where she will be introduced to court. If that does not go to hell then you may marry your human, but it will not be some slap dash affair. Everyone with any once of ambition or interest in your throne will look for any way to argue against the legitimacy of such a union. The more public you are about her the less interested the court will be. Try to keep everything quiet and they will make both your lives miserable."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Jareth replied, his voice calm.

"I know you Jareth, I mean it. You know what happens to those that cross me. Marry her without my consent and you will live to regret it, as will this human girl." The High King said, his eyes narrowing.

A cloud passed across Jareth's face before he answered, his voice still cool, "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Now leave me alone, this ridiculousness has exhausted me." His Majesty waved him away, as he would any servant. Jareth rose and bowed stiffly, eager to get back to Sarah.

Unfortunately, Jareth only made it a few steps into the hall before he was rushed upon by a maid.

"Your Majesty? The Dowager Queen has requested a word with you."

Jareth stopped in his tracked, he closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He did not want to deal with his grandmother's prodding, but there was no escaping it. The maid may have used the word request but he knew it was a demand. He didn't say a word to the servant but nodded and turned in his tracks, reluctantly making his way to the dowager's wing of the castle.

"Well?" Came a harsh greeting when he entered the drawing room.

"Hello, Grandmother." Jareth ignored the question, though he knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Well? What did the old fool say?" The Dowager asked impatiently.

Jareth tried to suppress a smirk while he debated on playing dumb or giving his grandmother the information she wanted. Playing along would get him out of there much quicker, "He wants to meet her in two days. Then he will decide if he'll allow the marriage."

His Grandmother let out a snort, "Allow, as if he has a choice in the matter. As if you would let him stop you."

"I'm not Father, Grandmother. He already reminded me what happens to those that go against his wishes."

"I'm sure he did, and I'm sure he got great pleasure from it. I know you've had to pay for that. I'm sure all this trouble with that Fool of Daemons wouldn't have gotten so bad if you weren't so afraid of stepping a toe out of line. The High King fears you, so he watches you twice as closely."

"He has nothing to fear from me, he knows The Book named Sarah as my Queen. I don't really see how he can stand in our way."

"He'll stand in your way long enough to make you squirm. It doesn't matter a lick to him that you saved his life. He's going to be even harder on everyone now that he's been weakened."

Jareth smiled at his grandmother, as always, she knew everything that went on before anyone else, "I'm sure things will be kept quiet. Rumors will crop up of course, but I have no intention on spreading the truth. As far as the others are concerned the High King took a very long vacation."

"What's he doing with Branna?"

"He hasn't said yet."

"I'm sure he won't do a damn thing, he would rather risk her doing some fool thing than acknowledge his own daughter plotted against him. He'll rant and rave to you about her but in the end it will be ignored."

Jareth wanted to disagree, he would feel much more comfortable having Sarah at High Court if Branna was far from High Castle, but he knew the dowager was most likely right. Pride would get in the way of common sense and Branna would be able to scheme again.

The Dowager continued, "Sarah will be in danger unless Branna is controlled. She won't stand by and do nothing when your engagement in announced, at best she will only spread lies and gossip. At worst, she will try to kill her."

Jareth remained silent, sitting in a red velvet chair across from his grandmother. He stared off toward the fireplace, though he did not see the dancing flames. As he absorbed the Dowager's words, unable to argue against the unsettling truth in them, his mind ran through all the many ways Branna could cause harm to Sarah. Living among his kind would not be easy for her, she had no magical way to defend herself in a world that saw her inferior.

Was he doing the right thing by marrying her? Would she be happy in a world where she was so different? Just because the prophecy named her Queen did not mean she would be happy in the position. Would she grow to hate him for locking her in this world and beg to return to her life in the human world? He knew he would be too selfish to let her go.

"Jareth? Are you listening to me?" His grandmother's harsh voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes, of course, Grandmother." Jareth replied as he dragged his eyes from the fire to meet hers.

The Dowager sighed, her poor grandson, so much weighed on his shoulders, "I suspect there was a third party working with Branna and Nechtan."

"I believe so." Jareth said gravely.

"What will you do about that?"

"Keep my eyes open. I suspect they are the one behind most of it. Whoever it is fed information about Sarah to them. Branna didn't seem to know much, and Nechtan's mind is too far gone to get information from him. They won't be as easy to catch."

"Branna would have told you everything she knew if it got your attention." The Dowager said with a roll of her eyes.

Jareth agreed, "I think whoever is behind it all is smart enough to know not to trust Branna or her husband."

As he rose to leave, he gave a quick bow in her direction, "Goodbye Grandmother. I will come again soon."

"Bring that girl of yours with you." She said with a regal nod.

Jareth reached for the door when his grandmother gave him a word of warning, "Their plot against the High King failed, their attempt on Sarah failed more than once. They will be desperate."

Jareth did not turn around but nodded before leaving the room. Magic became unstable when wielded by the desperate, the combination often led to madness. This was no longer just a battle to protect Sarah, all the kingdoms were in danger.

Jareth had been anxious to return to fiancée since he left that morning but could not bring himself to go to her just yet. For hours, he walked through the labyrinth. Usually it morphed itself to accommodate him, allowing him to travel easily from one point to another, but today he did not want that. He blocked it from changing, moving through the twists and turns as he did before he took the throne. It allowed him time to think without interruption, he wracked his mind for any clue he may have missed before, but he could think of nothing. A roll of thunder pulled him from his thoughts, his emotions were getting out of control, causing a storm to form above the maze. Jareth stopped and leaned against the stone wall, he closed his eyes for a moment, doing his best to calm himself. He allowed the storm to continue, welcoming the cold rain that fell upon him.

He did not know how long he stayed in the labyrinth but once he was thoroughly soaked he broke the storm and returned to the castle. His first stop was the dungeon, he was not surprised to see two empty cells where Nechtan and Branna had been held. In his absence, the High King had removed his daughter and son-in-law. He sighed wearily, unable to shake the feeling that Branna would go unpunished for her crimes.

He flicked his wrist, a crystal appeared easily, in its depths he could see Sarah. She was alone in his bed chamber, sorting through several gowns. He felt himself begin to relax as he watched her, silently he willed himself away from the dungeon and to her side.

She gave a little start when he appeared but a smile spread instantly across her face, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you just popping up like that."

He smiled as she set down the dress she was holding and moved to embrace him, "Would you rather I appear in the hall and knock on the door?"

"No, I enjoy the surprise." She laughed.

Jareth tightened his hold on her, inhaling deeply as her perfume surrounded him, "What did you do with your day?"

"I had my things moved here from my room, I hope you don't mind." She pulled away a bit to look at him, "That little prank you pulled his morning was enough to convince me I need all my clothes close by. Unless I want to make that little show I gave the goblins this morning a regular occurrence."

Jareth laughed, he had forgotten about this morning, less pleasant things had taken over his mind, "I doubt many of the goblins would complain."

"I think it would be very undignified, especially if I'm meant to be their queen." Sarah said, trying to seem serious but smiling the entire time.

Jareth's face softened at her talk of being queen, he bent his head a few inches to give her a soft kiss before she pulled away.

Sarah held up two different gowns, one of grey silk and shimmering black beading, the other was the shade of midnight blue he often wore, "Nolwynn is coming for dinner tonight, which dress do you think?"

She held them up to herself and turned to look in a large silver mirror, tilting her head this way and that as she weighed the pros and cons of each dress.

Jareth stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against hers he stared at their reflection. Sarah ignored the dresses and placed her hand on top of his and leaned into his embrace.

Though he tried to simply enjoy these quiet moments with Sarah, Jareth could not help but remember the words of his grandmother. His unknown enemy was becoming desperate. Well, so was he. If anything happened to Sarah, he would lose control. He saw the pupil of his normal eye widen for a moment in the mirror, darkness had touched him once before, his uneven eyes signaled that to the world. Losing Sarah again would be the end of him, he did not want to think of what would happen if the darkness took complete control of his heart.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: I still don't own Labyrinth.**

 **Happy Birthday David. Love from me to wherever you may be.**

* * *

For Sarah, the next two days were mostly a blur, punctuated by moments of nerves and complete contentment. Nolwynn was determined not to allow Sarah near the High King without a proper crash course in etiquette, the few pointers she got when meeting the Dowager Queen was nothing compared to what was about to happen. Every free moment the Fairy Queen had from her duties she was at Sarah's side, forcing gown after gown over Sarah's head as she recited the many rules that she was expected to follow.

"Why do I have to know all this now? Jareth said he just wants to meet me." Sarah said after being caught day dreaming, her voice muffled as another gown was tossed over her.

"Yes, His Majesty may only want to meet you briefly, or he'll insist on a visit that lasts hours and includes a formal dinner with several courtiers in attendance." Who will be watching you for any mistakes you make, Nolwynn wanted to add.

Sarah groaned at the thought.

"Don't let her scare you, love, I'm sure you will have no trouble charming the old man." Sarah ignored Nolwynn as Jareth's smoky voice came from behind her.

Sarah smiled as she turned to see him leaning against the doorway, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. Just having him near made her noticeably relax.

"Too charming and he'll try to take her for himself." Nolwynn added dryly.

Jareth ignored the comment and crossed the room to kiss his beaming fiancée.

"Is that want Nolwynn is making you wear?" He asked, looking her over.

"You don't like it?" Sarah looked down at the court dress, it was similar to the one she wore to meet Jareth's grandmother but it was black with heavy silver embroidery.

"You look beautiful in black, darling, but it looks like something Branna would wear." He said, reluctant to bring up the name.

Nolwynn and Sarah both made a face, Nolwynn grabbed another gown from the pile, "Ugh, I didn't even think of it, I just thought Sarah's coloring would suit it. The green and blue gown, then."

Sarah gave Nolwynn a mock salute before taking off the offending gown, causing Jareth to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry to say, my love, but I have quite a few things to get through before the meeting tonight. I just wanted to steal a moment to check on you." Jareth said as he gave Sarah another quick peck.

Nolwynn noticed Sarah's expression fall for a split second after Jareth ended their kiss.

Once he was out of the room she handed the chosen gown to Sarah, unable to stop from asking, "Is something wrong, Sarah?"

"No, of course not." Sarah shook her head before it disappeared under a sea of velvet.

"I'm very perceptive, I saw that look on your face when he kissed you. What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Nolwynn felt dread bloom in her chest at the thought.

"No, of course not," Sarah repeated, hesitating a moment before adding, "I just wonder if he is."

"Jareth? Having second thoughts about you? You can't possibly be serious." Nolwynn struggled to keep her voice down, what on earth would make the girl think something like that.

"Most of the time things are fine, but I'll catch him looking at me in a way…" she paused, trying to think of the right word, "he just looks regretful."

"He's worried, Sarah. Between this meeting and all the trouble with Branna and Nechtan, he's anxious about keeping you safe." As Nolwynn spoke, she began picking and fretting over Sarah's dress, trying to disguise her own worries of what faced the couple, "He loves you, Sarah. I don't think he's ever loved anyone."

"He loves you." Sarah replied.

"Not in the same way." Nolwynn answered with a roll of her eyes.

"So, you don't think he wishes this whole thing would just go away? I mean if he sent me back…"

"Stop it," Nolwynn interrupted her, "Jareth would go to hell and back for you, I would think you would have figured it out by now." Nolwynn's voice was harsher than she meant it to be but she was just as protective of Jareth as he was of her, Sarah doubting him was too much.

Sarah had never seen Nolwynn angry and stood in shocked silence while the Fairy Queen calmed herself, kneeling down to exam the court gown's long train. When she spoke, her voice was low and measured, "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry. I just know the pain Jareth would feel if you were to leave. He's waited a thousand years, even for the fae that is a long time to wait for something you want."

"I don't know how I could possibly live up to a thousand years of imagining." Sarah said with uncertainty.

Nolwynn realized all Sarah's talk had more to do with her own self-doubt and fears than anything Jareth had said or done, "Jareth has watched over you most of your life, I'd say he knows you pretty well at this point."

Sarah started to feel foolish, allowing her insecurities get the best of her. Nolwynn was right, there was probably no one in the human world that knew her as well as he did.

"Now, are you regretting saying yes to all this? You didn't just agree to a marriage." Nolwynn asked quietly.

"It is overwhelming, but I tried to ignore my feelings for ten years, I'm tired of trying to deny the truth because I'm afraid of what it means. I love him, even if the High King stops me from being queen I'm not going to leave." Sarah held herself up straight, looking at her reflection with steely determination.

Nowlynn smiled at the answer, "Remember that when you go into the lion's den tonight."

Before they knew it, the time had come for Sarah to get ready for the meeting. Nolwynn stayed to oversee Sarah's hair and makeup. It was unlikely Jareth would be able to pull himself away from work until the moment they needed to leave.

Nolwynn felt like a mother bird as she watched Sarah prepare. Once this whole mess with her brother and sister-in-law was finished and they figured out who was behind it all Nolwynn could see a very happy future for Sarah here. If only she was fae, Nolwynn thought with a sigh, already dreading the day Sarah's fragile human body would give out. Jareth explained to Nolwynn once long ago that the humans in their world lived much longer than in the human world. The many illnesses and dangers that they faced did not exist in Dearmad and the magic of their world did affect them to a point, but even then, a human life was a mere moment compared to the life of a fae.

"Nolwynn?" Sarah's voice cut through Nolwynn's melancholy thoughts.

"Yes, did you say something?"

"You look like you're about to dissolve into tears." Sarah pointed out, her face full of concern.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something that's been bothering me." Nolwynn forced a smile.

"Jareth told me about the injured fairy, and that one is still missing. Is May going to recover?"

Nolwynn sighed, "Yes, it looks like she will recover physically, but her memory of what happened is gone. We may never know who harmed her."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry. I know Jareth asked you to send them out because of me." Sarah said with a shake of her head, to the annoyance of the hairdresser.

"He would do the same for me." Nolwynn replied easily, completely confident in the truth of what she said.

* * *

Finally, the much prepared for and much dreaded moment came. Sarah found herself walking arm in arm with Jareth down a wide gallery toward the throne room of the High King. Staring down at them were the portraits of all the High Kings and Queens that came before, punctuated with large gilt mirrors. Sarah caught a glimpse of herself in one, she was wide eyed and pale, otherwise she looked the part of a courtier.

The velvet of the court dress shifted from deep blue to green with each step she took, the elaborate silver embroidery depicting crawling ivy and white heather shimmered in the torchlight. The only deviation from typical court attire was her makeup. The lady's maid had originally planned to adhere several emeralds to Sarah's face, but had been talked out of it by Nolwynn. It was decided in order to make her feel more comfortable in an already uncomfortable situation, Sarah's makeup would be done in a simple way, similar to what she would wear among other humans. The only concession was the use of shimmering diamond dust placed on her eyelids and ground pearls dusted on her face, making her skin glow similar to that of actual fae.

Sarah felt her stomach flutter with each step, she gripped Jareth's forearm tightly as she focused on keeping her breath even and calm.

"Sarah, my darling, I won't have feeling in my arm by the time we reach the King." Jareth teased.

Flustered, Sarah pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous."

Jareth reclaimed her hand, placing a kiss on it before returning it to his arm, "I didn't say stop. I'm nervous too, if that makes you feel any better." He whispered in her ear, his voice only made her stomach flutter more, though for very different reasons.

"I must warn you," he said with reluctance. "If I do not speak up during the audience do not think I've abandoned you to him. Though I will want to defend you against anything he may say, if I interrupt or answer for you it will only anger him. I don't want to do anything to decrease our chances."

Sarah nodded but said nothing, if she wanted to be Goblin Queen she would have to learn to stand up for herself against the fae that may look down on her. Now was as good a time as any to start.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sarah stole one more glance at Jareth as they reached the large gilt doors, his playful expression was replaced with stony determination.

The towering doors opened before them silently, it revealed a cavernous room of soaring stone arches and large windows, reminding Sarah of a gothic cathedral. They walked along a deep red carpet that lead to a dais where the High King sat atop this throne.

Once they reached him Sarah followed Jareth's lead, curtsying as he bowed deeply. They remained silent as they stood, Jareth looked forward as Sarah felt the High King's eyes burning into her, his face as impossible to read as Jareth's.

He sat upon a throne made of gold images of different magical creatures, goblins sprouted from the arms of the throne like two gargoyles. Unlike Jareth's wild mane, His Majesty's hair was close clipped and shining silver. The strands seemed to glow as brightly as the heavy gold crown that sat low across his forehead. If he had been born human Sarah would have guessed he was around sixty years old, maybe a bit younger. He looked taller than Jareth and did not have Jareth's slim, graceful frame, instead he was solidly muscular. He did not resemble any of the satin covered, bewigged kings whose portraits she studied in school. In an outfit of green and brown leather he gave off the impression of an army general. Sarah desperately stifled a nervous laugh, who would have thought the High King would look like General Patton.

"So, you are the one that has captured my Goblin King." The High King finally spoke, his deep voice echoed through the room, surrounding them.

Though it was more of a statement than a question Sarah answered, "Yes, Your Majesty." She felt Jareth lightly squeeze her arm.

"Hhhmmm." He said as he rose from his seat, approaching her slowly.

"Look at me." He ordered once he reached the edge of the dais.

Sarah raised her eyes, determined not to show him any sign of fear, hoping to God she was succeeding. She met his eyes, which her the same cold silver of his hair.

"I don't particularly like humans, most fae don't. I don't like one of my most loyal and most powerful rulers choosing a human as his consort. You are fragile things without the power to defend yourself in this world. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of your possible union?" The High King asked, towering over her, doing his best to intimidate her from answering.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sarah replied, her voice sounded surprisingly clear.

"You can't possibly know what you are agreeing to. Your silver-tongued Goblin King could charm the moon from the sky if he wanted to, you wouldn't be the first human to be enchanted by fae." The High King's eyes slid from Sarah for a moment and landed on Jareth as he spoke. "No matter what he said, Queen of Goblins is a thankless job, a human could never handle it."

"Of course, Your Majesty, but as you point out, I am merely a human. If I fail at my duties as queen I will not live long enough for it to matter." She tried to match her voice to the hardness in his. The High King smiled at her reply, clearly impressed she didn't crumple into a mess of tears at his hurtful words.

"So, you do think you have the ability to be queen, little labyrinth runner?" He asked, the teasing tone in his voice caused Sarah to clench her jaw in frustration.

"The Book named me. Jareth chose me."

"That is not an answer." The High King wagged his finger at her as if she was a child.

Sarah took a steadying breath and answered, "I fit in this world far better than I did my own. I would choose to be with Jareth even if he was not a king. In fact, I am with him despite that."

The High King laughed loudly at her words, whether in amusement or disdain Sarah could not tell. His laugh quieted and he stared into her eyes once more, "What kind of Queen would you make, human?

"I don't know, Your Majesty, but I know I would be a better queen than your daughter has been." She blurted out, surprising herself, once again she felt a squeeze on her arm.

"How so?" The king said with a leering smile.

"I would not let greed and hate control me. I would not drug you to the point you are near death or use my subjects to drug defenseless humans in order to cause them harm."

Her words caused His Majesty's forehead to crease with confusion, "Excuse me, what did my daughter do to humans?"

"They sent a daemon to Dearmad, he drugged the town and attacked me."

The High King eyed Jareth, "Did they really? Your Goblin King did not pass that information on."

Jareth remained silent, he knew from experience the King did not care to hear his reasons.

"Which daemon?" His Majesty asked, his eyes still trained on Jareth.

"Blagdan." Sarah answered, her voice shook a bit on the name, the memories still too fresh.

She could tell by His Majesty's reaction that the daemon was familiar. Sarah thought she heard him snarl at the name.

"Jareth, how did a daemon manage to get into Dearmad?" The ruler's voice was deadly calm.

Jareth finally met his king's gaze, his eyes guarded, "I do not know, Your Majesty. Your daughter did not give me any information on the matter, and Nechtan no longer has the ability."

The two kings were silent as they stared at each other. Sarah got the distinct feeling that something was being left unsaid, whatever it was, Sarah thought, hit the High King like a ton of bricks.

When he spoke to Sarah again, his voice was quiet and gentle. "Did this daemon harm you?"

"No, Your Majesty. During the attack the ground began to shake, some of the stones from the labyrinth came loose and crushed him." Sarah inched closer to Jareth as she recalled that night, she heard a soft murmur of encouragement from him.

The king's softened expression sharpened once more, "Labyrinth stones? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sarah replied, confused as to why it was so unbelievable.

The king gave them each one more glance before returning to the throne. Once seated he sighed, "Very well. You may marry your human, Jareth."

Sarah heard Jareth let out a sigh of relief as she tried not to jump up and down with excitement.

The High King tempered their happiness with a final statement, "I shouldn't, I do not usually reward subjects that withhold information, even if the subject is a king himself. As it was pointed out, it is written, I cannot stand in the way of what is meant to be. Even if I don't understand the reasons behind it. I will give you this word of warning, do not cross me, labyrinth runner. Your intended can illuminate you on what happens to those that do."

Something in his tone trouble Sarah. She looked over to Jareth, his face was expressionless, except for a tightness around his mouth.

"Now go. I'm sure your grandmother is chomping at the bit to hear the decision. I will notify you when the lady will be presented formally." The High King ordered with a wave of his hand.

Jareth quickly lead Sarah out of the grand room, the train of her gown following behind her as the High King's warning echoed through her head.


	39. Chapter 39

Once the giant throne room doors shut behind her Sarah could feel the tightness in her chest loosen. For the first time since they arrived at High Castle she was able to take an easy, deep breath.

"See, that wasn't so terrible, was it?" Jareth teased, pulling her in close for a quick kiss.

"At least we got what we came for." She replied as he led her down the hall.

"I'm sorry, love, but we do have to stop by Grandmother's for a moment." Jareth couldn't help but laugh at her tortured expression. "I'd much rather take you home, rip that beautiful dress off and not leave the bed until you're presented at court. Unfortunately, Grandmother is the tenacious type, we won't have a moment of peace until we do what she wants."

Sarah let Jareth lead her through gallery after gallery, occasionally entering a deserted music or sitting room. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed she was in some European palace, not a castle in a completely different world.

Finally, they reached the Dowager's wing. Without knocking or announcing their arrival, Jareth entered the familiar drawing room they had visited before. Sarah heard the Dowager before she laid eyes on her.

"Well?" Came the crackling voice.

"Well?" Jareth echoed.

Sarah scanned the room, finally locating the Dowager in a large velvet chair near a roaring fireplace. Her expression indicated she was not entertained by Jareth's feigned innocence.

"Well, you don't look ready to start a war so I suppose he gave in." The Dowager said, with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

"Yes, of course he did. Though, I wouldn't say he's happy about it." Jareth replied as he sat Sarah down in another velvet chair. A bit away from the stiflingly hot fire, Sarah was able to study the myriad of priceless odds and ends that filled the room without looking as if she was ignoring the conversation. Though, the Dowager didn't seem all that interested in her thoughts on the matter.

"He knows he can't go against The Book. He knows what that would say to the rest of them." The elderly fae said, a smile on her face. She seemed to get immense pleasure from the High King's reluctant acceptance of her.

"Sarah stood up to him quite well for the first time." Jareth said as he looked down to his fiancée, pride evident in his voice.

For the first time since their arrival the Dowager looked at her directly, she let out a loud, gravely laugh, "Good, he needs more of that. It won't be the last time you have to."

Sarah smiled back at the Jareth's grandmother but remained silent as the Dowager went back to questioning her grandson. She looked through the large windows that lined the far wall, with the curtains drawn back she could see the first of the gardens they had walked through. Her mind drifted to the kiss they had shared in the Lover's Garden when a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye brought her back to the present.

In the shadows of an open doorway Sarah could make out a figure. Jareth and the Dowager continued to talk, clearly unaware of the fourth person in the room. Sarah tensed, as the figure stepped into the light, a wide smile on his face. Sarah felt herself relax, she knew that face, she had seen it in a painting once before, it was Jareth's uncle.

"So, you must be the one that finally brought my nephew to heel." He said with a booming voice, his accent similar to Jareth's.

"Drest! I wasn't expecting you!" The Dowager said, happy for the surprise.

Jareth met his uncle with a quick embrace before turning to Sarah. Helping her rise from the chair he introduced her, "Sarah, this is my Uncle Drest."

Sarah curtsied quickly as Drest placed a polite kiss on the back of her hand. He winked at her as he rose from his bow. Sarah started to suspect this was who taught Jareth several of his charming tricks.

"His Majesty just approved our engagement." Jareth said happily.

"The gossip has been running wild, Jareth. Most know you plan to wed but the bride is a mystery, the women have been driving themselves crazy speculating on who could have snatched you up under their noses." Drest joked.

Sarah's nervousness faded away into bubbly giddiness, happy to find someone else among Jareth's circle that did not intimidate her, "Other women!? Jareth, I thought you had been living the life of a monk all these years." Sarah teased, her voice heavy with fake shock.

"My Darling, there was no one that mattered until the moment I met you. Since that day, I have waited, pining away." Jareth retorted, equally dramatic. Taking advantage of her playful mood he pulled her to him and planted a deep kiss on her lips. A little embarrassed of his display, Sarah tried to pull away, but his grip on her only tightened.

"Give the girl time to breathe, Jareth." The Dowager scolded him, annoyed with the couple.

Jareth reluctantly released her, holding her steady as the dizziness subsided. Sarah gave him a quick look before turning back to his uncle, annoyed with the knowing look in Jareth's eye.

"Your Majesty, where do you live? Jareth has told me so little about his family." Sarah asked innocently, forcing herself to focus on anything other than what that kiss made her feel.

"Oh, I don't stay at any one place for long. There is a palace set aside for the former Goblin King, but I don't spend too much time there anymore."

"What he means to say, Sarah, is that he prefers to spend his time divided among his lovers." The Dowager grumbled with a roll of her eyes, "A former king, acting like a sex mad adolescent, disgraceful."

Jareth and Drest gave each other an amused look as they stifled their laughter.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty, I should go back among the humans. If they are as lovely as Jareth's Sarah then I would happily give up my freedom for the chains of matrimony." Drest suggested with a laugh.

"Uhm." The Dowager answered, "Pity for any girl, human or fae, you set your sights on."

Drest placed a hand over his heart in mock pain, "You wound me!"

"I've had enough of you three. Leave, you're giving me a headache." The Dowager commanded.

The three visitors said their goodbyes to the former Queen.

Before they parted, Drest could not resist another chance to tease the couple, "Sarah, my lovely one, why don't you forget about my nephew and run away with me? He is a mere boy. A beautiful girl like you needs a man."

He kissed her hand once more as she tried to stifle her own laughter, "What makes you think you could handle me? An old man like you? I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

Drest bent over with laughter, before disappearing before their eyes he patted Jareth's shoulder, "Goodbye, Jareth. It's good to know you found someone to keep you in your place."

* * *

The happy couple returned to the Goblin Castle. Sarah gratefully began tugging at the laces that held her gown in place as soon as she crossed the threshold of their bedroom.

"My, my, aren't we eager." Jareth said in her ear as he unknotted the strings. Sarah smiled and leaned her head against his as he unburdened her of the heavy dress.

"It's beautiful, but so uncomfortable." Sarah said with an appreciative sigh as the gown slid to the floor, she felt ten pounds lighter.

"You're beautiful." He replied.

"So are you." She whispered. Jareth had begun kneading her shoulders, she hadn't realized they had become stiff with the stress of the evening, or the stress of holding up the court gown.

Jareth began planting delicate kisses along her neck as she leaned into him, before turning in his arms to return the kisses. Just when they made their way to the bed Jareth pulled away abruptly, as Sarah let out a sound of disgruntled surprised as she turned in his arms to see what had caught his attention.

On the bed was a large wooden chest, heavily carved with intricate patterns. The box must have been ancient, even by fae standards, the wood was nearly black with age.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

Jareth didn't answer right away, but moved her aside. He carefully reached for the box and opened it a crack before letting out a relieved sigh.

"It's from Grandmother." He said with a laugh before pulling the box closer to her.

Sarah peered in and let out a gasp, the chest was filled with extravagant jewels.

"Some of the family's crown jewels, for you to wear to court. It's not everything of course, but I'm sure there will be something in there you'll like." He explained as he returned to the place behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she began looking through the glittering treasures.

"I don't know how I'll ever wear these." She said in awe, she had only worn the simplest of genuine jewelry in the human world, now she was expected to wear diamonds as big as thumb nails and sapphires the size of an egg.

"I have a feeling you'll manage. That reminds me, you need a crown made. I don't think there is one for a Goblin Queen." Jareth had already lost interest in the family jewelry and was trying to distract Sarah from them one nibble and kiss at a time.

Sarah giggled at his efforts as she reached for a large oval pendant, its face embedded with pearls and aquamarines. Jareth stiffened as he realized what she was holding, he watched silently as she realized it was a locket and opened it slowly.

Looking back at her were two sets of eyes. Each side of the locket housed a small portrait, the man looked very much like Jareth's Uncle Drest, his hand reaching out to the companion portrait. The woman had Jareth's fine bone structure and blue eyes, she was also reaching out.

"Your parents."

"Yes, Grandmother was foolish to send you that. It should have been destroyed with the others." He answered solemnly.

"Why?" Sarah's mind searched for a reason he would say such a thing.

Jareth pulled away from her and sat on the upholstered bench at the foot of the bed, his shoulders slumped as bad memories flooded back.

"Before I took control of the Goblin Kingdom I lived here for several decades, so I could learn my duties as king. During that time the High King was selected, The Book chose him when my grandfather decided to step down. Soon after His Majesty was chosen my father decided to contest the decision. He felt he was a better choice as High King, perhaps because my mother was the daughter of the High King. My mother and several other members of the ruling families agreed and plans for a coup started.

"My father and the High King never got along, they always seemed to be competing against each other. I suppose being passed over for High King was the last straw. Before the rebellion could come to fruition word got back to His Majesty. My father's supporters abandoned him, except for my mother.

"The High King could have executed my father, but spared him for my mother's sake, she begged for my father's life. His Majesty loved my mother once, I think that was one of the reasons he and my father hated each other. My father was force to make a public confession at court and beg for mercy. As punishment, my father was banished from court and exiled to his kingdom, he is never allowed to set foot outside the boundaries of his land and no one is allowed to visit. My mother went with him. My parents rule over the kingdom of water creatures, their castle sits atop an island surrounded by the sea. Exile was easy to arrange. We are forbidden to speak of them at court and all portraits and traces of them were ordered to be burned." Jareth ended the story with a weary, ragged breath.

Sarah stood silent for a moment, her heart breaking for him, "How long ago?"

"Fifteen hundred years ago, give or take a few years."

"Were you part of the plot?"

"No, I had no idea any of that was happening, Drest rightfully guarded me from it. He did not agree with my father, even if it was his own brother. Because of my parents the High King watches me like a hawk, he doesn't fully trust me, he is expecting that one day I'll try to get my revenge." He explained with a shake of his head.

"Are you?" Sarah whispered, her eyes wide and sympathetic.

"No, he could have had them both killed. At least this way they are alive and together."

Sarah visibly relaxed at his answer, her imaginings of a fae war dissolved from her mind, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Jareth smiled at her lovingly and rose to meet her, "You have nothing to be sorry for, my darling."

"No, but I know what it feels like to be abandoned by a parent." Sarah wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we have each other now." He whispered in her ear before capturing her mouth in a soul searing kiss.

* * *

A stingy sliver of moon cast a soft light over the secluded High Castle garden. A gentle breeze caused the shadows of the trees and flowers to dance, disguising a peculiar, cat sized shadow that jumped from branch to branch, shadow to shadow, doing its best to hide from sight. Finally, it settled in the darkness of a stone archway, across from another shadow that did not belong.

"They've locked themselves in the bedchamber again, Your Majesty. Whispering about King Jareth's parents, about their betrayal." The smaller shadow whispered harshly, its voice high pitched and gravely.

The creature's companion made a sound of disgust, "Anything else?"

"No, they're too love sick to be aware of anything else."

"Good, carry on then." The larger shadow ordered with a wave of its hand.

"Your Majesty?" The scratchy voice asked.

"Yes."

"The fairy spy is still alive; the queen spoke of it to the human."

The other voice, sighed, "It's memories are gone, it is not danger."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now go, and keep watching. The presentation will happen soon, time is of the essence."

With that, the cat like shadow was alone once again, using the darkness as protection as it made its way back to the Goblin Kingdom.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: I don't own Labyrinth.**

 **So, the plan was two more chapters and an epilogue. I started writing this chapter and felt that it should stand on its own, it is a nice little fluff, its so fluffy it could be a kitten ;-).**

 **So that means probably two more chapters after this and then the epilogue (OK probably 3, or even 4...)**

 **Hope everyone is well, and if you aren't I hope this brings a bit of a smile to your face.**

* * *

 _"You and me_

 _Meant to be_

 _Immutable_

 _Impossible_

 _It's destiny..._

 _...You're all that I dream_

 _Who wouldn't be the one you love..."_

 _-Stand Inside Your Love, The Smashing Pumpkins_

For a while at least, Jareth got exactly what he wanted.

He and Sarah were able to spend most of their time together, relatively undisturbed. The issues of the kingdom could not be put on hold of course and Sarah enjoyed tagging along as Jareth attended to his duties as king. She had no idea what being Goblin Queen would entail and thought shadowing Jareth may give her some insight. Nolwynn tried her best to impart some knowledge, but she was the reigning queen, not the consort of a king, their situations were quite different.

Over dinner one night Sarah brought the subject up to Jareth.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked with a bit of frustration obvious in her voice.

Jareth seemed puzzled for a moment, "Honestly, I don't know."

"What do the other consorts do with their day?"

"Sleep with each other's husbands. Have gowns made. Occasionally have a child." He answered to the best of his knowledge.

Sarah raised her brows, "So who am I to sleep with first?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed, "If any of them lay a finger on you…"

Sarah laughed at his pointless jealousy, "You're the one that suggested it."

"No, you asked me what queen consorts did with their time." He pointed out.

"Fair enough. Gowns don't sound like it will be enough, and as for children…" She trailed off and gave him an apprehensive look.

"You don't want children?" Jareth asked, surprised.

"Yes, I think I would, but can we? I mean, I'm human and you aren't. Has a fae had a child with a human before, or are we too different?"

Jareth couldn't help but laugh, "Before the entrance to the human world was sealed I can promise you that more than one human girl ended up with a half fae child. There are many humans today that are descended from fae."

"Really?" Sarah was genuinely shocked by the thought, she had expected that their genetic makeup would be too different for children to be possible.

"Oh yes, that was part of the problem that lead to the separation of our worlds. I believe in your history books you'll find several instances of humans with fae blood; oracles, psychics, witches. The human world is a dangerous place for those with magic in their blood." He explained solemnly.

"Witch trials." Sarah said as her understanding of the world she knew shifted, the missing puzzle pieces falling into place. She remembered the tarot card reader from Jackson Square.

"Yes, though from my understanding from that lovely period more humans were killed than those with fae blood." He said wryly.

Sarah shivered at the thought, then had an idea, "Do you think it's possible that I'm part fae? Maybe that's why I was chosen."

Jareth looked at her thoughtfully before answering, "No, my love, you are completely human, an exceptional one, but human."

"Damn." She said with true annoyance.

Jareth couldn't help but laugh at her disappointment, "Don't be upset, darling, you're perfect."

Sarah couldn't help but blush and laugh before giving him a well-deserved kiss. Jareth pulled her onto his lap before she could pull away. Just when it looked as if the rest of their dinner would be ignored they were interrupted by a cough. Jareth pulled away from Sarah's kiss to look in the direction of the offending noise, the look on his face spoke volumes.

"Yes?" Jareth said coolly.

The nervous servant took a shaking breath before speaking, "Your Majesty, you wanted to be notified as soon as the lady's gift arrived. Well, it's arrived, Your Majesty."

"Perfect timing." He muttered as he helped Sarah off his lap and stood up.

"Present?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Yes, a little something I thought you would appreciate." Jareth took her hand and lead her down the gallery towards the cloister garden.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, excited as kid on Christmas.

Jareth paused at the garden entrance before revealing the gift, "More like 'who' is it." He winked before stepping aside.

Sarah's eyes widened as she stepped into the garden, "Hoggle?!"

Her old friend from her time in the labyrinth stood nervously in the garden, behind him was Ludo and Sir Didymus, who executed a perfect bow in her direction.

With an excited laugh, she ran to meet her them, giving them each a tight hug. She looked behind her to where she left Jareth, he was leaning against the door frame, a soft smile on his face. He gave her a wink before disappearing inside the castle, leaving her to spend time with her friends.

* * *

Hours later, Sarah returned to their private rooms, where she found Jareth reading over several papers in his private office, he looked up at her entrance and gave her a smile before returning to his work. The portraits of Sarahs past stared down at her as she wedged herself between Jareth and the desk before kissing him soundly.

"I love you." She whispered. "Thank you so much for sending them here."

Jareth, still seated, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head against her stomach, keeping her close. "Of course, I would have done it sooner but I've been preoccupied."

"Understandable. It's probably better that you waited, Hoggle suspected you were holding me hostage." Sarah laughed.

"That dwarf has never liked me, and he likes you entirely too much." He grumbled.

"Oh, stop. I told him everything and assured him that I am completely happy and there is no need to plan a rescue mission."

Jareth sighed contently as Sarah ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke. The stayed like that for several moments, savoring the quiet moment.

"I didn't interrupt you at a bad time, did I?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence.

"Hhm?" He replied dreamily.

"Where you doing something important?"

"Oh, actually, we got some good news." He answered, pulling away from her to show her the paper he had been reading when she came in.

Sarah read the first few lines and let out a little squeal of joy. The High King had agreed to allow them to have a small, private wedding ceremony before her presentation at court. It would be during the presentation she would be crowned Goblin Queen. The prior plan had called for three separate ceremonies at High Castle. The High King was giving them three weeks to get married, the presentation ceremony date had been set, announcements for it would be sent to the farthest reaches of the kingdoms once they were officially wed.

"Now we just have to set a date and marry." Jareth said happily. He had nearly begged His Majesty to change the original order. Sarah was apprehensive about appearing before the other rulers and Jareth wanted her to enjoy their wedding day, not be paraded around and put on display for the court to ogle, the presentation ceremony would be enough. He also still worried about more attempts to sabotage the marriage, they still didn't know who the third conspirator was, they would very likely be someone at the ceremony. If he and Sarah were already married Sarah may be safe from their plots.

"What a relief!" Sarah exclaimed before plopping herself onto Jareth's lap once again.

"So, tomorrow?" Jareth asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow?"

"We can get married tomorrow." He pointed out.

"Tomorrow?! I'm going to need more time than that!" Sarah shook her head and laughed at his eagerness, she was ready to marry him but still wanted to plan some sort of ceremony.

"I've waited a thousand years, I'm tired of waiting." Jareth explained, pulling her closer to him in emphasis his urgency on the matter.

"Yes, and you can wait another week. I'm not going anywhere, relax."

"A week?" He asked, a little surprised she didn't want to delay it any more.

"Yes, time to choose a dress and plan where we will have it."

"Is there somewhere you have in mind? We are rather limited to the kingdom. Unless you do want a spectacle at High Castle."

"Outside somewhere, maybe Dearmad?" She suggested nervously.

Jareth raised his brows at the request, it was not something he had ever considered, but Dearmad was by far the prettiest part of his kingdom. He couldn't really imagine having a wedding in the Goblin City or the castle, it was designed to be threatening, not exactly ideal for a wedding.

"Dearmad it is then, for my own piece of mind though we are limiting the guests from outside the village. We still need to be on alert." He reminded her solemnly.

"Of course, who would I want to invite? I don't exactly have a long list of friends here, other than the villagers in Dearmad." Sarah pointed out.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, my darling, once I know you're safe that will change." He said sympathetically, it couldn't be easy being locked away like she has been.

"Don't apologize, I understand. Besides, from how you and Nolwynn have described the others I'm not sure I'll find friends among them anyway."

Jareth laughed, "Possibly, but then we can have fun going to their parties and laughing at their ridiculousness."

"That's probably exactly what I'll do." She said laughing.

* * *

The next day it was announced in the Goblin City and Dearmad that in a week's time, King Jareth would be marrying the human labyrinth runner Sarah Williams in Dearmad. The villagers immediately began planning ways to beautify the quaint village for the ceremony. The goblins in the city became even more unruly than they usually were, they fully expected a raucous party on the wedding day. It did not matter that they weren't allowed in Dearmad, they would celebrate anyway.

Other than the villagers, the guest list was quite small for a royal wedding. Nolwynn and Drest were the only rulers that would be invited, a representative for the High King would be there to signify His Majesty's approval. Jareth's grandmother declined the invitation, having no desire to leave High Castle, though she sent a gift to Sarah as a sign of her support; a beautiful gold tiara, designed to look like a wreath of white flowers made of diamonds and emerald leaves. With a little reluctance, Jareth agreed that Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus would also be allowed to attend.

For Sarah, the week went by in a rush, before she knew it she was showing her dress to Nolwynn the day before the wedding.

"You can't be serious." Nolwynn said flatly as she looked at the dress.

"Yes, I'm serious. You don't like it?" Sarah asked perplexed, she thought it was perfect.

"It's a beautiful dress, but it hardly seems appropriate for a royal wedding."

"Yes, it's nowhere near as grand as the dress I'll wear for the presentation, but this isn't like most royal weddings, it's in Dearmad, would one of my court dresses seem appropriate?" Sarah argued.

Nolwynn shook her head, Sarah had a point, "Of course, you're right. It will look beautiful on you of course." Nolwynn approached the dress to get a better look. The silk dress was light and airy compared to the heavy gowns brides usually wore. The green of the dress shifted in the light, not quite olive or forest, it was the perfect complement to Sarah's eyes. The deep neckline gave way to short, cap sleeves made of heavy antique gold lace. The lace continued to create an empire waist was very different from the fitted, corseted style Sarah had gotten used to wearing since she escaped the human world. The skirt split down the front to expose an underskirt of softly pleated silk, while the edges of the overskirt were embroidered with more gold thread. Sarah felt perfect every time she put it on.

"I'm so excited Nolwynn." Sarah said as she looked at her wedding gown.

"So am I. Though I'm sure Jareth is the most excited of all of us." Nolwynn said drolly.

"You have no idea. Every day he asked me to forget the plan and just do it immediately. He hates that I'm sleeping here instead of with him tonight." Sarah laughed as she thought back on the past week, Jareth was determined to have his way but she stood her ground. She had decided the last night before they married she would stay in Dearmad with Cathleen, that way she could get ready without him getting a glimpse of her before the ceremony. They may not be having a wedding in the human world but she was going to keep some of the traditions she had grown up with.

"I'm sure its driving him crazy, that's good though, he needs that every now and then. Save for you, Jareth has had too easy a time when it came to women." Nolwynn said with a shake of her head. "Not that that is anything you want to hear." She added, realizing Sarah probably didn't need to hear of his past conquests.

Sarah waved it off, "I'm about to be presented at court with Jareth's past 'conquests' staring at me. If I can't handle him having a past, then I need to leave now."

"Very true." Nolwynn acquiesced.

* * *

Jareth wanted to keep his promise to Sarah that he would stay away until the wedding ceremony. He had every intention of staying in the castle but he couldn't do it. After a few hours of tossing and turning in his lonely bed he made his way to Dearmad and Sarah's room.

She was sleeping peacefully, the moonlight softly lighting the room and her face. His chest tightened at the sight of her, it had only been a day but he had missed her terribly. He loved her to distraction. Unable to resist, he climbed into the bed fully clothed and pulled her towards him. Sarah stiffened momentarily at his touch, waking quickly.

"Shhh, its only me." He whispered in her ear before nuzzling the back of her neck as he cradled her against him.

"You're supposed to stay away until tomorrow." She whispered back, not knowing whether she was amused or annoyed at his visit.

"It's after 13 o'clock, it is tomorrow. I thought you may be missing me." He answered.

"You are impossible." She said with a laugh.

"I couldn't sleep, I got used to you taking up most the bed, I didn't know what to do with all the room."

"I do not hog the bed!" Her voice rose above a whisper as she tried to turn and face him.

Jareth held her tighter and got more comfortable, "Ssshhh, you'll wake the village."

"Impossible man."

"Go to sleep, love. You've got a big day tomorrow." Jareth sighed contently and began to drift off to sleep.

Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a smile as she snuggled against him and fell back to sleep, a smile on her lips.

 _"Your home is here_

 _Within my heart_

 _And for the first time_

 _I feel as though I am reborn..._

 _...Who wouldn't be the one you love..."_

 _-Stand Inside Your Love, The Smashing Pumpkins_

* * *

 **Author's Note: If anyone is interested I based Sarah's wedding dress off of a Zuhair Murad gown from Spring/Summer 2007, though instead of the green in my story it was a grey and gold dress. Zuhair Murad's clothes are so beautifully over the top they look like they belong to a different world.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Everyone! You've been invited to a wedding :-)**

* * *

 _"I, I will be King_

 _And you, you will be Queen.."_

- _Heroes_ , David Bowie

Chapter 40

In the end, Jareth gave into her human superstition and tradition and left in the early morning hours so that Sarah could prepare for their wedding alone. A little surprised to wake up without him, Sarah hopped out of bed, eager to begin. She peaked out the window, it looked like it was going to be a perfect day, an easy feat when your fiancé can control the weather.

Cathleen came bustling in with a breakfast tray and a wide smile, "Good morning! I thought having breakfast in bed might be nice today, Your Majesty, but I see you're already out of bed."

"It looks delicious, and please don't call me that. Especially since I'm not Queen yet." Sarah said as she took the tray from the older woman and sat it on the little vanity. She immediately bit into a pastry and sighed appreciatively, the Dearmad baker had a gift.

"I know, but you will be in a few hours, you should start getting used to it." Cathleen reminded her.

"Everyone else can call me 'Your Majesty', but you are different. Call me Sarah, just like you always have." Sarah replied, pouring them each a cup of tea. She really needed to see how she could get coffee from the human world, she was really beginning to miss it.

"I certainly hope you won't start putting on airs with me either," Nolwynn stated as she entered the small bedroom.

"Nolwynn! You're early, I didn't think you come until time for the ceremony." Sarah exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, well, I went to see Jareth this morning and made him open the village to me so I could help you get ready. I brought my lady's maids to help with your hair and makeup. I know it's not a big court wedding but a queen shouldn't have to do her own hair on her wedding day." Nolwynn explained as she gave Sarah a hug.

Sarah nodded to the two fairies in the little hallway, they weren't the tiny fairies she expected, they looked more like children, their wings shimmered slightly as they left the hall to gather their supplies.

"I was dreading figuring out what to do about my hair, I've never worn a tiara before. Well, at least not a real one." Sarah couldn't help but laugh to herself a little as she thought back to the hours she spent dressed as a princess or queen, now it was reality.

"You should be pampered and relaxed today, don't worry about a thing. The villagers are setting everything up as we speak and leave everything else to me." Nolwynn declared, Cathleen nodding in agreement.

"How is Jareth?" Sarah asked, suddenly hit with nerves, though she knew she was being ridiculous she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to back out.

Nolwynn couldn't help but laugh, "Ready to get the ceremony over and done. I've never seen anyone so eager to get married. You better not be a minute late to the ceremony or he may come here and drag you to the altar."

Sarah laughed but could see him doing just that. She contemplated being late on purpose, just for fun.

After her breakfast was eaten and the pot of tea empty, Nolwynn summoned her maids to begin the process of making Sarah look like the queen she was about to become.

Once again, they stayed away from the elaborate makeup of High Court. To compliment her gown the fairies used shimmering gold and deep green makeup around her eyes, a bit of gold dust was brushed across her skin, giving her a warm glow, once a soft rose was painted on her lips the maids moved on to her hair.

Her hair usually laid straight down her back, too thick and heavy to hold a curl for long. In no time the two fairies had her hair falling down her back and shoulders in soft curls, small, delicate leaves fashioned out of gold were placed artfully among the tresses.

Nolwynn and Cathleen helped her put on her wedding gown, careful not to smudge her face or flatten her hair. Once Sarah was laced into the dress, the fairies returned with the gold and green tiara and veil. In order not to crease the gown the fairies flew above her, their wings churning the air and creating a soft hum. Once the tiara was secured, the maids attached a long, trailing veil of sheer, shimmering silk.

Sarah looked in the mirror, surprised at what she saw. She looked like a Renaissance painting, not the little girl playing dress up she always saw herself as. The reality of what was about to happen sunk in, a jumble of nerves and giddiness hit her. She took a steadying breath and looked to Nolwynn, who was standing behind her. The Fairy Queen was smiling, her eyes watery as she looked back to Sarah.

"You look perfect, Sarah. Jareth is going to fall to the floor when he sees you." Nolwynn said, excitement clear in her voice.

"I'm nervous." Sarah whispered.

"You are about to change your life completely, I'd be worried if you weren't nervous." Nolwynn said reassuringly.

From the sitting room the clock began to chime the hour, signaling that it was time to head to the main square. Quickly, Nolwynn adjusted the veil over Sarah's face, the gold thread of the veil was so fine her vision was hardly obscured.

As the three women were leaving Cathleen's cottage they were surprised to see King Drest standing by the garden gate.

He made a show of bowing to the three as they approached him, "I have volunteered to give the bride away, as is tradition in the human world." He smiled charmingly at the bride.

Sarah felt a tug of sadness at the thought of her father, who would not be here to give his daughter away. She brushed the ache away, confident in her choice to leave her life in the human world behind her, even if that meant leaving her family.

"It would be an honor, Your Majesty." Sarah said with exaggerated haughtiness, causing the party to laugh.

Sarah and Drest waited a few minutes to allow Nolwynn and Cathleen to make it to the ceremony site.

Drest openly looked her over before saying, "It's not too late, if you want to change your mind."

Sarah turned at looked at him with shock.

"You could always run away with me instead." He winked as he teased her, a habit he shared with his nephew.

Sarah laughed heartily.

"You looked so nervous, I thought you could use a joke." He explained.

"Thank you, I did need that." Sarah replied.

"I believe its time. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. Arm in arm they made their way to the large square in the center of the village.

The villagers had perfectly decorated the space. Garlands of every flower imaginable guided them through the town. A harp played a beautiful song as they inched their way closer to the altar. Sarah took it all in, trying to fight the nervous fog that was threatening to take over her mind. The guests all stood as she came into view, Ludo, who was placed in the very back of the group was shushed several times by Hoggle as the big creature said her name.

Jareth, clad in deep blue and grey, stood with Priest under a canopy made of ivy and white flowers, even from a distance Sarah could smell the sweet scents of roses and gardenias, honeysuckle and orchids. It reminded her of the gardens that surrounded the large Garden District homes in New Orleans. She breathed deeply and smiled.

Jareth remained stoic as she made her way toward him, but she caught a quick wink from him through her veil. She suppressed a nervous giggle as they finally reached the altar.

Jareth stepped forward and took her hand from Drest, who retreated back to a seat next to Nolwynn. Jareth's expression softened once he had her hand in his, Sarah gave it a quick squeeze before Priest began the ceremony.

Priest smiled at the couple before beginning, speaking loudly so the guests could hear, "Nearly two thousand years ago, I witnessed a prophecy like none before it. It told of a human woman that would one day marry the King of Goblins and together they would rule the kingdom and the labyrinth.

"I am overwhelmed with joy that today I will see that prophecy be fulfilled. Sarah Williams, who solved the labyrinth as a child has returned to take her place in our world. Of all the prophecies I have witnessed, I have never felt more happiness to witness the fulfillment."

After Priest's speech, it was quite similar to the weddings in the human world, though Sarah noticed there wasn't any mention of sickness and health, or of death parting them. She reluctantly agreed to obey, her 'I do' coming out a little more forced than when she agreed to love him. Jareth suppressed a laugh as he heard her annoyance.

To make her feel better about the vow, after Priest had him recite his vows, which included phrases like 'rule kindly', Jareth added his own promise to obey his wife queen.

After Jareth slipped a delicate gold ring on her left hand the ceremony was done. He lifted the veil and cradled her face as he kissed her unreservedly, ignoring the hooting and clapping from the congregation around them.

With wide smiles on their faces, they turned to the guests and made their way through the crowd. Once they passed the boisterous crowd Jareth continued to lead her along the lane.

"Jareth? Where are you going? The villagers were planning on a reception." She told him, confused.

"I know, but they'll need time to set everything up. Until then, we are going to have some time alone, finally." He answered with a smile.

"Finally?! You were in my bed last night!"

"Feels like a century ago. Besides, we were clothed, it doesn't count." He said playfully.

"I was right, you are impossible!" She exclaimed as she skipped along beside him, happiness bubbling out of her.

Jareth led her to a small cottage on the edge of the village, several little fruit trees surrounded it, making it look like something from a fairytale.

Jareth gave a quick nod as they reached the door, as it opened slowly on its own Sarah could see the cozy scene. Bouquets of red roses from the Lover's Garden were scattered around the single room cottage. A fire crackled cheerily in the hearth, casting dancing shadows over the large, plush bed that took up the majority of the room.

"Did you do this?" Sarah asked, looking up to her new husband.

"It is customary in royal weddings that they be consummated immediately after the ceremony, then the bride and groom join the others for a reception." He explained.

Sarah laughed, "I seem to remember there being similar emphasis on consummating weddings among human royals too." Sarah made the move to pull Jareth with her into the little house.

Jareth stopped her from entering, "I believe it is customary for human grooms to carry their bride over the threshold."

Before she could say anything he easily scooped her up in his arms, her veil trailing behind them.

* * *

By the time newlyweds returned to the Goblin Castle it was nearly morning. Sarah exhaustedly flung herself on the bed, her wedding gown flaring out around her. She had had a few too many glasses of wine at the reception and began giggling uncontrollably as Jareth climbed next to her, his hand catching the edge of her dress, slowly dragging it up her thigh.

"You can't be serious!" She squealed as she felt his hand work its way up her leg.

"Quite serious, wife."

"How are you not exhausted?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"I will never be too exhausted to do this." He said quite seriously before using his teeth to tug on the strap of her gown.

Sarah let out a little yelp as she felt him rip the lace of her gown, "My Dress!"

"I'll have it fixed, replaced, I'll have a thousand made for you." Jareth replied.

She laughed and allowed him to remove the rest of the gown without any more tearing, since it was obvious he had no problem in shredding her wedding dress to ribbons if he needed to.

"Will it always be this fun?"

Jareth paused and gave her a questioning look, "What? Sex? I would hope so. It's fun for a reason, love."

Sarah laughed at his answer and cupped his face with her hand, her thumb stroked his cheekbone, "No silly, being together."

Jareth turned his face in her hand so he could kiss her palm, "I certainly hope so."

"Until I'm a cranky old woman, at least." Sarah meant to tease but Jareth did not find the reminder of her short life span funny.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I love you, Sarah. Your humanness is part of that. You are the only one of us that has a problem with the fact you'll age." He explained gently.

"You're not the one that has to get old." Sarah cringed at the petulant sound of her voice but couldn't help it.

"Would you rather go back, change everything and live with the humans again?" He asked seriously.

Sarah was quiet for a moment and studied his face, no matter how much their future sometimes scared her, she knew she would never be happy with anyone else, "No, I wouldn't."

Jareth kissed her, Sarah could feel the urgency in the kiss, then she knew he feared her leaving him as much as she feared him tiring of her.

He pulled away for a moment, a single finger caressed her cheek, "No more doubts. You are my wife, my queen, my soulmate. I waited a thousand years for you, now that I have you I don't want to waste a single moment worrying over things we can't control."

Sarah nodded, "I know, I love you too."

"Good, because there's not getting rid of me now." Jareth teased, his playful mood returning as he lifted her hand to kiss the wedding band he had placed there hours ago.

As the sun rose Jareth did his best to make every doubt a fear that lingered in Sarah's mind to disappear.

* * *

The date of the presentation hung over Sarah like an annoying storm cloud. She knew they had to go through with it but she couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen. She thought of telling Jareth her fears but decided to push it out of her mind, it was most likely nerves anyway.

Instead, Sarah spent the next two weeks figuring out just what she would make of her position as Goblin Queen. For all its ramshackle appearance, the castle and city both ran like well-oiled machines. Though Sarah did lay down one law, no more chickens running free through her home. The goblins may have complained at the change but they were so in awe of their new queen and too fearful of what King Jareth may do if they were to go against her wishes that they quickly obeyed. Sarah, loathing the idea of being an idle consort that only thought of gowns and parties, quickly decided to help with the multitude of issues that crop up when ruling over a kingdom of rowdy creatures. In no time the new Goblin Queen had made the title her own, becoming respected and beloved by the goblins.

Though Hoggle and Ludo were much more comfortable living away from the city, Sir Didymus eagerly accepted his new role as the Queen's Guard. Jareth had given Sarah quite the look when she suggested it, but she correctly pointed out that there was no one, except for Jareth, that would guard her so zealously.

So, when the day finally came, Sarah found herself entering High Castle with Jareth at her side and Sir Didymus proudly leading the way with the Goblin King coat of arms held high above him.

They remained in the hall leading to the throne room. A young woman named Meg from Dearmad had been chosen to be Sarah's lady-in-waiting, she diligently adjusted the large skirt of Sarah's gown. The oyster satin billowed around Sarah, the gown was so full Jareth had to crush the side a bit in order to get close to her, much to Meg's frustration. The wide skirt was heavy with delicate little oyster colored beads that shimmered like crushed diamonds in the torch light, the swirling damask pattern of flowers and leaves looked like it was climbing up the gown, stopping before reaching the bodice, which remained simple and unadorned, except for the wide bell sleeves that began at her elbows.

Jareth was dressed in his full Goblin King regalia, crown and ermine-lined blue velvet robe included. Before they were announced to the court he turned to see her staring at him.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"I've just never seen you dressed like this before." She said, taking him in.

"Well, I hope you don't like it too much. I hate the crown, it gives me a headache and makes my hair flat." Jareth adjusted the crown as he spoke. It was rather creepy looking she had to admit, made of an obsidian metal Sarah had never seen before, the goblins were perfectly depicted, though they were a bit more menacing than in real life.

"Mine doesn't look like that?" Sarah asked gesturing to the offending piece.

"No, thankfully, I would hate to have to look at this thing on your head." Jareth shook his head, appalled at the idea, causing Sarah to laugh.

Just then, a guard stepped out of the throne room, quickly closing the door behind him, signaling the time was drawing near. The couple regained their composure as they stepped closer to the door, the High King's voice was muffled through the heavy wood but they could make out the words.

The High King announced to the court that The Book that had chosen their destinies had proclaimed that a human would one day ascend to the throne of the Goblin Queen. Jareth and Sarah stifled their laughter as they heard an audible gasp from the congregation. Jareth had explained earlier that he was quite certain that everyone single creature in the kingdoms would already know about her and her background, they all had to play along to appease His Majesty.

Jareth leaned over and gave her a quick, reassuring kiss just before they heard their cue.

"Members of the High Court; His Majesty, Jareth, King of Goblins and Protector of the Labyrinth and Sarah, Queen of Goblins and Protector of the Labyrinth." An unfamiliar announced as the door opened before him.

Sarah tried to remain calm as Jareth lead her down the long red carpet that guided them to the High King. Didymus nearly pranced before them, the coat of arms leading their way. Honestly, Sarah found it hard to look stoic as she fought the urge to ogle the members of court the way they were ogling her. Though she kept her chin tilted up and her eyes on His Majesty she couldn't help but catch occasional glimpses of the others. They were all impossibly beautiful, their clothing would have made Marie Antoinette look like a pauper. Ornate crowns and tiaras glittered, along with intricate gowns covered in embroidery often had three dimensional depictions of creatures they ruled over seemed to sprout from the gowns themselves. Sapphires and diamonds, gold stars and intricate flowers were placed artfully on the faces of men and women alike, if they had dressed to impress her they had succeeded.

Sarah gave a soft smile to the familiar faces of Nolwynn and Drest as they approached the dais. The Dowager Queen was in the very front, seated in a chair that rivaled the High King's throne while everyone else stood.

With Jareth's help, Sarah carefully kneeled before the His Majesty, her head bowed slightly. The High King began lecturing them all on the importance of The Book and its prophecies and the great responsibility of ruling a kingdom. Just as Sarah began to think His Majesty was never going to stop the time had come.

"Sarah Williams, do you accept the prophecy of The Book and the honor and burden of the crown?" The High King asked her.

"I do." She said clearly.

"Do you swear loyalty to the Kingdom of Goblins and allegiance to the High King?"

"I do."

"I crown you, Queen Sarah." The High King proclaimed. Sarah caught a glimpse of the crown, bright white gold was shaped into goblins, though they did not resemble the menacing creatures on Jareth's crown, they were playfully depicted among flowers and leaves. She braced herself as its cold heaviness was placed on her head and a thick robe similar to Jareth's was clasped over her shoulders.

Jareth helped her rise as she adjusted to the added weight. Together they turned to face the congregation, hand in hand. Cheers erupted, the intensity of it startled Sarah a bit. She scanned the crowd for Nolwynn, but she was not next to Drest as before. She was nowhere to be seen. Jareth squeezed her hand affectionately, Sarah turned to smile at him but before she could a severe pain ripped through her, causing her to fall. She caught a look terror on Jareth's face before her vision went black, the alarmed gasps and screams of the court echoed in her ears, along with one name-Branna.


	42. Chapter 42

**What?! Two chapters in a day? What has gotten into me! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 41

Nolwynn was surprised to be summoned away during the presentation ceremony. Cold dread filled her when she saw one of her messengers rush to her, the fairy's little wings buzzing through the crowd. Only the worst, most pressing news would cause her staff to interrupt such an important event.

The Fairy Queen did her best to keep her expression placid as the messenger whispered in her ear. May's memory had returned and she demanded they find the queen. The name of the one responsible for her brutal attack would finally be known.

Flying at a break neck speed she rushed to the bedside of her little spy, who was sitting white-faced and anxious as she waited for Nolwynn to return. There was no preamble or detailed explanation from May, just a single name blurted from her lips, it was all Nolwynn needed.

* * *

Jareth stood in front of Sarah, protecting her from further attacks. Branna stood in the doorway of the throne room, the smile on her face matched her wild-eyed stare. After the assault on Sarah, Branna managed to strike her father as well. The High King struggled back to his feet after recovering from the shock.

"Who let her out?!" The red-faced High King bellowed above the chaos around them as many of the other rulers fled. The unfortunate ones unable to disappear at will were fighting to get out one of the two side doors that were not blocked by Branna.

Drest, on the other hand reached his nephew's side quickly, adding another layer of protection against the deranged Daemon Queen.

Branna openly enjoyed the confusion she had created, laughing as she randomly attacked other members of court before making her way closer to the throne.

"Oh Father!" She said in a singsong voice, "Locking me in the dungeon, did you really think that was all you would have to do?"

The High King grabbed Jareth's arm, "Get your wife out of here, now." He ordered through clenched teeth.

Jareth looked down at Sarah, he wanted to obey immediately but he knew the High King was still weakened from his ordeal. There was no way he could subdue Branna alone and those that did have the power to help had vanished at the first sign of trouble.

"I'll take her." Drest volunteered, scooping a limp Sarah in his arms and quickly fading from sight.

* * *

Nolwynn raced back to High Castle in a panic, she could feel her heart beat wildly as she flew, the cold air hitting her did nothing to stop the sweat forming on her brow. The panic only increased as she reached High Castle, flashes of light could be seen from the towering windows of the throne room. No, she thought, she was too late!

Instead of entering through the door, Nolwynn pointed to one of the windows, instantly it shattered, allowing her to fly in above the madness.

Her eyes scanned the room, there were only three figures below her; Jareth, His Majesty, and Branna. Branna seemed unable to move for a moment, Jareth began inching toward her and the High King kneeled on the dais before the throne, clearly, he had been hit by a powerful spell.

Jareth did not make it to Branna in time, she was able to break the spell he had cast and instantly flung Jareth across the room. The High King then stood to attack, but Branna flicked her wrist and guarded herself from the spell. Branna had never been the most adept to magic, her powers were minimal, but something had changed. Her insanity seemed to feed her power and vice versa.

"You'll have to do better than that, Father." Branna's voice was sickeningly joyful as she taunted His Majesty.

"You should be killed for all the damage you caused! You've gone mad!" The High King yelled as Jareth recovered from the hit.

Unlike Branna, when Jareth's emotions were in turmoil his magic began to fail him. He could usually keep calm in any situation but seeing Sarah attacked had pushed him over the edge. Though Nolwynn was still hovering unnoticed high above the skirmish she could see that Jareth's eyes were no longer mismatched, the blue was completely swallowed by the black.

"Kill me!? I've been dead since I married Nechtan!" Branna screamed as a flash of light left her fingers, narrowly missing her father.

Jareth threw a crystal towards her, but Branna was able to deflect it easily. Nolwynn had never seen Jareth in such a state, she feared what may have happened to Sarah while she was gone.

Just then, Jareth took his eyes off Branna long enough to notice his friend. His eyes widened, fearful of what Branna would do to her. The Daemon Queen also noticed her and began to cackle.

"Oh Nolwynn, so happy you could join us! What a pleasure! Now I can rid myself of all three of you." She sneered before another shot of light left her hands, this time in Nolwynn's direction. "Queen of the Fairies, always buzzing around like flies. It was so fun destroying that little gnat you sent our way. Nechtan couldn't believe your idiocy!"

The spell missed Nolwynn by a foot or more, the distance making it harder for Branna to aim. Nolwynn knew she could end Branna there and then, that she had a power that the High King and Jareth did not. Branna stood below her, taunting her to come down, panting and laughing the whole time. Branna had always been cruel but now her mind was gone, she was a danger to everyone.

Nolwynn glanced to Jareth, he caught the question in her eyes and nodded, urging her on. The High King sighed, he too knew what Nolwynn could do and could see no other way, he turned from Nolwynn then, deciding not to witness Branna's fate.

"Nolwynn! Nolwynn! Come play with us little fly. What are you going to do now that Jareth married that disgusting human? Will you still follow him around like a servant? Will you continue to spread your legs for him? How does it feel to know he'd rather be with a human than with you?" Branna continued to mock her from below, flinging disgusting insults at her.

"You know none of that is true Branna." Nolwynn finally spoke, her voice much calmer than she felt.

"Oh yes, you're right. He never wanted you that way, did he? Couldn't even attract the biggest slut in the kingdoms. How pitiful."

Nolwynn ignored the comments and continued to speak in a measured tone, "Stop now, Branna. Before you do something that can't be fixed, surrender."

Branna did nothing but laugh hysterically. Nolwynn took a deep breath, she had no choice.

It happened instantly, the fire hit Branna without warning, the howl of pain echoed through the cavernous room, it sickened Nolwynn but she locked her eyes on Branna as she stumbled and fell in a burning heap. She had meted out Branna's punishment, she had to see it through.

It did not take long, just a few moments and Branna was reduced to a smoking pile of ash. Only then did Nolwynn descend to the ground, rushing to the side of Jareth and His Majesty.

"Where is Sarah!?" She asked them, her voice no longer calm.

"Drest took her away for her safety," Jareth said, "Branna attacked her first, she was unconscious. Nolwynn, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Cold dread filled her as Jareth spoke, "NO! NO! Jareth, it was Drest. It was Drest all along!"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Sarah came to slowly. She could hear the crackling of a fire before her eyes were opened far enough to see the flames. She knew this room, she relaxed at the thought, she was in the library in the Goblin Castle. She was home.

She sat up slowly, the leather of the settee creaking slightly, and scanned the room for Jareth. She was surprised he was not by her side when she regained consciousness. She was even more surprised to see she was alone with Drest.

The former Goblin King was leaning against the frame of the open French doors that lead from the castle to the labyrinth. He was looking out into the distance, lost in thought.

Worry gripped her, had Branna managed to harm her husband? She managed to stand, the after effects of the spell that hit her, plus the rising panic over Jareth's safety made her feet unsteady.

She wanted ask what happened but only got out a weak, "Jareth?"

Drest turned, his face unreadable. "He's still at High Castle, trying to help His Majesty get control of Branna."

"Oh God." Sarah said as the dread blossomed fully in her chest, her dress and robe ballooned around her as she fell back on the settee. "Maybe you should go help them. I'll be fine. I don't need a baby sitter."

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He asked, his voice flat.

Something in his demeanor sent alarm bells off in her head. Sarah stood up, watching Drest warily as she made her way to the other side of the room, where she could get a better look at his face. Something was different about him; the charm was gone. She eyed the door, planning on a quick escape, only to hear it lock on its own.

"I don't think so." Drest said, his voice still menacingly detached. He had locked the door, even with his eyes looking towards High Castle.

Sarah's heart beat loudly in her chest, he was toying with her. Why, she didn't know, but she needed to calm herself, she needed to make a plan. She needed to get away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked slowly ask he looked in her direction, his eyes were hard and ominously black.

"I was going to get back to High Castle." Sarah answered, trying to sound as casual as she could.

"How were you going to manage that?"

"I don't know-"

"You can't go anywhere, you can't leave this castle without one of us helping you." He said, his voice dripping with contempt.

Sarah didn't have a reply, she was stunned into silence over the disgusted tone of his voice.

Drest pushed himself off the door frame and began meandering through the library, Sarah made sure to stay on the opposite side of him, slowly they began circling each other.

When Drest began to talk, he didn't look at her but examined the room that had once been his, "When I found out about that damned prophecy I couldn't believe it. No way a human could be a ruler, it had to be some mistake. Centuries passed and Jareth remained without a queen. I felt certain it had all been a mistake or Jareth had the sense not to pursue such a ridiculous notion. Then that Priest came to me, he needed my help he said, access to the human world. He sold me come weak concoction of a story, I went along with it, suspicious of what he was really up to. I watched him send a little red book to a little girl, a little girl with dark hair and green eyes. That's when I knew, it was the human from the prophecy, and that damn idiot Priest was trying to fulfill it.

"After my brother ruined his life with that poor excuse of a coup, I protected Jareth. I taught him our family will forever have a mark against it because of his father's actions, and now he wants to drag our family down further into the mud by marrying a human. I can't have that."

"It was you," Sarah nearly whispered, "you helped Nechtan and Branna."

"Ambitious, bored and crazy. They were easy to manipulate, both too stupid to see what I was doing to them. Too naïve to think I wouldn't abandon them when they were caught." Drest chuckled. To Sarah it sounded like the low growl of a tiger.

"Jason." Sarah stated, she had no need to question his involvement with her deranged stalker.

"Oh yes, being the former Goblin King does have its advantages, I can still interfere with the human world if I like. The daemons did have fun with that boy, didn't take long at all to drive him completely mad. Unfortunately, he couldn't finish the job. I could drive him crazy but Jareth always managed to come to the rescue. Even when I blocked him from seeing the boy."

"Why?" Sarah blurted out, stunned at the lengths he would go.

"Why?! Jareth was obsessed with you. I would watch you, and he was always there. I thought when you ran the labyrinth you would fail, get locked in some oubliette and that would be the end of things. But no, Jareth and that damned maze LET YOU WIN!"

Sarah felt the panic grip her tightly. The harder she tried to take a steadying breath the more restricted her lungs felt. What was she going to do? She had no magic to fight him. She didn't know if Jareth could come to help her. She thought of calling for help, screaming for the goblins. That plan would go nowhere, the goblins were given the day off to celebrate the coronation. It was unlikely there was anyone nearby. Calling for help, even calling for Jareth would be pointless. Drest was becoming more and more manic as he spoke, his slow circling had developed into restless pacing. Sarah was afraid one quick movement or call for help from her would cause him to attack.

A soft breeze danced around her, the French doors were still open. Slowly, Sarah started making her way to her one chance for escape. Drest began mumbling to himself, she could make out Branna and Jareth's name but everything else was in a language she didn't understand. He had his back to her, giving Sarah the opportunity.

Drest stopped his garbled speech when he heard the dull snap of heavy cloth. He turned in time to see his captive running towards the labyrinth, her heavy robe trailing behind her as the sun glinted off her goblin crown.

"Damn!"

* * *

Sarah entered the labyrinth without hesitation. She became aware of the familiar humming she had heard since returning to Jareth's world, before it always sounded like it was coming from a distance, now it surrounded her, it had been the labyrinth all along. The vibrations echoed through her as she ran, turning left and right, trying to get as far into the labyrinth as she could. Luckily, she did not run into any puzzles or dead ends like she had before.

Her labored breathing and the tap of her shoes was the only sound she heard, other than the hum, which had grown so loud she thought I may cause the walls to cave in.

Unfortunately, her solitude did not last long. Sarah became aware of Drest's heavy foot falls echoing through the maze, all the twists and turns made it impossible to tell which direction he was coming from. He began calling her name, making her blood run cold.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself in a labored whisper.

She could continue traveling deeper into the labyrinth and hope Drest gets lost of gives up. Then what? She would have no idea when it would be safe to come out of hiding.

"What do I do?" She sighed. She could hear Drest gaining on her.

A left turn brought Sarah into an open square, several archways led out into the depths of the labyrinth. Sarah ran to the one across from her, only to see it close and disappear before her eyes. Once she reached it only solid stone remained. She turned to the next archway, but it too was gone. The only opening left was the one she used to enter the square, the one that would take her back, right to Drest. Terror made it nearly impossible to breathe, the labyrinth had trapped her.

Drest entered the square, his eyes wild with joy at finally catching up to her. He did not seem to notice the solid wall replacing the entrance behind him.

"Well, well, aren't you in a mess?" Drest taunted.

Sarah said nothing, her eyes noted every single move he made.

"I have to say, I'm not sure what I want to do to you now. Branna and I had our plans for you, little human. Once she finished her father off and my nephew we would move onto you. Oh, how the daemons were looking forward to another human. Once you were used up, I was going to get rid of Branna and come out smelling like a rose, as they say. The great King Drest, seeking revenge for the torture and murder of the Goblin Rulers and the High King." As Drest spoke he made no immediate move toward Sarah. He had caught the mouse, now he wanted to play.

"Then why haven't you killed me all ready?" Sarah asked, her voice steadier than she felt. She was poised to run, though she knew there was nowhere to run to.

"I can't risk it just yet. Branna may not be able to finish Jareth, though his magic does get terribly shaky when he's upset. I can imagine he's pretty upset at the moment." He answered, his voice had regained its ominous calm. "I need you for leverage, just in case. Jareth has lost his fool head over you, he'd give up anything and do everything to keep you unharmed."

Sarah remained stone faced, not wanting him to see how his words hurt her. Finally, after searching for every bit of courage she had in her she spoke, "I am the Goblin Queen and Protector of the Labyrinth. I know you can't simply kill me. The other rulers will rally against you."

"Oh, you naïve little girl. Do you think a single one of those peacocks you saw today give a damn about you? They're too concerned about themselves to stop me. The moment Branna entered the throne room today they scattered like rats. The only one that stayed to help was your idiot husband. His idiocy will cost him his life." Drest leaned against the wall across from her, the exact spot that had been the entrance.

The threats against Jareth stirred something in Sarah, her fear morphed into outrage. How dare this man, who Jareth trusted and loved, would betray him in such a way.

"I am the Queen!" She nearly screamed at him, "You cannot touch me! Jareth will end you, just like he did with Nechtan! You don't have the power he has! And if he fails, I will find a way to finish you myself, human or not! You touch my husband and I will make sure your last breaths are ones of terror and pain! If I had the power, I would have the ground swallow where you stand!"

Drest found her outburst amusing, he was barely able to control his laughter at her attempt to scare him. He made a move to push off the wall but did not budge. To his and Sarah's shock the stones of the labyrinth began shifting once again. Drest looked down in time to see the stones begin to stack themselves around his feet.

"Stop! I command you to stop!" Drest yelled, his voice heavy with panic as the stones worked their way up, quickly reaching his torso. He pushed and clawed at them with his hands but the bricks held firm.

Vines began growing rapidly along the wall, reaching out for him. The vines wrapped themselves around Drest's wrists, holding his arms firmly against the stones.

Sarah watched, horrified as Drest's chest and shoulders disappeared from view.

With all his might Drest tried to break free. His wide eyes searched her out, his face was a mottled red from the effort of trying to escape. His pleas for help became muffled, then ceased when the final bricks covered his face.

The silence that came after was eerie. Sarah hesitantly made her way to the spot Drest once stood, indistinguishable from the rest of the wall.

Tentatively, she placed one finger along the edge of the brick that had covered Drest's mouth. The solid wall remained for a moment before it began to shift again, inch by inch the archway reappeared. Drest was nowhere to be found.

Sarah took a deep breath, with her head held high she left the square and calmly made her way through the labyrinth. She did not have to worry over turns and dead ends. Seeming to sense her needs, the labyrinth shifted and changed to accommodate her, as if the walls were subjects, bowing before their queen.


	44. Chapter 44

Nolwynn and Jareth arrived to an empty Goblin Castle. Several times Jareth had tried to use his crystals to find her, but like all those times before, he could see nothing. Now he knew it had been all Drest's doing, he had never thought the uncle that had raised him could betray him in such a way.

"Where could they be?" Nolwynn asked, her voice rushed and high pitched with panic.

Jareth didn't respond, his anger was all consuming. Above the castle the sky began churning dark clouds, the rumble of thunder rattled the windows, the castle took on the colors of twilight as Jareth caused the storm to rage on. Nolwynn glanced out a window, the storm was promising to be violent, though it did not reach past the castle grounds. In the distance, she could see the sun shining over the labyrinth.

Nolwynn followed behind Jareth as they began searching, her hands were clenched in fists as she tried to control her own emotions, Jareth did not need her starting any fires.

As he marched down the galleries and halls, Jareth called for Sarah, his voice had a painful, ragged edge to it that Nolwynn had never heard before. Magically, the doors were flung open to the left and right of them, punctuating his calls with splintering crashes.

Nolwynn struggled to keep up with him, finally able to grab his arm. "Jareth! Stop! This is no way to find them, we have to think!" She pleaded, trying to ignore the chilling black stare of her friend.

Nolwynn's mind raced for some idea, finally one came to her, "I'll go to his palace, perhaps he took her there. He would have expected you to come here first."

"I'll go." Jareth answered darkly.

"No, you stay here, they could still be here." She said, waving him away as she looked for the closest exit, she could tell they were not in the Goblin Castle. If Drest had harmed Sarah she knew it would be best for Jareth if she found them. She would not deny Jareth his chance at revenge, but she would save him from the image of Sarah's lifeless body.

Jareth nodded in agreement and returned to searching the halls for any sign of his wife. Nolwynn took flight towards Drest's palace, hoping she would find it empty.

Jareth reached the library on the first floor. The metal scrape he heard as the door was flung open made him stop short. That door had been locked. Jareth raced into the room, the fire danced wildly as the wind from the storm blew through the library. The French doors leading out to the labyrinth were wide open, allowing the hard rain to slap against the stone floor. They had been here, he knew it.

Jareth ran out towards the labyrinth, the storm his anger and fear had created made it nearly impossible to see, but he knew where to go, the labyrinth. Sarah would have tried to hide from him in the labyrinth.

He entered the maze, the storm following him, but only made it a few feet before he realized it was moving. The stones blocked him from going any further, creating a neat wall. Jareth cursed and slammed his fist against the newly created barrier, ordering it to let him through, but the labyrinth would not budge.

Jareth stopped, trying to compose himself. If he could calm down the storm would let up and he could search the labyrinth as an owl. The rain kept on, soaking him to the bone as he was trapped in his own labyrinth. Just when he thought he would have to climb over the stones he heard the familiar humming that had started when Sarah arrived all those months ago. The stones began shifting once again, as the wall began to disappear Jareth let out a strangled cry of relief as he saw Sarah on the other side, her crown flashed as lightning shot through the sky.

Sarah picked up her heavy, water logged skirts and raced towards him. Jareth reached her quickly, crushing her against him in a bruising grip as she cried tears of relief that disappeared into the rain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jareth repeated, his apologies muffled in Sarah's hair. He held her out at arm's length, looking for any sign of injury. He caressed her face, the storm around them began to slow as Jareth's ravaged emotions eased.

Sarah, just as concerned for Jareth, pulled him back to her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

They remained locked together for several moments, within the labyrinth's walls, doing their best to reassure the other they were unharmed. Exchanging frantic kisses in between their reassurances. Once the panic began to ease their embrace relaxed, though they were reluctant to let go just yet.

"Where is he?" Jareth asked quietly.

"I don't know. The labyrinth took him." Sarah answered.

"What do you mean?" Jareth had never heard of such a thing.

Sarah told him about her race into the labyrinth, how she thought it had trapped her, and then how it had trapped Drest.

"I think I made the labyrinth do it." Sarah said, ending her story.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he knew the labyrinth followed his commands to a point but Sarah was only human.

"I told him I would have the ground swallow him and that's when it started. Then the labyrinth let me out, it moved for me like it does for you." She replied.

Jareth stayed silent as he stared at his wife. "Amazing." He whispered in awe as the pieces started to fit together, the humming, the stones that killed the daemon, and now the labyrinth had destroyed its former king to protect its new queen.

"What do you think it means?" Sarah asked him, her brow knit together as she tried to make sense of all that had happened.

"I think it means you are the Goblin Queen." Jareth answered with pride.

* * *

In a small room in a castle across the great labyrinth an old man in grey robes is writing. The sun had set long ago and the flickering lamp light cast dancing shadows on the walls. All day he had been hunched over his desk, documenting the events that lead to the death of two rulers and the mental destruction of another. He shook his head, what had it all been for? Greed and prejudice, he did not understand it.

In the days following Queen Sarah's coronation there had been a wide-spread search for answers. The fairy, May, had been able to recount her attack at the hands of Drest and that the third fairy had been captured as well. Luckily, Brisa had been found in Drest's palace, locked in a trunk and nearly starved to death but thankfully alive. Queen Sarah's newly appointed guard, Sir Didymus had been trampled during the panic. He had been found just outside a door at High Castle, his little body battered but demanding with a weak voice to be taken to his queen. Priest saw to their care and was certain they would make full recoveries.

The actions of Drest and the Daemon rulers sent shock waves through the kingdoms. Though many got enjoyment out of the gossip and the retelling of each and every sordid detail, everyone rallied around Jareth and his new queen, amazed at the strength and grace of the young human.

Sarah had become an intriguing mystery to them all, even Priest. Priest thought back to the day after the attacks; Jareth explained to him what had happened to Drest, and questioned how Sarah could have caused such a thing. Priest did not have an answer for him. Several tests had proved Sarah did not have any magic, she could not disappear and reappear at will, fly, or move things with her mind, no crystals appeared in her palm with a turn of the wrist. Though, she could stare out a window and shift the walls of the labyrinth without even meaning to. She could run her hands along its stones and cause roses to bloom on dead vines in her wake, it hummed whenever she was near.

No one had ever seen or heard anything like it. Priest searched through every book on the histories of the labyrinth and never once came across a human with a connection to the maze. It was remarkable.

It was also the only thing that saved the new queen from dying at the hands of the former king. In her interview, Queen Sarah had repeated everything Drest had told her. He had known about the prophecy long before she was born, before Priest had given her the book.

Priest could not think how that was possible, he had only told Jareth. He guarded The Book with his life. He looked over to the ancient tome, sitting silent on its altar. Perhaps…

He sighed and approached the table The Book rested, once again he opened it to the familiar page, Jareth and Sarah's names linked together for eternity. With a deep breath, he touched a hand on the place where the two pages met, as he suspected, visions played out before his eyes.

He saw himself knocking on the office door of the Goblin King. The scene played out before him, the moment he revealed the prophecy to the new King Jareth. He could see the heavy wood desk that had separated him from His Majesty, the intricately carved goblins seemed alive in the firelight.

Priest watched himself leave the room. Jareth, distracted by the news, began toying with a crystal as an image of a little girl appeared in its depths. Just then, Priest saw a movement, he watched with horror as one of the desk carvings seemingly came to life and slithered out of room, hopping from shadow to shadow.

It had been one of the king's own goblins.

Priest pulled his hand away, his shoulders slumped, all this time a goblin had been spying for Drest. Priest sighed as he sat in his chair, King Jareth had loved his uncle and would never have suspected he was capable of such a betrayal. It was a terrible situation, Priest regretted his own part in the story. If he had never asked Drest for help he would never had known who Sarah was.

There was only one thing he could do.

* * *

Jareth had reluctantly left Sarah's side to attend to some work in his office. Since the day of her coronation he had kept her in arm's reach as much as possible. She had laughed and assured him she was fine; the problem was he wasn't. He would wake in the middle of the night in a panic until he could reach out and feel her beside him. Even though she was there and they were married, he often felt like it was all an illusion, as if he was trapped in one of his own dreams.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Enter."

Priest walked in nervously, his eyes darted all around the room, he studying the desk, clearly searching for something.

"Yes, Priest. What can I do for you? Is it Sir Didymus?" Sarah would be heartbroken if the little fox had taken a turn for the worse.

"The Queen's Guard is doing well, Your Majesty. I have some rather sensitive information for you." His voice was barely above a whisper as he continued to search the room.

"Yes, what is it?" Jareth said patiently, he had been harsh with Priest after they discovered Drest's involvement, he had assumed Priest had told his uncle.

"Are we alone, Your Majesty?"

Jareth looked at the older fae, puzzled. "Yes, of course we are."

"Are you sure?" Priest whispered.

"Quite, now what is it?"

"I saw a vision, Your Majesty. I know who told Drest about the prophecy."

Jareth's pale face turned even paler as the words hit him, "Who?" He asked, the pen he was gripping snapped in two as his fist tightened. Ink covered his hand, only to disappear with a glance from him.

"A goblin, Your Majesty. He hid among the carvings of your desk, he heard everything."

"A goblin, you say." Jareth's voice was deadly quiet, his jaw clenched as he controlled his anger.

"Yes, I do not know his name but he is the spy."

"Could you identify the swine if you were to see him again?" Jareth inquired, his voice measured.

"Yes, I believe I could." Priest nodded, though he worried he would fail.

"Excellent. Follow me." Jareth left the room, his eyes narrowed in determination.

Priest followed him into the circular throne room. Without looking its way Jareth reached for the closest goblin, gripping the frightened creature by the scruff before turning his mismatched eyes to it. "Summon, every goblin servant in this castle, I want every single one of them in this room. No Exceptions. Anyone that tries to hide will find themselves in the Bog of Eternal Stench before they can blink." Jareth ordered through clenched teeth.

The shaking goblin nodded eagerly and ran off, its voice screeching the order at the top of its lungs.

"It should only be a few minutes, if you don't recognize anyone from the castle staff we will start with the city." Jareth said much more calmly to Priest before picking up a short staff and taking his seat on the throne. Priest noticed an addition to the throne room, a more delicate version of Jareth's seat was placed next to it. Priest smiled at the sight of the Goblin Queen's throne.

The goblins followed their order amazingly quickly since they were not known as the most organized group. One by one they lined up, many seemed terrified, but most were puzzled by this unusual turn of events, Priest's presence only increased that confusion. Curious murmurs gave way to a cacophony of voices.

The room was packed, Jareth scanned the room, counting each goblin. Satisfied with the number he raised a hand and the room fell silent. Without explanation, he stepped down from the dais and turned to Priest and gave a nod of his head, signaling it was time to start the search.

One by one, Priest looked over the goblins, occasionally he would close his eyes, allowing the memory of the vision to play out once more. He would shake his head no when he was sure the goblin was innocent and Jareth would dismiss them.

They went through two dozen nervous goblins quickly, at number twenty-seven Priest paused. The goblin looked back up at him defiantly. Priest closed his eyes and once again saw the creature hopping among the shadows. Priest felt Jareth's eyes boring into him, waiting for the signal. He opened his eyes once more, meeting the creature's stare. Without looking to Jareth, he nodded his head, they had found the culprit.

With lightning speed Jareth pinned the goblin against the stone wall with the end of the cane, bringing the fiend to eye level. The long body of the creature thrashed against the trap as clawed fingers wrapped around the stick. The rest of the goblins screamed and gasped before fleeing the room. Jareth ignored the panic, his eyes fixed on his target.

"Thank you for your help, Priest. I am in your debt." Jareth's voice was low and menacing, he kept his eyes trained on the spy.

"Not at all, Your Majesty." Priest answered nervously, backing out of the room. He did not have the stomach for violence.

"Well, well. Fowler, you sniveling little slime, you've been caught." Jareth said with a satisfied smirk.

Fowler let out a gasping cry, unable to speak with the staff digging into him.

"How many others did you sell your little secrets to?" He asked as he replaced the staff with his hand.

Fowler looked around for a momently, clearly trying to decide if it was worth it to pretend ignorance. The hesitation cost him, Jareth shook him until he was seeing double.

"Majesty! Mercy, please!"

"Mercy!? You spied on your own king and you expect mercy!?" Jareth yelled, his voice echoing throughout the castle.

"Mercy!"

"Shut up!" The Goblin King ordered with disgust.

"I didn't know! I didn't know!" Fowler cried.

"Didn't know? What didn't you know?" Jareth hissed.

"What King Drest would do! Didn't know!" The panicked answer echoed through the chamber.

"Even if that is true why didn't you tell me? You could have told me at any point."

Fowler's eyes widened and darted from side to side as if the explanation could be found in the room .

"Thought you'd just wait, didn't you? If Drest had succeeded you would be rewarded, isn't that right? If he failed you would hold your tongue and no one would know, your treason would go unpunished."

Fowler whimpered pathetically.

"Shame for you, you're too stupid to think of the third scenario, where I find your spying, sniveling ass and give you what you deserve."

"Please! No bog!" Fowler howled.

"Bog?" Jareth laughed, before throwing the goblin against the wall. Fowler curled up in a heap on the floor, his eyes shut tight, waiting for the death blow.

"The bog is far too good for you. I have other plans." Jareth announced. "You conspired to kill your own Queen. I should allow her to tear you apart limb from limb, but the Goblin Queen is far too gentle and kind to do such a thing, so I will leave you in very capable hands."

Fowler didn't know what happened next but when he opened his eyes he let out a blood curdling scream. Surrounding him were the most terrifying creatures he had ever seen. They grabbed and clawed at him, baring teeth in horrifying smiles. Somewhere in his panicked mind Fowler realized where he was; The Nightmares had come for him.

* * *

Jareth left the Throne Room and searched Sarah out in their private quarters, she was quietly sketching what looked like the roses from the labyrinth. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head in her lap.

With a soft chuckle, Sarah set her sketch pad aside and lazily ran her fingers through her husband's wild hair, "Bad day, dear?"

"It was a goblin." He answered cryptically.

"A goblin?"

"That told Drest about the prophecy." Jareth's voice was flat and tired.

"How? And why?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"He hid in the room the day I became king, the day I found out about you."

Sarah was shocked into silence as Jareth continued, "Priest had a vision, that's how he found out which one it was."

"Oh, Jareth. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sorry I pulled you into this mess."

"I want to be in this mess." Sarah nearly snapped at his apology.

Jareth sat up and kissed her firmly. Sarah smiled, "Now there's nothing more to worry about. No one else knew, did they?"

Sarah's smile faded at the look in Jareth's eyes. "What is it?"

"Someone else did know." He answered, his lips tightened in a firm line, it couldn't be.

"Who?"

"My Grandmother."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! ;-)**

 **So, this is the second to last chapter. After that there will be an epilogue, I'm choosing between the two I have written. I wrote them very early in the story and, as I once told kellyn1604, I am torn between the two. Well, almost a year later and I'm still torn between the two.**

 **What to do, what to do? Epilogue A or B?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: Here we are my friends, the last chapter. It has been almost a year since I started this little story and now its longer than some books. I'm a little sad to see it come to an end but all things must.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the comments, especially those of you that left a review on almost every chapter. [I'm looking at you Enchanted Peach Dreams ;-)] I loved seeing the notifications in my inbox, I'll miss you guys. I'll also miss having Sarah and Jareth rattling around in my head as I thought of what to write. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.**

 **Remember, the epilogue is coming. I'll post it in a few days, maybe Valentine's day? I know a lot of you said I should just post both of them. I'm not really into that idea, the two epilogues are so different in how they end the story I just want to choose one and leave it at that.**

 **Enjoy! Love you to all.**

 **Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 44

Later that night, Jareth could not sleep. He laid next to his dreaming wife, his mind raced through every conversation with his grandmother that he could remember. Could she possibly have something to do with the plot against him?

It didn't seem possible. The Dowager was his mother's mother, while Drest was his father's brother. The two go along well enough, he supposed, but they seemed an odd pair for a conspiracy. As much as it seemed far-fetched, Jareth could not shake the thought that his grandmother had helped in this betrayal. How else would she have known?

He looked to Sarah and sighed, she looked so perfect, her dark hair fanned around her as she slept, her bare shoulder glowing in the moonlight. She was so beautiful, beautiful and fragile. If his grandmother did have something to do with the plot against the prophecy then it could not be ignored. Sarah would not be safe otherwise.

He reluctantly got out of bed, dressed quietly, and opened the bedroom window. He easily morphed into a barn owl, and gracefully flew to High Castle.

Priest stirred in his sleep, aware of a change in the air. He cracked open his eyes to see the Goblin King casually sitting on his window sill. Even in the weak moonlight, Priest could see His Majesty was troubled.

"Your Majesty, how may I be of service?" Priest asked drowsily as he got out of bed to light a lamp.

"I want to ask you one more time, Priest. Who else knew about the prophecy, besides me?" Jareth's voice was calm and clipped.

"No one, Your Majesty. I've explained before, I would not lie to you, especially in light of the troubles you've faced." Priest hastily explained.

"Then why did my grandmother know of it?" He asked in the same low voice.

"I do not know, Your Majesty! I swear it!" Priest exclaimed, honestly shocked at such news. He could feel Jareth's eyes on him, though the half-lit room was covered in shadows. Priest couldn't stop a sigh escaping him, sad to see the return of the old Goblin King, the one that rarely smiled and lived half in darkness. The betrayal of his uncle had gutted Jareth, it was clear to see. If Drest had managed to harm Queen Sarah… Well, Priest didn't want to contemplate what that would have meant for the Goblin King. Now, to suspect the only other relative he had in his life, Priest sighed again at the thought.

"You can't think of a single reason why you may have gone to her for help, like you did with my uncle?" Jareth bit out, disgust clear on the final word.

"No, Your Majesty, I would have told you. I apologize again for using King Drest to send the book to the human world, I couldn't think of any other way. I-"

Jareth held up a hand, "No need to apologize more. While it was foolish of you, I understand why you did it. If you hadn't…" Jareth trailed off, imagining a lonely life without his Sarah.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am grateful."

"Tomorrow I will be calling on my grandmother to find out exactly what she has done." The Goblin King announced, wearily before rising from the window.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will be near, if I am needed." Priest replied, wondering how such a situation would be handled. The Dowager had lived in the time before the human world was closed to them, she remembered the time before The Book helped create order, it was unbelievable that she would conspire against it.

Jareth nodded his head moments before he took his owl form and flew silently out into the night. He returned to their bedroom and crawled into bed as soundlessly as he could.

"Where did you go?" Sarah's sleepy voice cut through the silence, the words muffled in her pillow.

Jareth sighed contently as he pulled her to him, burying his face in her long hair.

"I didn't think you'd realize I left." He answered.

"Of course I did, I can always tell when you're gone." She said as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

Jareth smiled, "How so?"

Sarah had already begun to drift back to sleep, "Hhhhmmmm?"

"How do you know I'm gone?"

"Oh," she said dreamily, "the air changes. I can't smell you anymore."

"Smell me?" Jareth lifted his head and looked down at her, puzzled.

Sarah took a deep breath, "I always could tell when you were around, after the labyrinth. I could smell you, feel your eyes on me."

"What do I smell like?"

She took a deep breath. "A forest after it rains, wood smoke, and magic."

Jareth chuckled softly before placing a kiss on the soft skin below her ear, "I knew you knew I was there."

Sarah yawned, "You're a hard one to miss."

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning the newlyweds found themselves at High Castle. Sarah, a bundle of nerves kept glancing to Jareth. She wished there was something she could do to ease the troubled look on his face, but she knew there was nothing that would help, except finding out the truth about his grandmother. She thought about the few interactions she had with the Dowager, she could not see any information coming easy, the old queen was formidable.

Jareth had barely said a word all morning. They had both picked at their breakfast, occasionally she would reach over and place a reassuring hand on his. He his eyes would soften momentarily and he would smile a weak smile at her before returning to his dark thoughts.

Originally, he had wanted to face the Dowager by himself, but Sarah had insisted on being there with him. She would not let him face his battles alone, she was still figuring out her place in this world but she knew it was definitely next to Jareth.

They reached the Dowager's private chambers, a page opened the door for them, bowing as they passed. Jareth could see his grandmother was in her usual seat, staring out the window to her beloved gardens.

"What brings you two here?" She asked, as usual the formality of a greeting ignored.

"I have some questions for you, Grandmother." Jareth forced his voice to sound casual.

"I'm sure you do." She said knowingly.

Jareth was silent for a moment, uncertain how to start.

"Well?" The Dowager barked.

"How did you know?" He blurted out, louder and harsher than he intended.

"Know what, exactly?" The Dowager turned her eyes to her grandson, they were sharp, intelligent eyes.

"How did you know about the prophecy?" Jareth asked, his voice more controlled.

"I've told you, I knew from the day you were born."

"Did you know Drest knew?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

Jareth took a deep breath, failing to keep his anger under control. "Why didn't you say anything to me? Why didn't you put a stop to it? Did you have some part in his plan?"

"It was the only way." Was the only answer she gave.

Sarah quietly stood beside her husband, she reached out to the clenched fist at his side. Jareth visibly relaxed at her touch. His hand opened, allowing her to thread her fingers through his, with her thumb she gently caressed the side of his. The Dowager silently watched their interactions, a pleased smile on her face.

"Please, Your Majesty, how did you find out?" Sarah pleaded.

"I've always known, child."

The Goblin Rulers stared back at her, twin expressions of confusion on their face. The Dowager knew it was time to share her ancient secret.

With a deep breath, she began her story. "When I was a child the worlds were not closed to each other. Chaos reigned in both worlds in those days. Wars over kingdoms broke out constantly. We did not have the order we do today.

"As I grew, my powers began to surface. I saw visions, faces and names, kingdoms, wars, everything you can think of. At first, I couldn't make sense of it, but slowly I gained control over them. Once it became clear the worlds needed to be separated a new king took power. I warned him of the trouble ahead for his rule if things were allowed to continue as they had. I explained to him I had visions of who was meant for power and who was not.

"At first, he brushed me aside, I was only a child after all, but soon he started to realize all that I told him had come true. He summoned me here, to High Castle, where I began my role as High Council. It was not long before the others at court became threatened by me and my power. They couldn't believe the High King would take the word of a young girl over their own. The High King began to worry they may plot against him or try to harm me. Though I saw much of what was to come, I still could not see everything. The unknown troubled us both, so the High King hatched a plan. The men of our world may doubt the visions of a young woman, but put those visions in a book and have a man be its voice, there will be no doubting it."

"You're the source of The Book's prophecies?" Sarah asked breathlessly. Jareth, too stunned for words, stared down at his grandmother.

"Yes. Apparently, it was a family trait. My father had is fun with the human women when he was young, I believe the descendants of his trysts became known as oracles." The Dowager answered with a smile.

"That's incredible." Sarah said in amazement.

"I've always thought so." The Dowager replied.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Jareth asked, finally finding his voice. "You could have told me! Did you know about Nechtan and Branna? About Drest?"

"I knew that other rulers would conspire against you. It was much later that I realized it was Drest behind it all."

"Then why didn't you help? Sarah could have been killed!" Jareth shouted.

The Dowager listened patiently, clearly expecting his reaction, "I did not tell you because things had to play out the way they are meant to be." The Dowager paused and stood, appearing less frail that she had before. She reached up and caressed her grandson's face, love clear in her eyes. "Everything has always come so easy for you, my boy. Without hardship, we can't appreciate the good in life. You would have never loved Sarah as fiercely as you do if you hadn't had to fight for her. Sarah would have never become the queen she is meant to be unless she was forced to defend herself against Drest. I knew you would make it out alive, stronger than before."

Jareth wanted to argue but he felt the truth in her words.

"What now?" He asked. "What do you see? Will we have to go through all this again? Will Sarah reject me in her next life? How long do we have together?" His voice had started out calm but became more panicked as the questions tumbled out.

The Dowager merely smiled and sat back down, "There's a reason most can't see the future. It is a great burden to bear."

"So, Sarah will die?"

"Yes, of course, no one lives forever. One day even you will pass on."

"But when?"

"No one should know the day they die." The Dowager said firmly.

"I need to know how long we have together!" Jareth exclaimed, ignoring Sarah's attempts to stop him. All this time he had told Sarah it didn't matter how long they had together, but the truth was the idea of life without her terrified him.

"Jareth, don't. I don't want to know." Sarah pleaded with him, clutching his arm as he stared daggers at his grandmother.

He turned his mismatched eyes to her, "I need to know. I need to find a way for you to remember me."

Sarah fell silent, fighting tears as she saw the pain in his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands, "I will remember you, somehow." She couldn't not imagine not knowing him, he had marked her soul so completely, the memory of that could never be erased.

Jareth clenched his jaw and turned back to his grandmother, "Please."

She looked at him, her eyes full of sympathy, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" The couple exclaimed.

"Yes, so live today like it's your last together. When you wake up tomorrow and you're both still breathing, live that day like it's your last together. Keep doing that, so when that day finally comes you will have no regrets."

Jareth knew when to admit defeat. His grandmother may know his future but she was not telling. Perhaps she was right, if he did know, each tick of the clock would remind him that time was running out. It was no way to live.

They left the Dowager's rooms arm in arm, though they were both relieved Jareth's grandmother did not have a hand in the plot against them, a cloud still hung over him. Unlike Sarah, Jareth lived in a world where there were few questions. He knew what he was meant to be since birth, he knew he was nearly immortal, so death was nothing more than a passing thought from time to time. Now that Sarah was with him he realized how little time humans have, it made him feel powerless.

Both lost in their own thoughts, the couple was surprised when the High King's steward tracked them down in one of the halls.

"Your Majesties, the High King had requested your presence immediately." He said with a bow.

"What now?" Jareth mumbled to himself as they followed the young fae.

They were not lead into the throne room as before, but into the High King's private study. He looked up with a smile when they entered the room.

"Jareth, Sarah! A pleasure to see you." He greeted them.

They were both taken aback by his mood, his daughter had just been killed while trying to murder them. Why was he so happy to see them?

"We are at your service, Your Majesty." Jareth replied as they bowed and curtsied to him.

"It is I who is at your service this time." His Majesty answered.

"Your Majesty?" Jareth asked.

The High King approached Sarah and held out his hand, she hesitantly placed hers on top. "Dear Sarah, I hope you will accept my humble apology. As a human, you are meant to be protected from the powers of the creatures here in this world, and as a ruler you are meant to be protected from the schemes of others. I have failed you on both accounts, my own daughter plotted to kill you, as a father and king it is inexcusable."

Stunned Sarah took a moment to respond, "Of course, Your Majesty. I do not hold you accountable for the actions of others." She glanced at Jareth who was watching them both with a look of shock.

"You are too generous. That is why I am going to offer you something many would love to have." The High King said with a smile.

"I don't need anything." Sarah answered.

"Nevertheless, you shall have it. I am offering you a favor, Sarah."

"A favor?"

"Yes, should you ever need of anything, or want something for that matter, I will give it to you. As long as it is in my power to do so."

"Anything?" Jareth said, just as shocked as Sarah was. The High King never promised favors in this way.

"You are very generous, Your Majesty." Sarah said gratefully.

"Not at all, it is really the least I could do." His Majesty replied, patting her hand in a fatherly manner.

"Can you make her fae?" Jareth asked.

The High King turned to him, regret in his eyes. "No, Jareth, I'm afraid no one can do that."

Sarah felt a brief stab of disappointment, Jareth's face fell.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Sarah lit up with an idea, "I know what I would like." She said.

"Well, what will it be?" His Majesty leaned in. The surprise was clear on his face as she gave him her request. The Goblin Queen is too good for us, he thought, as she called in her favor on the behalf of someone else.

* * *

Madame entered her bedroom after a late night at a friend's dinner party. It was edging toward autumn, but the heat in New Orleans was as humid and sticky as ever. As it was her habit, she glanced at the portrait across the room of her sister Cathleen. The portrait's sudden appearance in her room was the last she had heard from the Goblin King, though she knew the portrait was Sarah's idea. Madame sighed at the thought, she worried over that girl day in and day out. She had had a hand in Sarah's current situation, she hoped she wasn't being cursed for it.

"Hello, Peggy." A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, she saw Jareth, the Goblin King, casually lounging on her bed.

"I hate when you do that." She scolded.

"So you've said." He replied, unfazed.

"Where's Sarah? What did you do to her?" Madame stomped a foot, the frustration of being kept in the dark for months bubbled to the surface.

"Calm down, Sarah is perfectly fine. She's now my queen." He said happily.

"Queen?" Madame whispered, startled as the clutch purse she had been holding clattered to the floor.

"Yes, not long ago. Quite the ordeal, but everything is fine now." Jareth nearly hopped off the bed, the familiar smirk on his face.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He approached and pointed behind her. Madame turned and gasped to see Sarah smiling at her broadly from her vanity mirror.

"Sarah?"

Sarah laughed and nodded, "It's me! Can you believe it?"

"No." Madame answered with a shake of her head, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course! I've never been happier." The Goblin Queen was beaming.

Madame felt a smile form on her lips, "It's amazing. I never thought…"

"We have a question for you, Peggy." Jareth said as he looked lovingly at his wife.

"A question?" Madame repeated, the shock caused her mind to slow.

"Yes, Madame. We have an offer for you." Sarah replied.

"What?"

"To live here, with your sister." Sarah explained.

"Cathleen?" Madame thought she couldn't be any more stunned, she had been wrong.

"Yes, Peggy. You can live out the rest of your life with Cathleen, under the protection of Sarah and I." Jareth answered gently, his gloved hand placed reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Do you want to?" Sarah asked from the mirror.

"I never thought it was possible, you said…" Madame looked up at Jareth.

"Sarah, made a request of the High King. You helped me reunite with her, she wants a chance to help you." Jareth answered her unspoken questions.

"When?" Madame asked, her eyes alight.

"Right now." Sarah replied.

Jareth held out his hand and Peggy O'Shea placed hers on top and closed her eyes. In the blink of an eye the New Orleans mansion stood empty. Madame Lebeau became a fuzzy memory among the Garden District families, like a song half remembered.

* * *

Later that night, Jareth and Sarah were expected at formal function at High Castle. The ball was meant to make up for Sarah's interrupted coronation, since the other rulers ran for the hills before they could be introduced to the new Goblin Queen. The couple reluctantly went, Sarah in her tiara and a dark blue gown that twinkled and sparkled like the night sky, perfectly complimented Jareth's dark attire.

As they danced among the other couples in similarly dazzling gowns and suits Sarah had to admit she was having fun.

"I'm a bit surprised at you, Your Majesty." Jareth teased as he spun her around.

"I'm a bit surprised at me." Sarah laughed as Jareth pulled her back to him.

"Happy?" He whispered in her ear.

"More than happy." She said with a content sigh.

"You won't run away this time?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, definitely not. There's no getting rid of me now Goblin King."

"Good, I would hate to see how His Majesty would react if you started throwing chairs around."

Sarah started laughing so hard she missed a step, her foot landing squarely on Jareth's.

"Queen Sarah, I do believe you're drunk." Jareth said, amused.

"Who me? Never." Giggle, giggle, giggle. "Maybe a little. It's all Nolwynn's fault, that Lord Whatshisname keeps following her around. She kept sending him to get us drinks, I couldn't be rude and not drink them."

"Remind me to thank Winnie in the morning, which, I'm afraid you will not be enjoying." Jareth replied as he eyed his mischievous friend across the room, she was indeed fighting off the advances of a young lord.

"Tomorrow? What will we do tomorrow, you think?" Sarah's words began to slur a little.

Jareth couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not sure, Precious. Take Grandmother's advice I suppose, love you like it's our last day together."

"And the day after that?"

"The same exact thing."

"And the day after that?"

"Yes."

"Always?"

"Forever."

The End.


	46. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _How long will I love you?_

 _As long as stars are above you_

 _And longer, if I can..._

 _-How Long Will I Love You_ , Ellie Goulding

The sunlight fills the spaces between the tree branches, leaving dappled light on the picnic blanket. A little girl with curling blonde hair lays down next to her mother, looking up through the trees and humming a silly song to herself. The first nice day of spring is meant to be spent outdoors, her mother always says. The little girl looks over to her mother, patiently waiting for her to drift off to sleep in the warmth of the day.

Finally, her patience pays off and she slowly begins scooting herself off the blanket and onto the cool grass. She hops up, and takes one last look at her mother, who is still unaware of her daughter's sneakiness. With a stifling a giggle she runs deeper into the trees, the light growing darker and the air cool on her skin. She is unafraid to out there alone among the trees. She begins to play her make believe games, laughing at the antics of her invisible friends.

In the middle of her play she hears the faint beating of wings, imperceptible to one not listening for it. A wide smile spreads on her face, she turns around to see a large white and brown owl perched on a moss-covered log. She approaches the animal and lowers her head to be face to face with it.

"You found me! You found me!" She squeals with delight. The owl let's out a gentle who and winks at the little girl. They begin a game of chase, the owl flitting from branch to branch, never too far ahead that she loses sight of him.

Amid their fun, they stop when the sound of her mother calling infiltrates the dense forest. She looks toward the tree line, to where her mother would be. Reluctant to end her fun she looks back to where the owl had been perched, though the branch is now empty. She squeals and giggles as she peeks behind trees for her playmate.

She lets out a genuine shriek of surprise as gloved hands grab her from behind. "I've got you now!" He announces, with a menacingly laugh.

"There you are! You shouldn't run off like that!" Her mother scolds her, though there is no real anger behind the words.

"Sorry, Mama." The little one does her best to look solemn but no one is fooled, she has the same mischievous streak her father has. He gives her a conspiratorial wink as soon as her mother's back is turned.

"Really, Jareth. You shouldn't encourage her, she's only four." Sarah says with an exasperated sigh as she hears Sybil's poorly stifled giggle.

"Your Mother is right, darling. The forest can be dangerous for a little one. You were lucky I found you before you got hurt." Jareth lectures his daughter as he carries her through the woods.

"But Daddy, you told me to meet you in the woods when Mama wasn't looking." Sybil whispers loud enough for Jareth to receive a look from his wife.

"Shhhh, all the same, you could have gotten hurt." He puts a finger to her lips to stop her from spilling any more fun secrets.

"I would know if I got hurt. I would have seen it." She persists.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, my darling. You must remember you are still little, your powers aren't here yet." Jareth explained patiently. They had named her after his grandmother, it seemed prophetic, for her page in The Book was the most highly guarded of all. One day his little daughter would take her great-grandmother's place, she had started seeing snippets of the future already, though she was far from understanding most of what the vision foretold.

"I won't always be little." She answers him, her little face screwed up in frustration.

"No, you won't but there's no rush. Besides, if you grow up too fast you won't want to play with me anymore."

Sybil's green eyes scrunch up in laughter at such a ridiculous thought before laying her head down on her father's shoulder, content to look at the changing light in the forest, her eyes getting heavy with the temptation of sleep.

Jareth walked several steps behind Sarah, who would occasionally turn and give him a smile. Her face soft with love at the sight of him holding their little girl. It had been nearly two hundred years since their wedding day. He thought they would have had a few decades together before he would wait and search for her again, but years passed by and it seemed he was wrong.

Sarah was a great mystery in their world. Fully human by all accounts she should have died long ago, but she remained young, aging as slowly as he did. Theory after theory was suggested among the other rulers but they were never close to the truth.

Jareth had figured it out decades ago as he watched his wife one morning, his favorite pastime, as she walked along the edges of the labyrinth. The humming began, as it always did, from somewhere deep in the maze. Sarah dragged a hand lazily against the rough stones, flowers blooming in her wake. Then he saw it, he couldn't believe he hadn't realized years before; tiny shimmers of power made their way up her arm. The labyrinth was keeping her alive, keeping her young, keeping them together.

Sarah reached the tree line and waited for him to catch up, their daughter's head bobbing slightly on his shoulder as she slept. With his free hand, he reached out and grasped hers. The sun had begun to set, casting a golden glow over her, lighting up her green eyes. He would never tire of her; every day together had been worth the years of waiting.

Together they walked down the path toward home, life just as it should be. For what's written is written, what's said is said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I was going to wait a few days but the epilogue was burning a hole in my computer :-)**

 **Truth be told, I came very close to letting Sarah die, but in the end I just couldn't do it. They belong together, who am I to deny them that. Hadn't they gone through enough?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I wouldn't be surprised if this is the only fanfic I write. Nothing else I think of seems promising, maybe I'll return to being a dedicated fanfic reader for a while.**

 **See ya around!**

 **Sarah**


End file.
